Naruto, Savior of Holy Grail
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: The Holy Grail is corrupted... We all know that... It will give birth to All Evil of the World... In another Universe it will be born, or halted by Emiya Shirou... But not in here... In here the Core of the Grail won't just stand still... With all her power, the Core use her magic and contact the Hero from another world to purified herself. Chapter 1-3 fixed
1. Prologue

**This Chapter is edited by Armur-Tiger. Thanks to him the Grammar get better! Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, also called Heaven's Feel, is a ritual that has been ongoing for two hundred years. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern families, the three Founding Families as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail.<p>

Seven magi are chosen by the Grail as Masters and with support from the Grail allowed to summon seven Servants to do battle. The winning pair is supposed to claim the Holy Grail and utilize it to grant a wish for each of them.

Its true purpose is actually to utilize the seven Servants returning to the root as a way to form a way directly to it.

Saber, Servant of Sword. Lancer, Servant of Spear. Archer, Servant of Bow. Rider, Servant of Mount. Caster, Servant of Magecraft. Berserker, Servant of Madness. Assassin, Servant of the Shadows.

Those 7 along with 7 Magus battle in the Holy Grail War, to have their Wish granted.

Those 7 Servants maintain the balance of the Grail and also the path to the Akasha

Until the Third Holy Grail War happened...

Avenger… Whose lives were spent in the name of vengeance be it for themselves or others.

It is not a true class, its a substitute and nothing more.

It was never meant to be used, for few heroes of the past could have filled the category and it was rare that the gifts of being an Avenger were welcomed.

Summoned from frustration and slaughtered before the folly could be discovered, the person who was called as Avenger had, in life, been a sacrifice for all that is sin, all that is evil, all that is abhorrent of mankind. In his demise as a Servant, he had done what he had in life and so it was not the soul of an innocent, a soul of an avenging hero that was swept into the Holy Grail.

No.

What it was… What it is…

It is Sin.

It is Evil.

It is everything that mankind hates, loathes and abhors about itself… All this and so much more was poured into the Holy Grail until that what it had been was no more.

There was no holiness to this blackened Grail. The hellish monstrosity summoned forth by Avenger saw to that quite well. Yet, even in the deepest of darkness… There can be a spark, a tiny speck of light that still shines, a soul willingly sacrificed so that a shared dream may together be realized.

The Grail has become corrupted… Controlled by all the Evils of the World but there is enough of its core, of her original self, that retains, that remembers…

That all rules are made to be broken... And that Avenger is not the only extra class that can be called…

Ruler… They whom sat upon their thrones and pedestals as the people below looked up to them to follow their every word, their every command. This is a class that any royal might claim as their right but it is not reserved for these self-righteous and oft pretentious fools.

No, it is the right of those who inspire faith, who inspire loyalty, who are led as much as they lead.

Saver… They who are the saviors of mankind, even some would even say especially, in death.

Messiahs each and every one of them for they are the holiest figures of Man kind, chosen by Fate, guided by Destiny and protected by the Almighty.

This is a class whose place upon the Throne of Heroes is not on a throne but above it,

for they are second only to He who is the King of Kings.

Their purpose, their design, for the Holy Grail Wars is to be the saving force when everything else has failed, when the degradation has gone so far beyond redemption it would take only the living embodiments of purity, good and all that is decent, to reform which has become broken.

Yet that what was left of the proper Grail could not make use of either of them.

The Ruler is to be the judge, the overseer between the final four combatants for the wish and Saver… No, the corruption was too great, too much for the Calling to reach such a hero's ear…

No one would be able to remove the corruption... It was too strong...

The only way to do that is to destroy it totally until nothing is left...

But doing that won't be easy... Even with help of a Servant it still won't be enough...

In another dimension even Excalibur couldn't destroy it...

But the core of Grail won't give up, there must be something to do at least...

If the second strongest Noble Phantasm after Ea couldn't destroy it, then she had to summon a Hero from another World...

When Arturia Pendragons Excalibur hit the Grail, Angra Mainyu separated himself for a moment so wouldn't be destroyed and turned itself to mud.

That amount of time, gave her the opportunity to find a Hero capable of destroying this evil...

Thus with all her power left... The Grail Core used all her might to contact someone... To seek a savior... To prevent the Evils of the World to be born...

* * *

><p>He was happy... Even if he was dead he's still happy...<p>

The fighting he went through when he was alive...

Even the older generation admitted it was the bloodiest war that they have ever seen.

Hundred thousands or more have fallen... The enemy were only three people basically...

But those three people managed to summon an invincible beast and dead people to help them...

In the end, their enemy become one... Only one.

But that one person was not normal person.

She was a Goddess... She was able to create new Worlds in single day if she wanted...

She also could destroy them... She was able to bring down a giant mountain with a single punch, she was able to throw off giant planets like it was a baseball...

She is the Goddess of Death and Creation...

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya...

But in the end he managed to beat her... With the help of his friends, comrades and family... He managed to beat the invincible Goddess and seal her back into the moon...

Thus his real journey started...

Fighting with a friend that he thought as a brother once again... Rebuilding the destroyed land... Fighting another enemy that kidnapped his lover and threatened to destroy his planet...

And he finally reached his dream, he was able to save his friend, his brother.

He made a family... A beautiful and cute daughter, a beautiful and lovely wife and lastly handsome and funny son.

All of his friends also lived in happy situations.

They had their own families, even some of their children married his children.

He managed to unite all Nations and bring peace to the World...

Yes, its not perfect peace, he knew it. But no matter what era there will always be conflict.

It was absolute and unbreakable. His era also had conflict.

But in the end the peace still remained. The majority of his people living in peace.

It was a win situation for him.

Now, we find him currently sitting in front of a Campfire...

"Ah man... I'm bored..." He stated with bored and dull face.

Its been a... Hundred? Yeah... It may have been hundred years after his death.

He already met his friends that also came here, before and after his death.

He met with his deceased friends and comrades, he also meet his parents too...

They already had their reunion... It was a happy time filled with joy and tears of happiness.

He still remembered when his daughter met with his mother.

Ah, yes. Poor little girl got herself squeezed in a bone crushing hug by his mom

But while it was a happy time, after spending so many years in this... What was it called?

Ah yes, Pure World.

After spending so many years in Pure World he found himself bored.

He already spend so many years in here.

Unlike every other soul in here, he and his friend were a special case.

They possess the Chakra of the Rikudō Sennin. Both of them is a special soul.

While its true that they are still dead but his soul is still strong like when he was alive.

He may have lost most of his ability in here but he still was one damn hell of a fighter.

Suddenly a light appeared not far from his position, catching his attention.

'Okay, who is dead and came here? Only a few people know my location even if its in the Pure World...' He thought with narrowed eyes.

When the light died, a figure stepped out from it. The figure was a woman, she had long snow white hair, a doll-like face that can be described as "too beautiful and too well-crafted", red pupils likened to rubies, pale skin even paler than Uchihas.

The woman wore a beautiful white dress with seven rings decorations on it.

The woman slowly turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto..." She greeted and Naruto blinked.

Naruto is a man looking around 20 with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

His hair was a spiky sun-kissed blonde with 2 bangs on each side of his face.

He was wearing a high collared orange cape with black flame pattern, on its back was the kanji for Emperor.

Underneath the cape, he wore a black sleeveless jacket, white Shinobi pants with Kunai holster on its right and black Shinobi shoes.

Naruto looked at the lady in front of him up and down for a moment before speaking

"Yo! Hello you too young lady..." Naruto greeted back 'This woman... She... She... She's not dead... She's alive but at the same time also not... A soul? A free soul thats not bound to this land...' Naruto thought as he sensed the aura of this woman "You know me but I don't know you. Whats your name?" He asked

"My name is Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern." Justeaze smiled as she introduced herself

"Justice Lirit von Beinzben?" Naruto repeated with a blink "And people call my name strange.." He murmured as he recalls everyone insult his name as Fishcake rather than Maelstrom.

Justeaze who was hearing that couldn't help but sweat drop at the nickname.

Well, its not her fault she had a mouthful name. She gave a slight chuckle at Naruto face

"Its Justeaze, Uzumaki Naruto. Not justice." She repeated and Naruto stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Meh! Sounds the same to me... I will call you Lady..." He said nonchalantly "Why don't you sit lady? Surely you came here to talk about something right?" Naruto stated as he patted the rock near him.

Justeaze nodded as she moved and took a seat besides Naruto.

She stared at the fire in front of her for a moment before speaking "I need your help..." She said

"Oh?" Naruto eyebrow furrowed "As you might see Lady, I'm already dead..." He deadpanned

"I will be blunt Uzumaki Naruto, I'm not from this World..." Justeaze stated, ignoring Naruto comment.

Naruto who was hearing that narrowed his eyes, before his face became a little serious "Well, I can tell that seeing you have no Chakra. Not to mention you're not even connected to this Land..."

"You seem to take this quite good..."

"Lady, I already faced a Woman who was able to create new Worlds in one day, completly with a new Sun and Moon. I also have met with an alternative version of myself thats Evil and had to beat him to save his World. So hearing someone coming from another World is not surprising..." Naruto chuckled as he recalls fighting with Kaguya and Menma.

"I see..." Justeaze nodded, accepting the answer.

"So what do you want me to do? And how the hell will you bring me back to live?"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. So you are one of creators of this Holy Grail thing that involves a War between 7 persons by summoning 7 warriors..."<p>

"Yes..."

"This Grail thing is capable to grant any wish, such as going back to the past, reviving someone and see the future..."

"Yes..."

"But in the last four wars none of the participants managed to win, save for this man called Kiritsugu Emiya but he was able to see the true nature of the Corrupted Grail so he used his Servant to destroy it..."

"Yes..."

"The purpose you create this... Grail thing is so you can reach what you people call Akasha?"

"Yes..."

"But now its only one of three families that plan to reach this Akasha thing. While the other two want to gain Grail for their selfish reason and YOUR family stupidly tries to summon a Evil God as their Servant but it ended as failure and not just to fail, now the Evil God corrupted the Grail so any wish that is granted, will result in the destruction of your World..."

"Yes..."

"And now you came here, wishing to recruit me, to become this Servant thing so I'm able to destroy this Grail completely..."

"Yes..."

"No offense Lady, but your family are assholes..." Naruto deadpanned finally after recalling everything.

What the fuck is wrong with her family?! They only lost twice! If only they had patience, who knows, maybe they will win in third war but noooo.

They are assholes and a stupid arrogant family!

Now see what happened to this Grail thing because of them!

Because of that, hundreds of people died! This family really needed get knocked!

Naruto made a mental note that if he ever meets the current head of the family to kill her/him so the head of family will be replaced by a new one that has a brain at least to lead her family in a new light.

Justeaze who is hearing the comment from Naruto only let out a sad sigh.

What Naruto said is true, even she was surprised seeing it was her family who ruined the Grail. Ironically it was her who suggested to create the Grail in the first place and her descendant who destroyed it.

"Yes its true. As much I hate to admit it but my family have fallen..." Justeaze muttered bitterly.

"And now, if I followed you, then I will be permanently removed from my World and entering this Throne of Hero thing that you said the moment I die?" as Naruto continues his recall

"Yes, your soul will trapped in my World. But of course it can be fixed if you meet with Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg. He possess Magic that makes him capable of dimension travel..." Justeaze pointed out.

"That if I survive through the Holy Grail War..." Naruto retorted with a dull face making Jeustaze grimaced "And now Lady. We enter the important part, why should I help you?" Naruto asked with crossed arm and narrowed eyes "Believe me, I'm a Good Guy and I admit it but what you ask of me is something else. You want me to cut my connection with my family and friends, you want me to come to a new World that I have no knowledge of except anything from this Throne of Hero thing alone..." His eyes become sharp and turned to slits "Why should I help you?"

Justeaze turned to Naruto, her expression is stoic but there is a hint of pleading in her eyes. She sighed and turns back to the fire in front of her with a bitter face.

"I know I don't deserve to ask your help. I came here uninvited, barging into your World, then asking you to help me but you will be separated from your whole family and entering a new World that you don't know about..." Justeaze remarked dryly "I won't be surprise if you-"

"Ah hell, cut the crap and let's go..."

Justeaze blinked before she turns to Naruto with surprised look. Naruto only grinned to her since he already stood up and stretched his muscles.

"You sure?" Justeaze asked in a surprised tone seeing Naruto change his heart immediately

"Yes, yes. Now wait here for moment, I will say good to my family..." Naruto responded while waving his hand.

"There is a chance you won't be able to see them again. Your whole friends and everyone you love, you sure you want to do this?"

"Lady, when I say YES it means YES! I never go back on my words, that's my Ninja Way!" Naruto declared with smirk.

Justeaze was stunned. She can't believe this man was willing to throw away everything just to help her, she even barely knew him! But he already gave so much just to help her.

Slowly, a beautiful smile spread across her face and her eyes expressed joy "Thank you... Naruto Uzumaki." She stated sincerely.

"Heh! Don't mention it! By the way, when I come into your World what about my strength? How powerful will I be?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, about that. You will be back to your prime condition of course. But since you're from a different World, there will be something that won't be returned to you..." Justeaze answered and Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

Well if he was back to his prime, then he will be still bad ass! He suspected that he won't be able to access Rikudō Mode again. Well it was understandable, that mode was overkill! In that form he was capable to destroy a God with ease.

Not to mention the** Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball)**. That little sphere was clearly dangerous! It could destroy everything without any problem! And not just destroy, it turned anything it touched into nothing! Gone! Disappeared! It erased its existence!

He himself admitted that thing was dangerous...

"Well! Okay then! I will say goodbye to my family! Wait a moment Justice!" Naruto said as he run and left.

"It Justeaze!" Justeaze murmured with a sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hello! This is Writer with bad Grammar!<strong>

**Welcome to new story! Naruto, Savior of Holy Grail! **

**I was planning to create DxD/Fate crossover originally but I decide to use Naruto! When you reading this you must notice few thing**

**1. Naruto is overkill, yes he is. He are broken character but doesn't mean he can't be defeated, Gilgamesh is the example**

**2. My Grammar bad... Yes, it VERY bad. That's why my pen name WriterwithbadgrammarT-T**

**3. Naruto appearance not like in Cannon. Yes, I make his hair longer, I don't like it when Masashi make his hair shorter! Seriouly! It make him almost bald! And he also not come from Cannon world! He come from AU! So he will be little OC!**

**4. Naruto is unknown Servant. Yes, I still can't decide which servant he will become!**

**So that's why I want you all to decide Naruto path. Who his summoner will be? And what class he will be? Except Caster and Avenger of course**

**I originally plan to made him as Saver but hey! Why don't let the reader decide?**

**Here the choice, he can be summoned by Shirou, Illya or much like Caster. Summoned by asshole and in the end he kill his master thus making his own path!**

**Or summoned by other person in Fate! Like Manaka Sajyou or else!**

**Well! Please your comment and opinion! It for the continue of this story!**

**If you quick in review and entering the poll, the faster the next chapter come! Since we will enter the summoning next chapter!**

**Data**

**Class: ?**

**Master: ?**

**Identity: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Basic Stats:**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Noble Phantasm: EX**

**Strength: B (A+ in Sage Mode, A+++ in Kyuubi mode )**

**Endurance: B (A+ in Sage Mode, A+++ in Kyuubi mode)**

**Agility: B (A+ in Sage Mode, EX in Kyuubi mode)**

**Mana: EX**

**Luck: B**

**Class Skills:**

**Independent Action (A+) : Capable of remaining in this plane of existence indefinitely without an established contract because the use of Sage Mode allows him to naturally gather prana. **

**Presence Concealment (A) *A++ if summoned as Assassin*: No matter what class he is summoned as, as an experienced and raised Shinobi Naruto is capable to hide himself and work as Assassin pretty well**

**Mad Enhancement (EX): If summoned as Berserker, the moment Naruto enter Kyuubi Mode he able to fully transformed into full Kurama itself. A being that it size even on par with mountain and capable to cause tsunami and earthquake with only single flick of it tail**

**Riding (A) *A+ if summoned as Rider*: Naruto form contract with Toad, make him able to ride even boss of Toad. He only able to summon them in battle if he in Rider class**

**Personal Skills:**

**Charisma (A+): The natural talent to command armies. Increases abilities of allies during battles. During life Naruto was able to turn some of his greatest foes into allies. From Zabuza to Obito Uchiha, a man who want to destroy the whole World. They were all reformed by Naruto's words into different courses of action that they might not have necessarily taken. Eventually he reached the pinnacle of his villages shinobi and became Hokage, then after that he fuse all Elemental Nation and become Emperor of them, commanding an army of Shinobi under him.**

**Battle Continuation (A): Even after being knocked out many times Naruto still won't back down and still keep going. It showed when Naruto got stabbed by Chidori in his right chest, get attacked by 8 Trigram 64 Palm technique**

**Bravery (A+): Naruto never back down. Even if sometime he faced undefeated enemy he won't back down as long he will reach his goal by defeating the enemy**

**Instinct (B): Naruto is veteran soldier who have pass through war and numerous fight. He life in era where it was kill or be killed, due to that his instinct sharpened by itself**

**Monstrous Strength (EX): If summoned as Berserker, Naruto able to transform into Kurama itself or use Jinchuuriki cloak that increase his strength **

**Eye of the Mind (True) (B): The ability of insight gained through experience. Naruto has fought many battles in life and his insight led him to understanding his enemies. He is able to analyze battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the best course of action. His drive to never give up means that if there is a slim chance of victory he will find it.**

**Guardian Knight (A+): Naruto always protective toward his precious person. As Hokage and combiner of Elemental Nation, he are famous for protecting his people**

**Prana Burst (Elemental) (A++) : Naruto able to use Chakra to boost himself. He able to channel Chakra and make simple knife turned into deadly weapon that cut iron like butter**

**Projectile (Shuriken and Kunai) (B): As Shinobi, Shuriken and Kunai is Naruto main weapon**

**Protection from Wind (A): Wind is Naruto main element. It was his weapon and able to become shield by manipulating them**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Naruto Ninja Way! (E-A++) (Support, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress): A versatile Noble Phantasm that utilizes every jutsu that Naruto had ever learned in life. From the basic kawarimi to Kage Bunshin to Rasengan, all techniques fall under this Noble Phantasm. It has no need to be called upon to be activated unless a more powerful ability is being used such as the Rasenshuriken. The ability to use Sage Mode is also a part of this Noble Phantasm.**

**Nine Tailed Fox Mode (EX) (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress): Naruto entering True Jinchuuriki Mode by make good sync with Kurama. He able to transform into Kurama itself or use it power into smaller form. Naruto also able to transform himself into Kurama to intimidate his enemy, in intimidating form he not as strong as True Jinchuuriki Mode but strong enough to destroy building with single swipe of his hand due to his size**

**However Naruto in this size not as big as real Kurama due he only have half of Kurama power but if summoned as Berserker Naruto will transform into full size and twice stronger than his other class form**


	2. Summoning Servant and First Battle

**((((THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN EDITED BY Armur-Tiger! ALL CREDIT FOR EDITING GOES TO HIM)))**

* * *

><p><strong>Before we begin new chapter know that I do know my grammar is bad. No seriously you didn't need to rub it to my face, even I going to admit that openly<strong>

**And I apologize for that if you expect good story but it disturbed due to grammar**

**I will fix the previous chapter if I found someone who willing to edit it later. For now I will keep continue the story hopefully you enjoy it**

**From 19 Review with Author and 8 without Author, I manage to pull out that majority wish to have Naruto as Saver. So yes, he will become Saver. It also because adding extra class and extra Master will become easier for the plot.**

**If he got summoned as false Assassin by Caster, I don't think Caster will live when she try to commanding Naruto. The patient Sasaki Koujiro even hate Caster so much and imagine what if it Naruto. Naruto almost as bad as Gilgamesh in rebel nature after all, not to mention he more stubborn than Shirou and he also won't stay in one place**

**And when he summoned as Saver, he didn't get boost stat, only Charisma and Counter Hero skill. He can't become Ruler since Ruler act through Grail wish, and Naruto come to destroy the Grail**

**As for pairing, yes there will be pairing for Naruto! You will see it later!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Summoning Servant and First Battle<strong>

* * *

><p>His family is nothing special... He knew it... They may have a Magus bloodline but it was nothing special like Tohsaka, Matou or Einzbern.<p>

His family barely reached five generations and isn't as rich as those Three families.

But they do have quite the specialty in Formalcraft and Witchcraft.

Though many people in the Mage's Association said it was inefficient and useless.

He scoffed at that. Formalcraft and Witchcraft may sound simple but it it isn't something that should be underestimated.

With a good connection, knowledge and plenty of prana, Formalcraft and Witchcraft could be quite dangerous and even fatal.

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" He blinked when he heard a familiar voice call him.

He turned away from his activity to see it was his daughter who did.

Seeing her, he smiled gently. His daughter is a blessing in his family.

Even if she's only 18 years old, she already surpassed him in their family magecraft.

Their Formalcraft magic had expanded beyond what he could think of, thanks to his daughter.

Granted she only had high-average magic circuits for a Magus but the quality of them were rich and even strong.

"What is it Darling?" He greeted his daughter.

His Daughter slowly lifted her pale hand and showed a strange tattoo on the back of her hand.

The moment he saw it his eyes widened.

"This suddenly appeared on my arm when I was at school today..." She stated.

It was Command Spell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with a certain Shinobi in Throne of Heroes.<p>

"This is even more boring than Pure World..." Naruto deadpanned.

After saying good bye to all his loved ones, Hinata, Himawari, Bolt, Minato, Kushina, Iruka, Rookie 9 plus Sai and Team Gai along with all the people he knew.

He immediately got back to Justeaze and both of them left.

His family and friends were actually reluctant to let him go since it meant they won't see him anymore. But when Naruto pointed out that there is a chance he will be able to meet them again since he only needed to meet with someone called Zeret or something like that they let him go.

They knew Naruto after all. If there one thing that was sure, Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word and it always proven true.

Of course, his parents expected another Grandchild if he was going to be gone for a long time much to Naruto dismay.

While he is loyal to Hinata but after spending so much time in Living Land and the Pure world with Hinata eventually the Hyuga women could accept if Naruto wanted to have a concubine.

Not that its a problem though seeing they're already dead, Hinata was always too kind for her own good. Sure she can be reaally scary when she's jealous but if she allows it then she means it.

Though in life Naruto only had Hinata as wife but the Pure World is another case...

After saying goodbye to everyone he and Justeaze went to this Throne of Heroes thing.

Justeaze said she can't visit him anymore since she is on her last power, after transforming Naruto soul she dissipated into particles.

Throne of Heroes, you can say it was the place where the Hero dies or the Heros mindscape.

So now Naruto found himself in a BIG white space, the same space like when he met with Rikudō-jiji and gained his power.

Surrounding the big white space are countless Shuriken, Kunai, even the special Kunai that he made to use **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**, there are a few giant Shuriken, special Tantos and swords that are forged to be stronger than normal steel, sealing Scrolls that contain his stuff and else.

Naruto by any mean isn't a collector. Sure he has a few cool items but most of the item he gathered aren't special, he does have a trench knife that is similar to the one Asuma Sarutobi has

It allows him to channel any type of Chakra into it and it is 10 times better than the one of Asuma Sarutobi, it was his main weapon other than Kunai, Shuriken and his fists.

But now seeing all his items, he wished he was collector in his life! Imagine if he had Kusanagi, Samehada, the gauntlet that was able to petrifiy someone and other cool things!

He would be able to use it in the coming battles! Not to mention it would make that teme Sasuke jealous! Ha!

He turned his head and saw a giant sword. It was clearly a sword that was used to cut someones head, Kubikiribōchō. The sword of the "Demon of Kirigakure".

After the last battle in the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi brought back the sword and gave it to the Mizukage. However due to his good relationship with the Mizukage, it was given to him as a gift and memory of Zabuza.

He didn't use that sword very often actually since it didn't belong to him but he used it sometimes. Now seeing this situation he can't help but feel relief. He couldn't wait to make this World gawk when they see it drink blood.

"I wonder what other Heroic Spirits are doing in their own Throne..." Naruto murmured as he draw a card. Then he throwed it away after seeing it numbers "Fuck! I'm broke!" He yelled as he threw three cards; 5 Spades, 10 Spades and 8 Heart

The clone in front of him let out a triumphant grin before showing his card "Heh! I'm 18! Jack and 8 Heart!" NarutoC stated much to Narutos annoyance.

He was unbeatable in gambles. Not a bit, he always won in Casinos and that was a matter of fact... But how his clone was better than him in a card game is clearly a mystery.

Not far from Narutos position is a giant Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama.

First time Naruto saw his old friend again he was REALLY happy.

He even jumped in joy and proceeded to insult the fox so they could start their ranting again and throw insults to each other.

But he stopped when he saw the fox eyes.

True the fox size wasn't as big as when it was in its prime only possessing half of its power similar like when his father sealed it into him but his eyes represented nothing.

Its red eyes that always gleamed with annoyance, grumpiness, sarcasm are now empty.

At that moment Naruto realized that the fox in front of him is not Kurama. Its only the fox's chakra that was bonded to his soul by the Shinigami from his World.

It held no consciousness and only acted like puppet.

It saddened him to see something that took the same appearance as his friend acting like this.

"Another game boss?" NarutoC asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Go to hell you clone!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the clone in the face, apparently he really felt sore about being defeated by his own clone. He was the original! How can he always lose in gambling to his own clone?!

Then he grimaced as the clone dispelled and got the memory of kicking his own clone.

After a moment of silence he leaned back and lay on the ground with a bored face, staring at the empty white space.

These Heroic Spirits... Justice said they are people who achieved great thing in their life. They are mostly good fighters and are very strong.

Naruto suspect them to be at least Jounin level strenght. According to the information he gained there are 10 classes, Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Avenger, Saver and Ruler. The strongest in strength is no doubt Berserker, the most skilled in battle could be Saber, Archer or Lancer, the most lethal to Masters is Assassin and the best defender is Caster.

Naruto rubbed his chin and put on a thoughtful face. Apparently the World where this Holy Grail thing happened is more advanced than his own in technology. Though his World won in the Medical aspect but technology is a different case.

'So it means there are more fun things eh?! While I have the knowledge, experiencing it is another case! Hmm maybe I can steal one of these Jet things and ride it! I have A level Riding skill, so this thing won't be hard!' Naruto thought with manic giggle.

Suddenly he felt his body shifting and he blinked. He stared down and noticed his leg turning into particles and slowly all of his body morphed.

A grin appeared on his face, it seems that he finally gets summoned!

Great! What class will he be?! And what kind of person is his summoner? Hopefully its not an asshole since if he is, he has to kill him/her. He had a job after all, to destroy the Holy Grail. And he can't be disturbed by a asshole as Master.

He could already see that he was capable of remaining on this plane as long he gathered Natural Chakra. Then it was fine if he Masterless, it was actually better if he worked alone.

Although it will cost him, he would be limited to A rank Ninjutsu and A+ at max. He also couldn't enter his Kyuubi Mode in that state, not to mention it would take quite the time to regenerate his power even if it was helped by the new 'Kurama'.

He closed his eyes and let his body dispense. After a moment he could feel the ground with his feet, slowly he opened his blue eyes.

He wearing the same outfit as when he died; orange high collared short sleeved cape with the Kanji 'Emperor' on its back, black long sleeved Jacket underneath and white Shinobi pants complete with black shoes. He didn't wear his Headband anymore since he was Emperor, in replacement he wore a Hokage style hat but except the kanji "Fire" and red color, it had the kanji "Emperor" and its color is orange.

He raised his hand and touched his hat then gazed under it to the people in front of him and flashed them grin.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Conquerer of God, Emperor of Shinobi and Samurai. Which one of you summoned me? Dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Fuyuki City<p>

Kirei Kotomine, Mediator of the 5th Holy Grail War currently sat in the Church.

He had been quite bored for these 10 years. After finally realizing the nature of the Grail and find it was like him, an existence that should not be birthed into this world.

Just like him... He was a Man who only could find joy in suffering from other people.

In these last 10 years he enjoyed his time when people came to him to consult their problem, instead supporting them, Kirei pointed out their faults and made them more depressed, more sad and suffer.

He really enjoyed it when he saw their faces.

However after enjoying their torment, Kirei gave them some beneficial advice for better.

He after all still had his job as Father of the Church.

While it was enjoyable, it was nothing like 10 years ago, when the flames of the Grail burned Fuyuki City.

Kirei still remembered the pleasure and joy that he got of watching the whole city. He remembered how full his laugh sounded and no doubt it was the most biggest laugh he ever let out.

He always wondered how a being like himself that enjoyed peoples suffering was allowed to be born... When he found the truth about the Grail, he noticed it was a bigger version of himself and by completing it he would be able to find the answer to his lifelong question.

And now the Holy Grail War happens again...

Kirei stared at his hand where the Command Spells lay... He got them from his former comrade, Bazett Fraga McRemitz before the start of the Holy Grail War. He took Lancer from her and now had the Servant of Spear scout for him, to collect intelligence on participants of the war.

This time, Kirei made sure that the Grail will be completed and Angra Mainyu is born.

So he can finally find the answer that he always sought...

"Hm?" Kirei blinked when another card of the Grail, the card that showed Servants that been summoned flashed 'Ah? Another Servant has been summoned. I wonder what class now...' He thought as he flip the card to see the Servant class.

The card was warm and yellow, it showed a man descending down like an angel from Heaven while extend his hand in helping manner.

Seeing this Kirei blinked again. Whats class is this card?

"Saver?" Kirei muttered in slight surprised tone. He never heard of any Saver class Servant before. Avenger, yes he heard of that Servant being summoned in the Third war. But Saver is something else, he never saw neither heard of one.

The current classes that been summoned are Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Assassin, Rider and now Saver, it made six Servants. Archer and Saber still not summoned, why did another class appear? Would Saver going to replace either Archer or Saber? Or it will come as a extra Servant...

'Hmm... Interesting... I can't wait to meet the Master of this Servant...' Kirei thought with a smirk

* * *

><p>Few days later<p>

**Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archdukes of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

**Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.**

**Repeat every five times.**

**Simply, shatter once filled.**

**-I announce.**

**You shall be under my command. My fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide to this will, this reason, then answer me.**

**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!**

**FLAAAASH!**

The moment the Magus finish its chant, a bright light engulfed the whole room used for the summoning.

Then...

BOOOOM!

An explosion engulfed the whole room. Its not a flashy one, just an explosion that came along with crimson lightning. It blowed away everything around it, creating dust due to the dirty room.

Tohsaka Rin, the current Heiress of Tohsaka family, number one school idol of Homurahara Academy, coughed while covering her mouth as smoke enveloped the room she had used to perform her ritual.

It was night time, to be more precise, it was the time her power are there highest. And so, it was time to perform the most important ritual, she will ever perform in her entire life.

The ritual she was doing is the ritual to summon a Servant, to participate in Holy Grail War.

Not long ago her Command Seals appeared on her hand, indicating the Grail choose her as a Master.

So in order to summon a good Servant, she had to be at the peak of her power and make sure nothing goes wrong...

"That was flawless! I know I drew the most powerful card!" Rin exclaimed excitedly as she started to look around.

She also had her job as the second owner of Fuyuki City to make sure that there won't be any innocent blood spilled during the war, which was one of the reasons why she needed to summon a strong Servant.

And that's why we find Tohsaka Rin staring at the scenery in front of her with a twitching eye

...

...

...

...

...

"...Did I fail?" Rin murmured with twitch on her right eye, indicating she was not amused.

You see, there's no person or living being in front of her.

She couldn't believe this, she had done everything right! She had prepared the summoning circle correctly, her power was at its peak during this precise moment, there should be a Hero standing right in front of her instead of an empty space!

Well... She didn't have catalyst to summon one though...

For a Magus to summon a Heroic Spirit, they should have catalyst to summon certain Hero. For example, if you used a dagger of Jack the Ripper then the Serial Killer would come as your Servant

However to obtain these items or artifacts will cost quite the money since they are items that are very rare and have their own legend.

And sadly Tohsaka Rin can't afford to use one, due to her... Financial problem thanks to the Fourth Grail War

So Rin had to leave it to luck. She hoped that the hero that she summoned would be a great and famous hero and hopefully, if she's REALLY lucky, the hero would be of the Saber class as well.

Sadly, luck was not on her side...

If anyone from her school could see her face now, the image of Rin Tohsaka, the elegant, cool, beautiful idol of the academy would shatter into pieces.

However before she could do anything a sound of something crashing appeared and caught her attention.

The raven haired girl run towards the door leading to the room and is about to open it when she noticed that it was locked

"! The door is broken!" Rin let out a growl, she was really annoyed now "Damn it!" With a scream, Rin kicked the door open and it fell to the ground.

As soon as she entered the room she was granted the view of a man who was wearing an black onyx armor beneath a unique red coat that only has a pair of long sleeves that covered his arms and the lower part of the coat.

The man had his eyes closed and sat in arrogant manner.

He had white spiky hair and tanned skin. Slowly, he opened his eyes to reveal gray orbs and he staring at Rin.

When he looked at her he close them again for a second before opening one eye and smirking to her.

Rin who was seeing that smirk found that it somehow annoyed her.

Then she noticed the clock behind the man and her eyes widened 'Wait, all the clocks in the house were an hour fast today...' Realization hit her immediately 'Which mean its now 1AM! Not 2AM!' Rin seeing this immediately groaned and clutch her head in an annoyed manner

"I did it again!" How?! How could she not notice this! If only she watched more carefully she would able to summon Saber now!

After a moment of grumbling about what done is done and why her father gave her a task about this she turned to the man "What are you suppose to be?" She asked.

The man eyes narrowed hearing this "That's the first thing you say to me?" He asked before smirking with a scoff "Seems I have been drawn by quite the unusual little Master. Good grief..." He smirked while putting on a disappointed face to Rin, much to the girls annoyance "Or was it I who drew the short straw?" He lamented finally.

Rin ignored the insult and stepped forward to the man "Just to make sure. You are my Servant right?" She demanded.

"And are you my Master?" The man asked back "When I was summoned, you weren't present..."

"You aren't a baby bird. Don't joke and make it sound like you imprint on your Master when you first open your eyes..." Ris retorted "Ah well... I'm simply asking if you really are my Servant, and no one else's. Master-Servant relationship should be clearly laid out, right off the bat.." She stated with stern tone and steel look.

"Yeah..." The man responded "I am in complete agreement with that opinion. But where is the evidence that you are my Master?" He questioned with skeptical look.

"Here. This is all the proof you need that I'm your Master, right?" Rin answered as she showed him her Command Spells.

The man stared at her hand for moment before blinking once and sighed "Oh dear, do you really mean that?" He asked with a disappointed face and closed his eyes "It wasn't that meaningless token I wanted to see..." He then slowly stood "I wanted to see if you are someone worthy of my loyalty.." He stated as he walked towards Rin

"Huh?" Rin narrowed her eyes and her face displayed annoyance "You mean, I'm not good enough to be your Master?" She asked as, feeling offended, granted she made a mistake in summoning but still...

"No..." The man stood in front of Rin and she noted that he was quite tall. He placed one hand on his hip and stared down at Rin "I'm utterly dissatisfied but I do acknowledge you as my Master. But I want one thing clear. In the war to come, I will disregard anything you say. I will have my own battle policy, I trust you have no objections?" He stated his condition with a smirk "Ojou-san..." He then turned back to his place before sitting down again.

"I see..." Rin murmured and her eyes were shadowed by her hair "You grudgingly acknowledge me but you won't listen to my opinions? Why is that? You are my Servant, aren't you?"

"Yes, in normal condition I will follow your command but in battle its another case..." He crossed his legs with a smug face "Until this Holy Grail War ends, I suggest you sit tight in the cellar or something" Here Rin clenched her fist but the man was oblivious to it "That should keep even one as inexperienced as you alive..." He then stared at Rin and now noticed the clenched fist and smirked "Oh, have I made you angry? Of course, I have nothing but respect for your office... Anyway, leave everything to me and see to your own well being... I don't expect anything from you..."

By this point it was clear that Rin is annoyed. Very annoyed, not just the summoning failed but she got this crazy servant! Arrogant and clearly underestimating her!

"Fine! If thats how you're going to be, I will use one on you!" Rin yelled as she rised her hand and the man in front of her got wide eyes.

"Wait! You wouldn't to use Command Spell now?!" He said in a disbelieving tone.

"I would!" Rin retorted "You lousy ingrate!"

"Wait! Are you crazy master?!" The man asked as he stand with a disbelieving look

"Who would use a Command Seal on something so-"

"Shut up! You are my Servant! So you should obey my word!" Rin cut him before she rised her hand "By this Command Spell I order you to absolute obedience to everything I say!"

The seal immediately glowed in power before it let out a crimson wave to the area.

The man immediately felt the effect as he saw one circle gone on his Masters hand.

"Are you that impulsive, girl?!" The man asked in exasperated manner "Seriously, what kind of Master uses Command Spell just for something like this..." He yelled much to Rins embarrassment as she blushed a bit.

"S-Shut up!" She retorted. True her temper may best her just a moment but on her defense, she have went through a lot today! "Whats your class anyway?"

"Archer..." Archer answered and Rin groaned

Great, not only does she have a disobedience Servant but it was Archer instead Saber!

"L-Let take this to somewhere else..." She murmured.

* * *

><p>Next day, 8:00PM at Fuyuki City<p>

"So this is Fuyuki City eh..." Naruto stated as he stood atop of a tall building.

He had to admit the city was impressive. It was beautiful... Unlike his World, this World was indeed very advanced. He noted the citys structure along with the houses are very good.

If only he could show them to Bolt and Himawari

He missed the times when they were still innocent and cute children...

Ah... Good times as father...

This city was also rich in Nature Energy, err what do people call it in this World?

Ah yes, Mana. This city certainly has quite a good amount of Mana

Not as rich as Mt. Myoboku, Ryūchi Cave or Shikkotsu Forest but still it quite good for a normal city.

Especially in few parts of the City, like that Ryuudou Temple and Mount Enzou.

But theres also negative energy ... And it was strong and potent... Almost like the Reibis "the Zero Tailed Leech" Chakra. Dark Chakra precisely, it was filled with hatred and dark emotions and Naruto noticed it coming from the Central Park.

'So that's Angra Mainyus energy eh? While not as strong as a Bijuus, its more dark... Hmm... As expected from All the World Evil...' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as he stared at the dark park through his telescope.

He just arrived this morning with his Master. Certainly his Master is a interesting person... No... Interesting wouldn't put it right but 'Unique one...' Naruto thought with a nod.

His Master actually came from a normal Magus family if he recalled correctly. And his Master was surprised when she got the Command Spells on her hand.

She is... Innocent, yet also a Monster...

As Emperor, Naruto has seen so many people and what kinds of evil exist. His Master is evil... But she also not... She is what you could call an innocent monster.

While she can display true kindness and cuteness, she also can rip apart your heart with a angelic smile if she wants to.

Insane... Innocent insane woman... It was better than innocent monster and also more to the point

He still remembered the moment his blue eyes met hers, he immediately could see what kind of person she is and she also knew Naruto knew the REAL her.

"Hmm... Ara? Someone is in that tall building?" Naruto telescope suddenly caught a girl with twin tail raven hair wearing red long sleeves dress, on her side is a man with white spiky hair and tanned skin, wearing some red coat and black armor.

No doubt her Servant, no one is wearing armor in this city.

He immediately activated his Presence Concealment and hid himself while observing the Servant. It seems they are currently on patrol to find good areas for fights.

Shall he confront them today?

Hmm...

". . . ."

"Nah!" Naruto chuckled "I still want enjoy this city, this is War after all. Why take it fast? I still have many things I wish to do..." He said as he stood up and cracked his neck, he shifted his telescope to another direction near him.

He grinned when saw a blue haired figure with a spear sit in a building not far from him

"Why not? Just a test battle. Let see how a clone handles one of these Heroic Spirits..." He immediately sealed his telescope and jumped away.

* * *

><p>Lancer was not having a good day.<p>

Not at all...

When he was summoned by his original master, he was happy.

Bazett really knew how to communicate and also understood what kind of person he is.

She wasn't a coward... Unlike his new Master...

He actually didn't have a wish for the Grail, so he didn't care about it. But he does want a good fight.

And thanks to his new Master, he can't have that fight.

His Master instead fighting tells him to scout and not to fight at full power.

He grittedd his teeth and tightened the grip on his spear when recalled the moments he spend with Bazett

He really hate Kirei Kotomine so much.

"Ara, you radiate such killing intent..."

Lancer eyes widened in shock when hearing a strange voice. He didn't even sense his presence! He quickly turned around and saw a man leaned against the wall with crossed arms

The man is young... Maybe about 20. He has spiky blonde hair and it bangs reach both sides of his face, his eyes are cerulean blue but...

'Are that whisker marks on his face?' Lancer questioned in his mind with blink as he saw the marks on the mans face, he wore a high collared orange cape with black flames, underneath it Lancer saw a long sleeves black jacket. He also had white long pants and black shoes, with something latched on right part of it pants.

Lancer spinned his spear and took battle stance. This man is a Servant, he can feel it.

But he didn't feel his presence before!

"Who are you?" Lancer asked

Naruto seeing Lancer merely smirked, he slowly straightened his posture "Servant Assassin, at your service..." Naruto paused and glanced at his spear for moment "Lancer..." Naruto finished with a foxy grin.

"Assassin... That explains why I couldn't detect you..." Lancer murmured before he gave Naruto a dull look "What kind of Assassin wears ORANGE?" He deadpanned

"And what kind of Hero wears spandex?" Naruto deadpanned back

"Hey! This is ARMOR! Can't you see it?! Its also flexible!" Lancer defended himself while stretching his hand to show it, then he pointed to Naruto with his finger in accusing manner. "You are even stranger! Assassin is supposed to be the Servant of Shadows! What kind of Assassin wears a bright color outfit?!"

"The best one! If I can hide myself wearing this outfit! Then imagine if I wear a black one!" Naruto puffed his chest proudly with grin.

Lancer opened his mouth again but closed it when he found it was a true and strong argument. He grumbled about smart-asses before glaring at Naruto "Let just cut the chit chat shall we?!"

Naruto only flashed a grin to Lancer and pulled out two kunai from his pocket "Indeed... Let's..."

Both of them stared at each other before they moved. Circling each other, studying their posture. Red eyes met blue eyes.

Eventually it was Naruto who broke off first by throwing a kunai that was enhanced by wind Chakra to Lancer.

Lancer swiped away the kunai before moving his spear and block a slash from Naruto. Naruto pulled out another kunai before twisting his body and deliver a horizontal slash,

Lancer pulled back his face and dodged the slash before spinning his spear and pushing Naruto away. He moved his leg before launching himself at Naruto and delivering a multitude of stab attacks aimed at his head.

Naruto straightened his leg and blocked the numerous attacks with his two kunai. He swiped his body and delivered a heel kick but Lancer blocked it with the pommel of his spear before pushing Naruto away and delivering a slash.

Naruto ducked under the slash before twirling the kunai on his hand and deliver an uppercut slash against Lancer. Lancer quickly leaned back his head and jumped back, a grin plastered his face before his eyes widened when a cut appeared on his cheek.

'W-What?' Lancer hold his cheek and stared at Naruto who grinned. He then noticed the kunai Naruto was holding had a white invisible aura it as if its covered by... Wind?

"Noticed it didn't you? One of my abilities, I channel my Chakr- I mean Prana into my weapon and I can increase it length..." Naruto explained as he twirled the kunai on his hand and gripping it in reverse manner "Next time, it will slice your head..." He took another stance and Lancer prepared himself.

This man is good... Very good and dangerous, that ability too is clearly dangerous.

How long can his kunai be extended? Does it count as Noble Phantasm? If he made a slight mistake, that kunai will cut his head off.

'Well... He's not bad. He fast, not as fast as me in full power but his skill is something else. Whoever he is, he is VERY skilled... At least this day was not plain boring...' Lancer thought with a grin. True he couldn't go all out since his Master compressed his power thanks to that Command Seal but this man in front of him is no doubt strong.

'He's good... Very good in fact, it was rare to meet a spear wielder in my World...' Naruto thought as he stared at Lancer and it was true, there weren't many spear wielders in his world 'Well, that doesn't mean I never fought with a long ranged weapon or technique before...' He grinned as he took stance "Ready for another round?"

Lancer grinned at the remark. This man was fun! "Of course, _Assassin..._" He stated as he prepares his spear and empathized the Assassin word.

Naruto who caught the meaning noticed that Lancer knew he was lying. He was not surprised, a man like Lancer no doubt can tell he is lying after clashing blades against him.

Without another word, Naruto dashed forward with both kunai in his hand and Lancer did the same.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN!

They engaged in melee combat again, this time Lancer went offensive as he increased his speed and showed off his superior spear skill. Naruto meanwhile, dodged all the attacks or parried them at least. He noticed that Lancer spear might break his weapons had he not enchanted them with Chakra. His weapon aren't Noble Phantasm but if he used Chakra manipulation on them they at least become D or C- level Noble Phantasms, depending on the weapon, the better the material, the better it will be.

Naruto jumped and dodged the slashes from Lancer before spinning his body and delivering a slash using his kunai. Lancer moved the pommel of his spear and blocked the attack before he delivered an vertical slash to Naruto in the air, Naruto moved his other kunai and parried the attack before he landed in a crouching manner then he kicked the ground.

Lancer spun his spear and blocked the slash from Naruto. He already destroyed Narutos weapon a few times but the self proclaimed Assassin summoned another kunai and turned them into another weapon much to his annoyance.

He delivers a stab attack against Naruto and the Shinobi dodged it before kicking the other side of spear and using it as footing to deliver a heel kick. Lancer pulls his body back before he twisted his body and did a spinning slash.

Lancer grinned when his attack reached Naruto but then his eyes widened when Naruto 'poof'ed into a kunai. He quickly spun his body when he a felt presence behind him, raising his spear to see Naruto in front of him, gripping the kunai enhanced by wind chakra and delivering a strong double axe slash.

GAAAAKIN!

Their weapons clash and it was equal but Naruto wouldn't have that. He forced chakra into his hand and with a roar, he pushed Lancer away and the spear man was blown away due to his strength, crashing into a building several meters behind him.

Naruto landed on the ground with a stern look on his face, staring where Lancer got blown away. He twirls his kunai before raising them and slashing the incoming building material that got knocked away

Lancer appear through the building while rising his spear, unharmed and send a grin to Naruto. Indicating that he wasn't damaged much from his attack.

Naruto who was seeing this flash him a smirk before lowering his weapon, making Lancer confused "You're holding back..." He stated with narrowed eyes "Why?"

Lancer hearing this was taken by surprise from his question. Slowly he let out a chuckle

"You noticed it eh? Good for you, well I actually don't want to but thanks to my... Stupid Master, it made me weaker..." He lamented with sigh as he recalled his order.

"Problems with your Master, I see..." Naruto nodding in an understanding manner. He also had a problem with his Master after all

"You have the same one?" Lancer asked.

"Well, I have a little problem with mine but at least it didn't hinder me in battle..." Naruto answered while waving his hand in dismissive manner "Well, if you can't go all out now, then there's no point in fighting..." He stated with a sigh.

"Well, you can say thats true..." Lancer agreed with a nod. He can't defeat him, the Command Spell prevented him from doing that.

"Can you go all out in the next battle?" Naruto asked.

Lancer who's hearing that blinked before getting a thoughtful face 'Well... He did command me not to defeat any opponent. But its only in the first encounter...' a grin formed on his face and he gave another nod to Naruto, indicating his answer.

Naruto satisfied with the answer, grinned back at him "Great, you are a skilled warrior it would be a be shame to kill you when you're in this state..." He said as he turned around to leave.

Lancer noticing that he is about to leave, called to him "Wait!"

Naruto turns to face him "Are you really Assassin?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

He can't believe this person to be Assassin... While its true that he did have Presence Concealment and his weapons were also like one but his aura... His aura is anything but a normal Assassin... And his eyes, they're not the eyes of someone fighting in the shadows. Yes, there is a hint that was a man who fights in the shadows but they're also the eyes of a warrior and more importantly of a Leader.

Not to mention the way he fights. True it was like a Assassin, using agility and the elemental of surprise but there is also the bravery of a warrior in his fighting style.

He then noticed for the first time the kanji of 'Emperor' on the back of his coat making his eyes widen slightly. Could it be he was an Assassin before becoming Emperor?

But that was ridiculous! He never heard of a Heroic Spirit that was an Assassin before becoming Emperor!

Naruto seeing Lancer merely flashed him a smirk over his shoulder "You saw me fight and my skill, if I'm not Assassin then what Servant am I?" He stated "And for your information, I was also holding back a lot. The real me has his own business..."

Before Lancer was able to question what he meant Naruto suddenly exploded into white smoke making Lancer gawk.

Did he fight a clone? Or some shadow? Now that explain and showed his Assassin abilities, clearly showed that he is Assassin.

He fell silent for a moment before a grin appeared on his face then he threw his head back and laughed.

Assassin that skilled, however he fighting with honor and bravery... How many are like that? Clearly he was interesting!

After a moment he calmed himself and let out a sigh with a grin still on his face.

'Maybe this war won't suck as much as I thought!' Lancer thought hopeful in his mind

Little did he know that he would encounter a second Assassin today and it will make him VERY confused.

* * *

><p>With Kirei<p>

Kirei was hearing and seeing what Lancer did had a thoughtful face. This Assassin clearly was something. Instead of Hassan-i-Sabbah that was summoned it was another Assassin, that meant this one is a false Assassin.

But how did someone summon this one?

"Something bothering you Kirei?" A prideful and arrogant voice asked.

Kirei turned to the voice source with his usual blank eyes and emotionless look "Not too much my King..." Kirei stated "Its just about the strange Assassin that was summoned..."

Gilgamesh hearing this furrowed his eyebrow "Oh? What about that worm?" He asked

"He is... Intriguing... He displayed unique abilities and it seems he was a Emperor during his life, I just wondering what Assassin became Emperor in his life..." Kirei responded and Gilgamesh sneered

"That worm dares to proclaim himself as Emperor? Not just did he dare to pretend as King but he dared to taint such title with his low class? Truly an insolent worm..." Gilgamesh said with disgust in his tone "Perhaps I should visit this worm and exterminate him now..."

"Not meaning to take away your duty my King. But the War just began, we don't know if Saber-class will be summoned or not due to this Saver-class interference. Not to mention isn't it above you to exterminate Assassin?" Kirei asked as he didn't want Gilgamesh to reveal himself too soon at the War

Gilgamesh hearing that began to ponder about it. True what Kirei said, killing a worm like Assassin is not a job fit for a King.

"I guess you do have a point. Yes, I will let the dog kill this worm. After all, a King shouldn't taint his hand by touching worms..." Gilgamesh agreed before his eyes narrowed "And about this Saver-class, do you have any information about him?"

"No... The Master of the Servant didn't came to the Church yet..."

"Hmph. I have waited for 10 years, if my Saber didn't get summoned due to this Saver-class then I will make sure this Servant will suffer and this War won't even continue for two days since I will be the one that cleans all those mongrels..." Gilgamesh said in a dreadful tone.

"By your wish..." Kirei simply bowed politely in response.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the original Naruto.<p>

Naruto blinked as he got the memory from one of his clones. It seems he just met one Servant and was at least capable of matching the Servant even though both of them hold back.

He grinned and gave a satisfied grunt, it seems his clone was at least capable of to going toe on toe with a Servant even if its just for moment.

Well, now all he needed is to wait for all Servants to be summoned.

As far as he knew, the REAL Assassin, Caster and Lancer were already summoned.

There was also that red coated Servant too, it seems his class is Archer if he was observing the city from that tall building.

Plus him it would be 6 classes already... According to his information there should be 7 Servants but it seems like there will be an extra due to him. It mean there are 2 Servants still unknown.

"Naruto!"

A cheerful voice appeared and broke his thoughts, he saw his Master coming from her room, wearing her usual angelic smile.

"Yes, Hime?" Naruto asked

"I just finish this story!" His Master shows her book to Naruto. Its title was "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi"

"Oh? You finished it already? That was quick..." Naruto commented with slight surprise.

That book was quite thick so it surprised him see his Master finishing it in a few days.

She only giggled at Narutos response before getting a dreamy look on her face "It was a cool story! I never read a story like this before! And to think its protagonist is named after you! While its quite a foolish book but the journey and the quote is awesome!" She fawned like some fangirl and Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Hey! On my defense, I never asked to be named after that main character. Though in the end I managed to find peace in my World, you can say my story is the continuation of that book..." Naruto responded making his Master blink.

"Really?! Then would you tell me your story?! Why not write the sequel?" She asked with a slight pout on her lips.

"I'm not good at writing Hime..." Naruto sighed a bit "I don't have the talent like my Godfather..."

"Fine..." She said though there was some irritation in her voice "Hey Naruto, when can I see you act? I want to see you fight against all the Servants! I bet you're strong enough to beat them!"

"Just be patient Hime..." Naruto replied "We need more information about our enemy, after all Servants are summoned and I saw their skills we will strike, a good Emperor always act careful..." He lectured.

"I know, I know! But I can't wait! Hopefully all Servants will be summoned soon...", she accepted Narutos response with a smile.

"Well..." Naruto leaned back in a relaxing manner "Now, tell me what you want to do? You're bored right, so am I..."

"Killing people?"

"Hime, I may be an Emperor but I don't kill people for fun. I only kill necessarily."

"Fine! How about bad people?"

"... That's tolerable but only if their crime is something heavy like rape or slavery."

Naruto had to hold his ears so they don't pop when his Master let out a squeal.

To be summoned by a person like his Master was truly a strange experience.

Oh well, at least he could save her from turning to a psychopath and guide her to the right path by using her monster nature.

Well, he was after all, Servant Saver, saving people and especially his Master, was his job in this class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This update of Naruto data, there slight change to the data due to he being summoned and also change to original data<strong>

**Master: Guess who is it? I bet you already know**

**Class: Saver**

**Identity: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Basic Stats:**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Noble Phantasms: EX**

**Strength: B (A+ in Sage Mode, A+++ in Kyuubi mode )**

**Endurance: B (A+ in Sage Mode, A+++ in Kyuubi mode)**

**Agility: B (A+ in Sage Mode, EX in Kyuubi mode)**

**Mana: EX**

**Luck: B**

**Class Skills:**

**Independent Action (A+) : Capable of remaining in this plane of existence indefinitely without an established contract because the use of Sage Mode allows him to naturally gather prana. **

**Presence Concealment (A) *A++ if summoned as Assassin*: No matter what class he summoned, as experienced and raised Shinobi, Naruto able to hide himself and working as Assassin pretty well**

**Mad Enhancement (EX): If summoned as Berserker, the moment Naruto enter Kyuubi Mode he able to fully transformed into full Kurama itself. A being that it size even on par with mountain and capable to cause tsunami and earthquake with only single flick of it tail**

**Riding (A) *A+ if summoned as Rider*: Naruto form contract with Toad, it make him able to summon them and aid him in battle**

**Counter Hero (D): Being summoned as Saver, Naruto get this extra skill.**

**Personal Skills:**

**Charisma (A+ *turn to A++ thanks to Saver class*): The natural talent to command armies. Increases abilities of allies during battles. During life Naruto was able to turn some of his greatest foes into allies. From Zabuza to Obito Uchiha, a man who want to destroy the whole World. They were all reformed by Naruto's words into different courses of action that they might not have necessarily taken. Eventually he reached the pinnacle of his villages Shinobi and became Hokage, then after that he fuse all Elemental Nation and become Emperor of them, commanding an army of Shinobi under him.**

**Battle Continuation (A): Even after being knocked out many times Naruto still won't back down and still keep going. It showed when Naruto got stabbed by Chidori in his right chest, get attacked by 8 Trigram 64 Palm technique and even have hole in his stomach when battle against Demon Satori in Blood Prison. Despite all that wound Naruto still able to fight and defeat his enemy in the end**

**Bravery (A+): Naruto never back down. Even if sometime he faced undefeated enemy he won't back down as long he will reach his goal by defeating the enemy**

**Instinct (B): Naruto is veteran soldier who have pass through war and numerous fight. He life in era where it was kill or be killed, due to that his instinct sharpened by itself**

**Monstrous Strength (EX): Naruto able to summon power from Kurama, turned into Jinchuuriki cloak version but to active it will take time. If summoned as Berserker, Naruto able to transform into Kurama itself or use Jinchuuriki cloak that increase his strength and the transform process not as long as when he at other class **

**Eye of the Mind (True) (B): The ability of insight gained through experience. Naruto has fought many battles in life and his insight led him to understanding his enemies. He is able to analyze battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the best course of action. His drive to never give up means that if there is a slim chance of victory he will find it.**

**Guardian Knight (A+): Naruto always protective toward his precious person. As Hokage and combiner of Elemental Nation, he are famous for protecting his people**

**Presence Detection (C) *A if entering Sage Mode***

**Prana Burst (Elemental) (A++) : Naruto able to use Chakra to boost himself. He able to channel Chakra and make simple knife turned into deadly weapon that cut iron like butter, it able to turn simple knife rivalled Noble Phantasm much like EMIYA Tracing ability who able to copy Noble Phantasm *Before you protest, Kirabi manage to turn harmless Pencil into weapon that pierce through boulder. Imagine if it knife or well crafted Kunai -.-"***

**Projectile (Shuriken and Kunai) (B): As Shinobi, Shuriken and Kunai is Naruto main weapon**

**Protection from Wind (A): Wind is Naruto main element. It was his weapon and able to become shield by manipulating them**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Naruto Ninja Way! (E-A++) (Support, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress): A versatile Noble Phantasm that utilizes every jutsu that Naruto had ever learned in life. From the basic kawarimi to Kage Bunshin to Rasengan, all techniques fall under this Noble Phantasm. It has no need to be called upon to be activated unless a more powerful ability is being used such as the Rasenshuriken. The ability to use Sage Mode is also a part of this Noble Phantasm.**

**Nine Tailed Fox Mode (EX) (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress): Naruto entering True Jinchuuriki Mode by make good sync with Kurama. He able to transform into Kurama itself or use it power into smaller form. Naruto also able to transform himself into Kurama to intimidate his enemy, in intimidating form he not as strong as True Jinchuuriki Mode but strong enough to destroy building with single swipe of his hand due to his size**

**However Naruto in this size not as big as real Kurama due he only have half of Kurama power but if summoned as Berserker Naruto will transform into full size and twice stronger than his other class form**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	3. Servant Saver Summoned!

**(((****(THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN EDITED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO Armur-Tiger! IGNORE THE NOTE BELOW!)****)))**

* * *

><p><strong>I actually surprise some of you didn't knew Naruto Master. It was very obvious when I give explanation about her<strong>

**She have blue eyes, angelic smile yet. Deep down she actually Monster, she almost like mini version of Kirei except she can act and express her mask better than Kirei**

**The difference also she want to find something instead feel joy from pain of people, she also have slight superior complex and think not special people can be discarded.**

**She will be OC in here since she didn't connected to Root like in Fate/Prototype and also not have important role in Fate/Stay Night story**

**This chapter show the day Naruto got summoned and also show all Servant got summoned**

**Before you protest after reading this chapter, remember that Naruto talk some sense to Obito head in middle of battle AND when Obito already in peak of his plan. The reason why Obito lose is because Naruto words reach his heart, so Naruto Charisma indeed working very much. He should be EX in Charisma I think, I mean most of his enemy turn to friends! But since I don't know how big EX is, I give him A++ :3**

**As for Grammar, I will appreciate if someone want to become editer for this Fanfic. PM me if you want, okay? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Servant Saver Summoned!<strong>

* * *

><p>Moment before Naruto was summoned<p>

Manaka Sajyou is a good girl... She's always kind, mature, gentle to everyone.

She also often helps her parents, studies their Magecraft and developed it to another level

Her development in Magecraft surpass all precessor of the head of Sayjou family. You can say she is a blessing from Heaven and her father no doubt will make sure that one day, under Manakas guidance the Sayjou family will become a bright and noble family that even surpasses the Three Great Families such as Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern.

Her Father is proud of her, she can see it when her fathers eyes meet hers. Love and deep respect... She also cared for her little sister like a big sister she is, although her little sister is a bit meek and timid.

She is aware that her sister developed an inferiority complex around her, of course she tried to help her though it wasn't helping much.

She was also one of the role models in her school, she is smart, beautiful, cute, kind, caring and gentle in school.

Her innocent and angelic smile even brought cheers to the few depressed people.

She is anything that a Magus could wish for as Heir.

And yet, Manaka is not happy.

Despite all the respect, prizes, rewards, praise, love,and all successes she gained she is still not happy.

Don't get her wrong, she's happy. Happy when she gets praised, respected but it only at first. After a few times she got praised she found it boring.

Yes, she understood what she did was actually a great thing and really useful for her family but its not useful for her.

For all the Magecraft she developed what if it can't be used for something?

And for what, fame and respect, if it only made her life more duller?

No... All the achievements she claims couldn't even bring her joy.

She wanted to find something she never developed... She wants to see things she never saw before. She wants to see the unnatural expression when people saw her.

Like killing people... She never did that... True she had a pet rabbit before, she treated it with love and the rabbit enjoyed her presence. One month later she killed it with her usual angelic smile... She don't know how but she could feel the betrayed feeling from the rabbit and to be honest, seeing that expression was actually... Interesting.

She wondered if she started to kill people how their expression would be?

In another World, another Universe, this is where Manaka Sajyou would stride from her path and enter the path of destruction...

It was because she already had a connection to the Root since the beginning and knew its nature so it would be boring and she wished to see something else.

She wanted to see her wish granted through destruction.

But not here... Here she didn't get connected to the Root...

So she indeed found the Root something she wishes to see.

But to reach it isn't easy. The only reason why she still kept her facade is because she wishes to reach the Root... She wants to see what it is and how it grants wishes...

So when suddenly a Command Spell appeared on her hand it was truly a surprise.

She never heard about something like this, so she asked her father what is it.

After the explanation, Manaka had to hold the urge, to tear her father apart due to annoyance. The reason why her father never told her about the Holy Grail was actually because it just happened when she was a still child and it ended in disaster, it also won't happen for the next 60 years so he thought it wouldn't matter.

Sure she knew all about Magic, First Magic, Second Magic, Third Magic, Fourth Magic and Fifth Magic. But she didn't know actually the Holy Grail possessed the Third Magic since her father never explained it.

After hearing the explanation Manaka jumped in joy. Summoning a Heroic Spirit as your Servant?! That was awesome! Who didn't want that?! And also with the Holy Grail she would be able to see the Root! She wasn't interested in how it grants wishes but she wanted to see its form!

She immediately went through research to find a good Hero for her.

Thanks to her developed magic they had no problem of getting a catalyst to summon a Hero. However she didn't do that.

Why?

It was because she wished to test her luck... She was interested in what kind of Servant that would come for a person like her...

The Grail also picked her, why? She didn't know, she didn't even know about it before her fathers explanation.

That's why she wanted to test her luck, if Grail picks her as a Master then what Servant would she gain only using her luck?

That was interesting...

Her father actually forbid that, saying he wanted her to summon the best Hero to win the Grail.

But she insisted... She wants to see her path and after few talks and convincing, her father reluctantly agreed.

And now we found her standing in magic circle that her father prepared.

She stood in her workshop with her father behind her.

She began to chant the words to summon a servant while channeling Prana to her whole body, all of her Magic Circuit inside her body flared, calling for an existence called Heroic Spirit.

She wished to test her luck and see what Servant she'll get and the Core of the Grail decided it for her... She called her Champion...

**FLAAAASHHHH!**

A bright light appears and engulfed the whole room. Wind and smoke appearing and blowing everything away, Manaka and her father had to cover their faces due to the smoke and wind.

Suddenly a shadowed figure appears, it placed its foot to the ground before standing firmly.

Standing in front of Manaka and her father, was a man. He is 6ft tall, wearing a triangular hat with a veil covering the back and sides of his head. The hat was orange in color and with a black kanji, Manaka noted its meaning was "Emperor".

He wore a short sleeved, orange high collared cape with black flames, underneath it were black long sleeved jacket and white pants and shoes, there was also something latched on his right leg.

Manaka and her father held their breath when her Servant rised his hand and placed it on his hat then rising it slightly, making them able to see his face.

He was a handsome man around 20, he had bright blue cerulean eyes almost like Manakas own, spiky blonde hair with bangs reaching each sides of his face. He also had...

'Are that whisker marks on his face?' Manaka thought with a blink.

The man stared at them for a moment before grinning.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Conquerer of God, Emperor of Shinobi and Samurai. Which one of you summoned me? Dattebayo!"

Manakas father, Hakuno Sayjou immediately gawked at that. What kind of Servant immediately introduces his name instead of his class?! And who the hell is Naruto Uzumaki? He never heard of this name but more importantly..

'Dattebayo?' He thought with a sweatdrop. What the heck is that?A verbal tick? What strange Servant did she summon!

Manaka wasn't bothered by Narutos declaration, instead she stepped forward and rised her arm "I'm your Master, Naruto Uzumaki..." She said in a sing song like tone.

Manaka saw Naruto turn to her and their eyes met.

Then she froze seeing his blue eyes.

True there color were almost same as hers but... These eyes... She can feel it...

She could tell Narutos eyes pierced very deep into her soul, she can feel Naruto eyes strip her mask naked and going through, to her real self.

This Servant... Wasn't a normal Servant. He knew what she is and sees her mask.

She broke out from her frozen state when she heard her Servant call her out

"Ah, so I got summoned by a beautiful and cute lady. May I ask what your name is, Lady?" He asked her politely.

Manaka flashed him another smile and rised her skirt in a Lady like manner and gave a slight bow to Naruto "My name Manaka Sajyou, pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gave a brief nod to her, indicating that he was satisfied with the introduction

"That means you're the one who summoned me. Very well, we will take time to know each other first, then we can proceed to talk about the coming War." He gripped his hat and pushed it to the back of his neck, let it hang down to his backhead and reveal his blonde hair "Pleasure to meet you too, Manaka-chan..." He stated with a grin to her.

Manaka stared at her Servant... Truly he was interesting, she could tell he was sincere.

Even after seeing the real her,her side that wants to hurt people, this man doesn't seem to be bothered by her. Normal people who saw her true nature would be bothered or even fear her.

But this man... Not fear, not even afraid or disgusted. A normal one.

Interesting.

"Excuse me Naruto-san, but what class are you?" Hakuno, her father spoke for the first time since the summoning.

Naruto turned to the man and put on a thoughtful face "I actually can be summoned as the 7 main classes, I also can be summoned as one of the three extra class too but... This time I got summoned as Saver..." He answered much to Hakunos shock.

A Servant that was capable to be summoned into all classes?! What kind of Servant is that?! He never heard of such a Heroic Spirit! And whats with this Saver-class?!

This is the first time he heard of it! He could tell his daughter was also surprised.

"Saver?" Manaka asked.

"Yep, Saver... You can say, its a class for Savior of the Worlds or Messiahs, don't ask me why I was summoned in that class. You're the one that used the summoning chant..." Naruto answered a with shrug.

"But we used the chant to summon Saber!" Hakuno responded with a frown.

"Then your luck sucks..." Naruto stated flatly much to Hakuno annoyance seeing his blunt response "Anyway, why don't we take it somewhere else? It quite cramped in here..."

* * *

><p>Later at Manaka room.<p>

"You know what I am." Manaka stated bluntly.

Naruto who sat while wearing a white/gray plain t-shirt and a bright orange hooded jacket with long blue pants only sipped the drink he gott calmly.

After the brief explanation about Saver class and interrogation about who or what Naruto was from Manaka father, Naruto and Manaka spend their time together in order to know each other.

Hakuno actually didn't like Naruto... He was a enigma.

When he asked who Naruto is and what his tale was, Naruto in response merely told him that he won't find a story about him anywhere because his story was merely a fairy tale.

Hakuno won't find any story or biography about Naruto and it was useless to search for it. Hakuno didn't take that quite well, he just couldn't leave his daughter to someone very mysterious like Naruto.

It wasn't a secret for him that Servants can kill their Master if they wanted or only use them as a Prana battery.

So right now while Hakuno tried to find Narutos story, he gave Naruto and Manaka some time to know each other.

"Yes, I know" Naruto responded to Manaka with dismissives tone as if it was a normal thing.

"And you're not even bothered? Not disgusted slightly? Why?" Manaka asked with a tilted head.

"I have seen worse Manaka-chan..." Naruto snorted "Do you think that I became Emperor because I got that title like it was a blessing from the sky? I fought and struggled for my title... Facing a enemy that you've never seen and fought, I have basic knowledges about this World and I must say its still rather peaceful to mine..." Naruto chuckled and its true

his worlds is cruelty beyond this worlds... It may not have something like Vampires but the Humans in his world are far more vicious and cruel.

They always fight and fight... Children are send to fight, even if they're still not old enough but they are still send to fight.

To forced to see the horrors of War... The horror of seeing their friend cut down like an insect.

Then forced to see their friends being experimented on, captured, turned into a slave or a breeding stock.

And most of them are not even older than Manaka here..Most of them even only eleven or twelve or worse eight or six.

They didn't possess highly advanced technology like here, that's why they're more brutal and their methods more vicious and cruel.

"Really?" Manaka asked in surprise "So you have met one like me before?"

Naruto paused while raising his cup. He stares at Manaka eyes for a moment before smiling bitterly and put down his cup.

"You envy..." Naruto stated, ignoring Manaka question making her blink "You're too perfect. You get everything you want until you get bored. Then when you see normal people, you envy them... You won't admit it but deep inside you are jealous."

Manaka hearing that felt like she got slapped.

Her bright eyes turned cold and her angelic smile was gone, replaced by anger and a cold look.

"And how do you know that?" She muttered with a cold voice. What Naruto said struck her at the core... Despite her dismissive persona about the World and only wishing to find interesting things to entertain herself, deep inside she is jealous.

She's jealous that people are capable of displaying sincere kindness and gentle manners.

Not like her mask...

Naruto wasn't bothered by Manakas cold look, only flashin her a smile "Because, I had a friend. He was a brother to me. We both had similar lifes and pasts... But in the end, we chose different paths... Thus he got jealous of me... He was jealous because I managed to get stronger and he felt like he always found himself following me from behind..."

Manaka eyes narrowed slightly hearing Narutos words. She didn't understand what he said was connected to her?

"I don't understand how it related to me." Manaka responded.

"You see, my friend is like you. He got everything handed to him. He was perfect like you, everyone loves him just like you. But he didn't return it, because he had his goal... Unlike you who wants something interesting, his goal was vengeance" Naruto continued as he stared into her eyes "Short story, he managed to gain his vengeance but in the end it was worth nothing... He started to blame everyone except him, it was because he envied them, he envied people who laughed normally and were happy" He paused and gave a bitter smile to Manaka

"You, Manaka-chan are like him. True you have different goals and wishes but I can see it in you. You walk the same path as him. I'm sure after you kill one person you will kill more until you're beyond saving."

Manaka hearing Naruto got a neutral look on her face. Her blue eyes didn't show anything and slowly she spoke "What makes you think I care about that?" She asked in challenging manner.

"Because you still feel jealous" Naruto answered simply "You're jealous of them and you know deep inside what you're going to do is wrong. That shows you still have morals inside you." He gave a slight grin to her "And its a good thing, it shows you are still a living being. A Monster you are but you still have your limits"

Manaka who was listening had wide eyes, the first time she showed a surprised look after being angry of Naruto mentioning her jealousy.

'Could it be true? Could I actually know what I did is wrong? No... I know its wrong to feel like this, to find out how I'll feel when killing people but its the only thing I find amusing in this World. To find something new...' Manaka thought with a blank look on her face.

Naruto noticed her discomfort, he slowly stood up and brought his hand to pat her head, surprising her.

"Hey, not need to be gloomy like that. If you really want to kill someone we can do it in the War"

Manaka beamed at that inwardly but she also can't hold the surprised look that formed on her face "But, don't you hate killing?"

"I don't hate killing, I'm Emperor for a reason you know..." Naruto replied with a snort "We will try to satisfy your hunger by killing some people. You want to see it directly with your eyes, right? Then its fine, in this War there will be people who die. You can use it as a cover so these Magus Association won't be after you"

"But... Why? Why do you wish to help me?" Manaka asked

"Because..." Naruto gave her a grin and knelt down to her height "If you want to find something interesting, then who am I to deny it? All I need is to guide you down the right path... I'm Servant Saver. Before saving someone else, my Summoner comes first" He finished with a warm smile.

And with that slowly, a beautiful and angelic smile appeared on Manakas face. A smile of happiness that someone accepts her... Someone who acknowledges her not for her good deeds but for who she is... Someone who was willing to accompany her and guide her in her path... Even if her path is wrong but this man still will do it.

Normally, if it a person would say someething like that to Manaka she would kill him/her then turning away not even bothered by their words. But Naruto... Somehow when he spoke like that... There was something about Naruto that made her believe in him... It was like she's standing in front of the savior of the World, a man who capable to save even a serial killer.

You have to thanks A++ Charisma for that.

'Saver... It seems that your class suits you pretty well' She thought with a inward chuckle. "Thank you, Naruto..."

Naruto only grunted in response before he stood up again and took his tea that was served and drank it.

"Say... Naruto, you know about me but I don't know anything about you... Could you tell me about your era at least?" Manaka asked in curiosity.

Naruto paused in the middle of his drink before finishing it and placed his the down.

He pondered about it for a moment before he grinned, he bit his thump, drawing some blood and performing hand seals then slam it down on the table.

**"Kuchiyose! (Summoning!)"**

Manaka was surprised when suddenly white smoke appeared on Narutos palm that was latched on the table. In the smoke was a scroll like one of the Feudal Era, as Naruto opens the scroll Manaka noted that the scroll contains strange symbols. Almost like Runecraft but different, Naruto places a hand on the middle symbol then,

POOF!

A single book appeared on it and Manaka blinked.

Naruto took the book and roll up the scroll and gave the book to Manaka.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?" Manaka read the title of the book with a confused look as she took it.

"Before I explain my life, you have to learn what kind of era I lived in... That book is written by my Godfather during his journey... Read it first then I may tell you about me..." Naruto suggested with a grin.

* * *

><p>Present with Naruto, one day after fight with Lancer. 12:37PM<p>

We found Naruto standing in an alley way with a thoughtful face.

He came with her Master alone. It was a hard time to convince Manakas father so he wouldn't come with her. Naruto didn't need Hakuno to come with them, he would hinder his plan to destroy the Grail.

If Naruto told Hakuno about his goal, Hakuno would immediately contact the Magus Association and that would pull to much attention.

Naruto didn't to want cause unnecessary chaos...

Naruto was actually sure Manaka won't mind if he destroys the Grail.

The little girl didn't even knew about its existence in first place, so it would be fine if it was destroyed.

It took Manaka to convince her father that she wished to experience the war alone and see how real fights are, so she can understand the life of Magus and bla, bla, bla.

Thankfully it was a success.

Back to topic, right now Naruto was thinking about his situation as Heroic Spirit...

The problem is, Naruto didn't have any freaking idea what a Hero is.

He didn't have detailed informations, for Story about Lu Bu, he only knew that Lu Bu was a General in his life but he didn't have any detail about his abilities.

This is because the Throne of Hero he entered isn't the complete Throne of Hero.

He didn't enter the Throne properly. He didn't have any information except about the basics of this World like Magus, Mana, Od, Technology and things like that.

It was more like the Throne of Hero wasn't complete in processing his life.

The program still not complete... There was no copy of him and the Throne wasn't able to download his life completelx since he entered a unique way and his bond with Rikudōs Chakra plus Pure world of his World also affected the Throne.

That's why he didn't have much knowledge about Heros like King Arthur or Cao Cao.

He didn't even know why King Arthur fell and what his weapon was.

Basically, he was screwed.

He had no knowledge about his opponents except their basic things like Lancer use a lance, Archer uses long ranged weaponry, Saber uses a sword, Berserker was a mad servant and else.

But at least there was a positive thing.

His enemy also won't know anything about him.

No, they will know who Naruto is. He was Emperor in life, they would know Naruto was working as Assassin, they will know Naruto was a orphan and had sucky childhood but that's it.

They won't know much about his abilities. Other than he was a Ninja of course...

'No need to think abut things like that. Right now, I need to gather more information. Caster and Assassin are in Ryuudou Temple, Archer is with that twin tailed girl who is the Tohsaka Heiress thanks to the information of Manaka-chan's father, Lancer always scouts the city, Rider was still a mystery since I haven't met her yet, same with Berserker and Saber is still unknown...' Naruto thought while rubbing his chin.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see his Master. She had pale skin like Sasuke, neck-length light blonde hair that reminded him of Ino, complete with the bright blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress that reveals her shoulders and back. The skirt of her dress is short, ending only a few centimeters below her hips. She also wore a pair of gloves to hide her Command Seals.

And she was covered in blood.

"You're done Manaka-chan?" Naruto asked with a bitter smile.

Naruto of course, let Manaka free to kill people. But the people Manaka kill weren't normal people but bad people. Like rapists and also some who sell narcotics to teenagers.

Scum...

Naruto didn't mind killing people like that. In his Kingdom, rapists will be tortured until they wish to die. Slavers will be turned into slave twice the times than that of his victims.

"Uh-huh!" Manaka answered with big children like smile "I'm done! Why didn't you kill any?" She asked with a pout "I wanted to see how you kill people!"

"Manaka-chan, my way of killing way is simple. Stab with a kunai to the head and they're dead" Naruto deadpanned "I don't think thats very special"

"Then use a special one!" Manaka said in childish manner before turning and pointing to one of her victim that lay on the ground, still breathing "I even left one for you!"

"No..." Naruto denied.

"Please? I want to see your Ninjutsu! Just once!" Manaka begged with a cute face making Narutos eyes twitch.

"Fine, fine..." Naruto surrendered and Manaka beamed. He steps forward and performed one hand seal "Sorry, nothing personal but you have to pay for your crimes, you raped how many woman? 4?Well thats a death sentence for you.** Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release : Grand Fireball Technique!)**" Naruto spew out 2M blazing ball of fire at the rapist and his friend. It seems he still had his 5 Element Nature though he prefered using wind but hey! Flames are cool too!

Before the thug was able to respond the flame engulfed him. He screamed in pain as he felt the hot flame blaze and burnt him like paper, he cried for help but unfortunately for him Manaka already placed a Boundary Field that preventd anyone from hearing their sounds.

After the flame turned the group into ash Naruto used a simple wind jutsu and blew them away, he turned to Manaka who had starry eyes.

"You spew out flames from your mouth!" She stated in an awed tone.

"You're Magus right? Isn't this normal for you?" Naruto asked with some confusion.

"Well, I never saw a Human spew out flames before! That was rare, I never heard of a Magus who did that too..." Manaka answered with a giggle.

Naruto hearing that merely rolled his eyes with a little grin on his face. His Master was really interesting "Now that you're done killing, how did it feel?" He asked.

Manaka stopped giggling and paused, she thought for a moment before smiling like an angel. "It was a fun experience. When I saw them beg for their life and felt their blood on my hand. When seeing them... I never saw such a thing so it was really interesting and I also quite enjoy it when they scream"

And she is a sadist too, as an addition of being a psycho. Great... Thankfully his Master was still capable of being saved at least.

"Coming from one like your kind I'm not surprise somehow... Let's go before anyone notices this Boundary thing, you can clear the blood stains right?" Naruto asked and Manaka nodded while smiling.

It took around one minute to clean the mess, together with the bloodstains.

After that both left the alleyway and walked away. Its still noon actually and killing people silently is easy for Naruto, even if its noon.

He may don't like to be sneaky and stealthy but he still can become one when he needed to. And he's damn good too, when doing that! And kidnapping a rapist who's hiding in a shadow only made his job easier.

The moment they left the alley way, Naruto entered his Astral form and activated Presence Concealment again.

While walking in the city, Naruto stared at the town while humming inwardly.

Seeing the town more closely was better than using his clones

'This era is quite fascinating... While the medical was still better in mine, the buildings and technology is another thing' Naruto commented to his Master through his mental link.

'Even if the Grail does give you remedial knowledge of the modern era, experiencing it with your own eyes must be interesting regardless...' Manaka agreed to her Servant with a nod as she saw the city 'It's not as big as my city but still good on its own... Although, I must say I'm interested, with your medical knowledge, was your era better than now?'

To Manaka, Naruto was a mystery... While she didn't care for what he wished, she was interested on his history. From what she read in "Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", they are in the middle of the Feudal Era or maybe older, the era was clearly brutal and it may have been before the beginning of the First World War or maybe in the Age of Gods.

However there is nothing historical about him... There's no history about Naruto Uzumaki, Her father can't find a single thing about him! It's as if just like Naruto said, his story is a fairy tale.

So for Manaka, Naruto is complete puzzle that interested her.

He not was not only the one thats going to lead her but also one of the mysteries she wished to break.

And the fact that he was handsome plus cute with that whisker marks was also helping!

He was like a prince! No, Emperor! Yes, rather than the Knight in shining Armor he's more like an Emperor that guides...

Its clearly better than a Knight.

'Hmm... My era eh... You can say yours and mine may possess the same level of medical knowledge... Though in combat I think mine will win because my era was more brutal than yours. No offense of course...' Naruto stated with a chuckle.

'None taken...' Manaka responded with some giggling.

The Master and Servant pair lapsed into silence after that, content with each others company and the quiet atmosphere they found themselves in. Naruto reflected on his own thoughts, about the Servants and the War, while Manaka continued to bask in her heroes presence while walking and enjoying the city. A few minutes later, Naruto decided to break the silence.

'Hmm... I wonder what people think about this War eh...' Naruto thought.

'Hm? You're interesting in something like that?' Manaka asked in surprise.

'Nope, I'm not. I don't even care if one Servant wishes to destroy the World, however I do find myself curious. As far as I know Servants got summoned by an artifact or item thats related to them, I just wondered if theres some interesting wish...' Naruto mused and Manaka chuckled.

'To measure someones wish will be pretty hard Naruto, humanity is selfish and petty after all. In every era, no matter the person, humanity has been full of insignificant wishes. It didn't matter if you were a king or a peasant. Everyone had at least one inconsequential, selfish desire deep inside themselves that they wished to be granted somehow. It's because of these wishes that the Grail even came to existence. It was created to grant the petty desires of petty individuals who gave birth to it. As this is true, why shouldn't the Grail be selfish and petty as well?' Manaka responded making Naruto blink.

He inwardly smiled at that. He knew well what Manaka meant, the Grail had its own will. Yes, he knew about that, he even met with the core of the Grail and talked with her.

But he couldn't let Manaka know that... Not yet... Besides, he wanted to see how deep Manaka knowledge about humanity is. It would help him guide Manaka, so he elaborated.

'Oh? You're saying that the Grail has its own will?' Naruto asked and Manaka nodded.

'Yes... Even the Grail itself has its own will. After all, its created by people who have a wish. I believe the Grail is selfish and petty, just like its creators. It was created for the sake of granting humanity's petty wishes because it is incapable of doing anything else. Even if people don't know it themselves, the Grail is aware of their deepest wish, it knows what humanity wants. And that's what is so interesting about the Grail.' Manaka answered with a nod. She paused and saw at her right arm that was covered by gloves, where her Command seals lay 'And I believe the Grail heard my wish... Like you said, deep inside I wish to find someone that understands me and accept me as myself and they won't try to change me.

Even my nature is twisted a bit and the Grail responded to that... By summoning you...' Manaka stated and Naruto could see her beautiful smile.

'Hmm... Quite deep quote you showed Manaka-chan, despite your strange nature, but you do understand humanity quite well. You're already mature for your age in this peaceful era...' Naruto praised with sincere tone and Manaka beamed under his praise

'Will you repeat it and change my name with Hime?' Manaka asked with hopeful tone and Naruto chuckled

'You are indeed mature for your age, even if in a peaceful era you already know humanity pretty well Manaka-hime. As expected from a Princess' Naruto said in a humble tone and Manaka let out a squeal through her mind.

She always liked it when Naruto calls her a Princess.

'Ne, Naruto. May I ask, what is your wish?' Manaka asked, not like she cared but just like Naruto said, she was curious.

'My wish eh... I actually don't have one...' Naruto answered and its true even if the Grail wasn't corrupted he still wouldn't have one. He was already satisfied with his life after all.

Its like Manaka said, Naruto was here due to the Grails will. The REAL Grail wants to be purified from Angra Mainyus stain, she was even begging to Naruto.

That's the only reason why he was here was to help Emiya Kiritsugu and to kill Angra Mainyu.

Justeaze told him his story. She didn't tell any details about the Fourth Holy Grail War, but she told him what Emiya Kiritsugu did and his sacrifice to prevent "All the Evils of the World" to be born.

He sacrificed his relationship with his daughter, let his wife go and let his partner die

All for the sake of the World.

Another Itachi Uchiha.

The man who killed his family and cried blood just for the sake of the World.

Even if he shoulders the evils of the World as long as the World is in peace.

That's the reason why Naruto came... And that's the reason he will kill Angra Mainyu.

This thing even showed Kiritsugu the dream of his family and made him kill them.

No mercy... As soon as the Grail was ready, the biggest Bijuudama that was enough to destroy an island will launched at it. He would destroy this thing.

He swore on his name of Uzumaki Naruto and his title as Emperor.

Manaka oblivious to Narutos mind and only hearing his answer blinked in surprise. Naruto didn't have a wish? Then why was he summoned?

'You don't have one? How about a good battle or seeing your family again?' Manaka asked.

'Manaka-chan. I don't have any regrets in my life neither do I have any wishes. I already gained everything in my life and as much I love to fight but I also love peace...' Naruto laughed confusing Manaka even more.

If Naruto doesn't have a wish... Could it be, that the Grail summoned Naruto for her?

A special one? Yeah... It could be something like that!

She let out sincere smile at that thought. It meant Naruto is her destined one!

While Naruto and Manaka were trapped in their own mind they kept walking and neared the local school of Fuyuki City. When they neared they immediately sensed something from it and stopped. Naruto eyes narrowed in his astral form when sensing something off with the school while Manaka approached the school gate and rubbing it slowly.

'Manaka-chan... This school...'

'Yes... There's a Boundary Field covering this school. Which means one of the Masters is a student of this school...' Manaka elaborated her Servant as they stared at the school 'And its made to absorb souls from humans, whoever the Servant did this he/she clearly have overstepped their boundaries since they're involving innocent people... Is this Casters doing?'

'No... Caster and Assassin live in Ryuudou Temple...' Naruto answered with a neutral tone.

'Then it has to be Rider...' Manaka concluded and Naruto blinked.

'What makes you think that?' Naruto asked curiously

'Archer, Lancer and Saber won't do a thing like this. They are servants of the Knights, fighting using weaponry and it was rare to see one of them using a Boundary Field like this. Berserker is very obvious since is the Servant of Madness, which means Caster or Rider. Caster's staying in Ryuudou Temple that leaves only Rider...' Manaka explained and Naruto whistled.

That was quite the deduction, he didn't know much about these Magus thinsg since he didn't get the complete information. That's why he couldn't understand, thankfully he got a Master like Manaka who was an expert in Magecraft.

'You are pretty sharp. Smart, beautiful, deadly, you would have been a good Kunoichi, Manaka-hime...' Naruto praised making Manaka give a big and beautiful smile.

'Thank you Naruto-kun!' She replied sincerely and filled with love when he called her 'Hime' again making Naruto chuckle.

'I will send a clone to check the school tonight then... We may have to start acting this night Manaka-chan...' Naruto told her.

'Good then! Hmm... Since the Matou family bloodline is dying it means the Tohsaka Heiress, she is the second owner of this city after all...' Manaka gave her opinion and Naruto nodded in his astral form.

'Matou bloodline dying? Hmm... I will send a clone to check on them too'

'Eh? Why?' Manaka asked with some confusion.

'Dying and dead are different things Manaka-chan. Dying means still alive even if barely.

Just in case... Maybe they're Riders Master. If you want to kill someone, make sure you see to it with your own eyes...' Naruto lectured. Facing a being like Orochimaru made him very careful about killing people, unless Naruto saw it with his own eyes there was a possibility the enemy is still alive.

They will begin their move tonight, they won't be fighting perhaps. But they will scout openly now... There's no more reason to hide.

Naruto already knew 6 Servants other than him were already summoned. He met with Assassin himself to test the man and he already fought Lancer. That's more than enough and if he's lucky he will able to see another pair of Servants fighting each other to measure their strength.

And knowing his luck, he was sure that there will be a battle tonight.

* * *

><p>Night<p>

And once again, Naruto luck was proven true as he found himself stare at the Homurahara Academy field with Manaka on his side.

Right now they stood 2 KM away from the building and while he didn't possess keen eyes like the Archer class, he at least could see that far thanks to Manakas magic.

By using Formalcraft, Naruto and Manaka were capable of seeing further than normal Human eyes. While not as good as Archers keen eyes, it was good enough to see at this distance.

They watched Archers and Lancers intense battle and had to say they were quite surprised to see Archer using swords instead of a bow and he was even dual wielding.

"A bowman who is using swords. Interesting..." Naruto murmured.

The battle of Archer and Lancer could be said to be stalemate. At first it was Lancer who got pushed back by Archer, however slowly but sure Lancer started to push back and now it was clearly the servant of Spear who managed to gain advantage against the servant of the Bow.

Like Naruto, Archer weapons broke many times but Archer kept summoning another weapon and got it broken. Naruto noted that Archer already got his weapon destroyed or knocked off 27 times but he kept summoning another one.

He then saw Lancer focusing large amounts of power into his spear, it seems he was going to use his Noble Phantasm. Now this is what he was waiting for! He wanted to see one of these Noble Phantasms in action!

While Naruto focused on battle and learned their style, Manaka eyes went to somewhere else as she caught something.

"Oh my, there is a witnesses..." Manaka muttered

Naruto hearing that narrowed his eyes and followed Manaka gaze. Indeed, there was a red haired teenager that watched the battle from afar.

According to the rules, there should be no witnesses for this war. They were either eliminated or got their memory erased, that boy had seen something he shouldn't have. While he didn't like it too much but rules are rules, if the secret of Magus existence got blurted out there would be chaos.

"Want me to take him out?" Naruto asked. He may not be good at throwing from afar, but thanks to his Servant abilities he could throw a wind chakra enhanced Kunai and no doubt hit the boy.

Manaka was about to answer 'yes' but she paused when seeing Lancer notice the boys presence and the boy run from him, Naruto also saw this and promptly silenced while he kept watching.

They saw Rin and Archer move after Lancer, it seems the Tohsaka Heiress wanted to save an innocent student. Seeing that she was the second owner of this city that was pretty responsible actually. Unfortunately after a moment they saw Lancer leaving, which meant the boy was already dead since Rin and Archer left not long after him, which means they were too late

"Well... Lancer already dealt with that boy... Why don't we scout somewhere else?" Manaka offered

"Where?" Naruto asked

"A restaurant!" Manaka beamed "Just you and me!" She declared and Naruto swore he could see sparkles in her eyes.

That was another problem... It seems that Manaka starts to get more clingy...

Almost like Princesses seeing their Knight in shining armor!

"Let's follow Lancer at least..." Naruto deadpanned.

Manaka immediately pouted "Why?"

Naruto was about to answer before he caught Rin and Archer leaving the school. He noticed they didn't carry any body strangely and judging by Rin Tohsaka nature this far, she wouldn't destroy the body which means...

'Could it be she healed the boy? But if she didn't want him to get involved why didn't she keep him in guard to explain everything? Lancer will probably going to after the boy again if he noticed that he is still alive...' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes.

It seems the little girl wasn't too sharp, to missing such obvious point.

Anyway that's wasn't his problem, as much as he wanted to help the boy, that is not his duty. He had his own problem with the Grail already and he wasn't the naïve boy who wanted to help everyone anymore.

"I guess we can go and eat for a moment. I will send a clone to keep an eye on the school..." Naruto stated

"Yaay!" Manaka chirped happily like a children that got a gift and Naruto smiled before grabbing Manaka in bridal manner which made the woman let out rare "EEP".

'That... That was cute...' Naruto thought with a blink. He admits his Master was indeed a cute one and acts like an innocent child too and he may have been fooled had he not see her rip apart a rapists heart with an angelic smile this noon.

Manaka blushed as she got carried by Naruto, suddenly she grinned lightly before snuggling closer to his jacket. This was a opportunity, why let it slide?

Naruto only shook his head at his Master antics, he could tell his Master started to get more intimate to him. He gave a last glance to Rin and Archer before jumping away with his Master.

* * *

><p>After midnight, Emiya Residence<p>

Eventually Shirou staggered home, relief flooding his system in a cool wave as he locked the gate behind him. He mechanically tottered into his living room barely having the presence of minding to turn on the lights as he plopped down onto the floor, utterly drained.

A memory of being stabbed with a spear on his mind and he grimaced.

"…I wonder who saved me. If I ever meet them, I at least want to say thanks..." He mumbled, still barely aware of his surroundings as he thought about his revival.

As he sat against the wall, he allowed his mind to drift, trying to understand how he could be still alive after being run through the heart with a barbed spear. Hell, just thinking about it brought back the sickening sensation of the spearhead in his chest! He still could feel it the stab in his chest!

"Damn. I'm going to have nightmares about this for months…" Shirou muttered 'What on earth happened back there?' he thought as his tired mind recalled the battle. 'Those two… they were really trying to kill each other! And those weapons…' He didn't know how to describe it, but those two fighters could not possibly be human and their weapons weren't normal in any fashion. None of his attempts to figure out what he had seen could sooth his fears and confusion.

Those thoughts were blown out of his head by the lights flicking off and the innocuous clattering of a strategically placed wooden bell in the ceiling.

That bell was tied directly to the Boundary Field his adoptive father had placed on the property. While it did nothing to deter intruders, it did warn him if someone came onto the grounds with any sort of malicious intent. His father was quite proud of the Field, stating that it was both accurate and subtle, and would take an extremely powerful magus with way too much time on their hands to remove it.

Well, his father was Emiya Kiritsugu after all, the Magus Killer, so setting up something like this isn't hard even if he got cursed not that Shirou knew though.

He couldn't think of anyone who would be after him though, save… 'Wait, what did that spearman say?'

**_"Sorry about this, but rules are rules. Rest in peace."_**

'I saw something I shouldn't have and was killed for it… now that I'm alive…' He thought frantically with fear in his spine

Startled but unwilling to risk letting a sound leave his throat, Shirou silently curled onto the balls of his feet. For the sake of defense, he scanned the room for a weapon.

Of course, he wasn't lucky enough have something lying around save for a metal tube.

The tube was a container for a limited edition poster Fuji-nee brought here the previous morning.

He had found out the hard way that the damn thing was made of solid metal. Right now though, it would be perfect. "Trace on.." He intoned, the self-suggestion allowing him to channel his magic through the item in his hands.

"Basic structure: analyze..."

"Basic quality: reinforce,"

"Trace: off."

With that, Shirou finished his spell, returning to full awareness. Even though he was proud of the fact that he got the normally tricky spell off, he couldn't exactly think about it, not when an intruder was in his home.

Shirou didn't have time to think further on it as a surge of murderous intent hit him, causing his spine to conveniently replace itself with a rod of ice. He barely reacted in time, throwing himself towards the opposing wall and rolling to face his attacker.

Blue armor, dark hair in a ponytail, crimson eyes and a spear of the same color: his killer had already tracked him down?

"Well redhead, you turned out to be a whole new kind of pain in the ass. Never had to kill a guy twice in the same day before..." Lancer said with a bored expression. "Now do me this one favor and keep still, it'll hurt less for ya that way..." He grunted while bringing up his spear in a lightning-fast thrust.

With no time to think, Shirou took a feverish gamble, his hand wrapping around the poster tube and swung it with all his might, successfully parrying the crimson weapon. "Huh?" the attacker eyed his makeshift weapon before smiling with an almost feral glint in his eyes. "Oh… that's an interesting trick you got there, kid. Looks like you're a magus, am I right?"

The redheaded magus-in-training kept himself steady despite the cold realization that he had no chance against this guy without some serious divine intervention.

He really needed a miracle now.

"Looks like I might get one more chance for some good ol' fashioned fun!" Lancer grinned savagely as he rained blows on Shirou desperate defense, pounding the Reinforced metal into a dented mess. The worst part was that it was painfully obvious that he was playing around. "Good, boy! How about this one?" He shouted as he swung his polearm in a massive strike that literally blew Shirou out of the window he had purposefully backed himself against. The spearman came through an instant after, his spear already in motion.

Shirou needed some distance and he saw one chance. Planting his foot into the grass, he pushed up with both arms still gripping his rapidly weakening weapon and threw his full power behind one swing.

"Don't… Take me so lightly!" He roared as he swung his weapon.

GAAAKIN!

Just as the canister slammed into the crimson spear, the impact was sufficient to actually send the spear spiraling into the air, where it stabbed into the ground several meters behind the man in blue.

Lancer glanced at the spear, but didn't exactly seem to be bothered by being disarmed.

Shirou knew that it was now or never, but wouldn't dare to take his eyes off of his killer. He took one step back, the first in a furious bid to get into the shed.

His opponent returned his gaze to his target and smiled almost like a friend. "Fly..."

BANG!

The servant Lancer suddenly disappeared from Shirou sight and all Shirou know was pain. He noticed the man kick him straight away, make him cough blood and strip away his weapon!

Shit, that man had kicked him a good twenty meters in one blow!

The lance came at him again, Shirou's knees giving out in a fit of that "divine intervention" he needed, allowing him to fall into the shed as the force of the missed strike slammed the door open. Scrambling back a few meters, Shirou could only weakly stare at his killer through his blurry vision.

"Checkmate..." Lancer said with a grin and pointed his spear at Shirou "That last move was pretty surprising boy..." Lancer lowers his spear a bit and put on a thoughtful face "Though I don't understand. You think fast on your feet but you are hopeless at Magecraft... You still seem to have a knack for it..." He narrowed his eyes, observing Shirou "Maybe you were meant to be a Master originally..." He then shrugged before readying his spear again "Well, even if you were meant to but this is the end for you..." He finished as he prepared to strike Shirou down

Shirou glared at the spearman with anger on his face. He had been saved once already and just like that, the same man comes after him and kills him again. The sheer unfairness of dying twice in one day in the exact same manner is infuriating. After everything he had managed to live through, after everything he had endured to approach the ideal of a hero of justice, he was going to die like he was nothing more than an insect.

"Screw this..." Shirou muttered as he struggled and moved his body in sit motion, glaring at Lancer, he movde his hand to his chest where Lancer stabbed him before "My life was spared. My life was saved, so I'm not going to die that easily!" He yelled.

Unknown to him, the old magic circle behind him slowly began to glow due to his will to live.

"I have to live and fulfill my obligations and I can't do that if I'm dead..." Shirout murmured with a bitter voice then he clenched his fist and slowly the blood on his hand turned into a symbol "I'm not gonna be killed, in a place like this!" He glared at Lancer who moved his spear to stab Shirou "For no good reason, by a guy like you who kills people like its nothing!" He roared strongly.

At that moment Avalon inside Shirou body starts to work. His magic circuits glowing in power and the ritual responded to his will to survive, the sheath called its sword.

The Sword of Promised Victory

Suddenly a typhoon along with blinding light appears and blocked Lancer spear, creating shower of sparks, make his eyes widen.

"Another Servant? So its true theres an extra one in this War" He murmured before his eyes caught some movement and he rised his lance to block a sudden strike from an invisible force

The strike was strong enough to blow him away from the old house, sending him outside,

Lancer skid on the ground and balanced himself while taking stance. No doubt this kid managed to summon a Servant, the last one.

When he met Assassin in Ryuudou Temple last midnight it was actually surprising. He already met Assassin that night then when checking the temple he meets another one.

After that observation he go to Kirei and demanded a explanation while giving his report.

The fake priest stated that possibly one of those Assassins is actually Servant Saver, while Lancer was unsure about them there was a big chance the Samurai was Saver class. Unlike the first one, this Samurai fought with clear honor, not like the first Assassin who fought one was more like an Assassin.

But... The first one was clearly not a ordinary Assassin... Lancer knew well that the blonde haired mans eyes were the eyes of a King, a Leader, of a Warrior! Not some petty Assassin that hides in the shadows!

This was really confusing... Just thinking about it gave him a headache!

Suddenly he saw the enemy Servant launch herself at him, breaking him from his mind and he immediately blocked her attack.

He will think about it later, for now he had a battle to fight.

And if he met with the first Assassin again, maybe he could share a drink with him and ask about the truth. And maybe he can get him to kill his Master then take the Command seals to his own Master.

He didn't mind working with the blonde Assassin, he was a cool guy. And after they eliminated all the Servants, both of them would finish the battle with a one on one duel.

Yeah... Very good plan...

Unknown to him, Shirou and Saber a figure in astral form was crouching on a roof not far from their position, watching them with an analyzing look.

Naruto stared at the woman in blue armor and dress with acute look. That weapon was sheathed with wind... It was definitely a sword, 90 centimeters long at least.

He was a master in manipulating wind so his eyes were already accustomed with it.

'So the last Servant is summoned and its Saber, the best in Knight type Servant... She will be a challenge, I can tell she's very skilled, finally, the Holy Grail War has started. Now... Which one do I need to eliminate first?' Naruto thought with a grin as he observed Lancer and Sabers fight.

He may able to see one of their Noble Phantasm!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review<strong>

**XD**


	4. The First Great Battle!

**Previous Chapter Summary**

**Naruto got summoned by Manaka Sajyou, one of middle class Magus family**

**Naruto and Manaka take time to know each other, where Naruto manage to see Manaka true nature and then convince her that he will help her and guide her to the right path**

**Naruto and Manaka go to explore the city, they kill few thug and criminal in the city then check the Boundary field in Homurahara Academy**

**That night, Naruto and Manaka watch the battle between Archer and Lancer and see it was stalemate. After that they go to eat and Naruto left clones to keep an eye to the academy**

**His clone then see Shirou still alive and decide to follow him, in there he see Lancer attacking Shirou and the red haired third rate Magus manage to hold himself for moment before summon Saber**

**He observe the battle between Lancer and Saber and decide its time to move seeing all Servants already summoned**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. The First Great Battle!<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile when one of Naruto clone observe Lancer. With another clone<p>

Naruto jumping through the building in Astral form, he also coat himself with Presence Concealment.

This clone duty is to check the Homuhara academy area to see where else potential dangerous area

Unlike ability in his life, Naruto got limited power in here. Originally he able to create thousand clones without problem, but in here he only able to create 50 much to his annoyance. Though all of them contain all his skill but their strength only C! His Endurance even only E-! And his Mana down to B+! And for strange reason their Luck is A!

How could clone possess more Luck than the original?! Fuck that! Is that why he never win against his Clone in card game?! Fuck that shit!

But thanks to his Personal Skills such as Bravery, Instinct, Prana Burst and else Naruto clone not having much problem

He also only able to enter Kyuubi Mode for 20 minutes and only 2 clones that able to use it too not like when he in his prime, majority of his clone able to use Kyuubi Mode though Sage Mode still available for them much to his relieve

His **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** kunai also only limited to 30. He already place 11 of them around the city, give one to Manaka just in case and the rest he bring to battle

'Damn limiter... If I on my real prime this War is only child play for me...' The Naruto clone grumbled in his mind. Though he agree if he overpowered it will be bored too but hey! He want to boast his power!

While jumping through the house Naruto paused when he sense there Servant near him. He twist his leg and hold himself to the ground before change direction and jump to the Servant area

'Hm? This aura isn't like the one that I sensed from Lancer, Assassin, and Archer. Which mean... Rider or Caster?' He thought as he silently jump away from the building

He then stopped and landed in one of the roof of building when he find the source, he stare down and see woman with long purple hair wearing black tight outfit put down someone

'She... She sucking that man soul... So she need Mana eh? She definitely not Caster by her outfit it mean... Rider?' Naruto thought as he observe her before grinned 'This will be interesting...' He jump down and materialize himself, startled the woman as she turn around to see him immediately

'I didn't sense him. Assassin? But I already meet one in Ryuudou Temple! How another Servant possess Presence Concealment?!' She thought with surprise though outside she remain stoic

"Nice night we have aren't we?" Naruto greeted, he still wearing his Emperor hat and stare at Rider under his hat

Rider didn't answer Naruto, she merely summon dagger and chain. Naruto can see her muscle and tendon is prepare to battle.

Now he see it Rider is woman with long flowing lavender hair with mask over her eyes, a leather black body suit that exposed top of her chest and part of her breast along with knee length boots that left most of her thighs exposed

'A cursed eyes? Man, why do my enemy mostly have special eyes? I already have enough with Neji, Sasuke-teme, Itachi, Nagato, Obito, Madara and Kaguya!' Naruto thought with groan inwardly "You the one that responsible for the barrier in school..." Naruto stated in matter of fact tone

Rider stare at Naruto for moment under her cover eyes before nodded "I am..." She admitted in monotone

"You know, this war is suppose to be secret. Why don't you remove that barrier?" Naruto asked politely

"Can't do. I need Prana since my Master can't provide me with good one..." Rider denied in monotone and Naruto sighed

"Well, here goes my chance. Very well, shall we dance then?" Naruto asked again as he pull out two kunai and mimic Rider stance

Rider raise her dagger and stare at Naruto for moment. Suddenly Naruto gone from her sight and she twist her body to block attack from Naruto that reappear behind her

Naruto bend his body down before deliver slash to Rider but the Gorgon block it again before she counter him with her own attack. Naruto parry it away then step forward and give horizon slash, Rider pull back her body and dodge it before she jump away

She cock back her arm and throw the dagger along with the chain. Naruto seeing this sidestepped and dodge the projectile before he jumped and to Rider shock, he latched his feet to the chain using Chakra and dashed to her

'What? How did he do that?!' Rider immediately pull her chain and make it twisted so Naruto fall from her chain. However to her dismay, Naruto follow the flow of the chain without problem before he jump to her and deliver heel kick

Rider forced to block the kick, however it was stronger than she thought and she got blown away, crashing to the ground

Naruto landed in ground and didn't let Rider rest as he perform hand seals **"Fūton : Daitoppa! (Wind Release : Great Breakthrough!)" **Naruto summon gale of wind and launch it to Rider who just crashed to the ground

Rider who just stand have her eyes widened under it cover before she use her speed and jump away to dodge torrent of wind

Suddenly when she in air, Naruto appear in front of her and deliver axe kick. 'Fast!' Rider thought as she immediately raise her two hands and block it but due to Naruto strength she can feel her bones cracked. Again, she sended down from Naruto kick but this time she manage to balance herself in air and landed in ground with slight pant

'He walk in my chain without bothered by the flow in my chain. How he do that? Does he have talent in walking in wall or something like that? And that speed... He fast...' Rider thought with wary as she raise her dagger again "What class are you?"

"How very unlady of you..." Naruto remarked with grin under his hat "It was common rule to introduce yourself first before asking someone question..." Naruto pointed in teasing tone

Rider glared to Naruto under her eyes cover before reluctantly speak "I'm Rider..." She introduce herself

"I'm Assassin..." Naruto replied in same manner

"You lie..." Rider said with hint of annoyance in her tone "I already meet Assassin, he summoned by Caster in Ryuudou Temple..."

"Well..." Naruto paused. So she already meet with the real Assassin eh? Even though the one in castle is false one, as far he know Assassin should be this Hassan-i-Sabbah guy "I am the REAL Assassin..." He stated in proud manner

"There no Assassin wearing orange..." Rider stated in deadpan tone

"If I can hide myself while wearing orange imagine if I wear black..." Naruto shot back "And you also not one that deserve complain seeing your own outfit. Where your mount if you rider? Are you riding your own leg?" He asked in same deadpan tone

Rider eye twitched under her eye mask. This one start to annoy her "I didn't need one, I already fast enough..." She said before she blurred like bullet and launched to Naruto

Naruto barely able to dodge her slash and ducked before push the ground with his hand and landed few feet from Rider 'Not bad, I can't match her since I only clone. I need to force Chakra to my leg, at least I can keep track on her...' Naruto thought before he also blurred

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN!

Naruto and Rider clashed in dance of speed. While Rider have superior speed but Naruto have superior skill and his Instinct plus Bravery increase his stat, only clone he may be but since Rider weakened Naruto able to hold his ground like fighting Lancer

They clashed again in middle of air with dagger and kunai before they bend their body and each of them deliver multitude strike

The kunai and dagger parrying and blocking each other from harming them, then they continue by moving their leg and mix it with their attack

After moment clashing in air they fall and landed in ground, both of them crouching in four limbs and their weapons on their hands. Rider with calm face while Naruto with grin under his hat

"You are good... While you not as fast as me but you manage to parry and block all my attack... Instinct doesn't it?" Rider stated and Naruto chuckled

"You can say so..." Naruto agreed before he give Rider teasing grin "And black lace? You do have fetish with black aren't you?" He said in little pervert tone

Rider who hearing that blinked under her eye mask before tick mark appear on her forehead when she caught what he mean "You will pay for that..." She snarled and Naruto only laugh

"Don't be like that Rider-chan, you do have good posture. Ah if only we can share drink and talk instead dancing with weapon..." Naruto lamented with sigh "Well, now it make two Servant that have their Master asshole. So who are yours? Unlike Lancer he didn't allowed to go all out, you meanwhile need Prana to go all out which mean your Master sucks? Someone who failure as Magus?" He interrogated

"You can say so..." Rider admitted without any shame though there hint of disdain in her tone

"Hmm... I see... Well I already have enough information... We will meet again later Rider-chan..." Naruto said before he poof into smoke

Rider blinked in confused at the smoke that appear from Naruto body. She can't sense her anymore it mean... He completely gone... What's that? A clone? That ability only possessed by Assassin, does it mean he true? He the real Assassin?

This one clearly more like Assassin rather than the one in Caster place... This man could be right

But...

'Does it mean one class is cancelled? Or now we have extra class? This war... Clearly it strange...' Rider thought with confused

* * *

><p>Present, with Naruto and Manaka near Fuyuki Church<p>

We found our blonde Emperor currently sit in one of building with his Master.

Apparently after Lancer flee from Saber and using his Noble Phantasm much to Naruto joy as he finally see one, Saber attacking Archer and manage to corner Tohsaka Rin

Naruto also find out that the red haired Magus is Emiya Shirou much to his confusion and surprise

As Naruto know, Kiritsugu only have daughter named Illyaspil bon Beinzbern or something like that, he already see what Grail show to Kiritsugu from Justeaze so he knew Kiritsugu only have one daughter. So seeing Shirou brought confusion to him

"Are they close yet?" Manaka asked

"Nope, I don't sense anything Manaka-chan..." Naruto answered as he look around

Currently both Naruto and Manaka is waiting for Saber, Rin and Shirou that will walk pass through this district and goes to Church to register as Master

Manaka herself still not registered. The reason behind this is because when Naruto investigate the Church, the dark energy and aura that it radiate is same with Fuyuki Central Park

Angra Mainyu aura...

That is enough to make Naruto wary to this Church... Other than that, Naruto also want to be careful and become the last to register since as extra class it will be better if they come as the last. No one will register anymore or ask about them since they the last one come

Manaka didn't even protest and obey him. Naruto know Manaka only care to killing people and Naruto, he also know she trust him in strategy and everything when in battle much to Naruto joy. As long she spend time with him and he show interesting thing, she will follow Naruto

However Manaka said after Shirou and Rin leave from Church, she wish to attack one of them. She said she want to see Naruto in action

Naruto didn't have problem with that. He also want to see Saber fight. As far his clone observation, Saber clearly stronger than Lancer who holding back. She are very skilled and dangerous

He already went through his research the moment he see Saber. Since he didn't have any knowledge much he also start to searching to internet about Lancer who have Gáe Bolg as Noble Phantasm and he find out Lancer true identity too

But this woman... He already search it but the only one internet show and famous as women Knight is Joan of Arc... Maid of Orleans, a strong opponent indeed

"Oh by the way. I still didn't know what your what your wish to Grail..." Naruto asked, he curious about what kind of person like Manaka wish

Manaka hearing that turn to him and blinked once before tap her chin and put thoughtful face "Well... Actually I want to see Root, it was dream of all Magus. While true it boring since that dream is common to all Magus but I didn't seek the wish. I only want to see what form Root take and how it work..." Manaka stated and Naruto hummed with 'Uh-huh' and 'Hmm...'

"I see... Yeah, Magus usually wish to reach Root or Akasha. Though why they wish to see something like Root is something beyond my mind..." Naruto mused, as far Naruto know Root is the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. In this universe at least and no doubt it also have knowledge about the World outside from this one

That's why Justeaze able to contact him

The question is, why Magus want to find such thing? Isn't it will be boring if you know already what going to happen or something like that?

"Well... For Magus, they wish to have knowledge. The knowledge from different World and universe, my father wish to reach it so he can see all knowledge about Magic in the World..." Manaka explained before she shrug "I, myself not interested in that... I only wish to see what it form and how the Grail granted someone wish... For me, knowing the future, past and everything will be boring and dull..." She stated as she gaze back to the frount while waving her that rested in air

"Well, I agree with you on that. There won't be any adventure if you already knew few thing... It only will be fun at first but the rest will be boring..." Naruto agreed with nod as he give Manaka warm smile "You know Hime? While true you are twisted but you is fun to talk to, I do enjoy spend time with you..." He stated

Manaka face flushed with pink hue and she lower her eyes slightly in shy manner while holding the urge to squeal. Getting praise from her Emperor and called Hime really make her heart flutter!

Naruto chuckle at Manaka shy manner. Despite her twisted nature but she actually still little girl, that's why she can be saved. She intent to change and still not completely polished into complete psychopath, just like Obito who deep inside want to become Hokage

"Here they are..." Naruto murmured as his eyes caught Shirou, Rin and... Naruto blinked when he see Saber

Manaka who listening immediately turn her face and gaze to them and also blinked "Ara, Saber seems have strange sense of outfit, wearing rain coat like that." She commented and Naruto sweatdropped

"Yes she are... I wonder why she wear that..." Naruto remarked "So, when we strike Manaka-chan?"

"When they go out from the Church..." Manaka told him before she let out little squeal "I can't believe I will see you fighting! Finally! I can't wait to see you fight!" She exclaimed happily

"Maa, maa. Manaka-chan, be patient a bit..." Naruto said as he smile under his Emperor hat "It will be soon... See they entering the Church already..." He pointed as he see Saber now stand outside while guarding

Manaka let out dreamly sigh with big innocent smile on her face as if she enjoyed the situation. She leaned to Naruto shoulder suddenly make Naruto surprise "Wake me up if they done my Emperor..." She murmured as she close her eyes

Naruto who stare at Manaka let out sigh. His Master really clingy, he then grab Manaka and fix her sleeping posture so she didn't have sore muscle when wake up later

'What a strange Master I have...' Naruto thought with chuckle

* * *

><p>Sometime later<p>

Descending from Shinto's church in a slight daze, Shirou went over what he had learned, his mood dour at the implications of it all.

First, Rin had explained exactly what the mark on his hand entailed, as well as the kind of insanely powerful entity Saber actually was. Then he was dragged all the way to the church at the far end of Shinto to meet the mediator, Kirei Kotomine, and formally register him as a Master.

While Shirou did get the big questions answered as well as learn a huge amount, the whole experience made the redhead nearly vomit.

While getting away from that priest and seeing Saber had removed the painfully heavy feeling from his shoulders, he still felt shaken to the core. Somehow he, an amateur magus in the extreme, had been selected for an insane "game" where he was essentially given a legendary hero as a weapon to fight and kill six other magi and/or their heroic Servants over a wish-granting Holy Grail!

Worse, backing out ceased being an option the moment the priest dropped the bomb, the fire that robbed him of his birth family and brought a vision of hell to his young eyes was the result of the previous war, when someone unworthy touched the Grail.

What kind of hero runs away when innocent lives are at risk? No, he had to fight to prevent another tragedy. With his agreement, the fifth Holy Grail War was officially underway.

No... Not six, but seven... Apparently the priest stated that there extra Servant that got summoned. Tohsaka also seems not know this and surprise. She demanded to Kirei explanation and the priest give it

While something like this has never occurred before in the past Grail Wars but the priest actually do not have answer why it happened

He actuall only supervisor. His only role is to ensure that the secrecy of magic is kept intact and that the war does not erupt beyond Fuyuki City's borders. If the Grail wish to summon extra Servant then he can't do so much

Killing six people already bad and now there extra one!

Still, the worst part was the way the priest's parting words plagued his thoughts endlessly.

**_"To become a hero of justice, there must be an absolute evil for you to stop. Ironic. To wish to save someone_****_… _****_is also to wish for a villain to put someone in danger to begin with. Good luck, young Emiya."_**

As much as Shirou wanted to deny the priest proclamation but he can't... Because it the truth, a hero is someone who saves others, which implies a crisis, and a hero of justice must have an enemy, a villain to dispense justice to.

Without enemies, there won't be any Hero

'Has my ego been guiding my dream for so long? Did I really think I could be a hero of justice like Tou-san without an enemy to overcome?' Shirou thought bitterly. His movements were stiff and mindless as he reached the streets at the edge of Shinto's suburban stretch.

Rin had remained silent the entire way, leaving him to stew in his thoughts. Circumstance and her words back at his house had made it abundantly clear that once they parted ways, they would be enemies.

She must be worry about the extra Servants, no doubt about that

Trying to move from his depressing thought he decide to start conversation "Tohsaka, is your Servant alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Archer's fine. He managed to avoid the worst of Saber's attack at the last moment, so he should be as good as new within a day." Rin answered

Shirou noted that there hazy patch beside Rin and continued to follow her, even out here. Probably her Servant, since Archer was astralized, he would be completely invisible, so there was no way he could see him.

"I'm relieved. Even if we have to be enemies, it makes me feel better knowing you'll be able to defend yourself with his help." He said in relieve tone

Rin gave him a slightly bemused look. She couldn't fault him for being concerned, considering he just had his whole world practically blown to bits within the last three hours or so. He simply couldn't start thinking about her as an enemy at the drop of a hat.

And also there extra Master too in this war! The Holy Grail should be played with only 7 Magus! Why now there the eight one?!

She really have to think this over. Right now Archer is wounded thanks to Saber for that, with her current condition now she clearly target. Especially if there Assassin out there...

The rest of the walk spend with little talk and the trio silently crossed the bridge into Miyama, quietly enjoying what would likely be the last night of peace before they began fighting for their lives. Each of them thinking and mulling what just happen today

Finally, they reached the intersection that led to their respective districts. "Well, this is where we part. I've paid my debt, and starting tomorrow, we'll be enemies. If I help you anymore, I'd start getting too attached, so goodnight, Emiya-kun."

Shirou gave her slight smile in response. While she was wildly different from what he had come to admire from school, revealing an unapproachable, short-tempered, snide and sarcastic girl, Rin was still a fundamentally good person underneath all that.

Even though she took a huge risk and nearly lost her Servant, she still took the time to explain things to him, making sure he fully understood his options. That went beyond simply repaying a debt: it was genuine, fair support of someone out of his element. "Thank you, Tohsaka. You really are a good person. I know it's kinda dumb to say it, but I'd rather not be enemies with you. I like people like you."

For the first time since Saber had let her stand, Rin was utterly speechless. Obviously she didn't expect to be given such a heartfelt thank you after all of the revelations were done. People like Shirou were too gentle and kind to be involved in this sort of madness, but here he was, thanking her like she had treated him to dinner or something.

Rin blushed slightly before she brushing one of her pigtails behind her shoulder and she looked away slightly.

"J-just run to the church if your Servant gets killed. At least that way you will survive."

Shirou nodded, even though he had a gut feeling that if Saber died, he would be right there behind her, making it a moot point.

With their awkward goodbyes exchanged, Rin turned to head up towards the Western-style buildings, the opposite direction from Shirou's Japanese estate.

She didn't make it ten feet before she stopped cold. She realize Shirou also did

"Tohsaka?" Shirou called her as he followed her gaze just as a short, burning pain throbbed through his left hand.

Out of nowhere mist and fog appear... The road and path become too quite and Shirou hears the quiet giggling and small footsteps then he sees her the small girl in the violet clothes.

But that not what caught his attention... It was the giant behind the little girl... And the aura he radiated is reek of death, it aura even give fear to Shirou

"Shirou!" Saber immediately leap and went to front of her Master. She can tell there will be battle and this enemy clearly strong

The little girl give them smile before speak

"Hello again Onii-chan..." The girl greeted "This is the second time we meet..."

Shirou who hearing that suddenly remember, he did had meet this girl before. He give her strange warning

Meanwhile Rin at her side gulped when see the massive form of Berserker. She analyze the situation for moment and immediately find the result

"This is bad..." Rin hissed at him. "That thing's way out of our league!"

"Nice to meet you, Rin," Illya greeted "My name is Illya, Illyasviel von Einzbern. You know who I am, right?"

Rin, who was standing behind Shirou, gave a little gasp, and he imagined her jerking as though she had been slapped.

"Rin you know her?" Shirou asked as he turn to her

"Yeah, the Einzberns they are a family of Magi who have desired the acquisition of the Holy Grail for a very long time, they have always sent an Einzbern to each Grail War."

"So shes a Master too?" Shirou ask in disbelief seeing a kid like this girl is actually Master!

"Thats right Onii-chan! But getting the Grail is not the only thing I'm looking forward to... I'm also here to kill you as well. I've been waiting for this day for a long time Onii-chan, that's why I'll be sure to kill you as gently as possible." Illya snaps her fingers. "Come Berserker!"

Then all hell broke lose

* * *

><p>With Naruto and Manaka<p>

Both of them watched as Berserker start his assault. Their original plan actually is to strike when Shirou separated from Rin

Since Rin servant is hurt Manaka didn't interested on her and no point to kill her now. She want to see Naruto fight, if Rin killed now then she can't see Naruto against Archer

However much to their surprise, there someone actually that wait for Shirou and Rin. So instead jumping, they decide to see the situation for moment

Naruto stare at the Illyapil or something like that with blink. If he recall she daughter of Kiritsugu that abandoned, she clearly quite short. She should be at same age like Manaka, but again. Manaka only few inch taller than her

"This is clearly unexpected..." Manaka muttered

"Indeed... What you want me to do Master?" Naruto asked

"You can beat them right?" Manaka asked back simply

Naruto fell silence before turn to the giant Berserker. He close his eyes for moment before orange mark appear above his eyelid and Manaka can't see it due to his Emperor hat

He use Sage Mode to measure Berserker power for moment. In Sage Mode, he can beat Berserker no doubt about that. Then he change it to Saber and Archer near Shirou and Rin

He will have problem if Saber help Berserker and if Archer also helping he can be defeated if he not careful. Unless he use Kyuubi Mode of course. But he doubt Archer can do anything now

And in Sage Mode, with clone and few Jutsu he no doubt can take Saber and Berserker alone.

With that in his mind, he deactivated Sage Mode and grinned "Sure I can... I have fight stronger foe in my life..." He stated with confidence

"Then... Go my Emperor..." Manaka said in dreamy tone

Naruto slowly stand before he summon single clone to protect Manaka. He flash Manaka grin for moment before enchant Chakra to his leg and he kick the building, soared to Berserker and Saber who clashed

Berserker and Saber who in middle of clashing battle suddenly have their own instinct screamed. They immediately separated themselves from each other

BOOOM!

Every Masters who watching also surprised when they see some projectile launched to their Servants, it make both fighters separated from each other and halt their fight

Saber and Berserker in battlefield grip their weapon. Both of them can sense presence from the smoke that appear now, which mean there someone interrupt their battle

"Ara, ara. Fighting in here like that... Mind if I join in, Ladies and Gentleman?" Naruto asked as he stand and hold his hat with one hand

* * *

><p>The appearance of Naruto clearly make everyone shocked. They never think there will be someone interrupt the fight between Saber and Berserker like that, who crazy enough to fight two Servants at same time?!<p>

"Who is he?" Rin muttered with surprise tone

"My Emperor..."

Every Masters who watching from far turned to new voice source. It was soft, gentle and almost like Illya but it little bit mature

They see Manaka with Naruto clone who hide himself under Manaka shadow using **Kageayatsuri no Jutsu (Shadow Manipulation Technique)** and cover himself with Presence Concealment to protect her

"Hello Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka and Illyasviel von Einzbern... My name Manaka Sajyou, pleased to meet you..." Manaka introduce herself as she give bow and lift her skirt like Illya before

"Manaka Sajyou?" Rin asked in surprise "The current Heiress of Sajyou family and the one that improve the Formalcraft?!" She said in almost yelled tone. Of course she knew who Manaka is. Manaka quite famous due her reputation, while Magus Association not too care about Formalcraft but Manaka have show quite promising talent in her family art

"Yes... I'm flattered you know about me, Rin Tohsaka..." Manaka said with innocent smile

Illya who seeing Manaka observe the girl with sharp eyes. She of course have heard about Manaka reputation, while it not too great but it still one of few thing. This woman may proved more challenge than Rin

And her Servant... He... He are different... As vessel of Grail she can feel this Servant is unique one... That mean... This one is the extra class

She actually surprise when she feel the Grail summon extra Servant for participate, she didn't know what it class and when she visit the Church she find it was Saver. A class for Messiah or something like that

A new mysterious class... But it doesn't matter, Berserker is invincible! No one can beat her Berserker!

"Hmph! So I take it that your Servant?" Illya asked and Manaka turn to her

"Ara, now I see it in close you are one of _that_ aren't you?" Manaka said, ignoring Illya question make the white haired girl eyes twitched. No doubt what Manaka mean is her status Homunculus "As expected from Einzbern family, they will create good weapon as Master..." She giggle slightly "As for the man over there, yes he are mine. He are my Emperor..."

"Emperor?" Shirou asked "Is that one of Servant class?"

"No you moron!" Rin hit him in head make Shirou winced "Don't you hear explanation before? There only 7 class extra one, Saver..." She chided before turn to Manaka "Are your Servant is Saver?" She asked with narrowed eyes

"Hmmm... Perhaps..." Manaka said mysteriously. Naruto actually never forbid her to tell the truth, he only like to trolling people and make them confused but he never mind if they find it out "Yes, he are Saver-class Servant..." She admitted after moment of thinking

"Saver class... The Servant that mysterious..." Rin murmured. This is clearly surprise, to think the extra class immediately come to them after they just find out about it

"Doesn't matter, extra or not! My Berserker is invincible! No one can beat him!" Illya boasted proudly

Manaka only smile at Illya, not even bothered by her boast "I won't be sure if I were you..." She remarked with her smiley face

"Oh yeah?!" Illya challenged back "My Servant is Heracles! The best warrior in Greek!" She declared make Shirou and Rin gasped in surprise while Manaka only blinked "Surely a nameless Hero like yours won't be able to beat him!"

Instead of panic, Manaka only narrowed her eyes slightly and give amused look to Illya "My Emperor is the one that combine all best Warrior in his Era. There plenty Hero like Heracles in his era, and he are their Leaders. I think that show how big the difference between my Emperor and your Heracles..." She responded calmly

Illya who hearing that only glare to Manaka. She turn to battlefield and yelled "BERSERKER! CRUSH THAT SERVANT!" She turn and give glare to Manaka again who only smile to her like angel

For moment Shirou and Rin swear there spark between their eyes. Rather fight to the death it more like two children banter to each other and they can't help but sweatdropped at that thought

* * *

><p>In battlefield<p>

Naruto landed in between Saber and Berserker, he stare at them with grin on his face as if they playing rather than fight to the death

"Who are you?!" Saber demanded as she prepare to strike Naruto

Naruto only silence for moment. He then manage to hear that Manaka reveal his status as Saver, oh well might as well tell the truth "I'm Saver..." Naruto answered

"Saver? The extra class?" Saber said in surprise. She stare at Naruto up down for moment. She caught the kanji Emperor on his head and back, thanks to Grail she know what it mean 'An Emperor? Not a King, it mean he from eastern land... What kind of person is he? But that tittle only can be bluff...' Saber thought with narrowed eyes

"And you must be Saber... To see some woman in Saber-class is surprise. Are you Joan of Arc?" Naruto asked politely

"I'm not Maid of Orleans!" Saber snapped immediately make Naruto blinked at her sudden outburst. Saber flushed, clearly embarrassed about her outburst and Naruto can't help but think she are cute. Saber take a moment to calm down before she speak again "My apologize, but I have rather unpleasant experience with that name... Someone mistake me for her and... That's not pleasant experience..." Saber said with shudder as she recall Caster in last War stare at her like... ... She really scared when remember that

"Apology accepted..." Naruto said. He didn't know what her problem but clearly she have very bad experience, and judging by her response it seems quite trauma '1... 2...-'

Saber blinked before she rise her sword and point it to Naruto "Wait a minute! Your an enemy who interrupt my fight! Why I the one that apologize to you?!" She sputtered as she glare to Naruto who laugh seeing her response

"Maa... Maa... Saber-chan, don't be like that. Berserker-kun here is fine with that right?" Naruto asked as he turn to Berserker who staring at him and Saber

"BERSERKER! CRUSH THAT SERVANT!"

Naruto expression turn to dull when hearing that "Well, shit..." He stated flatly

"⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️!"

Berserker let out furious roar before charged to Naruto. He raise his axe-sword and deliver strong strike to him, Naruto seeing this immediately bend his body and dodge the strike from the giant. He move his leg and dodge another swipe, he latch his leg with Chakra to the weapon horizontally before kick off the weapon and deliver punch to Berserker face

Much to everyone surprise, the punch did hurt Berserker as they can see Berserker face twisted and there slight crack sound. But of course little injury not bother Berserker. The servant of Madness swing his other hand and brush Naruto away like insect

Naruto who got hitted flipped in air before landed in ground, when punching Berserker skin before he actually enchant Chakra to his fist and deliver the strongest punch he have. He can feel not just Berserker jaw but his fist also cracked

His hit before clearly going to broke normal Servant bone at least since he punch with all his might in normal state.

'B... No... With my enchant Chakra that hit should be B+ at least... But the damage only like twice stronger than normal punch to him... That mean his skin at least have B level toughness... Equal with my current condition... He strong, as strong as Tsunade-baachan power...' Naruto thought as he flip back his hat to reveal his blonde spiky hair and full face. He then brace himself as Berserker suddenly charge to him with suprising speed at his size and appear in front of him

CLAAANG!

However that attack is blocked by Saber who appear in front of Saver and protect him from Berserker. With roar, Saber push Berserker away before channel Prana to her sword then swing it, blowing away the Berserker

Berserker flipped in air, he not bothered by the attack before landed again in ground and glare to Saber and Saver

"Ara, thank you Saber-chan..." Naruto said with grin. Saber turn to him with glare

"Do not misunderstand Saver. I have battle with Berserker, that's why I helping you if not I going to attack you with Berserker..." Saber responded coldly

Naruto who hearing that only wave his hand in dismissive manner "Maa, maa. How cold of you Saber-chan. Anyway, as much I appreciate your help but I afraid I have to reject it..." He said

"You intent to take Berserker alone?" Saber asked with narrowed eyes

"Why not? My summoner want to see me fight, Saber-chan. If you didn't like it think about the advantage you gain, if I got killed by Berserker isn't it one less Servant?" Naruto asked back with grin

Saber stare at Naruto for moment. She seems want to say something but got cut by furious roar of Berserker that launch himself to them and appear behind Saber

'Shi-' Saber immediately spun but she knew she won't make it! She close her eyes and brace herself for the impact

SWOOOSH!

But it never come. Saber blinked when she feel she floating but she didn't feel any damage, she turned and see now she in air and got carried in bridal style by Naruto

Naruto landed in ground before place Saber who still shocked. He flash her grin and winked "It mean we even now..." He said

Before Saber about to reply, Naruto already gone in blur of speed and he dashed to Berserker with three Shuriken in each of his hands

He enchant wind Chakra to them before throw it with speed of bullets to Berserker. Berserker roared and swing down his axe sword, the wave of the attack deflect all the shuriken but some of them manage to pierce through and went to his skin

Only to be bounced like rubber ball hit brick wall

Naruto who seeing this narrowed his eyes. That was C- level attack at least but it not even pierce his skin. It mean Berserker have some armor in his body and what he thinking before its true, only B level attack will hurt him

Berserker dashed to Naruto before swing his weapon to him. Naruto ducked before kick the ground and jumped to dodge another swing, he plant his feed to the ground again before sidestepped and dodge another attack

He cocked back his arm and blue energy flare around it in spiralling motion before he thrust it to Berserker

"**Rasenken! (Spiralling Fist!)**" Naruto murmured as he drove his fist to Berserker stomach. Berserker try to hold his ground, but the attack manage to push him few feet away and it clearly damage his body as blood dripped from his gritted teeth and his eyes glowing more menace, the mad giant can tell that Naruto is threat even in his insane state

"⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️!"

Berserker let out another roar before he charge to Naruto again and in instant he appear in front of him. Naruto clicked his tongue, Berserker truly fast for his size. He barely able to dodge the attack as he pull back his body and deliver kick to Berserker weapon, burying it in ground

Naruto place his foot to the weapon before use it as footing to dash to the giant. Berserker immediately remove his grip from his weapon and deliver thrust punch to Naruto much to the blonde surprise

Naruto tilt his head and barely dodge the punch as it brush away his skin and graze his cheek, drawing some blood. He deliver heel kick to Berserker but the giant dodge it before give kick attack back to Naruto

It hit Naruto in stomach as Naruto flying to the sky due to attack. Blood dripped from his mouth before he flipped in air to balance himself

'Wow, he almost broke my ribs! It will broke had I not enchant Chakra to it! Damn, that was hurt, well I guess I will I need weapon of monster to fight against one...' Naruto thought as he smirked and swipe the blood from his mouth using his thumb and perform hand seals

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique!)"**

With poof of smoke, suddenly giant broadsword like butcher knife appear on Naruto hand, it size bigger than Naruto and almost on par with Berserker own weapon. He landed in ground roughly with both feet, caused the land crack and grin to Berserker

"Come... Servant of Madness..." Naruto taunted as he give few swing with his weapon to challenge Berserker

"⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️" Berserker in response roared before dash to Naruto with insane speed. His red eye blazing savagely and he appear in front of Naruto then swing down his weapon

Naruto bend his body, enchant Kubikiribōchō with earth nature chakra to make it stronger then swing the sword.

BOOOM

Large shockwave created from the clash of both weapons. Naruto grinned as he locked with Berserker in deadlock and he can tell it surprise everyone here. He roared and push Berserker away then deliver strong swing

Berserker who seeing this roared and swing his powerful weapon, parrying the attack before he gone to attack and swing his axe down again but Naruto block it using his sword

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! BOOM! BANG!

An impact and destruction appear as Naruto and Berserker dance in clash of deadly weapon. Berserker face is pure angry and roar while Naruto face is grin and excitement on his eyes

The spectator including Saber who watching clearly have surprise face seeing this. This man not just match Berserker in strength but also go toe on toe with him!

"See? I told you my Emperor are strong..." Manaka stated as she stare to Naruto with awe

"D-Dont confidence first! Berserker still not serious!" Illya responded to Manaka comment with stubborn glare. She turn to Berserker who clashing with Naruto "Berserker! Go serious!" She yelled

Berserker in response, let out lion like howl before he start to attack more furious and stronger. He swing his weapon down to Naruto stronger and the blonde blocked but this time Naruto

Naruto who sensing the power increase winced. Now he clearly start to get outmatched, it seems fighting Berserker in raw power won't be useful

Berserker swing down his weapon and Naruto sidestepped, he not even flinched due to the wind that created by Berserker weapon. He swing Kubikiribōchō to Berserker head but the giant pull back his head and dodge the attack, he step forward and swing his axe to Naruto but the blonde Emperor jump and also dodge the attack

Naruto landed but have to rise Kubikiribōchō to block Berserker attack and this time Naruto got pushed back. Seeing this Berserker roared more before increase his power and swing Naruto away

"Gugh!" Naruto immediately blown away due to massive strength from Berserker. He bounced few times before manage to balance himself

But he have to prepare himself immediately as Berserker appear in front of him and bellowed before start to striking again this time he use two hands

GAAAKIN! CRACK!

Naruto eyes widened when see there crack on Kubikiribōchō, he just slipped a bit to not enchant Chakra and his weapon got cracked. Truly dangerous! Berserker power is combined of A and Tsunade!

Naruto block all Berserker attack with Kubikiribōchō, but he clearly having hard time and even barely able to block it. It was clear Berserker now overpower him. He clicked his tongue as he parry Berserker attack and crack appear more in Kubikiribōchō, once sword have crack it will be easier to be destroyed

The spectator who seeing the table that turned back only can be shocked. Berserker power and speed increased further, right now it was clear Naruto the one that got pushed back and will lose soon

"⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️!" Berserker bellowed as he deliver strong double axe slash to Naruto and again Naruto block it. However it was stronger than before and he got blown away

BOOOM!

A explosion appear due to Naruto crashing to the ground but not long, Naruto jump from the smoke and landed in ground. Kubikiribōchō destroyed and he panted slightly

"See! See! My Berserker is the best! And now your Servant will dead!" Illya boasted to Manaka smugly

Manaka who hearing spare glance to Illya for moment before sly smirk appear on her face "I won't be suuureee..." She said in sing song tone

Illya who hearing this merely grunted "Hmph! Doesn't matter! You already lose! Your Servant lose his weapon! Berserker finish this!" She commanded

"⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️⬛️!" Berserker roared as he response to his Master command and dashed to Naruto then swing his massive weapon

BOOOM!

Another smoke appear due to the blow. Illya grinned as she see this, that Saver no doubt is dead and everyone in here also think same except Manaka

**Play - Fairy Tail ost - Sannin no Dragon Slayer**

However to their shock, when the smoke cleared Naruto hold Berserker attack with the broken Kubikiribōchō. His leg didn't even twitch as he hold his ground against Berserker

"Impossible... He hold full power attack from Berserker..." Illya muttered in disbelief and her eyes wide shock

"I told you I won't sure if I were you..." Manaka commented with smile as she stare at her Emperor. While she appear calm outside, she inwardly let out squeal.

Her Emperor really cool! Oh, not just handsome, cute, kind, leader but he also strong! He able to match the Heracles that got empowered by Mad Enhancement! He are perfect! Perfect for someone like her!

'You are mine my Emperor and I'm yours, if there wish other than seeing Root is I want to Holy Grail is to keep you with me forever! Ah, now I really have to consider did I want to see Root or be with you forever! Oh my, so confusing...' She thought seductively and confusion for the last part

Naruto who blocking Hercules attack have his eyes shadowed by his hair. When he rise his head and meet Berserker eyes, his eyes already change to toad like and orange mark appear above his eyelid. There blood dripped from his forehead and mouth but it just make his appearance more scary rather than funny

"You strong... I admit that, but you only muscle without technique... Now, you the one who going to defend..." Naruto stated with grin before he push Berserker sword away and with faster speed he raise the broken Kubikiribōchō, wind swirling around it and he swing down to the giant

SLAASH!

Much to everyone shock, blood spurt out from Berserker chest that slashed by Naruto broken sword. Then suddenly all blood move and swirling to Naruto sword, repaired the sword

"W-What the hell?!" Rin blurted in shock. Even everyone here also shocked seeing a sword just drink blood like that then got itself repaired! Forget Berserker! Maybe Saver is more threat than the giant himself! He able to swing weapon that bigger than him while fighting enemy like Berserker is prove he not just skilled but also have strength!

"T-That sword drink blood!" Shirou stammered with disbelief eyes

"I never seen or hear sword like that..." Saber also can't hide her shock. She have many knowledge about sword but she never see something like this! To see sword that eat blood like that... Is that sword Noble Phantasm?!

Naruto grinned as he see Kubikiribōchō got repaired, not back to full but it more than enough to cut again. Berserker meanwhile not bothered by his wound, he swing his axe blade to Naruto with full strength but Naruto able to block it with his own power

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN!

Berserker deliver multitude swing of his axe and Naruto raise Kubikiribōchō and parry the attack

They engaged in melee combat and now their position back to stalemate. However it was clear this time Naruto the one that manage to push Berserker, a numerous cut and wound appear on Berserker body as Naruto manage to land hit to him

In Sage Mode, Naruto power on par Berserker but his defense and agility surpass him. And with Chakra burst to his speed it only make him more dangerous.

While Berserker should be able to keep up with Naruto in Sage Mode, he can't do that if he insane... He can't think and only move by pure skill and instinct that left... It maybe going to work against someone that have lower stats than him but against someone who have same status with him is another case, not to mention Naruto also trained to dodge numerous deadly attack like when he facing Kaguya

When facing the deadly Goddess, one attack and he will dead...

So it was clear that now Naruto the one that winning against Berserker. Kubikiribōchō slowly reformed back when it slice Berserker flesh and eat his blood

Jump, duck, slash, right, block, left, slash, duck again, jump again, block, slash again

Blood and numerous cut wounds filled Berserker body as Naruto keep dancing while deliver numerous attack to Beserker, it was clear to the spectator that the fight now become one sided where it was Naruto who win against the giant

But the giant didn't give up. He can't even feel the pain and neither he thinking about it. He only roar more in annoyance and swing his weapon to swat away Naruto like insect but Naruto keep dodge the attack and counter him

Berserker swing down his axe-sword and Naruto this time stop matching the servant of Madness in power, he focus his eyes and when the weapon go down he swing Kubikiribōchō to flat side of the axe-blade

CLANG!

The strong blow manage to make Berserker stumble a bit and that time is all what Naruto need. Swirling blue sphere appear on his other hand, it only baseball size at first before growing into basketball size

"**Senpō : Ōdama Rasengan! (Sage Art : Big Ball Rasengan!)**" Naruto roared as he thrust the orb to Berserker middle chest

SQUEELCH! DOOOON!

Like a bomb mixed with drill. The destruction sphere drill toward Berserker skin, creating perfect hole on it and blow away the giant head, and hands that connected to his body. Blood splattered that got eaten by Kubikiribōchō immediately followed by the ground that destroyed from the orb damage. A bright blue sphere engulf Berserker giant body before Naruto give single thrust and the giant got blown away while covering in blue sphere like some potato got throwed

BOOOOOOOM!

Naruto grinned as he see Berserker got pushed away. That attack no doubt killing him, with this one Servant down already and Kubikiribōchō also got repaired back thanks to the blood! He can hear Berserker Master scream the servant of Madness name

Berserker indeed strong opponent, but he don't have high technique... If only he gain his sanity, then Naruto doubt the last attack will work and maybe Naruto will got more hard battle

"He beat Berserker..." Rin murmured with surprise. The last attack clearly dangerous, she can feel the intense amount of Mana that focused. It as if it giant hurricane of Mana compressed into mini orb!

Everyone who seeing clearly shocked with the result, one moment Berserker gain advantage but next seconds the table turned back and now the giant lose!

'If the Berserker is lose... Then it leave this man to be most dangerous one... And he even manage to kill him... He possess Berserker strength in Mad Enhancement but the difference he are sane... And VERY skilled, I don't think I can beat him... It almost like facing Archer in last war, I can't even feel a chance to win against him... It as if the chance to win is so low and the best I can have is tie against him with both of us die...' Saber thought grimly as she observe Naruto who put back his hat. This man not just strong but she also can sense she possess regal aura, the aura that scream he are King just like her, Rider and Archer in previous war

The tittle Emperor for him no doubt not a fluke... This man is strong... Very strong... She even have to gone serious since the beginning to beat him since he not like Berserker that can't think and it make him more dangerous

She tensed when Naruto approach her, though she feel slight easy when Naruto grin and wave his hand to her

**Music off**

"It seems your Servant done Illyasviel..." Manaka remarked with sly smile "Mine is proven superior..." She stated as she stare at Naruto with dreamy look

Illya who hearing that gritted her teeth. She glare to Manaka and point her finger in childish manner "Don't you think you win!" She declared "You just take two lives from Berserker! He still have ten more!" She said in smug manner much to everyone surprise

"You mean we have to kill that thing twelve times?!" Rin squeaked. Kill him once is already damn hard! Killing him twelve time is clearly nightmare!

Illya for the first time ever since Manaka appear finally notice that Rin and Onii-chan still here. She blushed when she realize she forget her original purpose! Damn! She should pummel Saber! Not Saver! Argh! Now all her plan get messy!

Naruto who got near Saber blinked when he sense Berserker aura still exist which mean he still alive. He take another stance just in case and stare at the smoke that created from his attack

'I pretty sure I tear apart his head and hands from his body. No one can take empowered Senjutsu Ōdama Rasengan to their middle chest blankly and alive! Well, except Kurama or Bijuu of course but Human is another thing! How he still survive?' Naruto thought with confused and wary

As if his Master know what Naruto thinking, he hear Manaka voice in his head 'Naruto, you have to kill that man ten times more. It seems he got twelve lives and your last attack took two of his lives...' Manaka told him

Naruto who hearing that blinked before he groaned. Another immortal?! Oh great! He have enough with Orochimaru, Hidan and Madara already! Not to mention he fight numerous immortal Shinobi when Fourth Shinobi War! Why the hell his enemy must be immortal?! Can't it be normal?!

'Oh well, killing him twelve times... If Ōdama Rasengan take two then I will destroy 8 in one attack!' Naruto thought as he prepare himself to use Rasenshuriken. The million microscopic blade no doubt going to destroy Berserker completely, it will more than enough to take 8 lives or even more. That left with 3 lives and Naruto can kill him three times more with ease

He then see Berserker appear through the smoke. All his wound is closed and he as good as new

However before they able to fight again, a voice interrupt them

"That's enough Berserker. We going home..." Illya called and everyone turn to her with surprise. Illya meanwhile know her situation now not too good, she realize Saver is the biggest threat now seeing he able to take Berserker two lives and not even show any sign of tired!

Yes, she actually no doubt Berserker can win but after that she doubt Berserker can stand against Saber and Archer. Retreat now is the best choice and as much she hate it she need to adjust her plan seeing the extra class Servant proved more dangerous than she thought

Illya give glare to Manaka who smile to her but no doubt there hint of smugness inside that smile! "Are you working with Onii-chan?" Illya asked

"Me? Oh no, I'm not. I actually going to have my Emperor attacking Saber and Emiya-san after they went home..." She answered and it make Saber and Shirou tensed "But then you come and attack them first before us..." She explained

Illya stare at Manaka with stern look for moment before huffed and turn away. She see Berserker appear in front of her and carry her on his shoulder "Next time, my Berserker will win! We will finish it in next battle..." She stated with glare to Manaka

"I waiting for the next one Illyasviel..." Manaka replied in kind and innocent tone complete with the smile as if Illya declaration just like children boasted their nonsense

It decided, Illya really hate this girl...

"Hmph! Onii-chan this time you lucky, but next time you won't!" Illya stated before she turn around with Berserker. However she give one last glance to Rin "And Rin, the next time we meet, I'll kill you.." She added, almost like an afterthought and with that she gone

Manaka only giggling seeing Illya leave. It seems she just won, ha! She expect no less from her Emperor! Suddenly a swirl of wind appear beside her and Naruto who deactivated his Sage Mode come out from it make Rin and Shirou tensed as Saber immediately also appear on their side to protect them

"Saver!" Manaka called with dreamy tone

"Yo, Manaka-chan. You enjoy the show?" Naruto asked

"That was awesome! I know you are strong but that before is something else!" She squealed as she fawned over him

Naruto have quite troubled face when see Manaka antic. It remind him of his fangirl, well his Master already act like one actually "Maa, maa. Let talk about that later okay?" He said before he glance to Shirou, Rin and Saber make them tensed "Now what should we do to them?"

Saber who hearing that immediately grip her sword tightly and step forward "Stand back Shirou..." She warned. She not sure about this situation, even if she got enough Prana she still doubt she can win. This man remind her of Archer except his personality is something else

Manaka turn from Naruto to the group. She still have her innocent smile and she hummed "Can you beat them?"

"I can..." Naruto admitted in matter of fact tone "The only threat for me in close combat is Berserker. I can take on Saber-chan if I want but her Noble Phantasm is something else, though I doubt she can kill me completely if I unleash my main Noble Phantasm..." There no arrogance in Naruto voice. It more like stating the obvious fact as if answering one plus one is two

"Don't get cocky Saver..." Saber growled "I have no problem if you want to fight now!" She snarled

Naruto stared at Saber for moment up down before he cross his arm "Don't deny it Saber. I know you deep inside knew you can't beat me... The only thing you believe is you can take me down if you also sacrifice your life, I can see it in your eyes and as fellow King I sure you know about that..." Naruto stated sternly much to everyone shock hearing the declaration. Not just he dismiss the suffix-chan on Saber name but his always playful and cheer voice change completely to serious as if he are leader or parent

"H-How?" Saber stammered in shock seeing someone just identify her like that

"Surprise? Don't be Saber... I can tell King when I see one because I'm Emperor..." Naruto elaborated calmly "Though I must say I'm surprise to find King in woman body, your era must be quite hard for you to have pretend yourself as male..." He said with chuckle

Saber grip her sword more tight. This man... He clearly more than what she thought... Not just he strong and skilled but he also have his own charisma... The more she know about him, the more she realize how dangerous this man is!

"So... What you want me to do with them Manaka-chan?" Naruto asked to his Master

Manaka ponder about it for moment with thoughtful face before she smiled "I will let them go now... I already satisfied with one battle tonight!" She stated much to Rin and everyone surprise

"You going to leave just like that?!" Rin asked

"If you want to fight then I will give you one Tohsaka-san..." Manaka responded and that make Rin shut up. She turn around to see Naruto "Let's go my Emperor..." She said in dreamy tone and Naruto nodded before he grab her shoulder

"You lack of Prana Saber. I suggest you fill your power back to the fullest first before you fight me or Berserker, trust me you will need it. Not to mention Lancer still holding back a lot when he attack you and your next battle against him won't end like before..." Naruto warned with steel look

"What?! Wait! You see our fight?!" Saber asked however Naruto answer merely gone in whirlwind of leaves

After Naruto and Manaka gone silence fell to Shirou, Rin and Saber. It eventually broken by Shirou

"Saber you okay?" Shirou asked as he approach her

"I'm fine Shirou, I didn't have much fight actually. I only observe the battle between Saver and Berserker..." Saber replied calmly

"Thank God..." Shirou murmured in relief

"Emiya-kun, I think it better if we talk to your home now..." Rin suggested suddenly

"Eh? Why Tohsaka? It already pretty late..." Shirou responded with confused tone

"Yes I'm agree but we need to talk about Berserker and Saver..." Rin said bluntly "Don't you see their strength and power in battle?"

Shirou blanched at that. He won't admit it but that battle was the most amazing and dangerous battle he ever seen, he never think such strong existence is exist!

"Y-Yeah..." Shirou replied nervously

"I propose an alliance..." Rin stated much to Shirou and Saber surprise "This alliance also won't bad. True what Saver said, Saber here can't use her full power and with her condition now I don't think she can beat Saver or Berserker. Meanwhile my Archer also still recovering from the wounds he received from Saber. Both of us can't beat Saver or Berserker alone, so until Saver and Berserker or at least one of them gone..." Rin actually not like the situation, not a bit

But right now she are the most vulnerable person with Archer wounded like this and with all Servants already summoned... Not to mention there someone who place Boundary Field to academy, this won't be good

Shirou who hearing that put thoughtful face. He also not sure Saber can beat Berserker or Saver after seeing that.. Not to mention he also didn't want to fight Rin actually, she are kind and helpful to him

"Are you sure Tohsaka?" Shirou asked after moment of thinking make Rin blinked in surprise. However before she can response Shirou continue "I mean I'm not much as Magus, I only know Reinforcement and Projection. Isn't it will be better if you working with someone else?"

Rin can't help but gawked at Shirou response. Surely he didn't said what she thinking right?! Don't this man know his condition?! He are the one that hold the key in here! He can threatened her actually now!

"You... You..." Rin stammered while place her palm to her face. She can't describe words to express her situation now! This man is too kind for his own good! After moment of calming down she let out sigh "Look here, Emiya-kun. You..." She sighed again, she still can't calm down full enough "Emiya-kun even if you are failure as Magus doesn't mean you can't help me. Don't worry, with Saber on your side it will be fine.." She reassured

Shirou who hearing that pondered about it for moment before he nodded and give warming smile to Rin "If you say so then. Very well, I want to make alliance with you..." He stated with nod

Rin seeing this smile back, glad it worked. Then Shirou turn to Saber "How about you Saber? What your opinion?" He asked

Saber stare at Rin for moment. She recall what Saver said about her condition and if it true Lancer still holding back when fight her before... Then the enemy clearly dangerous... She know actually Rin use her Master as shield but it also good condition for them

"If you say so Shirou, I also agree. However aware that Tohsaka the moment the alliance cancelled we will be enemy... And if you dare to make move behind me I assure you won't win this War even if Shirou eliminated..." Saber said to Rin with stern look and steel in her tone

Rin only brushed the threat aside and nodded with calm look "Don't worry, I have my pride after all..." Rin stated with steel voice. She are heiress of Tohsaka and if she give her word she won't pull it back easily

Saber nodded in satisfaction hearing that. She turn to Shirou "Let's go home now Shirou, we will need rest..." She told him

"Ah, right! But first..." Shirou turn to Rin "You coming with us?"

"No, I already said what I want to said. I will go home now..." Rin replied

"I see... Do you want me to take you home?" Shirou offered genuinely

"Don't worry Emiya-kun I can take care of myself.." Rin denied politely

"But what if you got attacked when you on your way? Saver and his Master plan to attack me when I go home alone before what make it won't happen to you? I can't be there to protect you!" Shirou argued

Rin open her mouth to response but after process what Shirou said she can't deny it. Right now she are the most vulnerable one, and if it other guy Rin will aware that they try to take advantage of her condition but Shirou won't. She knew Shirou is as dense as rock and also too kind

And the last part he said also not helping! Why he have to say it like that?! Ughh, damn Shirou! Reject his offer now will make her looks like jerk! So with blush on her face she look away from Shirou "F-Fine! Then I will move to your house!"

"Eh?" Shirou blinked along with Saber. Rin blushed more at Shirou innocent look, damn that man! She cross her arm and let out 'humph!'

"You said you want to protect me right?! Then it will be better if I stay with you!"

"W-What?! But you can't! Girl and Boy can't live together under same roof! It not proper!" Shirou sputtered

"But didn't you said you want to protect me?" Rin exclaimed with surprise look "Don't tell me you lie.." She said with hurt in her tone

Shirou who seeing the look from Rin open his mouth but close it again and troubled expression appear on his face. He groaned before turn away from her "F-Fine... If you say so then..." He murmured

'Succeess!' Rin thought with big grin inwardly

Saber who watching the scene only can shook her head. Her Master really strange... And to think he related to Kiritsugu... She can't believe innocent man like Shirou who even can't hurt fly is son of the cold Magus Killer that willing to reach his goal with any path 'Does it mean Kiritsugu also like him when he were little?' She thought. She still remember her argument with the Magus Killer and she come to conclusion that Kiritsugu actually want to become Hero when child, but it seems something happen to him and make him change

The Magus Killer also not deny it when she stated it to him and only glare to her so no doubt it was true. She actually almost snort in amusement when imagine Kiritsugu like Shirou but seeing Shirou like this and no doubt he related to him she can't deny it

'What happen to him that change him into that cold blooded killer?' Saber thought solemnly as she recall her previous Master persona

She shrug it off from her mind after moment of thinking. That already in past and it won't useful to think about it, right now it better if she focus on present... She need to find way to fill her prana just like what Saver said, with monster like him and Berserker. This war no doubt will be tougher than she think

It maybe won't as bloody as like in her last war but no doubt the Servant also will as hard as like in previous one. She only meet with Lancer, Berserker, Saver and Archer. Among those four Saver is the most dangerous one not to mention there still mysterious Assassin, Rider and Caster too

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ryuudou Temple<p>

Caster frowned as she just witness the battle of Saver and Berserker. Berserker actually Heracles, the famous Hero in Greek that even his legend rivalled Zeus! She doubt now even if with Assassin on her side she can take him on, even with her reinforcement Assassin still won't be able to beat the giant!

And not just that the extra class Servant is proven more dangerous than him!

She of course aware of the extra class in this war, but she can't find damn anything about him! At first she worry about him since he unknown factor but it change when he visit the temple few days ago and have little fight with Assassin. The battle actually not big and it ended with stalemate where Saver pull back himself and leave afterward

If Assassin able to hold his ground then Saver won't be much threat...

So imagine her surprise now when she see Saver not just fight toe on toe against Berserker but also WINNING!

He and Berserker are bad news! While Berserker is insane but he have twelve lives! And he have to be killed twelve times! Saver meanwhile is sane version of Berserker! Not just that he also very good in hiding his track! It as if he trained as good as Assassin!

Plus his last attack clearly dangerous one! Its not Magic but its pure Prana and Mana! Large amount of them compressed into small orb and then it launched!

It almost like magic from Age of Gods! Clearly whoever Emperor is he he was warrior from same age like her

Emperor indeed... That tittle suit him... But just who the hell is Saver?! Is he some warrior from eastern side? If it true then that's explain she never heard about him

"This is bad... I have to adjust my plan... If Saver decide to attack my base no doubt he will win... He not like Berserker after all..." Caster murmured in worry

Suddenly from her crystal ball she caught something. She zoom her crystall ball and

"What the..." She murmured with wide eyes under her hood

In front of Ryuudou Temple street a painting and message writed with orange paint

**"Hello Caster-chan! Are you enjoy the show Caster-chan? What your opinion about me? I'm good right? Ne, ne, ne? Not just that but I damn handsome! Hahaha! Hopefully you enjoy the show that I do for you"**

**From Saver, the number one most unpredictable Servant and the best Servant EVER!**

On side of the message is drawing of Naruto wearing his Emperor hat that hide his eyes while grinning and make 'v' sign

Caster who reading the message make shocked face. He knew! He knew ever since the beginning she watching him! That's why he so hard to be tracked!

'This man... He annoying...' Caster thought with twitch on her right eye. While Saver seems dangerous but it seems he also immature and childish, is he really Emperor? She doubt about it now

She then sighed and stand, she need to erase the paint that Saver draw in front of temple before anyone notice it. Damn that Servant, she make sure if she got her hand on him she will enjoy make him his personal butler!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to Naruto and Manaka, somewhere in Shinto district<p>

"So how is it Manaka-chan?" Naruto asked

We found our blonde Hero and his Master in some normal western style two story house.

Naruto, just like Gilgamesh. Have his own treasure and item in his scroll. Not just he have complete Icha-Icha Paradise collection but he also have gold, recipe for food and of course! A sake! The best Sake in his era!

With his item, he manage to buy a house for the war. He can buy new mansion if he want but he decide not to since it will caught too many attention

As Emperor that rule everything in his own World, he is super rich! You can say he are Gilgamesh version in his World in financial aspect

While he didn't collect weapon but he do collect treasure such as rare jewelry, recipe for food and drink. He collect those because he didn't need weapon, his body and his skill is his weapon

Manaka who sit in table give Naruto bright smile "You are very strong! You beat Berserker without breaking sweat! And he are Heracles! The legendary hero! One of few best Hero!" She exclaimed in dreamy tone

Naruto only chuckle at her response. He knew well Manaka will act like this, Berserker is strong no doubt about that but Naruto have facing stronger enemy. They maybe not possess tough skin like Berserker or power like him but they more deadly

Naruto admit that he not not breaking sweat against Berserker. If he continue to face Berserker in normal state there chance he will dead, that's why he immediately went to Sage Mode

While Kyuubi Mode is overkill but Sage Mode at least good enough to be used. He only can maintain Sage Mode for 60 minutes after that he need to recharge it for 15 minutes and in that amount of time he will be quite vulnerable, he also only can enter 3 times in one day

"Maa, Berserker is strong Manaka-chan. He even make me enter Sage Mode. That actually one of my two ace in hole, to force me using that is something else. If Berserker is sane no doubt the battle will be harder..." Naruto replied to Manaka praise

"Well but you still able to beat him right?!" Manaka asked in matter of fact tone

"Of course..." Naruto answered with nod "I have stronger form though using that is only last resort..." Naruto responded make Manaka blinked

"Why?"

"Tell me Manaka-hime. Will you use your most treasured weapon as common one?" Naruto asked "My ultimate form indeed very powerful, I can destroy this whole town in minute if I want. I also can destroy a whole island too. But as Emperor I have my pride, I won't use nuclear bomb to ant..." Naruto remarked with snort before his face turn to serious "All Heroic Spirit actually become stronger when they become Servant, but me? I'm far stronger when I alive rather than when I become Servant..." Naruto told her sternly

And its true, when Naruto alive with Rikudō Mode he can destroy numerous asteroid like it was child play. He are the strongest existence only rivalled by Sasuke, both of them already surpass Hagoromo in power and can destroy their whole planet if they want to

During his life as Emperor Naruto have learn more and more about the way of Shinobi life. He knew that pride and arrogant is necessary, just like Hashirama. He bow his head in meeting with five Kage not because he are humble. But he bow so the peace for Shinobi World created, Hashirama won't bow to person easily, he bow because it for the peace not for the leader of each village

Naruto also like that... He maybe cheerful, playful and childish, but he are Emperor. He are conquer of his World, the first Shinobi that combine all Elemental Nation. Hashirama maybe make the first alliance but Naruto the first one that lead Elemental Nation in army

If Naruto always act cheerful and childish no one going to respect and follow him. He need to become prideful and arrogant too

Manaka who hearing that have awe expression. She knew Naruto strong from his status but to hear that, if Naruto normal Servant she will scoff at that but Naruto is something else

Naruto telling the truth and she knew it... But someone with that much power should be recorded in history! But there no any record about someone named Naruto Uzumaki! Not even in Age of Gods! Naruto should be famous for large amount of power he possess!

And who the one that stronger when he still alive?! All Heroic Spirit become stronger when they become Servants! That was absolute!

"Just who are you Naruto?" Manaka asked in genuine curious and whisper tone

Naruto who hearing that only silence for moment. He told Manaka this so Manaka knew what kind of being Naruto is, he didn't mean to boast but it to make Manaka more sure and believe in him so he can guide her properly. A kind of person like Manaka can stride from her path if they see Angra Mainyu, no doubt about that, Naruto plant this suggestion to Manaka so Manaka keep looking for Naruto until this War over

And thanks to this if Naruto died with Angra Mainyu, at least Manaka won't stride from her path and keep follow the road Naruto show to her

"I'm Servant Saver, Manaka-hime..." Naruto said as he leaned forward to Manaka, their face is close to each other "And I come to save you..." He whispered to her in warm tone complete with the smile

Manaka who hearing that slowly have pink hue in her face before she lean back from Naruto on instinct. Oh God! She feel so embarrassed! And... Wait instinct?! She never did something like this before! Which part of it that instinct?! And... And its been a while since she feel embarrassed, Naruto manage to rise back the died emotion from her mind!

Is... Is...

'Is this what people call fall in love?' Manaka thought as she held her face with both her hands in shy manner with blush on her face

"Manaka-chan, you flushed. Are you okay?" Naruto asked when see her face there hint of concern in his tone 'She must be thinking another strange thing again, typical psycho..' Naruto thought with sigh inwardly

Poor Naruto, apparently even now he understand about woman more but sometime he still can dense like rock

Manaka quickly regain her composure and flash him smile "I-I'm fine! Just little tired..."

"Eh? Maybe you need to rest, its been long night after all..." Naruto suggested. He can't have his Master sick during war after all

Manaka nodded before she stand and Naruto follow her to her room. When she in front of the door, she turn to her and smile again "Good night Naruto..."

"Night Manaka-hime..." Naruto replied with smile to her and Manaka nod before enter her room

Naruto turn from the door and yawned too. While he actually not need sleep but hey! He won't have that, he will sleep and that was absolute. He never think himself as tool but as partner and living being in here, so he will sleep too

He summon another clone to keep watching while he sleep, after that he went to his room and with flash he already wearing his sleeping outfit

He about to enter the door when suddenly sound of door got opened echoed from floor below. If there no warning it must be his clone then

"Boss!"

Yep, it is his clone

Naruto sighed before he went down from the stairs. What so important? Why the clone can't just dispelled?

"What matter? Can't you just..." Naruto stopped and his eyes widened a bit when see his clone

On his clone hands, is young woman with short hair and wearing black business suit. The woman is pale and lost her left arm, she also have dirt and bruise covered her body

"I found her few KM away from the Church in some abandoned cottage..." His clone stated "Breathing but barely..." His clone explained

Naruto stared at the woman with acute look. She are pale... Very pale... No doubt because blood loss... The blood from her left arm already stop bleeding...

"I already give her emergency help, when I found her she was paler and her breath almost not exist..." The clone continued

Naruto nodded at that, as Emperor he already ask Sakura and Tsunade to teach him some medical ninjutsu so he can treat himself for emergency if there some poison in his food or something like that. It take 5 years for him to able to use proper medical ninjutsu with help from Kage Bunshin, not at Sakura and Tsunade level but at least on Shizune level

"Bring her to guess room..." Naruto told his clone "I will treat her personally..."

The clone nodded before went to guess room and Naruto sighed. Well, here goes his sleeping time

* * *

><p><strong>Wew, that take quite a lot eh?<strong>

**Now as you all can see I give limiter to Naruto for Sage Mode and his Kyuubi Mode, in Sage Mode Naruto only can use it for one hour while Kyuubi Mode is 20 minutes**

**Before you all protest you all must know Gilgamesh himself is OP, the difference between Naruto and Gil is Naruto are melee version of Gilgamesh while Gilgamesh are long ranged. If Gilgamesh possess all treasure to beat Servant, Naruto possess the strength**

**If both of them fight no doubt it will be so great and their clash will be shown later**

**Gilgamesh kill Heracles without much problem and even scratch on his body in Ultimate Blade Works movie. Naruto is something like that, however if he fight close range with Berserker in Sage Mode he no doubt going to suffer more damage**

**Naruto meanwhile unlike Gilgamesh, he fight enemy from close range and the risk he beaten is more high. He can take Berserker, Archer and Saber on at same time but the chance of his win is 50:50. But if he goes to Kyuubi Mode the result will clear, Naruto will win**

**Kyuubi Mode can be considered Ea to Naruto, he won't use it everytime and only use it when the situation dire or he in deep problem**

**You all can see, Naruto is almost like Gilgamesh in Fate/Prototype, he arrogant but not so much like the one in here. He also more tolerable than the Gil from Prototype**

**Just like Gilgamesh who King of the World at his era, Naruto is Emperor of the World from his era. Both of them similar and actually same with the difference their style in fighting**

**All Naruto technique that I explain mostly like cannon and it true Naruto can destroy his planet if he want. In Rikudō Mode he destroy multiple Asteroid without breaking sweat, if he focus all attack to one point the he could destroy the planet**

**For Ōdama Rasengan take two life. Normal Rasengan will kill Berserker if Naruto thrust it to Berserker heart, Naruto didn't use normal Ōdama Rasengan but it imbued with Senjutsu. The power increase dramatically almost two or three times and normal Ōdama Rasengan twice stronger than Rasengan. He hit Berserker in point blank that's why it manage to take two lives**

**And for Rasenshuriken, we all knew when fighting Kakuzu Rasenshuriken only 50% complete and yet, it take two hearts of Kakuzu and left him dying and can't move anymore which mean it take 2,8 Heart. Now he complete it which mean one normal Rasenshuriken will take almost 5,5 Heart and with Senjutsu power that even blast away and hurt being like Kurama it no doubt going to take 8 lives**

**Then for Naruto/Manaka interaction, I hope you satisfied with that. As you can see Naruto actually didn't hold any feeling to her but Manaka is the otherwise. She are obsessed Naruto at first, but it change to real feeling. You all must know obsess and love is different thing, though Manaka still will have little problem with this 'love' thing. It will be shown later**

**As for the route, I was thinking to use Fate route as the beginning but in fight there will be mix between UBW and Heaven Feel route too. Hopefully you going to satisfied with that**

**And yes! Naruto find Bazett that dying. How she survive after left for dead will be explained in next chapter! Don't worry she won't do much but Naruto will learn something from her existence**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	5. Lurking Darkness

**Previous Chapter Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>While Naruto other clone observing Lancer and Saber fight, the other clone meet with Rider who sucking someone soul for Prana and they fight with the result Naruto pull back<strong>

**Naruto and Manaka wait for Shirou and Rin to register themselves to the Church, while waiting they talk to each other and Naruto find out Manaka only wish to see the Root form and how it work instead after the knowledge inside it**

**Their plan to ambush Shirou is thwarted by Berserker and Illyasviel appearance who also wish to attack Shirou**

**But it didn't stop them, instead attacking Saber. Naruto went to Berserker and both engaged in battle with result Berserker lose 2 lives and because of that Illyasviel decide to leave for moment**

**Manaka decide to leave Rin and Shirou since she satisfied with Naruto and Berserker battle. Naruto give warning to Saber to fill her Prana because the war will be more dangerous**

**Caster who spying from the Temple got message from Naruto that he knew she watching them**

**Manaka start to develop feeling for Naruto, does it her obsessed to Naruto that become stronger or love it still unknown**

**Naruto clone find Bazett that fatally wounded and bring her to original Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Lurking <strong>**D****arkne****ss**

* * *

><p>Manaka yawned as she rise her body while move her blanket. She let out moan while stretch her slim arm, revealing that she wear blue light tank top before she stand from her bed and reveal she only wear white panties as bottom part<p>

'Hmm... I wonder what else interesting thing will happen today eh?' She thought as she went to bathroom

Other than she still struggle to find out who Naruto really is, but she actually really eager to find what else could happen today

As far she knew, this Holy Grail only went for few days but yet. All the joy and interesting thing that she encounter beat the last 4 years she just pass!

This event clearly interesting thing!

Manaka remove her cloth and panties before bring towel and enter the bathroom. She turn on the warm shower and let the water wash her petite figure

'Hmm... I still can't find anything about Naruto... He are Emperor and Conqueror... In his life he possess very strong power that even able to kill Gods if he want to...' Manaka thought with hum as she was herself with soap

Naruto is total mystery to her... She knew Naruto live in Asia or Eastern, in Japan perhaps seeing he leader of Ninja and Samurai but... There no history about Naruto Uzumaki!

With all information that he give to her, instead helping it make her confused! She didn't aware there many great Hero in Japan, other than Abe no Seimei, Date Masamune, she didn't know much!

And she never hear there Hero in Japan that can blow away planet and kill Gods...

Her Servant truly the most interesting yet, also confusing thing she ever see!

'He possess so much treasure... He have strange recipe of food, a jewelry that can make him buy a whole nation if he want, he also have numerous weapon...' Manaka must admit she very surprise when they spend time alone Naruto summon dozen giant scroll and inside it is a treasure! It filled with jewelry she never see! The quality of the items also very high!

There dozens books and another scroll too, who know what knowledge and item that Naruto possess!

Though she can't help but sweatdrop when find there instant ramen too from Naruto collection, the blonde claim that it the best instant ramen his private chef manage to made and Manaka must admit the instant ramen does taste good

Manaka eyes narrowed a bit as she hummed. She start to have idea who is Naruto is, hopefully she right. She will ask him that later

She turn off the shower before pick towel and dry herself, she then went back to her room and dress in her usual dress before she step out

As soon she get out she can smell some food, indicating breakfast ready

She go to below through stairs and entering dining room then she granted by view of Naruto who wearing orange hood jacket, light gray plain t-shirt and blue long pants. On table is warm black tea along with pancake, egg and sausage with salad

'He look good in casual outfit too!' Manaka thought with dreamy

"Ah, morning Manaka-chan. How your sleep?" Naruto asked

"Morning Naruto, I'm good how are yours?" Manaka asked back with smiley face

"Well, I only have little sleep..." Naruto admitted sheepishly make Manaka confused "But don't worry, I can do much even without sleep..."

"Why? Did the bed doesn't comfy enough? You didn't have problem with it two days ago..." Manaka said in worry tone seeing her Emperor lack of sleep

"No, there some... Let just eat first then I will show you what bother me..." Naruto responded as he gesture to the food

Manaka who hearing that nodded before she take a seat and began to eat "Oh Naruto, I have suggestion who are you really..." Manaka told him and Naruto blinked

"Oh really?" Naruto sounded amused, in last few days ever since Naruto got summoned the petite blonde always try to find out Naruto identity. His Master already try one or two times but of course it was wrong guess, and now she just about to make the third guess

"Yes..." Manaka nodded "You are Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, the mankind's oldest hero, the origin of all myths and model on which heroes are based. The King of the World in your era..." Manaka stated with satisfied smile

Naruto who hearing that blinked before he burst into laugh. While it almost true what Manaka said but it also wrong, yes Naruto is Emperor of the World in his era but he not this Gilgamesh person. Though it seems this man is his version in this World, King of this World in his era just like him who Emperor

"Close Manaka-chan, but no I'm not this Gilgamesh person." Naruto responded after moment of calm down much to Manaka shock

Gilgamesh is considered to be the greatest Hero! If Naruto not him then...

"Then are you related to him in one or another way?" Manaka asked again

"Nope, this is even the first time I heard about this Gilgamesh person..." Naruto answered

"W-What?" Manaka this time can't help but stammered at that. What kind of Hero that not know Gilgamesh?! All Hero legend are modeled after him! They all know about Gilgamesh! Even lesser Hero know it! But Naruto here even just heard about Gilgamesh once!

Something clearly veeeryyy wrong with her Servant, the strangeness just increased to another level!

Naruto who seeing Manaka gawked face take camera and flash her with it. He will save this moment, it not often to see person like Manaka to show expression like this after all

Manaka snapped from her shock when Naruto capture picture of her face, she blushed in embarrassed before glare to Naruto but the taller blonde only laughed

"You don't know Gilgamesh? Naruto he was the King of the World in his era! All Heroes based after him! How can you not know him?!" Manaka exclaimed with shock

Naruto who hearing that blinked once before rub his chin. This Gilgamesh that famous huh? Wow, it almost like him. Clearly this Gilgamesh person is another version of him in their own World

He then close his eyes and try to gather information from Throne of Heroes about Gilgamesh, not much he get due to his status as incomplete Servant. Just like what Manaka said, Gilgamesh is King who possess all treasures in this World much like him except he not that greedy, he do possess treasure from his World and even possess 6 Rikudō Sennin item

That item was royal and legend item, only Naruto and Sasuke who can use it without exhaustion after all since they are incarnation of Indra and Asura so it just logical if he have it not to mention he also Emperor

But he not take all treasure, for example he didn't possess 7 Kirigakure famous Swords except Kubikiribōchō, he didn't possess Kusanagi, he didn't possess all secret of Shinobi Clan neither he possess their technique

But this King in this World have them all...

'Wow, he really greedy...' Naruto thought with sweatdrop "I don't know her Manaka-chan but I do now, I just got information about him from Throne of Heroes..." He responded

Manaka who hearing tilted her head "Is it because some strange malfunction of Saver class that you said?"

"You can say so..." Naruto admitted. Yes, in order to make Manaka not suspicious Naruto lie to her that there slight error and it make his memory about Hero in this World is kinda blur though actually it because he not even know them so much thanks to the Throne of Heroes that not complete progress his existence

Manaka who hearing that pouted, here goes her answer. Naruto now start to get more mysterious, the more she give her answer and the more she know about him, he getting more mysterious!

"Anyway, Gilgamesh was King of Uruk. I'm leader of Ninja and Samurai, what make you think I was him?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes

"Legend could be faked, we all know that. Who know Gilgamesh actually Japanese? And after hearing your statement yesterday only Gilgamesh who possibly that strong..." Manaka answered before she sighed "You really big mystery Naruto..." She stated

Naruto only laughed at that "Well, in my era I had been called many thing. One of them is The Number One Unpredictable Ninja!" He declared proudly

"That very suit you..." Manaka remarked with smile "You are like your name, Maelstorm. Truly unpredictable and that what make you so interesting..." She said in dreamy tone

Manaka blinked when suddenly Naruto appear in front of her and hug her while lift her in air

"EEP! N-Naruto?!" Manaka stammered with blush at sudden contact. Not she mind though but this is really surprise, usually she the one that clingy to him! Naruto then pull away from her and she can see anime tears from his eyes

"Thank you! Oh God you one of few who got my name right... Everyone always call me Fishcake! I really grateful for that!" Naruto exclaimed happily and Manaka can't help but sweatdropped at that

Her Servant clearly interesting...

"If you like it then I can always call you my Maelstorm..." Manaka offered with smile

"Please do!" Naruto said quickly with shining eyes

Yep... He really interesting...

After a moment of calm down where Naruto place Manaka at chair again and start to eat, they fell to comfortable silence

Each of them trapped in their own mind. Manaka thinking what event will happen today or who Naruto really is while Naruto... Well he have so much to think

First is, about Illya, he decide he will call her that. Illyaspil is too strange! Illya is what people call Homunculus, yes he does know that thanks for the memory when Kiritsugu encounter the corrupted Grail he see Illya and Irisviel in there

But what he don't understand is why she try to kill Shirou? Aren't those two suppose to be sibling? Even if they not blood related but it doesn't change the fact they are family. And why also Shirou not know about her?! Did Kiritsugu didn't tell him about her? It seems he not and now they have problem to each other, Kiritsugu should tell Shirou about Illya! That was big mistake!

Second is, the Magus he now treat in guest room. Yes, he knew she are Magus, apparently his clone detect magic circuit inside her when he heal the woman. Now if only he know Yamanaka memory reading technique... Damn!

Third is, about Archer... When he use Sage Mode to sense his power, his magic circuit is exactly same like Shirou Emiya! What does it mean?! There no exact same life signature, even twin will have different life force. But Shirou and Archer is same! Yes Archer presence actually more influenced by something, Naruto didn't know what is it but it something that connected to Human in this World

Still, even if it influenced but the principle of his aura still same! It doesn't change... And the Holy Grail actually can summon something beyond time and space in this World, that's how Justeaze reach him which mean only one thing.

Archer is Shirou Emiya... From the future... There no mistake... Though there something about him is different from all Servants Naruto have sense but he still Emiya Shirou... Now the question is how Rin Tohsaka summon Shirou Emiya from the future? What catalyst she use?!

And the last is, to kill the current head of Einzbern family. Naruto didn't joke when he think about that, he serious. Even if he destroy Holy Grail, with someone like current head of Einzbern family another disaster can come. They possess knowledge about the Holy Grail and can remake them if he not careful, and Naruto won't have that.

'About Illya... My guess is the current head of Einzbern family poison her mind that Kiritsugu betray her and he went to adopt Shirou, that explain why Illya want to kill him. Not good, if this keep going Illya will walk same path to Sasuke... I actually didn't care if it another family but I come here because I want Kiritsugu sacrifice won't be in vain, and his legacy now clearly in danger too...' Naruto thought as he chomp a piece of pancake to his mouth. He really have so many thing to do, maybe he will visit Illya and perhaps she will surrender her Servant

After the Grail come, Naruto make sure it will be destroyed

But that can be settled later, now he need plan. No doubt Rin and Shirou formed alliance already, they will come to him sooner or later. And there Caster too, he didn't get much info about her except when fighting Assassin. According to the Samurai, Caster quite manipulative person. That mean after witness his battle with Berserker she will began her plan to beat both of them

That was not good... Having Heroic Spirit that manipulative is dangerous, he can't underestimate her... He also need to act... Should he take down her first? He can destroy the whole temple if he throw few Rasenshuriken to her base, no doubt about that but it will attract too many attention

And there Rider and Lancer too... Lancer no doubt going to demand him his real identity and there will be fight when they meet. As for Rider while he not think much about her but he still didn't know her Master, but if she place Boundary Field to Homuhara Academy it mean Rider Master is in school

'Matou... I still not check on them yet... I will send clone to their residence now and have few of them to track the Matou from Homuhara academy...' Naruto thought with nod. He wave his hands and 4 clones appear on his side "I want you to keep an eye on Homuhara Academy, the one that named Shinji and Sakura Matou precisely..."

The four clones nodded before each of them entering astral form and add Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique) so they get more hard to see and then add Presence Concealment

A perfect cover...

"Worrying about another Master Naruto?" Manaka asked

"Not really... People like Rin and Shirou won't hurt innocent people, they playing too fair in this War. However Rider and Caster is another case, both of them openly suck people souls. That mean, their Master is quite troublesom especially Caster..." Naruto murmured "She manage to summon Servant to fight for her, what else she could do? Caster-class actually not much fighter just like Assassin but they are strategist and fatal for Master, I didn't worry about me but about you..." Naruto sighed

"But you will protect me right?" Manaka asked simply

"Of course I will! I always on your side or at least two of my clones hide under your shadow... You never going to be alone in this war, I will remain at your side.." Naruto answered sternly with steel look

"Even in bathroom?" Manaka teased slyly however instead blushed or something like that Naruto put serious thoughtful face

"Well..." Naruto rub his chin "If you want to of course I can..." He said with nod

"I'm just kidding..." Manaka sweatdropped at Naruto response. Though she didn't mind actually if spend time with Naruto in bathroom 'The think I could do with him... Not to mention his clone ability!' Manaka shuddered with pleasure as she imagine herself with Naruto and pink hue appear on her cheeks

Naruto who notice Manaka in dazed state also sweatdropped 'I don't want to know what she think is...' Naruto thought, while he do marry with Hinata but that doesn't mean he are picker in woman figure. He used to have crush with Sakura who have flat chest and temper of fire like Uzumaki, but the thought of Manaka dressed in S and M outfit make him shudder

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Homuhara Academy<p>

Archer sit above the school roof in his astral form. As far he knew, this World was exactly like what he think

He was having an excellent day, as the sequences of events in the 5th Holy Grail War were happening almost exactly as he remembers them to be.

Almost.

He didn't lie to Rin actually when he said his memory is troubled, as far he knew he are from the future and come to prevent the tragedy that fall to him by killing his younger self

Though the memories during his war is still blur to him but all still went according exactly same like what he remembered... Fighting against Lancer, then the spearman go to after his younger self... He do remember that he got wounded by Saber when she got summoned and attack him

And then, Berserker come. That exactly same, however what he didn't expect is there 8th Master, plus extra class, Saver

He don't have any memories about that Servant... Not a bit...

And Manaka Sajyou?! Who is she anyway?! Granted, he maybe had heard about her when he in his World but he didn't know much about her! How could she become Master?!

'This definitely not my timeline...' Archer thought with irritation and anger. He was hoping to come to his own original timeline and manage to kill the Emiya Shirou from his World!

How many time he have killing people? How many time he forced to see how his ideal throwed back to his face? How many innocent people he kill to save more innocent people?

He already lost cound just how damn many people he kill... But it sure was more than thousands...

'I hate you so much you damn genie... I really am...' Archer thought with anger boiling in his mind

This World... It maybe different from his but if the Emiya Shirou in here also foolish then it will be better to cut him down before he went to same path like him

He do this not for anger... Well he admit he do hate his past self so much and wish to kill him for trap him in this situation but he do that also to prevent the Emiya Shirou in this timeline to suffer same fate like him! You can say this is like killing two birds with one arrow

He can feel now most his wound already healed, he will able to fight like usual if there fight tonight. Maybe not strong enough to summon his Reality Marble but strong enough for him to tracing few A ranked weapon

Suddenly he feel chill aura crawl to his spine. His eyes widened in shock, he recognize this aura! This evil aura! He knew who it was!

In instant the aura appear, and in instant it gone...

"What the hell..." Archer murmured with shock. That aura was close! It was in this school!

'Archer! Did you feel that?!' Rin voice echoed in his head

Archer can sense the fear and terror in Rin voice, and Archer can't blame her. That **_thing_** aura will make even experience warrior tremble, it even going to make Servant feel fear. A normal Magus and inexperienced one in battle like Rin of course will afraid to it

'I feel it Rin... There no movement inside as far I observe this academy... That come from inside...' Archer replied grimly 'Whatever it is Rin, you better be careful. Call me if you meet with the source...'

'Yes!'

Archer stand and narrowed his eyes... That aura is no doubt Angra Mainyu aura... And only one thing that crossed in his mind who the one that possess that aura...

Sakura Matou...

'Just what the hell is wrong with this war?' Archer thought while grit his teeth

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sakura Matou in toilet earlier<p>

Sakura Matou was not having good day... When she arrive this morning in her Sempai house to prepare food as always she granted by view of some blonde woman called Saber

By that name, Sakura really sure that woman actually is Servant, no doubt about that! And it shocked her so much to find that her Sempai is participating in Holy Grail war!

The bloody war where people is killed...

She actually very worry about her Sempai... She can't imagine what going to happen if her Sempai dead... She... For her, Shirou is her light. A person she always can look on and depend too...

It was surprise that he actually Magus and more surprising when found out that he are Master now!

She can't even bring her mind to think about that grim thing. He clearing in serious danger, Sempai was no Magus, not like the other competitors. At the least grandfather had told her that he wouldn't be getting involved in the current war, Sempai would have no chance against Zouken Matou. And her own brother was... he did not have Sempai's presence, to put it mildly. Her first impressions of Saber were limited, but she did not think Rider could beat her with Shinji in possession of her contract.

And that is another thing...

Rider is taken away from her... Gived to her big brother... She didn't too worry about that, as long her big brother happy she fine with that

His big brother is sad... He drown in hatred and let it cloud his mind... All because of her... Because she take his place as heir...

She sighed softly as she wash her hands... Her mind drifted to this morning event... She realize when she and Sempai talking to each other he blushing...

He blushing! Could it be he embarrassed to her?! Could it be the rock inside his mind finally broke?! Now he not as dense as he suppose to be?!

At least one positive thing happen in this morning...

She wash her face with water before give few poke on her cheeks then rise her eyes to see mirror

And she shrieked immediately

In front of her, no. In reflection of the mirror, stood a shadow. A humanoid shape shadow with pair of pure red eyes

Sakura didn't shriek because she disgusting with the shadow form

But she afraid to what the creature radiate

**CURSESCREAMHATREDMALICEPOISONEVILFILTHANGERLOSSDEATHMAYHEMSCARIFICETORTUREWRETCHEDROTFEAR-**

All the... All... All the Evil and Dark thing is radiated from it! As if it was embodiment of dark emotions from the whole World!

The creature extend it hand and like it come out from the mirror as if fish jump out from water

Sakura backed away on instinct. Her breath is heavy, her eyes wide in terror, her jaw open in fear while shaking violently. She want to run! She want to escape! She want to flee from it!

But she can't! Somehow she can't move! She froze and then the shadow hand touch her cheeks

The touch was cold, it didn't even feel warm slightly, there nothing in that touch except dark emotion. But the shadow isn't harming her, it touch like some child caress it parent

And unknown to Sakura, the moment the darkness touch her part of her hair turned to white, her purple eyes flashed to red and back to purple

Then... The shadow speak

**[HeLpPpP... MeEeE...]**

That did it...

Sakura screamed before she brush away the shadow who fell to floor like a splat of watter and she dash away to leave from the toilet

Anywhere! She want to be anywhere! Anywhere except trapped with that... That... That thing!

She want to see her Sempai! She want him to comfort her! She want to meet him! She want to be hugged!

She need him...

Unknown to Sakura that encounter awake something inside her... The piece of black Grail that contain part of Angra Mainyu awaken the moment another part of it make contact with it...

And silently, it began to manifest it darkness itself...

* * *

><p>Earlier at Manaka and Naruto residence, Guest Room<p>

"I see..." Manaka mused as she stare at Bazett sleeping form "Yes, I sense some curse on her... There something that prevent her from dead..."

As Sajyou family who specialize in Formalcraft and Witchcraft, Manaka is expert at those aspect. She the one that develop her family Magecraft into another level, still not rivalled the one that in Age of Gods or even close to True Magic but at least it only two or three level below the Witchcraft and Formalcraft from Age of Gods

Naruto know about that, he had ask Manaka to give few history about Magus Association. He use Kage Bunshin to learn about them and actually surprise when find out his Master is the most expert in Sajyou family. That's why he ask her to check about Bazett

Right now both of them staring at Bazett who laying in bed that placed in middle of room, she wearing only her undergarment. Manaka see that Naruto have do some strange Runecraft to her, she now is laying in ground, surrounded by few kunai and two concentric circles that made from strange symbol

All the rune is focused to Bazett middle stomach and there slight dark flaming aura circling her stomach

"Curse eh... So its true..." Naruto mused as he rub his chin. When he treat her last night, he sense something strange with the woman. He enter Sage Mode and imagine his surprise when he found there trail of Angra Mainyu power surround Bazett, it warp around her like blanket

He have guess that Angra Mainyu have made contact with this woman since there no way this woman absorb the Evil energy, it will kill her immediately. This woman is dying and Angra Mainyu found her, thus the Evil of the Worlds make deal with her

The woman actually now already healed, her body maybe still in dangerous condition but not threatening her life anymore. All she need now is some food or something like that, he will take care of that later after dealing with Angra Mainyu inside her

"A curse is placed in this woman.." Manaka remarked as she now stand in front Bazett and place her hand on the older woman chest "I don't know the detail... This curse is something that I never see and I, myself is expert in Witchcraft who studying about curse.." She turn to Naruto "You said she should be dying when you found her right?"

"Yes, from the smell of her body and all wound. She at least in that state for three days, with that wound for three days she should be dead. No normal being except Servant able to survive..." Naruto answered and Manaka hummed before she turn back to Bazett

"This curse... I can tell that it somehow affect her brain and mind... There chance when she wake up she will have temporary amnesia due to the impact... It also contain something, there something alive and manifested inside her, using her body as living place..." Manaka explained her observation

Naruto who hearing that narrowed his eyes. Could it be Angra Mainyu make emergency plan just if it got destroyed it will find way to reborn? That mean this case is similar like Curse Mark except it more strong

He of course have study the basic of Orochimaru Curse Mark, with help from Karin and Jugo who stay at Sasuke side after the war he manage to find way to purge it

However this one won't be easy, the influence of Angra Mainyu is almost like Reibi the Zero tailed Leech. It power is strong, menace, potent and more dense than Orochimaru

Simple **Fūja Hōin (Evil Sealing Method)** won't work... It will just like another Sasuke case... Then it to be more advanced... Or...

"What happen if I kill her?" Naruto asked

"There chance the curse will be released and take living form. Or the curse prevent it and make her can't be killed however the more you kill her, the bigger chance when she wake up it will be being that live inside her..." Manaka answered

'Well shit, now I can't just kill her like that...' Naruto thought with deadpan tone 'Well... I think separated it from her body is the best choice...' Naruto cross his fingers and three clones formed. He then channel Chakra to his left forearm and a 30CM oval jar appear on his palm, he have seal that worked on his hand after all so all he need to do is channel Chakra to it while imagine what thing he want to call

He toss the jar to one of clone and the other clone stand in corner of room while another one stand on his side

"I see... Would you step away for moment Manaka-chan?" Naruto asked as he approach Bazett and Manaka did what he said "And stay close to one of my clone.." He remarked

"Okay..." Manaka said as she stand near Naruto clone that didn't hold anything

Naruto and one of his clone approach Bazett, his clone stand in other side of Bazett, then he perform hand seals with fast before his palm glowing with green light mixed with blue **"Fūin : Fūja Hōin!" **

Naruto thrust his palm to Bazett stomach. The woman not even flinch or even bothered in her sleep as the rune that circling her glowing in blood color befor it rushed to Bazett stomach

Then he perform another hand seals "**Kaija Hōin! (Evil Releasing Method!)**" Naruto place his palm to the seal on Bazett stomach before pull out something from it

DOOOOOOONN!

Manaka caught by surprise at sudden dark aura that explode from Bazett body, she almost got thrown away had one of Naruto clone appear and caught her

Naruto meanwhile stay calm in his position, he grit his teeth as he feel the energy of Angra Mainyu resist to be removed from Bazett body. He can tell the energy sense it going to be separated from Bazett original body so it react strongly

Then suddenly numerous image flash in his mind

**HATEPAINCURSEFILTHANGERVENGEANCEROTPOISONMALICESCREAMTERROR**

All the painful memory that Naruto feel during his life flashed back in his mind. Naruto who struck by that image flinched for moment before his eyes narrowed

He have similar experience already... He already encounter thing like this... This not even new for him... Inwardly he grinned

If this thing think it will affect him, think again. Not even close... Naruto not bothered by it...

'Hmph! If you think it will affect me, then that was the last thing you going to do. Good bye, piece of Angra Mainyu...' Naruto eyes turned to toad like indicating he entering Sage Mode "Orraaaaa!" Naruto roared and he pull out pure black mist aura from Bazett stomach, it take was pure black and it eyes pure red without pupil, glowing in crimson menace aura.

**[OoOoOoOHhHhHhH!]**

The dark mist let out inhumane howl that echoed in the room. It voice was mixed from young children to old people, the voice filled with nothing but pain, hatred, cold and everything that menace. It remind Naruto when he and Kurama try to pull each other Chakra

Manaka who hearing the howl shivered immediately. That voice... Is something else... She can feel the darkness from that voice... She unconsciously take step back, ever since in her life she feel fear once again, something that she never felt for long time

However suddenly a pair of arms engulf her from behind in protecting manner

"Hush Hime..." Naruto clone behind her give her comforting hug, chakra engulf his whole body as he make sure it cover his Master from the malice aura "Don't afraid, I'm here... You will be okay..." He whispered calmly "You will be okay..."

Manaka who hearing that slowly feel calm. She can feel Naruto aura engulf her whole body and give warm feeling that repel the inhumane aura that struck her body moment ago

'N-Naruto... So... Warm... And bright...' Manaka thought with bliss

Naruto and his clone immediately grab the dark shadow, both of them already in Sage Mode and the original turn to one clone that hold the jar "Open it!" He yelled

"Yosh!"

The clone open the jar and Naruto with his clone jump then shove the black shadow in to the jar. The clone close it immediately and Naruto perform another hand seals

**"Fūin : Hakke no Fūin Shiki! (Seal : Eight Trigrams Sealing Style!)"**

BANG!

Naruto place his palm to top of the jar, that shaking violently due to Angra Mainyu struggle inside it. The moment his palm meet the top jar, the struggle become slower

Numerous rune appear made from Chakra before circling the jar and engulf it. When it done, Naruto remove his palm to reveal the mark of Hakke no Fūin on top of the jar

He panting slightly as he deactivated Sage Mode and wipe sweat from his foreheads. With this, the Angra Mainyu power that coat the woman is gone, Angra Mainyu only have Grail form anymore and when he destroy it, the Evils of the Worlds won't have any emergency plan anymore

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto broke out from his mind as he turn to see Manaka call him with slight nervous tone "Yes Manaka-chan?"

"What is that?" Manaka asked as she glanced to the jar who his clone hold

"That is the thing that possess this woman body..." Naruto said as he glance to Bazett "I remove it from her body and soul then place it inside this jar..." Naruto glanced at the jar, he will throw it back to the Grail when the cup appear then launch Bijuudama to destroy it completely

"Naruto..." Manaka murmured in shock "Don't you have any idea what you just done?" She asked in low tone

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confused

"You just perform True Magic! The real Magic! How you did that?! If it Caster I won't surprise but from you is something else..." Manaka said in awe

"Eh? Really?" Naruto asked with blink again "It actually Sealing Method in my era, you see. I use the first seal to gather all the dark aura then compress it to single point, that seal won't hold the dark aura but it can redirect and gather it. After I compress it to single point, I pull them out with the second one then place it to jar..."

"It may sound simple but Naruto, there no any Magecraft like that! Not anymore! What you did is similar like trapped living being in some prison! In my life I never seen such Rune symbol or something all you do!"

"Well..." Naruto paused. He didn't have much explanation now she said it like that. Naruto able to perform something like True Magic is because he have the knowledge to use it

Unlike this World, Naruto World is old. Very old to the point it only have Kaguya as it Primordial Goddess... This World meanwhile have it Shinju separated into multiple being similar like Bijuu except it process happen naturally

Gilgamesh maybe King of this World in his era. But his era still younger than Naruto era... The one that rule the World is Human, no Gods or something like that... And their knowledge evolve to another level, true their technology is suck but their knowledge in power and energy of the World is something else...

In this World, there Gods or something like that who limit the Human... Like Gilgamesh case where his power is so high and in order to do that Gods prevent them...

But not in Naruto World... Not in there... There nothing that limit them... There no Gods or limiter that stop Humanity to grow into something else in his World... Those Shinobi and Samurai in his Worlds is more like Demigod trapped in Human flesh... He and Sasuke are anything but Human... Both of them actually Primordial God in Human flesh rather than Human...

That's why, True Magic in Naruto World actually is nothing but simple Jutsu... Time/Space manipulation is possible in Naruto Wor

"Well... I guess I just awesome like that!" Naruto exclaimed with big grin on his face

At his response Manaka openly gaped. Before she slowly close her mouth and take moment to calm down "Well... I guess I shouldn't surprise, seeing what you capable of already..." She sighed softly 'This just make me harder to know his identity... The more I know about him, the more it confuse me...' She thought with pout inwardly

As if Naruto can read her mind, he flash her grin "Aww Manaka-hime. Are you going to give up finding my identity?" Naruto teased

Manaka who hearing that only give him smile "You know me my Maelstorm. It will take more than that to make me give up and..." She walk forward and leaned to Naruto chest, her finger trailing it and caress her muscle "On contrary, it just make me more excited..." She whispered to him

Naruto who hearing that shivered, that tone always up to no good. Last time Hinata whispering like that to him it end with Naruto lost so much blood due to nosebleed

He coughed to regain his composure before push Manaka away with one hand "And on contrary, we also need to talk about Servant and Master relationship..." He retorted calmly

Manaka seeing this only giggle and she give Naruto innocent smile but there strange gleam on her eyes "And since when that will stop someone like me? You know it won't my Emperor..." She said "I can use Command Spell but it won't be fun ne?" She remarked before she turn around and approach the door. She paused and give him look over her shoulder "We going to patrol again tonight, I can't wait to see what another excited thing you will show me Naruto-kun..." She finished and leave from the room

Naruto who hearing that let out sigh. He of course aware that Manaka start to obsess about him, but there always limit. Now it seems the obsession just went to another level, she never this bold before!

While Naruto won't mind if he and Manaka do... Sexual intercourse but he afraid that if Manaka too attached to him it will be dangerous when he leave her. It can make Manaka obsessed over him and will try to resurrect him if he died

'What a troublesome Master I have...' Naruto sighed

"Having sadist loli girlfriend seems not too bad right boss?"

Naruto and all clone turn to the other clone who just speak that with deadpan look

"Dispel yourself..." Naruto deadpanned. The clone only laughed before shrug it off then gone if poof of white smoke

That's another thing that troubled... Apparently his clone start to develop their own personality sometime... Naruto had heard there Servant who possess that ability, perhaps the Throne of Heroes affect some of his abilities. That will explain why his clone have bigger luck than him

He then glanced to the jar that contain part of Angra Mainyu power, his face turn to grim

'That thing... That thing before I trap it inside jar is calling for help..." Naruto thought grimly. The shadow shrieked and screamed for help... It shriek similar like some prey that cornered by predator then screamed in order to told the reinforcement that will come that there some threat... Does it mean there another piece of Angra Mainyu that trapped in human? If it true then... 'I better prepare myself for big battle soon... I need to find these Angra Mainyu piece and remove it...'

With that in his mind, Naruto leave his clone to attend Bazett. What happen to her after removal of Angra Mainyu still mystery, he still don't know what the aftereffect of his deed to the woman but whatever it is, it will be better rather than what Angra Mainyu plan for her...

He still have so much to think... But now removing Angra Mainyu is the first priority... That thing can't be allowed to born...

However unnoticed by Naruto, his right arm glowing slightly and a symbol appear on his palm before it faded away...

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

Naruto and Manaka sit in Fuyuki Center Building, the tallest building in Fuyuki City

Like Manaka said, they will went to another patrol today and she really happy since she will witness another interesting thing!

Manaka stare down at the city below her while waving her leg in air in cheerful manner. She hummed beautifully while enjoying the scenery

Naruto meanwhile have another thing to think. He able to find out who the Master of Rider much to his joy thanks to his clone who following Matou siblings

Shinji Matou... An arrogant, spoiled, selfish, bully, asshole, pompous brat... How did he manage to gain fangirl is beyond Naruto mind

Unlike all famous or cool man he have encounter, this one is clearly don't have anything to be proud of! This one maybe have those fangirl because he rich due to Matou family status...

He also the one that responsible for the barrier in Homuhara Academy, Naruto clone follow him and apparently find out that Rider knock out Shirou and thus bring him to Shinji

But another problem is, Shinji don't have Command Spell in his hand. He already check it from close and notice there no any mark!

Which mean Shinji not the Master, someone else is... Shinji only puppet, annoying one...

And what more strange is Sakura Matou also didn't possess it. There no mark in her hands, which mean Shinji must be befriend with other Magus...

And about Sakura Matou... ...

When Naruto see her, he see a certain woman with long hime style lavender hair and white pearl eyes.

Hinata Hyuga... His wife...

She remind him of Hinata so much... The difference is Sakura seems have more confidence and open in social relationship

But her eyes... Her eyes... There deep pain inside her eyes... His clone noted that it was eyes of people who abused in her childhood and very have little confidence of herself

Just like his wife...

Not to mention that pair of boobs really not helping... Just like Hinata apparently Sakura have the biggest breast in her class

She really Hinata version in this World...

Matou Residence... That place quite big but that place clearly have something strange...

Zouken Matou is grandfather of Sakura and Shinji... That man is not living being... Not Human anymore...

Naruto sensor ability is good, but not as good when he enter Sage Mode... However he still able to difference which one is Human and which one is not... Zouken Matou is anything but Human... His body is an... Insects and bug... The group of insect that formed into Human form and unlike Shino or Aburame clan this one is made full by Bug, there no any sign of Human

How did he alive in that state is clearly beyond Naruto mind... But one thing that sure is that man is evil...

Not to mention Naruto not able to gain so much about him because that man seems notice Naruto watching him! Naruto was sure he have hide himself pretty good which mean Zouken Matou know he being watched from instinct...

And that also mean Zouken Matou is old... Very old and are expert warrior in his prime... This Matou family... Something not right about it...

'And this just Matou... I still not check Einzbern!' Naruto thought with groan inwardly. If only Shikamaru here with him! This War will be far more easier! 'Hey! I manage to spell the name right! Einzbern! Ha! Take that!' He thought with blink before he grinned

"Something funny Naruto?" Manaka asked as she notice Naruto put thoughtful face for moment before he grinned

"Oh? Nothing Manaka-chan... Just remember something..." Naruto answered with chuckled

"If you say so..." Manaka replied with shrug before she stare down at the city "I'm start to booring! Naruto, amuse me!" She demanded

"And how I going to do that Manaka-chan?" Naruto deadpanned

"Well... I can think severals thing! You coul-"

"Denied..." Naruto cut her make Manaka sputtered

"B-But you not even listen!"

"I can read your mind through your eyes... Something about bathed in blood and make out in middle of them..."

Manaka blushed a bit hearing that

"N-Not like that! I didn't think that far! But you mention it now..." Manaka red face brightened and she place her palms in her face while her eyes staring at the city below her through her fingers gap. She silence for moment before she let oue squeal make Naruto sweatdropped

'My Master really troublesome...' He sighed before he blinked when he feel presence near him. And the aura certainly familiar! "Manaka-chan we got company..." He stated as he turn around

"Ara?" Manaka broke from her imagination before she stand and follow Naruto gaze "Who is it?"

"Just wait a moment and you will see... He will arrive in..." Naruto paused and close his eyes as he push back his triangular hat to reveal his blonde hair "One minute..."

"Okay!" Manaka replied cheerfully with her angelic smile

She usually act mature and like Princess when in public. She only act like this when she spend time with Naruto because only Naruto who can see her through her mask, her real self. And Naruto also seems not bothered by it... Well if he bothered he not show it to her

And one minute later just like what Naruto said a figure jump out from other side of building before landed in ground. He have blue hair and wear blue tight spandex armor while carrying long red spear

It was Lancer

"Yo, Saver!" Lancer greeted with grin while waving his hand and approach him like old friend

"Hello to you too Lancer..." Naruto greeted back while also grin back to him "Finally find out my real class eh?"

"You damn right blonde!" Lancer laughed before he glare to him "You give me one headache asshole! Thanks to that I almost got my head sliced by the real Assassin!" He growled to him

"Maa, maa. Didn't mean to lie Lancer but this is War, and deception is the most basic strategy..." Naruto remarked cheerfully "Though this more like battle royal than war.." He mused and its true. For Naruto this Holy Grail War is a joke, not even close to real War and not as much as bloodied like the War in his World! Heck, Suna and Oto invasion is more bloody than the First until Third War! Only the Fourth is the biggest if Naruto recall from his information

"Smartass..." Lancer grumbled as he can't deny Naruto words indeed wise "What happen to our one on one battle?" He asked with glare

"To be honest, I actually never plan to have you killed for that. My real purpose is only for prank and trolling people... You apparently make good target..." Naruto answered with foxy grin and Lancer right eye twitched in annoyance

"You an asshole..." He stated flatly and irritation is clear in his voice

"You will laugh if it was another person that got trolled..." Naruto shot back with wider grin

"You damn right I will!" Lancer admitted without any shame "But if I the one that got trolled I will angry!"

"Not my problem, since I get laugh from that.." Naruto replied before he burst into laugh and Lancer growled

'Saver my ass! If there class Joker or Prankster it will suit him more!' Lancer thought with annoyance before he realize that there another person with Lancer "Eh? Your Master Saver?" He asked as he stare at Manaka

"Hello Servant of Spear, my name Manaka Sajyou. I'm Saver, Master. Pleasure to meet you..." Manaka introduce herself in polite manner

"Eh, she are polite one. How did she manage to not angry at you Saver? Man she must be have heart of Angel to patient with you!" Lancer laughed while Manaka only smile like angel to his response "Hello Ojou-san, I'm Servant Lancer, it pleasure to meet with you too!" He replied to her

'You don't have any idea Lancer, you don't have any idea...' Naruto thought with deadpan inwardly "Yeah, yeah laugh it up..." He said dryly "Anyway, why you here and how you sense me?" He asked

"Well, I meet one of your clone who spying on Ryuudou Temple tonight. I ask him about you but he said I can visit the real you in here..." Lancer answered with shrug "As for why I'm here. My Master want to test you in battle, I allowed to go all out in battle against you..." He stated with big grin and Naruto blinked before he grin back

"Ah I see, I see..." Naruto accepted the answer with nod "So this is where we finish our duel?"

"Well..." Lancer paused and have sheepish face "As much I wish so but it seems my Master..." He said with disdain in his voice "Will pull me back if I dying, unless you can finish me before he able to use Command Spell then yes! But you will need to destroy me completely for that..." Lancer finished by taking stance with his lance

"I see... Quite troublesome Master you have in there... Very well, we just going to have spar until near death situation..." Naruto replied before poof of smoke appear on both his hands and his trench knives armed to it "Manaka-chan, would you stay back a little?"

"Yes..." Manaka said as she step away from Naruto, eager to see his Servant to fight again

Naruto and Lancer step forward, both of them staring to each other eyes while circling each other much like when Naruto clone meet with Lancer at first time

Naruto tightened the grip on his trench knives while Lancer do the same to his spear before they gone from their own place in speed, destroying the floor where they stand before

They appear in front of each other, Naruto with his trench knives that covered by 1M wind blades while Lancer with his long 2M spear

GAAAAKIN!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ryuudou Temple<p>

Naruto clone staring at the entrance of temple with bored face. He just meet Lancer few minutes ago and apparently the spearmen demanded explanation

The clone answer merely pointed to Fuyuki Center Building while say "The real one is in there..."

Needless to say, Lancer immediately leave to see the real Naruto. No point to talk with clone after all and Lancer knew it

'I've staring at this place for hours and nothing happen...' Naruto thought with sigh of boredom. He assigned by the boss to watch this area, he even have **Hirashin (Flying Thunder God)** kunai near here just in case. Caster Master actually still mysterious, he not even know or have information about him!

Well at least he knew the master is a Man. He wonder what other clone do now, there few of them that watching Tohsaka Residence, Emiya Residence, Matou Residence, and patrolling around the city

Suddenly he blinked when he see there someone approaching the temple

'At this hour? Who it could be? Must be participant of war...' Naruo thought as he focus his eyes

However to his shock, it was Emiya Shirou and...

'Huh? He seems reluctant to entering the temple... He under genjutsu or something like that! But who could... Ah Caster eh? So that your plan...' Naruto thought with knowing look as he gaze at Shirou who have troubled face but he keep walking to temple direction 'Hmm... Should I help him? I can release him from Caster control with ease if I want... Hmm, decision, decision, decision...' Naruto rubbed his chin as he stare at Shirou through his Astral form

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hahaha update before Christmas night! Merry Christmas for you all! Think this as Christmas gift!<strong>

**How about this chapter?! You see more Manaka/Naruto interaction! And we have few scene too!**

**And yeah! Naruto removing Angra Mainyu from Bazett, it just like in fate/hollow atraxia where Bazett trapped due to Angra Mainyu make contact with her**

**Before you protest about Naruto able to do that you need to read the explanation twice. True Magic rare in Fate World because their World considered young, too young and the people also have Gods as limiter**

**Naruto World meanwhile is not. His World is FAR older than Nasuverse if you read it carefully. Thing like Shinju will give born to 'Type' race and 'Gods' in the World but it does not in Naruto World**

**In Naruto World you have to see all of them able to do almost all True Magic. Second Magic, Obito create Road to Ninja universe. Third Magic, Edo Tensei or sealing soul that trapped in Edo Tensei state during Fourth Shinobi War. Fifth Magic, Hiraishin is Space/Time manipulation and also see what happen in Naruto Shippuden Lost Tower **

**Third Magic is used like most common thing in Naruto World such as Jinchuuriki, Curse Mark that plant Orochimaru soul, Edo Tensei, and else**

**So don't gave me he can't do that! Since it was BS... -.-"**

**And next we have Archer who still willing to kill Shirou! He realize it not his World but he still going to do that of course!**

**And most dangerously! Sakura contacted by the Shadow directly! Wow! That was something! What the effect will appear cause of that?! We will see it later!**

**What will happen to Bazett that got Angra Mainyu removed from her body?! And what Naruto going to do with Shirou?! Will he help him? I leave that to your decision of course**

**Next chapter will be Naruto vs Lancer!**

**And oh! You going to like this, I already find beta reader! So be prepared if Chapter 1 until 3 will be fixed soon!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	6. Naruto vs Lancer and Invitation for Part

**I know few of you have protest about Naruto being OP. And sadly it was true, he are broken character just like Gilgamesh. Did you ever see Gilgamesh having hard time in fight? The only time he have hard time is when he fight Shirou in Reality Marble and that because his pride is too damn high so he not unleash Ea at the moment they entering Reality Marble!**

**Naruto is like that, fighting one on one. He won't have hard time, good fight yes. But hard time? Won't be too long, he will have at first but then he slowly going to overpower his enemy. In Cannon he also like that, all his enemies win first before Naruto able to adapt to their fighting style and he win**

**Heck! Even I think Gilgamesh can fight Caster, Lancer, Rider, and Berserker at same time and winning! Gilgamesh are the most powerful Servant no doubt about that!**

**Naruto also like that, if Gilgamesh have Gate of Babylon as his Noble Phantasm, Naruto have his body and skills as Noble Phantasm. Just like Enkidu who use his body, Naruto body is his Noble Phantasm, why I make his Ninjutsu Noble Phantasm? That not Magic, it Noble Phantasm in form of attack or support. It become that because Naruto not from Nasuverse and all his power source from different energy**

**But unlike Gilgamesh, Naruto will have hard time to fight against 3 or 4 enemies at same time due to his close combat nature. If he fight against Berserker, Archer and Saber or Lancer, Naruto chance to win only 50% except if he entering Kyuubi Mode**

**Anyway! I want to tell that the first three Chapter have been edited! Hooray for that! XD you can thanks Armun-Tiger for that :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary<strong>

**Manaka awake in morning then start to think about Naruto identity. After thinking of moment she conclude that Naruto is Gilgamesh**

**Naruto who hearing that only laugh and shrug it off much to Manaka dismay as she start to get more curious about Naruto. However the blonde now certainly interested to Gilgamesh. Naruto also review all information and investigation that he gain, such as Shirou Emiya as Kiritsugu adopted son, about Illyasviel, about Archer than in fact is Shirou Emiya from future, how to kill the current head of Einzbern family and else**

**Archer meanwhile start to thinking about the World where he summoned and find out it wasn't his timeline, however that not stop him to trying kill Emiya Shirou from this World if the Shirou in this world still latched to his ideals**

**But his thinking is interrupted when he feel Angra Mainyu aura from inside the Homuhara Academy and much to his dismay he didn't know anymore about his situation**

**Sakura Matou who start thinking about her morning about her Sempai and his status as Master suddenly confronted by Shadow, it awaken something inside her that will become problem later**

**Meanwhile it revealed that earlier before Archer and Sakura got contacted and sense the Shadow, Naruto removing the piece of Angra Mainyu that coating Bazett. But before it got sealed the piece of Angra Mainyu shrieked for help, prompting the black piece of Grail Angra Mainyu inside Sakura reacting to it **

**That night Naruto and Manaka patrol around the city again, while Naruto find severals thing about Matou family he dislike, like Shinji who arrogant, Sakura who remind him of Hinata and Zouken Matou who no longer Human. In middle fo his thought, Lancer visit him and both of them prepare to duel**

**Meanwhile Naruto clone who assigned to watch Ryuudou Temple see Shirou who hypnotized by Caster to visit the temple, he start to think what he should do with him**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Naruto vs Lancer and Invitation for Party!<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto and Lancer step forward, both of them staring to each other eyes while circling each other much like when Naruto clone meet with Lancer at first time<p>

Naruto tightened the grip on his trench knives while Lancer do the same to his spear before they gone from their own place in speed, destroying the floor where they stand before

They appear in front of each other, Naruto with his trench knives that covered by 1M wind blades while Lancer with his long 2M spear

GAAAAKIN!

Naruto trench knives redirect Lancer stab that aimed to his head down to below. Naruto take step forward and move his other trench knives then deliver slash to Lancer face

Lancer pull back his face and dodge the slash, it was barely but it not reach his face. He grip his spear tightly before swing it to Naruto who jumped while flipped in air

Lancer seeing this quickly charge to Naruto who just landed with unbelievable speed as he blur in blue flash

'Fast! He faster than me!' Naruto thought with wide eyes. He barely able to bend his body and dodge the stab attack that Lancer launched, however Lancer attack manage to graze side of his stomach, drawing blood slightly

Lancer seeing this grinned. When he didn't hold back, he is fast. He can said with proud that he are the fastest Servant in this War! He cocked back his spear before launch it again

"Oooraaa! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" Lancer let out battle cry as he deliver multitude stab attack. His hand blurred with very fast as he move his long spear to strike Naruto like it part of his body instead weapon

Naruto clearly have problem with that. The speed that Lancer display is rivaled Beserker or even faster! The difference is Lancer attack more accurate, fatal and flawless! It was clear that Lancer are very expert in wielding his weapon! As expected from the Child of Light!

SWOOSH! SWOOOSH! SWOOSH! CLANG! CLANG! SWOOSH! CLANG!

Naruto move his hands along with trench knives to parry Lancer attack however mostly he have to dodge since it was clear the strike not just fast but contain quite powerful, not as strong as Heracles but Lancer weapon is more deadly and durable

He bend his body to dodge another stab before move the trench knives and parry another attack but he forced to dodge another one

'This is going nowhere! I got pushed! His speed is quite something else! Even faster than Lee or Gai!' Naruto thought as he barely block another attack

"What's the matter Saver?! Having problem?! Hahaha! Keep dodging for me!" Lancer laughed as he keep move his hands with grin

Naruto who hearing that flash him smirk before he clench one of his trench knives more tight "You..." Naruto murmured "WISH!"

BANG! BOOM!

With fast, Naruto one hand punch the edge of the lance using his trench knives when it launched to him, the spear direction changed and it hit the ground

Lancer eyes widened in shock seeing this 'Damn! His power is huge! Stronger than me!' He stumble down due to Naruto strength that push his weapon to the ground. Naruto not let this opportunity slide as he immediately jump and swing his other trench knives

Lancer seeing he can't pull back his head, fasted his body to duck. It better to hit the ground rather than got silced by that. However as soon he duck, Naruto leg already in front of his face

'Shi-!'

CRUNCH! BANG!

A sound of broken bone echoed in midnight as Naruto enhanced Chakra kick hit Lancer bare face. Lancer soared away from the impact, the kick hit point blank and it launch Lancer away like some baseball just got striked into Home Run

However Lancer proved his Battle Continuation as he flip himself in air while fix his posture and landed in floor with grin through his bloody nose, forehead and teeth

'Damn! That blonde broke my nose! I almost collapse due to the impact! Several bones in my face also cracked!' Lancer thought with pained face before he grinned while fix his posture as he take stance "Heh! You good! Really good!" Lancer stated

"Talk less, act more Lancer..." Naruto responded as he twirl the trench knives before he blurred in speed

Lancer immediately move his red eyes as he try to track Naruto and he find him. He thrust Gáe Bolg to one direction and Naruto appear in there, blocking the spear with one of his trench knives

Both of them try to push each other in strength, as spark created due to their impact. And at same time both of them push each other away before grip their weapons and delivering multitude attack

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN! CLANG! CLANG! GAAKIN!

Invisible long blades meet with long crimson spear. Naruto and Lancer move their hand in fast motion, the Bravery, Chakra burst and Instinct of Naruto raised his parameter to the point his hand rivalled Lancer fast strike. Lancer not even bothered by it as he also move his spear and trading blow with the blonde

Dodge, block, parry, strike! Dodge again, block again, strike again! Jump! Move! Duck! Stab! Swing! Block!

Slowly, bloodthirsty grin formed on Lancer face

Damn! Damn! Damn!

He can't believe this!

How long?! How long he have fight as good as this?!

There no deception, no lie, no trick, only battle of warrior that show their power, technique and skill!

He can't believe how fun is this!

He actually feel depressed when Bazett killed and he turned into nothing but scout! He didn't have wish to Grail, he only want good fight! And even that is not granted thanks to his new Master!

But here! Here he now... Trading blow and blow to someone who very skilled and strong warrior! Not just normal warrior but a leader! A King! A Emperor!

To trade blow to someone like Saver is honor for his warrior pride...

Lancer cocked back his spear, Mana fill it while Naruto also do the same, the wind that circling his trench knives become more wild

Both of them roared before thrust each other weapon, crimson aura meet invisible greenish wind aura

BAAAANG!

Their weapons collide to each other, Naruto and Lancer put strength to their attack and trying to overpower each other, the wind around them blow strongly, the impact destroy the floor beneath them. After a moment of clashing eventually a large impact appear in middle of their attack and each of them get pushed back by it, indicating they are equal

Naruto skidded in ground while maintain his stance, the grin that plastered ever since the beginning never left his face and the same thing could be said to Lancer as he grinning in enjoyment

Lancer stare at Naruto with slight pant. That, that was the most exciting clash he ever feel ever since this war started! It really incredible! And it feel so good!

Naruto meanwhile have similar thought. Lancer are good, he maybe not battle maniac but he do enoy some good fight sometime. He can tell Lancer give hime quite wound, he can feel there many cuts and stabs wound from his trademark with Lancer when he change blow against the spearmen and he can tell the blue haired man condition is actually worse than him

"Damn blonde! You are strong! Very strong!" Lancer stated with big grin

"Your skill is good too, as expected from Cú Chulainn, the Son of God Lugh..." Naruto responded with nod of respect make Lancer surprised

"You know?" The spearman asked

"Well, I see your battle with Saber. Your Noble Phantasm, Gáe Bolg is terrifying..." Naruto chuckled "A spear that stab heart, that is dangerous..."

"Aww you see it already! No fun blonde!" Lancer fake pouted though there still grin on his face "Very well then!" Lancer roared as he take stance, more potent and crimson Mana swirling around his spear as he glare to Naruto with challenging grin "Then, I won't show any sign of mercy! Emperor! I shall claim your heart!" He declared

Naruto who seeing this narrowed his eyes, slowly he stand firm and dispel both his weapon make Lancer narrowed his eyes back "Then come to me Cú Chulainn! I will take that attack of yours! I will block it with my own hands!" Naruto declared back with stern look

Lancer in response merely grin more fierce at that. He strengthen his stance and grip his lance more tight "Very well, your Majesty!" There no sarcasm in that voice, it was filled with respect and acknowledge "Prepare yourself!"

Manaka who staring from far have her eyes widened slightly in horror. When she see the aura that Lancer spear radiated she knew it was filled with intense Mana, filled with demonic aura. The spear that will pierce heart... If Naruto hit with that he will dead... However she knew actually Naruto won't dead... He can't dead! Naruto are her Emperor... He won't die because simple spear like that

Lancer feet is ready, more red aura burst from his spear. He glare to Naruto before he moved and leap to Naruto

"**Gáe... BOLG!"**

SWOOOSH! FLASH!

Naruto see it. The crimson flash that launched to him, it faster than bullet. He can see the demonic spear along with Lancer launched to him, aiming to struck his heart. He stand firm as he see the spear near and when it near, he moved

STAAAB!

Manaka and Lancer eyes widened, the Master of Saver gasped as she brought hands to her mouth. Lancer meanwhile have his eyes wide due to shock

Gáe Bolg is spear that stab the heart. No matter who is it, it will stab. It can't be blocked, even if it reversed the spear will bended itself to pierce your heart

It take very skilled or strong Noble Phantasm to block it. Arturia Pendragon manage to flee from it because her luck but even that will need a week to be healed

However Naruto know that there some hole on it... It spear that stab the heart, even if Naruto dodge it he still going to be wounded

So he take his gamble... If the spear will curse you if it not stab your heart, then let it stab you so you won't cursed

Stab, doesn't mean you will die... If it not deep enough

"You..." Lancer murmured with wide eyes and shock as blood from Naruto plastered on his face

Naruto only grinned as he caught Gáe Bolg with one hand. The spear manage to stab his heart, but it not deep enough to kill and only hit the surface of it.

"Now I see it more close, your spear is beautiful... Bright crimson like blood with torn... It like a beautiful rose..." Naruto praised with grin as blood dripped from his mouth "And it possessed by honorable warrior too..." He chuckled

Lancer who hearing that blinked before slowly grin formed on his face "That the first time someone speak about Gáe Bolg like it was some jewelry..." Lancer chuckled back as he try to pull Gáe Bolg back 'Huh? What the...' Lancer eyes widened when he feel he can't pull back Gáe Bolg

"Ah... You won't come and going home without souvenir Cú Chulainn..." Naruto exclaimed as he rise his other hand and Lancer can see there something on Naruto fingertips. It was faint... It was invisible at first but Lancer can see there some red aura that almost can't bee seen...

And that thing clearly not friendly...

'Shit! I can't pull Gáe Bolg back!' Lancer thought with shock. He stare at Naruto who grinned at him, his hand glowing with Chakra, indicate he enchant his hand with it

And for moment Lancer swear Naruto eyes flashed crimson red with slit instead saphire blue

**"Kaze no Yaiba! (Blade of Wind!)" **Naruto roared as he swing his other hand, the wind soared as it gaint red hue from Kyuubi Chakra

SLAAAAASH!

Blood spurt out like rain from Lancer chest as the sharp invisible wind cut through his armor. Lancer eyes widened as blood spew out from his mouth, his vision immediately get blur as he fell to his knee. He noted the cut was deep, so deep in fact it almost cut him in two

Kaze no Yaiba actually can cut through iron or steel like it was butter... That was solid A rank attack, however when Naruto use it by using Kyuubi Chakra it increased and that attack clearly more fatal if you get it from point blank like what happen to Lancer

Slowly Lancer lose his grip on Gáe Bolg and fell to his knee, allowing Naruto to pluck out the spear and drop it to the ground

"U-Ughh..." Lancer coughed some blood as he rise his head and meet Naruto who look down to him "D-Damn blonde! You are strong!" Lancer chuckled dryly

"You also not bad Lancer... You are fast, you maybe can become one of few faster warrior in my era..." Naruto responded with chuckle too.

"Only few faster? I'm fast and I can only become one of few? If what you said true then your era clearly something..." Lancer remarked before his hand moved to Gáe Bolg again much to Naruto surprise

'Battle Continuation? Ah I should expect it from this man. He are fierce warrior after all, remind me of Lee. Change the color into green I can mistake him as Lee descendant...' Naruto thought with chuckle inwardly

"Not yet..." Lancer murmured "I still can fight..." Lancer eyes suddenly become twisted and he snarled "NO! Don't you dare! I've been waiting battle like this for long time! Don't you dare to pull me back!" He growled and it was clear he angry so much

Naruto who hearing this narrowed his eyes, it seems Lancer Master wish him to return seeing the spearman lose. Manaka meanwhile seeing the situation approach both of them and stand behind Naruto

"You! You bastard!" Lancer cursed "I swear! The moment your Command Spell gone I will kill you!" He spat with so much hatred that Naruto never heard before

"That's enough Lancer.." Naruto cut him fiercely make the blue spearman turn to him "You can return and rest, this battle is over..." He stated

Lancer who hearing that gritted his teeth, he clearly not like the situation! Not a bit!

"I know what you want Lancer but if you force yourself now it won't useful..." Naruto said before he sigh a bit. He perform several hand seals before his hands glowing in green light, then he place it on Lancer chest

To Manaka and Lancer shock suddenly all the Lancer wound closed. Not much but it slowly and surely gone, Lancer can feel the pain on his chest faded away! And surely the wound on his chest is healed!

After a moment Naruto remove his hands and he stare at Lancer "There, the wound already closed. You not completely healed but at least you won't die due to blood loss, the internal injury are too deep. I suggest you rest for one day even with Servant regeneration ability that wound still something..." Naruto remarked as he stand

Lancer who seeing this only can gawked, he not believe what Naruto just did! He glance up down to Naruto for moment before asked "You can kill me with your last attack... If you stab me in heart or slice my head it will be over... But you cut me in chest... Why?" His tone is low but enough for Naruto to heard it

Naruto who hearing that merely flash Lancer foxy grin as he put back his Emperor hat "Didn't I said we only going to battle until near death situation?" Naruto asked sincerely before his face turn to stern "I'm Emperor Lancer, the moment I speak. My words will be solid, and I won't go back on my words..." He said with steel in his voice

Lancer who hearing that have wide eyes for moment before he chuckle slowly and it turned into full blow laugh

"Damn it blonde! I really like guys like you!" Lancer exclaimed "If you were woman, I will fall in love with you!" He joked lightly before he grip his spear and use it to help him stand "Very well, your Majesty. This battle is yours... I admit my lose.." He give bow to Naruto, indicating he respect him so much. He then stand firm again "But next time, I will show you the true power of Cú Chulainn!" He declared with bloodthirsty grin

Naruto in response merely grunted before he turn around, his coat waving in air "I will waiting Cú Chulainn..." He glance to Manaka and nodded "Let's leave Manaka-chan, we done here..." He stated

"Of course!" Manaka nodded back and turn to Lancer "See you next time Lancer-san..." She said politely before follow Naruto

Just when Naruto about to walk away with Manaka, Lancer called him "Wait! Your Majesty!" Naruto paused on his way and glance to him over his shoulder "Sorry for bold like this but, can you tell me your name?" Lancer asked politely

In Lancer eyes, Saver is a King. A perfect one in his eyes... This King that not just sit in his throne and let his warrior fight. But Saver is a King who stand at his soldier side and fight with them, the King that lead his army in battlefield

A King that reach his throne by working hard and be friend with all his subordinate...

That's why he show so much polite and respect to him... This man is warrior but he also King...

Lancer actually will be very honored if he serve under Saver kingdom... That's why... He want to know who Saver is...

Naruto who hearing this only silence. His face is pure stoic and Lancer for the first time didn't see any sign of prankster and joker person that trick him few days ago. His face show elegant and royalty like true King

"I'm afraid I can't do that Cú Chulainn..." Naruto remarked "I won't mind giving you my name but your Master is something else..."

Hearing that Lancer grit his teeth inwardly, he knew well what Naruto mean... With people like Kirei hearing... Who know what that priest will do?

"But... I give you some riddle... The moment you break it you will able to find my identity..." Naruto stated make Lancer eyes widened "I'm Hero that hidden in Leaf Village..." He told him

"Hero that hide in Leaf Village?" Lancer repeated in confused tone

Naruto didn't reply, instead turn around and place his hand on Manaka shoulder. And in orange flash, both of them gone like they never there

Lancer who seeing this blinked, he didn't sense Naruto or Manaka anymore. They also not close to him anymore which mean 'He use time/space manipulation! Shit, what kind of Emperor that able to do that?!' Lancer thought with wide eyes

He fell silence for moment after Naruto gone. His mind processing what Naruto said about his identity

'Lancer, do you find Saver identity?' Kirei voice boomed in his mind and Lancer hold the urge to snarl

'No, _Master_. I did not...' Lancer replied with disdain in Master words

'A pity... You will tell me if you find out right?' Kirei voice held no emotion but he seems amused and it clear he did that to annoy Lancer

'Maybe... If you asking me then yes, I will tell you...' Lancer answered with smug grin as he knew his Master actually not often speak with him

'Very well then... I will ask about Saver identity later... For now rest until you back to prime condition...' Kirei replied in emotionless tone before the communication cut off

Lancer who hearing that stare down at his chest. There no blood anymore however he knew damn well inside his lung is sliced and his flesh clearly slashed by Saver. He blanched at the pain before he entering astral form so he can regenerate faster

'While resting maybe I can think about Saver identity... Yeah that was good plan now... Let see which Hero that have moniker of someone that hide in Leaf Village...' Lancer thought as he close his eyes and start searching from Throne of Heroes

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Naruto at Ryuudou Castle when the original fighting Lancer<p>

Naruto stare at Shirou who keep walking and getting close to Ryuudou Temple. His brain still worked as he try to make his decision is he going to help Shirou or not

Pro, if he help Shirou he will troll Caster and annoy her further! And when they meet seeing his annoyed expression will bring soooo muchh fun!

Con, Caster clearly going to target him more than before. Naruto know the woman secretly gather Mana so she can act and fight to the fullest, and no doubt she will target him immediately after that

'Eh? Where the fun if there no danger?' Naruto thought with shrug and annoying grin

Naruto jumped from his position, he materialize himself in front of Ryuudou Temple entrance where it dozens meter away from Shirou position who walking to the entrance

He grinned before he runned to Shirou

"BOOOOOY!" He yelled before he kick the ground and jumped to the front of him, he have big grin plastered on his face that remind you to certain thick eyebrow jounin

Shirou who seeing Saver run to him have wide eyes further. He try to speak or yell but thanks to Caster spell, he can't do that!

"DYYYYNNAAAAMMIIIICCCC!" Naruto take pose in the air before extend one of his leg "ENNTTRRYYYYYYYY!"

HIT! CRUNCH!

A sound of broken bone and flesh got pummeled echoed in the night as Naruto kick planted to Shirou face. With fast, Shirou immediately fly away from his position due to kick and soared far away from Naruto

BOING! BOING! BOING! BOING! BOOOM!

He bounced to the ground in comical way like pinball few times before ended crashed to one lamp, his eyes swirling comically, dirt and bruise covered him. Oh and complete with extra comical bump on top of his head

Naruto who seeing this grinned in satisfaction. He approach Shirou and see he now try his best to stand, as soon he stand Naruto give him nice guy pose complete with the grin

"Nice!" He said with flash from his teeth

"NICE MY ASS!" Shirou yelled in anger to him "YOU BROKE MY NOSE DAMN IT!" That kick was hurt! Shirou really feel that! His nose is bleeding heavily and it clearly broken!

"Ah! Shove it will you?! You suppose to thanks me! I just rescue you from Caster spell!" Naruto responded while waving his hand in dismissive manner

And Naruto swear he can hear Caster scream bloody murder to him and swearing that enough to make Anko Mitarashi blush

Shirou open his mouth to yell again but he blinked when he realize, he does free from whoever that cast spell on him. He can speak and move freely again!

"You can do that in softer way..." Shirou grumbled as he hold his nose

"Oh pooh! Cry baby... Brave yourself! You are man..." Naruto responded before he approach Shirou, his hand glowing in green aura "Stay still and let me heal you..." He place his hand to Shirou face and

CRUNCH!

"AGGHHH!"

"It didn't even hurt! What the hell you yelling about?!"

Shirou blinked when he hear Naruto said that. True, he didn't feel any pain, there the noise but there no the pain...

"S-Sorry, it kinda out of reflex..." Shirou said sheepishly

Naruto only rolled his eyes before he remove his hand, he observe Shirou face for moment before nodded "There good as new..." He said with smug tone

"Ah... Thank you Saver..." Shirou responded in sincere tone and Naruto blinked

"I'm a enemy Servant and you thanking me?"

"Yes its true! But you the first one that not attempt to kill me in our direct encounter..." Shirou said with sheepish smile

Naruto who hearing that blinked again before he chuckled "I see, well if you want to know Boy, I don't have wish to Grail and I'm Servant Saver. Killing Servant maybe in my list but Master is something else, except you arrogant bastard. If not then you save..."

Shirou who hearing that actually surprise. Not just Saver help him instead attacking him like all Servants but he also didn't have wish to Grail, something that clearly surprise

"Is that so... Maybe we could be friend Saver?" Shirou offered, Saver seems like good guy. This is the first time he encounter Servant that not willing to kill Master so he are good in his list

Naruto let out chuckle at Shirou suggestion, this kid is too good... Too kind... He almost remind Naruto of himself...

"Well, my Master is not agree with that kid. You see my Master is someone who have to see something interesting, if not there will be problem. We will fight sooner or later kid and it won't be good if we become friend. I, myself actually won't mind since I have experience where I have to kill my friend in past but you is another thing..." Naruto replied with bitter tone

"What? You kill your own friend?! Why?!" Shirou demanded and can't help but shocked at that

"Because he raise rebellion army in my Kingdom. I have no choice to execute him..." Naruto sighed "If I didn't execute him then it will cost thousands innocent people died. I, maybe going to save one of my friend over hundred people if I can but one friend over _hundreds of my friend_ is another case... I won't sacrifice hundreds of my comrades just for one friend..." He stated bitterly before stare at Shirou with elderly look "If we be friend it will only make you harder when we fight and I don't want you hesitate to finish me if you can and it will cost dearly to you..."

Shirou who hearing that utterly shocked. This is the first time he heard some story like that, he actually angry when Saver kill his own friend but when hear his reason he can't help but reluctantly agree. It not just about him, but it about people who also around Saver. If Saver decide to back down then the people around Saver going to fall

'But he killing his own friend!' Part of his mind yelled

'To save his other _friend__**s**_!' Another part of his mind retorted

'Had my imagination and dream fool me so much? Have I been too drown to my ideal that I not even think about that? What if the barrier in school actually Shinji doing?' Shirou thought with realization! If what he thinking is true then, the people in school mostly will die!

Issei, Fuji-nee, Sakura, Mitsuzuri! And everyone! The barrier will suck them dry!

No! Shirou can't have that! He can't have them die! Not on his watch! If it was Shinji doing... Then... Then...

Shirou really wish it not Shinji doing...

"H-How... How you dealing with it when you know you will kill your friend?" Shirou stammered to Saver

Naruto who hearing that only silence. He knew Shirou must be thinking about Shinji. This kid is... Too... Plain... Too... Pure and... Too sad...

"It not good kid, trust me. And it will leave scar..." Naruto remarked bitterly "But remember... Remember what going to happen if I not stop him? More of my friends going to die, just because I'm not kill one friend..." He said sternly before sighed "Remember this Shirou-kun, to save one life another life must be sacrificed. You can't save anyone, not even Gods can save everyone... It was basic rule in the universe, just like you have to wait for three minutes to create instant ramen... No one can change that... Then what make you can?" He asked in steel tone as his blue eyes pierce Shirou gold eyes

'What the connection between instant ramen and saving life?' Shirou thought with sweatdrop, however he can't deny what Saver said is true. It like what Kirei said, there must be villain so hero can born and to save one life another must be sacrificed. The hero have to kill the villain in order to save everyone...

However before he able to said anything suddenly Saver jumped away from him just in time to dodge numerous swords that rain down to where his position before

"Shirou!"

Shirou turn and see Saber dashed, armor and her invisible sword is ready

"Saber!" Shirou called in joy

Saber immediately stand in front of her Master, she rise her blade and glare to Saver

"Saver!" Saber growled "You will pay for what you did to Shirou!" She dashed to Saver with Prana Burst to her leg and rise her sword

"Wait! Saber!" Shirou called as he try to stop Saber but the King of Britain ignore him

Naruto clicked his tongue he enchant Chakra to his leg before jump back and perform few hand seals with fast **"Fūton : Shinkūgyoku! (Wind Release : Vacuum Sphere!)" **Naruto spew out numerous bullets of sharp wind while he make distance from Saber

Saber who seeing this have her eyes wide slightly but keep dashed. Doesn't matter, she still have her Magic Resistance. Such thing won't affect her too-

However suddenly an image of her body pierced by numerous attack and creating hole on parts of her body flashed in her mind

She immediately follow her instinct and stop dashing before rise her swords and block the numerous bullets, but one attack graze her skin and it drawing blood from it make her eyes widened in shock

'That... That not Magic! It was something else!' Saber thought with wide eyes 'f that bullets pierce me... I'm done for...' Saber gritted her teeth as she rise her blade

Naruto only flash her grin under his hat before his instinct screamed. He duck under slash from Archer before pulling kunai and enchant it with Chakra then block attack from Archer Bakuya slash

"Archer! Nice night isn't it?" He greeted

Archer response merely push Naruto away before delivering multitude slash with one sword but Naruto block it, however Archer focus his strength more and swing his sword to Naruto again. The blonde block it but Archer strength proved superior from the clone and he easily push away Naruto who blown away much like when he first against Lancer, Naruto bounced to the ground first due to impact but he flipped and balance himself

"Yes, its nice night..." Archer said with cynical smirk

"It will be more nice if you not blow me away..." Naruto replied in same tone

Saber also step forward and take stance with her sword, she glare to Saver while fix her posture. Ready to charge to him

"Wait! Wait!"

Archer and Saber turn to Shirou who running to them, his expression show worry and concern

"You can't attack him!" He exclaimed much to Saber and Archer shock

"Kid, have you hit your head or something?" Archer asked wiht furrowed eyebrow

"Shirou! He just hypnosis you using spell and lure you to here! You can't just let him go like that!" Saber said with growl to Shirou, she knew Shirou is kind but this is another thing!

"Its not him! It was Caster!" Shirou argued make Saber and Archer surprise "She use some spell on me not Saver, in fact Saver here is the one that release me from that spell... If not because him, I will be hypnotized and already entering the temple..."

Saber paused when hearing that. She turn to Saver with stern look "Is that true?"

"Why you asking me? You just want to slice me moment ago and now you questioning me why I save your Master? Aren't you suppose to take advantage in your situation now?" Naruto asked with deadpan tone and Saber right eye twitched

"He's right, rather than questioning we should attack him first then interrogate him later. He still enemy Servant regardless if he save your Master..." Archer added with knowing look make Saber glare to her that clearly spoke 'shut up!'

"If you did save Shirou then I must say thank you. Though I don't know why you save my Master but at least I have to express my grateful to you..." Saber responded sternly

"Maa. Not need to stiff like that, just doing something that interesting..." Naruto said while waving his hand "Anyway, its been quite late. I suggest you go to sleep now since the Boy over there have to school tomorrow..."

"He right! Saber we can let him go for now, he not bad guy after all. We can fight him next time, think it as reply of gratitude..." Shirou offered to Saber. He didn't want to fight the one that just save his life after all, if they going to fight it will be later

Saber who hearing that slowly turn to Archer as if demanding some suggestion. Archer notice her look and only shrugged in response as if told her 'It your decision'

Finally Saber sighed and give reluctant nod "Very well. I think I can deal with that, we will cease fire with you for tonight Saver..." Saber stated

Naruto only snorted at that. He actually can gone and flee from them without much problem if he want but yeah, let them have the fun okay?

"I feel so grateful..." Naruto remarked sarcastically make Saber glare to him

Saber then turn to the temple with narrowed eyes "Now since we here already, why don't we check on this temple?"

"Eh? I won't do that if I were you..." Naruto suggested "Unlike all Servant class, Caster is one of hell in defense. Attacking her in her own territory could be said suicide, you will need plan at least to deal with her..." Naruto answered

"And how you know that Saver? And also why you in here at first anyway?" Archer asked skeptically

"Well, I already investigate this place few days ago. And for why I'm here... Well I just patrolling this area, we are in War so such thing is common... But if you want to visit Caster, be my guest..." Naruto responded to Archer with shrug. He then stare at Archer eyes sternly and that moment Archer on instinct hold his breath

The blue eyes that meet with his gray orb as if the eyes of King who judging someone... Archer who seeing that eyes can tell Saver is not normal Servant... Not just he possess strong power and skill but he also a King... Just like Saber...

'This man... He... He almost like Gilgamesh... Who is he?' Archer thought with wary as he observing Saver

Saver who seeing Archer inwardly can't help but feel pity. To think Shirou Emiya, kind boy who always helping people in his school turned to this person... There nothing in his eyes... It was hollow... And filled with pain... Pain of betrayal... And pain of hollowness... It was the pain of someone that forced to see how his ideal and dream throwed back to their face... The one that betrayed by their own ideal...

'To see one young man like that turned into someone like this...' Naruto let out sigh outwardly before turn away from Archer who narrowed his eyes at Naruto seeing he do that after see him "Anyway, I won't stop you to try check on Caster Temple, but you must know that attacking to some Magus stronghold is stupid. Especially the one that summoned as Servant..." He pointed before he pull something out from his robe, it was tri-pronged kunai and he toss it to Shirou

"Eh?" Shirou caught the kunai before he blinked and see Naruto with confusing look, Saber and Archer at his side also give the Emperor a look

"That was special tool made by me... If you in life threatening condition channel Prana then throw it to the ground..." Naruto remarked "Think that as extra gift... But remember you only can use it once and it will only work once..." He explained. It was lie of course but with Rin on his side, Naruto sure if he told him it can be used few times the Tohsaka Heiress will use it for her advantage

"Eh? I-Is that so... T-Thank you then Saver!" Shirou said sincerely with smile

Saber who hearing only narrowed her eyes. She can't sense anything from Saver weapon, it not Noble Phantasm only simple kunai "Wait Shirou, it could be trap..." Saber warned as she glare to Saver

"Well, actually that's not. And don't bother to ask me what is it, it a surprise and I only going to give you one. Now if you excuse me I will leave. Ja Ne, Archer-kun, Shirou-kun and Saber-chan!" Naruto said before he jump away and gone in astral form then active his Presence Concealment

"Wait! Saver! You!" Saber growled as she about to after Saver but then her eyes widened when she can't sense him anymore 'What?! How he did that?! Did he teleport away? Ridiculous! That hazy blur clearly show he entering astral form! But how I can't sense him anymore?!'

Archer who seeing this also have similar thought. Saver presence suddenly gone when he entering astral form which mean...

"He have Presence Concealment..." Archer murmured with wide eyes. What the hell?! Not just Saver is one of hell fighter that could go toe on toe with Berserker but he also have trait of Assassin! What next?! He can use True Magic and riding?!

Oh if only you know Archer...

"Presence Concealment?" Shirou asked in confused

"It was skill that possessed by Assassin-class. It the capacity to hide one's presence as Servant..." Saber explained "But how Saver possess it?" She murmured in clear confused and shocked tone.

Judging by Saver who just can't be detected she assume that at least it was A rank, the user won't be able to be detected as long he didn't intent to attack but he can be noticed if he prepare to attack

'Saver clearly the most dangerous one in here... He possess strength that on par with Berserker but he also possess Presence Concealment! It almost like super powered Assassin! Could it be he trained as Assassin when he were alive? But what kind of Assassin that become Emperor?' Saber thought with confusion and frustrate

"Saber?"

She broke out from her mind as her Master call her. She turn to Shirou with her usual calm look

"You okay?" Shirou asked

"I'm fine Shirou. Anyway, we should strike this temple now while we here..." Saber suggested as she glance to Ryuudou Temple

"But what Saver said is true, it could be trap! Attacking some Magus in their own stronghold without proper plan is dangerous!" Shirou argued

"In battle nothing is certain.." Saber argued back "Traps will always happen, I still think it would be best to go now. We also already in here, why don't we attacking?"

"Well this one is very obvious trap..." Archer remarked cynically "I, for once agree with the boy. Even if he fool but rushing thing won't be good, it better if we retreat for now..." He pointed, ignoring glare from Shirou

Saber who hearing that scowled, didn't like the situation. However when she turn and see concern on Shirou eyes reluctantly she nodded

"Very well, if you two think like that. We will retreat for now..." Saber said with sigh before she turn to Shirou and glance at the kunai "What you going to do with it?"

"Well... I going to use it if something urgent happen. Saver seems good guy..." Shirou answered as he grip the weapon Saver give to him

Saber who hearing that only silence. True as this far Saver didn't do anything to them, he like neutral party and she can tell Saver have his honor. He not seems type of guy who will go back on his word very easy

Archer narrowed his eyes at the weapon, that was only steel. No, he can tell the steel of that kunai is high level. It even harder than gold... Other than that he can't sense anything from it...

And just like that, they glance to each other before decide to go home...

'If I recall Caster should possess Rule Breaker... Maybe I can make deal with her...' Archer thought with narrowed eyes 'But...' A feeling of Angra Mainyu aura crawl to his spine and he shuddered 'That feeling before... Could it be that why I got summoned here? Damn it! On other hand I want to kill this Boy for his stupidity but on another hand, it was clear that the Shadow can't be ignored...' Archer grind his teeth under his calm face as he began to mulling over what he should do

* * *

><p>With Kirei Kotomine<p>

Kirei who observing the battle between Lancer and Saver through his Servant eyes frowned

This Servant Saver is strong... Very strong... According to his observation this one clearly stronger than Arturia Pendragon aka Saber. No, not the current Saber who got her status lowered due to Shirou Emiya not being proper Magus but the Saber who fighting in Fourth Holy Grail War

Saber is noted to be the strongest Servant other than Gilgamesh of course during that war and this Saver clearly stronger than her

Saver Master, as Kirei said seems not act so much in Saver battle. It as if she only act as sidekick and watching the battle, she didn't appear to be someone that able to become threat

Then again, Kirei himself is Priest and yet, he are very trained killer... Appearance could be deceiving...

But what more make Kirei worried is Saver eyes...

While he didn't meet Saver directly and can't tell what kind of person he is due to that but the eyes when Saver glance to Lancer when the spearman ask him about his identity is the look that very familiar to Kirei...

It was the eyes that Gilgamesh often give when he judging someone...

Eyes of King... Of Lord... Of Emperor in Saver case...

No doubt this Saver class is not to be underestimated... He are strong, to take Gáe Bolg head on like that... It need very good Instinct and Luck...

Kirei concluded that is very obvious Saver have those two as Personal Skills, and he also have Prana Burst much like Saber...

And there another thing too...

Like Lancer, Kirei do noted that Saver eyes is flashed into crimson with slit for moment. And unlike Gilgamesh red eyes, Saver red eyes is more feral and like beast

Not just this Servant have ability as Assassin but he have skill of warrior and if he true then possibly Saver also have Mad Enhancement seeing that red eyes

This Servant also possess speed that rival Lancer, class have strength that stronger than Saber class, Presence Concealment, clone ability and stealth like Assassin class and lastly he also good in throwing projectile like Archer class...

It decided, Saver is opponent that can't be underestimated... His Master won't act much, Kirei can tell that and she will leave full battle to Saver...

"What bothering you Kirei?"

Kirei turned to see Gilgamesh step out from the shadow, during these few days Gilgamesh actually not go out from Church since he playing some game in his place. Final Fantasy VII if Kirei recall

"Nothing for you to worry... It just about Saver..." Kirei said

"Oh? That extra Mongrel who lying about his status as Assassin..." Gilgamesh remarked "What about him?"

"He are... Very skilled... His speed rivaled Lancer and his strength surpass Saber... And his skill also clearly surpass them..." Kirei answered almost like robot

"Hoo?" Gilgamesh eyes narrowed at that. Anyone who possess strength and skill surpass his Saber is something else, granted if it Berserker he won't care. That class is nothing but mad dog "This Mongrel that skilled huh? Hmm perhaps maybe there something for this Saver class" He mused

"And my King... There time when I see his eyes through Lancer eyes, I can tell his eyes is similar like you..." Kirei continued make Gilgamesh blinked

"What you mean by that Kirei? Are you implying my eyes is on same level with that Mongrel?" Gilgamesh asked coldly as he feel offended

"No my King... What I mean is Saver possess same look like you when he judging someone... I think his tittle as Emperor isn't a fluke..." Kirei explained with his face remain unchange ever since the beginning, he not even bothered by Gilgamesh silence threat

Now that get Gilgamesh attention. If it someone else who speak like that he will sneered and punish the man for such offended words to dare sully his name, but someone like Kirei is something else. He knew Kirei won't lie and while Kirei is empty man who not feel anything but Kirei knew his place and who he looking to...

"Lancer also seems hold him in high regard. He even call him 'Your Majesty' to him with high respect..." Kirei continued

"That Dog recognize him as King?" Gilgamesh asked with narrowed eyes. He had see Lancer from far, true both of them never meet but he can tell that dog is lack of respect even if it toward his true Master. And to think this man make that dog respect him like that, this Saver maybe not just pretender. Perhaps like Iskandar the King of Conqueror, while true that man can be too laidback but he still King that the King of Heroes respect

His ideology is good even for Gilgamesh standard and he one of few people that manage to impress him. He not half baked King but also true King, while not as great as him but he have his own reason and Gilgamesh can tolerate that

"I see... That quite interesting..." Gilgamesh murmured after moment of thinking before grin appear to his face "I guess I will visit this Servant by myself and see what kind of person is he..." He remarked. He will judge this Servant either he worthy his attention or not

"You going to looking for him tomorrow?" Kirei asked

"No... This Servant can wait..." Gilgamesh scoffed "I still have something to finish and I intent to finish it in three days..."

In another words, Gilgamesh want to finish his game first before visiting Saver. That was what Kirei thought

"Give me description of this Saver-class Kirei..."

"He have bright spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, and he wearing orange..." Kirei told Gilgamesh make the King of Heroes blinked

"Whisker marks? The one that plastered on fox or cat face?" Gilgamesh asked in almost deadpan tone

"Yes..."

Well... Isn't that very strange? What kind of Heroic Spirit that have whisker marks on his face?

'Hmph! Regardless, I will see what kind of person is this Mongrel later. For now I have task to finish...' Gilgamesh thought as he turn around

He already start playing Final Fantasy VI when Lancer moved from his summoner to Kirei... It almost a week and he intent to finish this game in a week...

Such trivial task is very fitting for a King...

* * *

><p>Back with Naruto and Manaka<p>

Both of them appear via flash to their residence, and as soon they appear Manaka immediately latched on Naruto and place her hand to caress the wound on his chest

"Naruto! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly

Naruto only nodded, while true it hurt so much to have your heart pierced even if it only surface but he fine. Sasuke have destroy his right lung and creating hole on it, another Chidori pierce just few cm above his heart

And there Neji attack too, he close 64 fatal point of his Tenketsu! And damn bitch reopen it fucking hurt! Even if it with Kurama Chakra!

And there against Orochimaru in Forest of Death

And there against both Idiot Brother plus Mizuki in his tiger form

And there against Kabuto too! That freaky glasses cut the tendon on his heart! Fuck that! It hurt!

And there still soo many fatal wound he received! It so many that it make him forget! He got that all when he twelve! Fucking twelve!

So a little graze to surface of his heart isn't too hurt. And Kurama healing plus his own also helped, the wound already healed though it still there. Naruto noted it will take half day for it to be healed

"Ah poor my Emperor... I knew it won't kill you but still..." Manaka trailed as her fingers touch Naruto chest, she let the blood wash her hand and she stare at it for moment

Before she brought to her face and lick it... Like it was soup...

Then she moaned like she just eat some 5 star grade hotel food...

Naruto really start to getting uncomfortable...

"Even your blood is so tasty... My Emperor..." Manaka whispered in dreamy tone as she leaned to Naruto and rest her body to his chest

"Manaka-chan..." Naruto sighed as he grab her shoulder and slowly push her away "We can have you act like that later, for now what you want?" He asked. He knew Manaka won't be satisfied with the battle that battle, not enough. After witnessing his fight against Berserker Manaka will want to see more "Except having sex of course..." Naruto added as he see sparkle and gleam on her eyes

Manaka openly pouted at that "Why?"

Naruto who hearing this really have to think hard. Manaka isn't like other people, if he explain about Servant-Master relationship even if it in warm way a people like Manaka won't take it well... And it also can ruin the path he readying for her...

"Manaka-hime... You obsessed to me..." Naruto pointed and Manaka shamelessly nodded "I don't want to have sex with someone that obsessed Hime. If I did it at least I want the person who have sex with me is genuine in her feeling..." He stated firmly and its true. He actually didn't mind to have sex with Manaka however if he do that with Manaka in her current state of her mind it will become problem... Really problem...

If Manaka want to have sex with him, she must love him... A people like Manaka only can be changed properly when they feel that one, not love that come from obsession but love that come from sincere feeling

Love after all, is the strongest emotion that living being can feel... And it even can change Saint into Murderer, and also can change Psychopath into Saint... Never underestimated it because it fire is very hot that it rivaled flame of God

Manaka who hearing that taken back by Naruto statement. Love... She never feel that... No she not lying... She really never feel that emotion... Manaka while putting mask on public but all of them is totally mask

She never love any of her friends in school, she never have silly crush, she never love her parent, and neither her sister... She never love anyone...

The mask she build... Is never mean to feel anything but her own joy...

It because if everyone see her true nature there no one will accept her... Except another one like her or another one that twisted in their own way...

Normal people won't accept her... That was the fact...

But here Naruto... Naruto is anomaly for her... He are normal one... He have sense of moral, code of honor, and just like majority people he can display kindness without need to put a mask

But he accept her... Even when they just met he not show any sign he disturbed by her... He not disgusted to her... He, normal man... Well maybe not too normal but at least he are okay for the World, accepting her... He wish to guide her... To save her... To fix her path...

'Love?' Manaka thought with bitter... Does she love Naruto? A part of her mind told her that she not... A normal psycho will declare that she love him so much but part of her moral that still there tell her that she not...

She just obsessed to him... It not love...

Naruto of course notice the conflict in Manaka mind as he can see even if Manaka still smiling like angel but the light on her eyes dimmed. He release the grip on her shoulder slowly before stare at her eyes with softer look

"While true I won't mind to have sex with you, but I mind it for you. Woman virginity is Sacred Manaka-hime. I don't want you throw it just like it some garbage... Even for someone like you it still Sacred one... You have to do it to the person you love..." Naruto told her softly. Though inwardly he grimace at the way he talk, he never good explaining something like this topic, if only Jiraiya or Kakashi here. It kinda awkward seeing he are man but talking like this to woman

Manaka who hearing that blinked once. She seems pondered what Naruto said before slowly giggle escape from her mouth "You know, I found it strange for you talking about woman like that..." She pointed and Naruto hold the urge to blush in embarrassment

"Yeah, I also feel awkward saying something like that. But the point is, you can't sacrifice your first time over obsession..." Naruto remarked awkwardly as he give sheepish grin to Manaka

Manaka response only another giggle as she stare at Naruto before her eyes fell to his chest "Oh my, it already healed..." She murmured as she rise her hand and wipe away the blood

"I'm healing fast Manaka-chan,..." Naruto chuckled before he review his situation

He now already knew all Servants and their own Master... During observing through his clone that commanded to watch the Ryuudou Temple, he find a man who reek of Mana. It signature almost similar like the Boundary Field that covered Ryuudou Temple, and only one person that can creat that field... Caster...

However to Naruto shock that man actually not Magus. He can't sense any Mana or Prana from him but his eyes... And his posture when walking... That man is killer... High trained one... He resemble someone from Root... A man that trained to be killer ever since he were child...

To think someone like that is teacher and live in this city... Well not surprising since there Yakuza who reside in this town too...

Naruto can't imagine if that man is Magus too... He will be strong... Very strong... Luckily he not...

'Right... Now I know all the Master in this war save for Lancer... Rider controlled by Matou, Saber by Shirou, Archer by Tohsaka, Assassin and Caster by Souchirou Kuzuki, Berserker by Illyasviel von Einzbern...' Naruto thought as he recall the info he gain this far

50 Kage Bunshin... Each of them not become clone but something like Servant... True their endurance only E- but if they entering Sage Mode it will become C- and hold their ground quite good... Their power will become B with Agility also A

He grinned inwardly at that thought... He no doubt are the strongest Servant now and can beat anyone... Well that wasn't surprise actually seeing he are broken character. Naruto of course aware of this, he are Emperor of his World, the Ninja that fighting someone who create the whole new World easily. True he not as strong as his prime but he still strong enough to fight against Uchiha Madara on his prime plus Rinnegan toe on toe. And that damn blasted Uchiha is fricking strong that can summon planetoids down like it some child play

'Though I won't use Kage Bunshin to fight enemy except they outnumber me so much... Where the fun if I always fight and win? No... There won't be any fun, while true my goal is to destroy Grail but at least I can have some fun eh? I been dead for hundreds years after all...' Naruto thought with satisfaction before he turn to Manaka "So what you want to do now?"

"I don't know... I find it was very interesting today, the battle against Lancer is quite good..." Manaka answered with hum "Surprise me!" She demanded

Naruto who hearing that only hummed back, his face turned to thoughtful one "Hmm... I actually want to hide this until there only few Servants left but... Well, I guess I can use this event for opening..." Naruto stated

"Huh?" Manaka asked with confused look

"Well for now let's go to rest!"

"Eh?! What about the surprise?!"

"I will tell you tomorrow!"

"B-But!"

"Himeee-chaaan..."

"Aww, you can't use that eyes to me! It cheating my Emperor!"

"Himee-chaaaan..."

"Fine! Fine! I will wait until tomorrow!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p>That midnight 2.15 AM, Emiya Residence<p>

Saber eyes suddenly flutter open from her sleep. She quickly stand and her armor ready

When she sleep she suddenly feel something crossing the Boundary Field on Emiya Residence, it enter without permission and it make the Boundary Field alert them

She leave from her room and see Shirou also just leave from his room, he still wearing his sleeping outfit and his face seems still need rest

"Saber!" Shirou called "Something entering Boundary Field!"

"I know, stay here Shirou. Let me and Archer deal with this!" Saber stated before she dashed, her invisible sword ready

"Wait! I'm going with you!"

Saber didn't bother to reply as she knew her Master is damn stubborn. When she and Shirou arrive they see Archer already in living room waiting for them

"Archer! Who the intruder?" Saber asked

Archer who been called turn to her and he have strange look on his face "Well... Apparently it was girl and she does alert the Boundary Field, but after that she went to front door and-"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Everyone turn their attention to the door that been knocked. Archer and Saber share a look and they nodded to each other, the silver haired man tracing bow with arrow ready on his hand, aimed to the door and Saber slowly approach the door

As she near the door she didn't sense any danger either hint the intruder will attack so she open it

To her surprise, she granted by view of girl around 8, she have short bright orange hair and brown eyes. She wearing formal green kimono with white flower design and red obi

The girl seeing Saber smiled before bow down to Saber "Hello Saber-sama, my name is Misaki. I come on behalf of Saver-sama..."

Saber who hearing that blinked, once, twice. She stare at the little girl with narrowed eyes, this girl no doubt is Servant. She can tell she not Human, but why there another Servant?! Is it ability of Saver?!

Meanwhile Shirou in background who seeing the girl seeing no harm decide to approach them

"Ah? Saver? Misaki-san, you know Saver?" Shirou asked in surprise seeing this

"Yes, I'm Saver-sama familiar, you can say something like that..." Misaki exclaimed with polite smile "Don't worry Saber-sama, Archer-sama, I won't harm any of you. I swear on Saver-sama honor..." Misaki said as she see Saber and Archer still tense

Hearing that Saber slowly lower her stance. As much she knew, Saver are honorable man and if this girl really saying that then it should be fine though she still prepare to attack anytime

"And what make us think it was Saver who send you? You could be someone from Caster allies..." Archer remarked skeptically

Misaki in response reach something from under her kimono chest and pull out tri-pronged Kunai "Saver-sama give one of this to Emiya-sama, only he possess this item. Will it good enough for the proof?" She asked in polite tone

Archer staring at the kunai and notice there no different from the one that Saver give and slowly nodded "What Saver message?" He asked

Misaki who seeing them smile politely before speak

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ryuudou Temple<p>

"An invitation?" Caster asked with blink of surprise under her hood as she stare at the red haired girl around 8, wearing violet kimono adorned by red rose in front of her. She actually resting in her room but Assassin call her and said there someone wish to talk with both of them

"Yes, an invitation... Saver-sama wish to invite you two in feast that he will make..." The girl answered with nod

"Oh? And why should we come? It actually can your Master plan to ambush us in there..." Caster scoffed. She really hate Saver, not just he messed with her but he also dare to thwart her plan today! Thanks to him she can't have Saber!

She swear the moment they fight, she will tear him apart. Stab him with Rule Breaker and make him into her personal slave!

The little girl hearing that lost her smile and it replaced by pure stoic face "Don't you dare to sully Saver-sama honor and words Caster-sama. If there one thing that Saver-sama always hold is he never go back on his words..." The girl said sternly

Caster who hearing that snorted loudly, not even feel threatened by the little girl. Assassin seeing the situation quickly step forward to cool down the tension and speak

"My apologize for her rude manner Ojou-san..." Assassin spoke gently "But could you tell us why Saver-san want to invite us in his feast?"

"Apology accepted Sasaki-sama. Oh about that, you not the only one who invited..." The girl said with her smiley face back again

At that Caster and Assassin eyes narrowed

* * *

><p>Near Matou Residence<p>

"You invite the whole Servants?" Rider asked in surprise as she stare down at the dark blue haired little girl with golden eyes wearing blue kimono adorned with yellow flower

"Yes! Saver-sama invite all participant of Fifth Holy Grail War. Not just the Servants but if you want the Master also can come, this feast is held as opening for the Holy Grail War. As the extra Servant in this Holy Grail War, Saver-sama wish to held party for 7 Main Class seeing all class already knew each other..." The girl answered with smile

Rider who hearing that furrowed her eyebrow under her eye mask. She knew actually that Naruto isn't Assassin and have heard about the extra class. And it seems her guess proved true

This Saver-class Servant certainly interesting... And dangerous one too...

"You know there will be battle between them... You put 14 people who want to killing each other in one room after all..." Rider pointed

In response the girl smile only widened a bit

"Saver-sama declare that there won't be any battle in there... It feast with purpose to open this War and pure enjoyment before War begin. Though Saver-sama only saying rather than War this more like Battle Royal..." The girl remarked

"And what make you think everyone will follow that order?" Rider asked

If it possible the girl smile get more wide

* * *

><p>At Einzbern Forest<p>

"Trust me Einzbern-sama. You won't like it if you think you are invincible because you have Berserker-sama who have ten lives... What Saver-sama do when fighting Berserker-sama is only a fraction of his true power..." The girl with pale white hair, tanned skin and golden eyes said with sweet smile

Illyasviel staring at the girl below her from Berserker shoulder with thoughtful face hearing that.

She actually very surprise when see some little girl entering her forest and wish to speak with her. And what more is this girl is familiar of Saver. Not just Saver is strong and can go toe on toe with her Berserker but he also unique

She actually going to scoff at the girl remark but after witnessing the battle between Saver and Berserker but she must admit that Saver is strong, very strong indeed

"I doubt any Servant or Master going to follow that rule..." Illya snorted

"Its true, that's why you free to come or not. Saver-sama still going to wait for the guest for one hour at best, however the moment you come you won't attack another guest. You can insult them or bad mouth them but there will be limit and there won't be any fight. The moment you accept to that invitation is same like King invite you to dinner, will you spat at the dinner where King held his dinner?" The girl pointed "And any Servants or Master who fight each other in that place will receive death punishment immediately from Saver-sama. He won't hesitate to kill you with all his might and trust me, Saver-sama is very skilled Assassin in his live. You won't even know that you already dead..." She finished proudly

"Oh? Isn't Saver suppose to be Emperor? What kind of Emperor that fight like that?" Illya asked

"An Emperor can clean any Mongrels who didn't respect the Emperor with any way he wish... After all, who will care if Mongrels die even if it killed by dirty way?" The little girl stated sternly as she stare to Illya who sit above Berserker shoulder without flinch under the mad giant glare "Beside, you are princess right Illya-sama? Surely you have manner, when you invited and the moment you accept it surely you know that you are guest in my Emperor place..." The girl remarked

Illya who hearing that huffed her cheeks before glare to the little girl "Of course I know about that! You didn't need to remind me! Hmph! I will think either I will come or not later, I can't give you straight answer since I need to think first, will it be okay?"

"Of course Illya-sama! Berserker-sama also can come if you wish to though it won't be necessary since Saver-sama will protect you the moment you arrive in his place..." The girl answered softly

"Hmm... I will think about that later too! Ah, how about the dress code?"

"Its free, you can wear any outfit and naked too if you wish..." The girl replied with bright smile and closed eyes, missing Illya slight blush "You can wear your combat outfit too if you don't believe to Saver-sama..." The girl finished

* * *

><p>Back to Emiya Residence<p>

"Here is the place where you Saver-sama waiting for you... Please come at 09:00PM." Misaki said as she hand Saber some paper and she take it

"You want to held feast at Fuyuki Bridge?" Saber asked with disbelief tone and Archer with Shirou also surprised hearing that.

"Oh, no. That place won't be where we have our feast. That place only the entrance, Saver-sama noted that the bridge structure and design is acceptable for the entrance since it the best road he can find in this city..." Misaki explained "When you reach the bridge, there will be another familiars waiting for you. They will teleport you to real place..."

"I see..." Saber nodded as she accept the reason

"Very well, I will leave then. Sorry for disturb your sleeping time... Good bye, Emiya-sama, Saber-sama and Archer-sama.." Misaki said as she excuse herself with polite bow

"Wait, Misaki. You can come in and take some tea first if you want..." Shirou offered politely

"Ah, I'm sorry but I can't Emiya-sama. I have my duty and must leave, but thank you for the offer..." Misaki politely rejected

"Well if you say so then... Just call me Shirou anyway..." Shirou said as he feel uncomfortable to be addressed like that, he already have enough with Saber

"If you say so Emiya-sama..." Misaki giggled slightly before she give another polite bow and leave

Shirou who seeing Misaki leave close the door before sighed a bit "What a polite little girl..." He murmured "So... You will come to this feast?" He asked to Saber

"It up to you Shirou, while true this is so obvious but I believe Saver won't play dirty trick. As much I can tell during our encounter with him these last few days, he are honorable man and his Emperor title isn't lie..." Saber answered as she stare at Shirou

She still remember there familiar meeting like this in previous war. She talk with her fellow King that time about the Grail, and it actually won't end well for her.

Archer for first time only silence and didn't make skeptical response. He knew what kind of man Saver after their eyes meet... Saver is killer... But not normal killer, he are King just like Saber but he can become more harsh if the situation demanded and won't be lenient. As example, Lancelot kill few Knight of Round Table to save Guinevere, Saber may won't execute him even after that but if it Saver, he will kill him for that..

So he knew Saver have his honor and pride though Archer sure he can abandon it if more important thing demand it...

"Well... I'd like to come, Saver seems nice and good guy. But we have to discuss it with Tohsaka first..." Shirou responded to Saber words

"That acceptable..." Saber stop and turn to the clock and notice it was 2:30 "There still time, Shirou you better sleep. You will need it since you have school tomorrow..." She commanded

"Hai, hai..."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I know you want to protest about Gáe Bolg. But as far I read there no anything about my method to avoid Gáe Bolg attack. Logically Gáe Bolg is spear that stab heart, it did stab Naruto heart but only it surface. That method is crazy and risky, and only someone like Naruto will dare to do that<strong>

**Admit it Naruto most luck is come from his stupidity -_-"**

**As for Lancer respect about Naruto, Lancer are wild warrior we all know that. Naruto is best king for Lancer opinion because Naruto is Emperor who come with his Soldier to battlefield and lead them**

**Naruto is Emperor but he also formidable warrior, that's why Lancer respect him that much. Though he will be less formal later, that situation is just to show how much he respect Naruto, thanks for A++ Charisma**

**An****d yes! Naruto talk with Emiya an****d give him Hiraishin Kunai! Naruto ****deci******de to give **some a****dvice to our Favorite Emiya! There will be more ****scene about their talk later in next chapter!**

**And yes too! Naruto start meeting of Servants just like Banquet of King in Fourth Grail War! The place where he will held the event will be secret XD**

**It involving Hiraishin though, he will use it as transportation...**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	7. Meeting of Fifth Grail War Pt 1

**Hello! Hello! I glad there many of you happy with my reason for make Naruto strong. Yes, what regfurby said in review were true. Many people hate OP heroes but love OP villains, such as Gilgamesh, Madara and else. But when I give Naruto the skills they immediately call it bullshit**

**I won't have any of that, Naruto is OP yes. But he can be taken down and if he fight against Gilgamesh, Naruto still going to be have hard time to fight the King of Heroes if he unleash Ea**

**Ea is anti-world attack, it only can be matched by Bijuudama Rasengan who able to destroy multiple planetoids or full charged Bijuudama, larger than the one that Kurama make when he fight Naruto of course which mean it will be VERY BIG. I already have idea how their match later and it was secret though I still confused should I make the last enemy the Shadow or Gilgamesh**

**And also regfurby have point, Naruto aura is kinda like Whitebeard from One Piece except he more laidback than the old man. He also similar in Gilgamesh term, if you wish to know Gilgamesh rule the World by isolated himself. Similar like certain Uchiha wouldn't you think? He also wish to burden the Evil of the Worlds**

**Naruto and Gilgamesh relationship you can say is like Naruto and Sasuke. If there little change in both live, both role will be reversed...**

**As for Naruto item... Yes, Naruto do possess many treasure like Gilgamesh but he will not use them in battle. He only use his Ninjutsu or weapon, he won't use Rikudō Sennin item for battle. He only going to use it for something else and you going to find it later**

**I actually want to make the whole meeting only in one chapter, but I find it too long so I decide to split it in two chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary<strong>

**Naruto fighting with Lancer in result Naruto win by caught Gáe Bolg when it pierce the surface part of Naruto heart then counter it with Kaze no Yaiba enhanced Kyuubi Chakra**

**Naruto clone decide to save Shirou by giving Maito Gai famous Dynamic Entry, removing the red haired future Hero from Caster grasp. After that he give some advice to Shirou about saving someone**

**Kirei who watching Naruto and Lancer battle left impressed by Naruto performance. He thus told Gilgamesh about Naruto status and his observation**

**Gilgamesh take interest to Naruto and promise that he will visit Naruto personally after finishing his task, finishing Final Fantasy VII in one week**

**Naruto give talk to Manaka about his relationship and her which in the end left Manaka conflicted about her feeling**

**Naruto plan held meeting of all Servants and Masters in one place. He invite all the participant of Fifth Holy Grail War including their Masters**

* * *

><p><em>"Noble Phantasm? Hahaha! I don't have such thing! All the weapon I possess is only normal weapon even if they are strong and unique! My Noble Phantasm is my body, my skill! I, the living Noble Phantasm! I'm living weapon! My greatest power is my body! My hand and my <em>_leg__!" ~ __Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Meeting of Fifth Holy Grail War - Part I<strong>

* * *

><p>Next day 8:00AM, with Manaka and Naruto<p>

"Naruto..." Manaka murmured with awe, her eyes is wide in shock as she stare at the thing in front of her "You possess this?! How did this thing can be stored inside 3M size scroll?!" She demanded though her voice still low, indicating she still have hard time to believe what she see

"Well... You people call it True Magic now, mine call it Fuinjutsu... To store big thing in some storage is not hard, but the bigger the thing the more complex rune and the Chakr- I mean Prana I use... This is one of my biggest treasure, it actually used for emergency if my Kingdom under attack..." Naruto remarked

"That not explain how you did that! This thing is even bigger than our house! It almost as big as football field!"

"Really? Originally this thing is more bigger... I remember when I destroy it by using hundred Rasengan..." Naruto murmured while rub his chin

Manaka stare at Naruto with gawked face. She knew she shouldn't surprise, but no matter how you try to hide it you still going to be surprised if you see what in front of them now!

"Well anyway! This thing maybe more little but the power of destruction it possess still same, it can wipe out Fuyuki City in one blast and I assure you no any modern Magus will able to block it attack..."

"I... I see... Then what it power source? Can it fly?" Manaka asked as she stare at the... Fortress in front of her.

Naruto grinned like fox before point his thumb to himself "I'm it power source... And yes, this can fly Hime. During last few days the moment I summoned I actually already make plan to feast with other Servants, my Clone already gather the large amount of Mana, I also use my secret power to make new energy source, after that I store all of them into various lacrima... All of them already placed in various that thing area..." Naruto answered

Manaka who hearing that turn back to the giant in front of her. After moment of thinking she speak "You said your technology is loss against this era... But I doubt in this era they can make this... Castle..." She remarked

"You take my words wrong Manaka-chan. My era did lose in technology, we didn't have this cellphone thing, we didn't have car or bike, we didn't have jet, we didn't have GPS, and everything like that. But we do have weapon... Our technology mostly is weapon, we don't have anything that useful for daily life except oven or something like that... And the fuel of that weapon is ourselves instead something like gasoline..." Naruto explained and its true, most of their technology using Chakra instead gasoline. Different from this World who use nature source for the energy such as kerosene and coal

"I see... So.. No TV or Movie Theater?"

"We only have Movie Theater... TV, we don't because we don't have Satellite or something like that... Anyway, let's go in and fly this thing..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Shirou and Rin, break time at school<p>

"So, what going we do Tohsaka?" Shirou asked

"I don't know, I mean. What kind of Servant that held feast for other Servants?! This is so plain stupid!" Rin answered with groan

When Shirou taken by Caster that night, she actually didn't know since she go to her home for moment to research about Shirou strange Magecraft. So imagine her shock when Saver is the one that rescue Shirou

Then when they in middle of sleep this early morning, she actually very... Difficult person in morning so she only order Archer to check it... Then after breakfast and during walk to the school, Shirou told her that Saver invite them to some party!

Seriously, what kind of Servant is Saver?! Archer already told her about his ability. This Servant not just go toe on toe with Berserker but also have Presence Concealment! It almost said Assassin version of Berserker! This Saver is clearly dangerous!

If there the biggest enemy in this war, then clearly it was Saver rather than Berserker...

"I suggest we just come to this party..." Archer said as he materialize himself on Rin side "Usually something like this is trap. But person like Saver, I don't think he will make this into trap..."

"And how you know that Archer?" Rin asked curiously

"My memory still hazy, but I do recall I close to someone like Saver in my life. And trust me, Saver won't do anything suspicious in this party... Beside, we also can gain info about another Servants... And if only us that come, we get free food and also can ask Saver for information. No doubt he already have quite knowledge about them seeing he invite all participant..." Archer explained his reason as he find this party can become useful

Archer knew Saver is like Saber, he are King and have his honor. If he invite them in party then it was genuine invitation. However Archer also knew in another way, Saver also killer, killer who will use any path too complete his way...

Had Saver is weaker Servant then Archer sure Saver will use this party to poison them... But Saver is not... He are strong, Saver not cocky but he confident... He already knew all information about all Servants and possibly all Masters too, that's why he held this party genuinely...

And that make Saver more dangerous person...

'Between Gilgamesh and Saver... I prefer Gilgamesh since he are big bastard arrogant but Saver is not... And he strong... The only way to beat Saver is only by surprise or number... As much I hate it, right now Saver need to be eliminated first... And only with Saber I can beat him, I doubt Caster can do much against him even by help Kuzuki and Assassin... Only Excalibur can beat Saver in direct attack...' Archer thought with grim

"That's right... But we have to consider about other Servants too. I doubt they will stay silent without attacking, such one like Caster... He/she possibly the one that responsible for the school and around Shinto district..." Rin remarked

"It a she actually..." Archer pointed and Rin blinked

"How did you know?" She asked

"Saver the one that told us. He said 'she' when mention it yesterday..." Archer answered with shrug

"I see... And there matter of Rider too... We still don't know what her motive..." Rin answered

Shirou who hearing that inwardly stiffened. He knew actually Shinji is Master of Rider, but he didn't tell Tohsaka because Shinji doesn't wish to fight and he also his friend. Tohsaka will immediately after Shinji and he can't have that

...

...

**_"If I didn't execute him then it will cost thousands innocent people died. I, maybe going to save one of my friend over hundred people if I can, but one friend over _****hundreds of my friends****_ is another case... I won't sacrifice hundreds of my comrades just for one friend..."_**

Saver words echoed once more in Shirou head... And as much Shirou want to deny it but it true... Shirou can't protect one of his friend if he the one that cause harm to this school... His friends in this school also many...

'This party... I will ask Caster directly if I meet her... And if she not responsible then it leave only Rider... And I will tell Tohsaka about Shinji after that... Sorry Shinji, but I can't protect you if you the one that responsible for this school Boundary Field...' Shirou thought bitterly

"So it decided that we will come... Very well, I also think this will be good... Most Servants also already know about us, so it no use to hide ourselves..." Rin stated as she knew that the Servant must be know about Shirou and her already

"Right... So will you dress up Tohsaka?" Shirou asked and Rin blinked

"Eh why should I?" Rin asked back

"Well... This is party right? So doesn't that mean you going to wear some dress? I curious with what you going to wear..." Shirou said sincerely

Rin caught back by Shirou statement as her face flushed. Does that mean Shirou want to see her in dress? "W-What are you saying?! There could be attack in there! Why I should waste my dress if it can be ruined?!"

Shirou who hearing that blinked. Now she said that, it could be true... "I see... So it mean you going to wear normal outfit?" He asked again

"W-What I going to wear is none of your business!" Rin declared while looking away and 'humph' in tsundere manner

Archer who watching the conversation didn't know either he should be amused or insulted. On other hand seeing Rin like this is clearly amusing... But on other hand 'Did I really that dense when I young?' Archer thought sourly

"W-What about you? What you will wear?" Rin asked after moment of silence

"Eh? Mmm... Maybe I can wear some shirt... I sure Saver and his Master will dress up, while true there will be fight possibly but at least I wish to look decent... So yeah, I will wear good outfit at least..." Shirou answered

"And how about you Archer?" Rin asked

"Well, I didn't need to dress up. This outfit is fine, I already looking good in this..." Archer smirked as he swing his cape and hair in 'cool guy' manner make Shirou and Rin sweatdropped

"Rrrright. Let go with that, I also didn't want to wasting money for you after all..." Rin murmured

* * *

><p>Later after school<p>

Shirou get out from school gate while carrying his bag with neutral face

Shinji is absent today along with Sakura, he don't know why but perhaps it because Saver invitation. He see there Saber waiting for him outside

The Servant of Sword agree she will come and take Shirou home since Rin apparently have to take some of her item and bring it back to Emiya Residence later. And since Archer go with Rin, Saber the one that will guard him

"Shirou..." Saber greeted as she see Shirou

"Hello Saber..." Shirou smiled "How your day?"

"I'm fine, there nothing much I do when you go to school actually..." Saber answered "How talk about the party later with Rin?"

"Well... We agree we will come later, since we didn't have much to do for tonight. We also can gain information by coming there..." Shirou replied and Saber put thoughtful face at that

"Hmmm... Indeed, we can have information if other Servants come. Or we can ask Saver directly since he the one that house the party, I sure he will give us some information even if it only little..." Saber commented as she find Saver quite interesting and she understand how Saver position. If it was her the one that house the party, she will give information even if it only little to respect her guests

Suddenly Shirou feel familiar pain in his left arm and his eyes widened, Saber on his side also stop from walking as she sense another Master come

"Shirou..." Saber warned as she immediately change to her armor

"Ara, so Onii-chan will come too?"

Both of them turned to see Illya appear through the other road, she wearing her purple dress and have her usual smile plastered on her face

"Illya..." Shirou called nervously. He can't feel the presence of the giant, but he know that he will come if he needed "Yes, I will come how about you?"

"If Onii-chan come then I will come too!" Illya declared while puffing her chest in proud manner as she approach Shirou "Onii-chan what will you wear?"

"E-Eh? I guess I will wear formal one. How about you Illya?"

"Well! I'm Princess! So I will wear dress of course!" Illya exclaimed with grin

"Illyasviel..." Saber immediately called, gaining both of them attention "Why you here? What you want?" She asked sternly, her posture still show she will attack anytime

But Illya not bothered by it and she only smiled to Saber "I'm here to ask Onii-chan he will come to Saver party or not! And it seems he will come so I going too!" She said before she staring at Saber "Are you going to wear that in party?" She asked

Saber blinked as she taken back by the question but manage to answer "Yes, I will..."

Illya hearing that give her strange look before she tugged Shirou arm "Onii-chan, you won't agree that she will wear that aren't you?" She asked

"Eh? Well..." Shirou glanced at Saber nervously. Archer going to come with his own outfit but Shirou must admit Archer isn't bad in that costume. But Saber is another case.

"It doesn't matter, I will come wearing this. There can be attack in the party so it will be better if I always ready..." Saber stated in stern manner

"But Onii-chan won't like that! Right?" Illya asked to Shirou and give him her big and puppy eyes

Shirou gulped as he staring at Illya eyes. Now that not fair! Why she should use that on him?! He give look to Saber and there glare on her face thus he stare back at Illya and notice the eyes somehow got bigger! And also there tears in that eyes now!

'I going to regret this. Saber going to beat me up in training but...'."I think Saber will be more decent in dress..." Shirou said weakly with nervous smile

"W-Wha?! Shirou!" Saber sputtered in disbelief

Illya meanwhile grinned before she cheered "Yay! See! See! Even Onii-chan agree! Now Saber, we going to have you change your outfit!" Illya immediately run to Saber, ignoring the invisible sword, she grab her hand and pull her immediately

"W-Wait! I-Illyasviel!" Saber yelled as she got dragged by the little girl somehow

"Don't worry! I going to dress you up very good! Onii-chan, come with us too!" Illya called as she give Shirou bright smile

"Shirou! Do something! You can't possibly agree with her!" Saber shouted to her Master with flush on her face

"Well... Sorry Saber but I agree with Illya, it will be more decent if you come wearing dress..." Shirou responded weakly

"W-What?! Shirou!"

"Yaaay! Let go Saber!"

"W-Wait! Shirou! Come with us too!"

"Ah?! R-Right!"

And thus, the friendship between those three born that day...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ryuudou Temple<p>

"Souichirou-sama, since no one know you are Master. Could you move to Hotel just for today?" Caster asked politely

"So you intent to go to Saver party..." Kuzuki responded in monotone

"Hai, I actually don't want to go since I can gain information from here. But I not manage to gain anything from Saver... This party will be useful for me to have info about him, I will bring Assassin with me..." Caster answered as while she can see anything in this town through her crystal ball but Saver is somehow can't be tracked! While that man annoying but it can't be denied that he are fearsome opponent and maybe she can find his weakness.

And for Assassin, the Samurai actually can leave from the temple. However he will be vulnerable and weak, he can't fight good since he will need Prana

But Saver familiar said if he come Saver will settle that problem that's why she bring her with him. It also because when she leave she afraid Assassin will be outnumbered by another Servants or striked by Berserker, she can't lose Assassin. Not yet...

"If you say so then... I will stay at Hotel for tonight..." Kuzuki said with nod

"Thank you for your understanding Souichirou-sama..." Caster replied softly. Kuzuki only nod again in response before he leave to pack his thing, Caster turn to the clock and see it was 5:35PM now it mean 3 hours more before the party come

'Perhaps I should wear dress? Who know maybe Saver weak against beauty woman, if I play my game right maybe I can sneak attack and stab him with Rule Breaker during our fight...' Caster thought with amusement. Yes, Caster won't fight. She won't attack or start fight first as long she in the party, she maybe Witch of Betrayal but she are Princess before that. She have her manner too, even if she stepped into betrayal but the hospitality that Saver offer is genuine, and as Princess it was her duty to return it. She still have her pride even if it only little after all

At least she won't attack or act offensive first... But that doesn't mean she won't pry information...

* * *

><p>With Rider<p>

"Why?! Why I can't go and show myself?!" Shinji protested

"Because Boy, you will be killed if you go there due to your incompetence..." Zouken scoffed "If Sakura the one that going it will be different but we can't have her to be known..." He remarked

Shinji groaned but nodded nonetheless. As much he angry to Zouken but he knew he can't fight Zouken, he will be killed if he do that. But he REALLY hate it when his grandfather always speak about Sakura!

He are the TRUE heir of Matou damn it! Why that bitch have the credit?! Doesn't it enough she already stole his tittle and glory?!

He grumbled before stomp his feet and goes to Sakura room. That bitch going to pay

"And Shinji... Leave Sakura alone tonight..." Zouken stated

"What?! But-"

"Are you dare to oppose me?" Zouken said with little growl

Shinj wisely shut up and only let out whimper in response before running to his room

Zouken who watching Shinji leave openly sneered. That Boy is failure as Magus even more failure than that Emiya boy. If he come he will be killed immediately due to his incompetence and inpatient in this feast by Saver

Zouken eyes narrowed as the thought of Saver... He actually quite wary for the Servant of Savior. When he know there extra class summoned he quite surprise, he then decide to use his bug to find out about him. But to his shock, he can't find anything about him instead, his bugs is crushed before they can see any sign of Saver!

It seems this Servant is very wary and even manage to kno if he got watching by simple bug

This Servant is dangerous... He dealing with expert one... That's why when Saver offer invitation to Rider he immediately agree and send Rider

Perhaps through Rider he can find out more about Saver, and more about other Servants too...

And there about Sakura too...

His bug who inside Sakura can detect her emotion... And he actually very happy when she start to grow jealous to her real sister and Servant Saber... This is good opportunity, he only need to push the right button to unleash Sakura real power... He can tell the Shadow will born... It already manifested, he didn't know what happen but it born quicker than he thought

Yes, tonight while all Servants is busy... There no one going to stop him... It good night for feeding...

* * *

><p>Later at on the way to Fuyuki Bridge, 8:50PM<p>

"Tell me again why she come with us?" Rin asked as she glare to Illya

The white haired girl wearing purple elegant dress that adorned by high quality accessories. She give Rin triumph smirk as she latched to Shirou arm like iron to magnet

"It because Onii-chan want to come with me!" Illya said triumphantly

The man in topic only laugh nervously. He wearing dark red long sleeves shirt with black long pants and black shoes. He actually surprise when he meet with Illya this afterschool, and to his surprise too. He enjoy Illya companion as he find her as adorable girl, both of them of course have talk why Illya want to kill him but the girl only shrug it off and said she will rethink does she will kill him or not

Though by her tone Shirou sure she won't kill him... Illya seems too kind for doing that... At least in his opinion

"Well don't be like that Tohsaka. Illya really want to come with us, we didn't need to fight if we can right?" Shirou responded to Rin "By the way that dress suit you very well, you..." He praised

The raven haired girl blushed slightly at the praise, she wearing long sleeves red dress with black outline that expose top part of her body; shoulder, back and some of her breast. She wearing this dress because she trust in Saver, she definitely NOT wear it to show it to Shirou!

"T-That not what you should say!" Rin sputtered "Shirou this girl try to kill you few days ago! Don't you understand that?!" She is all but calm as she give another glare to Illya

"Ooh? What's wrong Rin? Why so serious? Could it be you jealous to me?" Illya asked with smirk "Humph! If you want to know, Onii-chan is mine!" She declared in protective manner

"That's not the problem you brat!" Rin shouted as her blush brightened. She not jealous! Not at all! So why if Shirou and the brat together?! It not her problem!

"Illya please don't antagonize Tohsaka..." Shirou said weakly as he try to not fight, not when they wearing this outfit. It will ruin the dress

Archer who watching the scene from behind only sighed in amusement while shooking his head, he still wearing his combat outfit. He actually don't have proble to wear another suit if have to but he didn't want it

"Nice dress Saber..." Archer commented as he glance to Saber

Saber wearing white victorian style dress with blue outline, it sleeves are short but it enough to show the elegant she have

"Not. A. Word. Archer..." Saber growled through gritted teeth as she glare to Archer, her face is red slightly. She never wear dress, never in her life even when she still alive! To wear it at first time is embarrassing! Illyasviel really not hold back to pick dress, she even buy more for her! The situation somehow REALLY familiar with her previous friend in Fourth Holy Grail War

She actually want to ask Illyasviel about her status as Irisviel daughter but it can't, she just too young so she dismiss it

As they walking with sounds of bantering between Rin and Illya plus Shirou who playing as peace maker. Archer suddenly caught sight of someone else through his hawk eye

"There someone in front of the bridge..." Archer said loudly, causing the three Master turn to him

"Who is it?" Rin asked

"Its... A woman... She wearing hood, it cover most her appearance so I can't see it well..." Archer remarked as he focus his eyes "And she accompanied by someone who looks like... Samurai..."

"Samurai?" Shirou asked with blink

"There another one not far from our position too..." Saber said as she tilt her face to other direction

That make everyone stopped in their track as they have wary faces

"Why we stop? Who care if there another one! We can just keep going!" Illya insisted as she actually not troubled. Why should she? She can call Berserker anytime if she want, granted right now she not bring him and left him near Shirou house since it will quite troublesome if she bring Servant of Madness to party

And apparently Archer also agree as he spoke "I'm agree, while we can be wary but there nothing to fear. We have Berserker on our side, Saber-class and me. We three can take any Servants if we work together..." Archer pointed with nod

"Yes but..."

"Rin, your worry is noted. I didn't say we should relax, we can be wary but at least we can be confident on our forces..." Archer reassured with smirk

Rin look at Archer and Saber. Her Servant right, Archer already healed to the fullest. While Saber is still not at full power but with Archer help they will be strong force and plus Berserker. Even she know Saver won't be able to beat them. Her gaze back to Shirou who give reassuring nod and smile, she have to hold the urge to blush. Ugh! What is wrong with her?! Flustered like this! She are Rin Tohsaka damn it!

"Fine, let's continue..." Rin sighed as she start walking again followed by everyone who nodded in agreement

They began to walk as they reach the intersection between Miyama town. On another road, a familiar blue haired man wearing colourful red and green formal suit with formal black pants, they stopped when the spearman glance at them

"Oh, Saber, Archer! Nice night isn't it?" Lancer greeted with big grin as he approach them

"Lancer..." Saber called with stoic look. Shirou meanwhile unconsciously reach to his chest where it stabbed as he recall their meeting

"Maa, not need to be stiff like that! I'm not coming for fight, Saver invite me to party and who am I to reject it?" Lancer laughed as he wave his hand in dismissive manner before he give jealous glare to Shirou "Man, look at you Boy! Surrounded by three beautiful girl! I'm jealous!" He stated

Shirou immediately blush at that comment, before he send glare to Lancer and Lancer snorted

"Geeze kid, learn to lighten up." Lancer smirked at the boy in front of him. "It not like I'm going to kill you anyway..."

Shirou blinked at that "Um, well... Didn't you already try to kill me twice now?"

"WHAT?!" Illya shrieked at Shirou side "He try to kill Onii-chan?! TWICE?!" Illya glare to Lancer and radiate killing aura "If you dare to touch Onii-chan again, I will make sure you DEAD! You hear me?! Berserker will pummel you into nothing!" She hissed

Lancer have sweat at that. He already face Berserker and even he doubt if he go all out he will win, not that going to stop him to fight but still

"Maa, don't worry I can't do anything now... I may look fine but I still wounded deeply, damn that blonde. He got me pretty good..." Lancer murmured

"Blonde? You fight Saver?" Saber asked in surprise

"Yeah, he hit me pretty good. Slice my inside like a butter, it cut through my lung and ribs. Damn that was terrifying..." Lancer said with shudder "He let me live though, since the duel is interrupted but it his win..." He sighed as he recall their fight yesterday

"Hmph! Of course you will lose! Saver able to fight toe on toe with Berserker! You can't win against him!" Illya mocked with smirk

Lancer only grumbled in response, he give glare to Illya but the white haired girl only 'humph'ed in triumph manner

"Anyway, can we go together kid? It better than going alone..." Lancer offered

Seeing no harm can come they nodded in acceptance but Saber make gesture that she watching him with her eye

They walk in silence again as they this team arrive near the bridge, in there they see Caster, Rider and Assassin. Each of them wearing their battle outfit. Seeing this the group tensed, what if these three actually waiting to strike them and use this as bait?

"Ah, it Assassin and Rider, that mean the one wearing hood is Caster. Yo!" Lancer greet them nonchalantly

"Oh, so all of you indeed come. Here I was thinking it will only us that come..." Assassin said as he give bow to Lancer in greeting

Caster and Rider merely silence and not reply Lancer

'So this is Caster and Rider...' Rin thought as she see both womans "You Assassin?" She asked to Assassin, of all thing it was surprise to see Assassin was Samurai

"Yes, I'm Servant Assassin, my name Sasaki Kojirou..." Assassin introduce himself make everyone blinked

"You reveal your name that easily?" Rin gawked more at that

This Holy Grail War is not normal!

"Don't bother to question him girl. Trust me it more complicated and doesn't we have party to attend? Don't think it too much! Just relax!" Lancer laughed

After hearing that, Rin wisely shut up. She didn't want to know anything strange anymore, she already have enough

Illya and Shirou seems not bothered by it. Illya didn't care about other Servant while Shirou seems like it if everyone get along

"Ah. Its nice to see everyone already here..."

Everyone turned their attention as another unfamiliar voice appear, and their eyes widened at the view. It was woman with twin pig tailed blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing orange kimono with pink flower pattern.. And with whisker marks on her face

"Saver?!" Lancer blurted in shock

'Saver' blinked once before she chuckle and waving her hand "Oh, no I'm not. Though I do look alike but I'm not Saver-sama, I'm Naruko..." She said softly

"But you just look like Saver! You are woman version of him! Exactly!" Lancer yelled in shock "And damn! You hot!"

Naruko blushed slightly at the praise before giggling "Thank you Lancer-sama. Many said so too..." She nodded "Saver-sama will be happy seeing all Servants is coming though not all Masters come but it fine..." She said as she stare at all Servants

"Well, Saver-san offer is genuine. While true this is war but I agree that we can share drink perhaps..." Assassin remarked and Naruko turn to him

"Oh, that's right. You low on Prana Assassin-sama, we can settle that..." Naruko went her hand to her kimono before pull out some bottle that filled with pil. Caster look at the pil with interest as Naruko pull out one from the bottle and hand it to Assassin "Eat it, it will fill your Prana for 24 hours..."

Hearing that everyone surprised, sure they have heard about exchange Prana through sex, or person to person but this is the first time they heard consumeable one. Even Caster also show surprise

"You able to compress Prana into consumeable thing?" Caster asked in surprise. Even in Age of Gods such thing is quite rare

"Well, not actually. It one of Saver-sama treasure, seeing this modern era didn't possess the material to make one... This thing is common in his era so he always bring this just in case..." Naruko answered and it true.. All Naruto

Assassin take the pil before pop it into his mouth then munch it. He grimaced at the bitter taste, it was very bitter. However as soon he eat that he can tell Prana surge to his whole body, it even go out from his body indicating it was very large make the wind around him blew stronger

"I can feel my energy... And it was stronger..." Assassin comented in awe as he can tell his Prana now is stronger than before. It even surpass when he staya at Mt Enzou

"That will work for 24 hours..." Naruko remarked before she smiled "Now would you gather in circle motion please? We will teleport you..." Naruto told them

"We?" Saber asked

As soon she ask that from the shadow of the bridge 5 figure appear make them tensed. They wearing armor protector and strange animal mask

'I didn't even sense them! They all have Presence Concealment! What are they?! How could they possess it?!' All Servants who present thought with shock

"ANBU-san, we ready to leave..." Naruko said

The ANBU warriors only nodded before they approach the group, the group gather near Naruko who stand in middle of them

"We will remind you that the moment you arrive in the place there won't be any fight. All of them is prohibited, even if you provoked you have to hold yourself. If the provoker cross his/her boundry Kōtei-sama (Lord Emperor) will stop the person. Any fight that happen will be result dead, and not just you will dead. Your Master and Your Master family will be killed in front of your eyes..." ANBU spoke in monotone make everyone tensed and disturbed, Shirou have horrified look

"What?! You can't do that!" Shirou yelled

"Boy, Saver-sama offer is genuine and he really sincere in this party. If you defile his rule then it mean you spat in his offer, you spat in front of King who give you his kindness." ANBU spoke in cold tone before he give look to the Servants "If your Master dare to use Command Spell to make you attack us, we will know and you didn't need to worry about that. We will kill your Master and left you alive to perform contract with another Master if you want... But if you and your Master working together, you and your Master will the latter family, or close friends to be killed like a dog before we end your life..." He threatened in dangerous manner make everyone tensed

"Is that threat?" Archer asked in same cold tone

"That is promise Archer-san... If you and your Master didn't plan to defile the rule placed by Kōtei-sama then you not need to afraid... We all know the Masters of this Servant save for Lancer-san but we can make him talk even if he bounded by Command Spell..." ANBU answered in monotone

"And what make you think a familiars like you can attack us?" Caster sneered

Suddenly blast of killing intent filled the whole bridge as the 5 ANBU radiate their Chakra that become visible. The Masters gasped for breath as they feel it was same like when they face Berserker while the Servants muscle twitched on reflex

'This... This isn't normal familiars! It... It more like Servants! But how?! How Saver possess these people?! And how many he have?!' Saber thought with shock

Every Servants also have similar thought as they eyeing the 5 ANBU that surround them. By the killing intent and power their radiate it was enough to tell them they are at least Servants level being. Maybe not as strong as them in individual but they still dangerous

"ANBU-san..."

The ANBU stiffened as they turn to see Naruko have her blue eyes narrowed to slit, her face is pure cold

This is one thing that affect the Kage Bunshin. Due to have their own personality the moment they Henge themselves their personality also change like the person they Henge. However they won't have their ability and advantage, they still Naruto only they become different person

"Please be more polite, they are honorable guest for Saver-sama. I don't think Saver-sama will like it if you threatened our guest... Everyone in here already knew the protocol so there won't be any fight, now could you teleport us? Saver-sama and Manaka-sama is waiting..." Naruko ordered with stoic tone

The ANBU stopped and turn to the Servants and Masters before bowed "My apologize for being rude..." He said in monotone before he motion the other ANBU to surround them

They hold each other hand in pentagram motion, trapping the group inside them before the first ANBU nodded

"Hiraishin no Jutsu! (Flying Thunder God Technique!)"

Everyone withing the pentagram suddenly feel their body shifted. Caster eyes widened when she familiar with the feeling, it was when she use Space Manipulation! Just who is Saver anyway?!

When their body stop shifted they blinked as they now recognize they inside of some room that made by... Rock? No it not rock... It color was dark blue but it glowing in dark

"W-Where are we?" Shirou stammered as everyone began to look around

Caster and all Servants expand their sense ability however they stop when they feel overwhelming Prana around them. It almost like cable and pipe that flow within some machine! It disturb with their detection ability as it like they walking in thick mist! Wherever they are now one thing is sure

They not in Fuyuki City... Not anymore...

"That will be answered later now please follow me..." Naruko said with amused smirk as she start walking and everyone silently follow her

They have so much question... And that will be asked later when they meet Saver, for now it better to store their shock...

They follow the road with Naruko as leader. They can see the end of road and it not too far actually

When they reach the end and out from dark place they granted by view of orange...

No seriously orange...

The floor, the wall, and everything is orange! It was bright orange!

The room is large, a giant even. It 20M large, with there many picture latched on the wall. They recognize there Saver picture in there and with another people they don't recognize

There few expensive decoartion too latched in wall like it was kingdom room. The floor and wall also shining as if it have it own light, it so pure almost like crystal and clearly this whole room is very expensive. And there 4 doors including the one they just passed from all sides of the room

"W-Wow..." Rin muttered in awe

"This... This is..." Shirou look around with shocked face. While true it color was strange but he won't deny this is amazing

"Awesome!" Illya exclaimed in enthusias manner

All Servants who seeing this actually also surprise inside but not too much. They have their own history with Kingdom save for Archer and Assassin. Lancer is best warrior and champion in his kingdom, Caster and Rider is Princess, Saber is King Arthur. And Saber must admit this room while have strange color but it clearly radiate aura that scream noble

'To make meeting in this place... Who are you Saver?' Saber thought with curious

'Damn! This treasure! I never see something like this other than Gilgamesh! What the hell is he?! Another version of Gilgamesh?! I won't be surprise if he are seeing all of his collection, now I regret I didn't check the kunai he give to that boy...' Archer thought with groan inwardly. He didn't trace the kunai and check it history because it not even Noble Phantasm so he didn't do that

'Saver-san really rich eh... Not just that but he also warrior, clearly it honor to clash blades with him few days ago...' Assassin thought in impressive manner

'This man... I REALLY have to eliminate him first or make him into my Servant!' Caster thought with 'no negotiation' manner

'Ohooo, Your Majesty very rich! Hahaha! I never seen a whole room decorated with jewelry like this!' Lancer thought with grin

'Impressive...' Rider only thought

"Welcome! Participant of Holy Grail War!"

Everyone turn their attention to the voice source. Sitting behind large dining table is Naruto. Gone his battle outfit, now he wears black elegant shirt and it zip open up to reveal some part of his chest and also some green necklace, he wear some black cuffs with orange line fur and wear long orang pants with black shoes

Covering most of his body is orange thick mantle with black fur as it fur and elegant decoration, his face or head not covered by his hat anymore and reveal his handsome face with bright blonde hair and blue eyes plus whisker marks

"Saver..." Saber murmured in surprise. Now she see Saver fully and more close she can't deny Saver is indeed handsome man, the outfit he wear also show his Charisma as Emperor

On Saver side, is Manaka. She wear dark blue western dress, the shirt cover most of her leg like elegant lady and she also wear high heels that it color fit with her dress

"Come! We maybe enemy, but we are friends for tonight! Come and sit my friends..." Naruto invited as he gesture everyone to sit

Everyone who hearing that lead by Naruko and they sit in each other. The table was rectangular long and enough for them all

Illya and Saber sit in sides of Shirou, Rin sit on Saber side with Archer on his other side. Lancer, Rider, Caster who already remove her hood and Assassin sit on opposite side.

"I must say... All of you look handsome and beauty my friends... Especially you Caster, Saber..." Naruto complimented

"Thank you Saver..." Saber responded with nod

"You flatter me Saver..." Caster said with smirk

Naruto nodded to them before turn to everyone "Of course, Rin and Rider too. Illya is another case, you really adorable. I will be happy if I have daughter like you..." He continued

"Thank you Saver..." Rin said in slight nervous tone

"Thank you Your Majesty..." Rider said in monotone

"Hehehe thanks Saver! You also handsome!" Illya praised back with slight blush and Naruto smile softly at that

Everyone who presence actually feel quite nervous. Unlike when they meet Saver before, his aura is laidback and playful. But now it different, right now he possess regal and dominating aura like a King. Even if Saver greet them normally but the feeling still difference

Seeing they quite nervous or awkward it was Naruko who speak "Saver-sama I suggest you tell them where are they first..." Naruko suggested and Naruto blinked

"You didn't tell them? I told you that you should explain where they going to go first..." Naruto said and Naruko only smirked

"Ara? Really? I forget such order, forgive me Boss-sama..." Naruko remarked innocently make Naruto right eye twitched

"Your personality change start to scare me..." He grumbled

"I aim to please Kōtei-sama..." Naruko giggled "Now I will excuse myself..." She said as she leave from the room

Naruto let out sigh and rub his temple for moment before he turn to everyone with smile "Very well! Since you all didn't know where you now, let me show you..." Naruto then turn to Manaka who pull out some device ball, it was modern item that Naruto buy. She hand it to Naruto and the blonde place it into the table before press the button

The ball glowing slightly before it shoot to the sky and show some giant fortress that floating in middle of sky.

"Welcome, to Anchor Vantian!" Naruto declared proudly

*Just google Anchor Vantian except it human face changed to spiral like Uzushiogakure symbol*

Everyone who seeing the giant fortress can't help but gawked. Even the one such Caster and Saber also displat pure shock seeing the design and picture of the fortress! Never in life they see such thing! Even in their own era such thing is rare! And even if there one they clearly never see it by themselves!

"Y-You mean! Right now we inside that thing?!" Shirou asked in shock as he point his shaking finger to the hologram

"Yes! This is Anchor Vantian! My Flying Fortress! One of many my kingdom best treasure!" Naruto said in proud manner

"FLYING FORTRESS?!" Rin squeaked loudly

"Yes! Right now we are about..." Naruto paused and his face morphed to confusion before he turn to Manaka "How high 2,2KM if I translate it into feet again?" He whispered

"7218 feet..." Manaka whispered back with giggle

"Yes!" Naruto turn to them again with grin "Right now we about 7218 feet from Fuyuki Central Building!" Naruto told them

"7218 FEET?!" Rin and Shirou yelled in shock at same time

"7218 feet..." Naruto repeated with nod

Everyone who in here especially in modern World have their jaw open and gaped like fish while all Servants have impressive expression as they can't imagine such thing able to fly this high

"Now... The question box open..." Naruto offered but he quickly rise his hands when everyone about to ask "One by one please. You all have 2 question, start from the lady, Saber of course. The rumored strongest class, no offense to everyone..." He said with slight grin

"How you make this thing fly?" Saber asked

"Using pure Prana... I gather large amount of Prana that I store into some jewel ever since I summoned then transfer it to jewel, I also boost it with my own... Special Mana..." Naruto answered. Right now, one of his clone is in Kyuubi Mode and giving Chakra to the whole Fortress, it can make it fly however it only able to launch one shoot and after that the Fortress only can fly. Of course it will be different if it was the original however Naruto won't have that, he didn't want to abuse this ship after all

"How big this Fortress?" Saber continued after moment of thinking

"Roughly it 60M width and 40M high... Originally it was bigger, however after I destroy it then rebuild it. It become smaller..." Naruto answered as he recall he bombard this place with hundreds Rasengan

"You destroy it? Can I ask this Fortress history as extra question?" Saber asked in interested voice and Naruto pondered about it

"Hmm... Yes, yes you may. Since everyone is curious so I will allow it... You see, this Fortress actually is weapon..." Naruto remarked

"Weapon?" Archer asked and Naruto nodded

"It possess power that strong enough to wipe the whole Fuyuki City out of Map..." Naruto answered grimly much to everyone shock "This thing actually possessed by my enemy, I remember the possessor aim this thing to my hometown. But I manage to destroy the energy core and beat him before he able to do that, after that I decide to destroy this place... Remember my technique that hit Berserker? Well imagine 20 of that attack launched at same time to this temple..." Naruto answered nonchalantly

"20 times?" Saber asked in shock. She have witness the power of Saver attack that time and 20 time stronger than that will be very strong! Just who is he?!

"Yes, 20 times. That was risky and of course I didn't beat him alone, I had my friend at my side that time..." Naruto said with nostalgia in his tone "Anyway, this isn't as big as it should be. Not anymore... When I destroy it, after I become leader of my nation I gather the remnant and rebuild it..." He answered "Is it satisfied your curious for now?" He asked

"Though I have many question but I quite satisfied with that..." Saber nodded in acceptance manner

"Good then, before we move to next person can I ask you one question?" Naruto asked

"Of course you can..." Saber responded with nod, she are guest and this far Naruto is being fair to her so it will be okay if she fair too

"What your opinion about my fortress, Your Majesty?" Naruto asked with smile and Saber blinked once, twice before her lips twitched upward while everyone in here blinked at that remark

"I find your Fortress is amazing indeed. I never seen thing like this in my era... Even in this modern era this Fortress of yours is amazing..." She then gestured to the floor "All of them is made by pure gem right? I don't know who are you Saver-dono but you must be quite Emperor for able to make this technology..." She stated

Naruto hearing that grin slightly. There no cocky or arrogant but true proud grin, true what he asked can be assumpt as arrogant but when he asked the question it was pure curious and sincere

And Saber like that grin...

"Thank you, very well! Let's move to next person, Caster..." Naruto gestured

Caster give slight bow to Naruto before speak "This weapon, can it be fired and does it in full power?"

"You didn't need to ask thing like that Caster..." Naruto chuckled "I will answer it completely... To answer your question, yes it can... But only I who can fire it. The power also same, wiping out this whole city isn't impossible... I can do that if I wish, heck I can do that now..." Naruto answered simply make every Masters eyes widened while the Servants seems wary at that

If Saver can fire this fortress and it destruction power just like what it said then... He can win the grail anytime he want by launch this thing off

"I see... No offense, but seeing all your... Device and weapon, I have no doubt you have item that can beat us all right? Then why you not use it?" Caster asked another question

"Where the fun is that?" Naruto asked back with grin and this time Lancer grin a bit "I'm a Emperor, I, myself admit that. I maybe possess few item that can negate all your attack but I'm Warrior before Emperor... During my time I already live in peace for too long, I have no regret about how I dead and how my Kingdom splitted. For me, this Holy Grail Battle Royal is one of the best amusement I ever have. If I use all my power none of you will able to stand..." He said nonchalantly

"So you saying this Holy Grail only Game to you?" Saber asked with narrowed eyes

"Yes... This Grail Battle Royal is only game and amusement for me. Though I do have one mission but that was for me to know..." Naruto admitted with nod

Everyone who hearing that stare at Saver with unreadable faces, it was clear they conflicted now seeing there someone like Saver. There no more doubt, Saver is the Greatest Servant now. There maybe Berserker but they sure Saver will have something to fight against him

'This man remind me of Gilgamesh too much!' Archer thought solemnly 'Maybe he REALLY another version of Gilgamesh...'

"People die and fighting in here! And this is only game for you?!" Shirou asked in disapproval tone

"If you have problem with me, blame Tohsaka, Makiri and Einzbern for creating Grail Shirou-kun..." Naruto retorted calmly make Rin and Illya stiffened "Those three creator of this Grail. I only one of being that summoned, I maybe kind person Shirou-kun but only to my people and my friends. I won't help stranger without good reason, people will die sooner or not the question is how they going to die? Die like mongrels or die with dignity? Sometime death will save you rather than let you live..." He stated in stern to and serious look

If Shirou ask question to Naruto who just done fighting Fourth Shinobi War, the blonde no doubt going to deny it. But the current Naruto is different, the current Naruto is Emperor of Elemental Nations. During his conquest he had seen many betrayal and even fight his enemies for his Kingdom to seek peace for his World

The experience he went through that battle and leadership he did during his life change him into more hardened person. He maybe still Naruto who love ramen, his precious people, pranking people, kind man but he also Naruto who have conquer his World. He knew there time where kindness only will birthed greater evil

Shirou who hearing that promptly silence. He can't deny what Naruto said, it exactly almost same like what Kiritsugu said to him. And hearing that from someone else is...

"Let's move to another topic..." Naruto sighed "And as for you who hold Chivalry and Battle, don't worry I never playing during battle. True sometime I playing with my enemy but there moment if I serious, Lancer here can prove that right?" He asked to Lancer

"Yeah, for you who like to battle with honor. Your Majesty here can do that..." Lancer answered with laugh and Assassin on his side seems satisfied when hearing that even Saber give brief nod of respect to Saver

'Well... At least he didn't have Gilgamesh King complex... No, he does have but not as bad as Gilgamesh... But thanks for that fighting him in battle will be more hard...' Archer thought with sigh inwardly, on other hand he glad this enemy not jerk. But on another hand this one is clearly dangerous person...

This man is broken character...

'I somehow doubt I can win against him now... He can wipe us out if he want... I think I will need all Servants to take him down...' Caster thought with gloomy and unknown to her certain raven haired Magus also think same

"Well, next. Rider? How about you?" Naruto offered

Rider stare at Saver... She knew that Saver now is strong... Very strong... The strongest Servant perhaps... No doubt she knew all Servant in here also think like that... After this there possibility that all Servants will work together to put Saver down... She actually not have wish for Grail same like Saver...

"I don't have any question but..." Rider paused for moment "Can I request for private talk with you later, Your Majesty?" Rider said in polite tone. She knew at least the protocol of being in presence of King. She was princess after all before turned to Gorgon, and Saver clearly have aura of King

"If that all you want then I will grant that request, after we eat of course..." Naruto accepted with nod "Now we move to... How about Illya first? Do you have problem with that Rin?" He asked

"No I'm not, I can wait..." Rin answered with calm face

"Well... Let hear your question Illya..." Naruto gestured to Illya

Illya seems nervous as suddenly everyone gaze shifted to her but slowly she began to speak "Umm... You said before Emperor you were Warrior. Does it mean you not royalty by birth?" She asked

Naruto blinked at that before he slowly laugh "Interesting question. Hmm... You can say I'm royalty by birth, but the people noe acknowledge me or even know. I, myself also didn't know until I'm adult due to my parent died when I born..." Naruto answered

"Oh sorry..."

"Don't be... I already move on from that, now your last question?"

Illya began to ponder. She actually have so many question like everyone in here, but they don't know where to start. She didn't interested about Saver ability anymore, now she more interested about who is he actually? But asking the name is obvious stupid and Saver won't tell her

"Can you tell me a bit about your life? I interested on that..." Illya asked in rather weak tone since it was clearly personal

Naruto who hearing that blinked again. It seems the Einzbern interested on his identity, well he can give little info "My childhood... You can say it sucks..." He stated bluntly "The moment I born, my parent killed by demon for protecting me..."

"Demon?" Rider asked in interest as everyone also perked up at Saver remark

"A giant Demon that even bigger than mountain... Single flick of it tail can cause earthquake and tsunami, it single roar can even blow part of Fuyuku City like toy..." Naruto said grimly and everyone eyes widened in shock at that

"What kind of Demon is that?" Rider murmured with wide eyes under her eye mask. Even she not that strong! Her Gorgon form maybe dangerous but she can't cause tsunami or earthquake with single flick of her power!

"Incarnation of Hatred..." Naruto answered with stoic tone "Before that Demon sealed, it place curse upon me... The curse make everyone hate me, they blame me for the destruction that Demon caused, and almost everyone in my village see me like the Demon... I think I didn't need to explain anymore how my childhood after that..." He finished with closed eyes

Everyone blanched at that. It was clear that Saver childhood will be like Hell after that, they can't imagine what horror Saver had seen in his life. None of them now start to find who Saver actually is seeing his childhood like that... He deserve respect even if it just for moment... They will find his identity later as for now inwardly everyone agree to not question his personal life anymore

'He... He like me... Blamed by everyone...' Caster for the first time have sympathy in her eyes as she look to Saver. Everyone blame her as Witch while she actually not... 'If we meet in different place... We actually could be friend...' She thought sadly

"Alright! Let's move from this gloomy topic! The last girl, Rin Tohsaka. What your question?" Naruto asked with smile

Rin stay calm for moment as she stare at Naruto. Archer who on her side give worried glance to her Master, knowing Rin, she will

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?!" Rin screamed as she point her finger to Naruto

'She will explode... I'm not surprise somehow...' Archer thought with sigh

Naruto meanwhile only blinked once before tilting his head "I'm Servant Saver..." He answered dully

"That's not what I mean!" Rin yelled again "I mean come on! First, you come to this War as extra Servant! I fine with that actually, but seeing you now I can't accept it! You are broken character! I mean you can go toe on toe with Berserker! Then you have all this item! I never heard Hero like you! And your childhood too, I admit I sympathy to you but still. Such history should be recorded at least and the Demon you mention is no doubt surpass any Phantasmal Beast and even Dragon! And your style of dress and speaking is no doubt you come from Asia but this far there no story about you! Your legend should be famous at least but there aren't anything that smilar to your story!" She paused to take breath "Just _what_ are you?" She finished finally as she get calm down

Everyone who presence actually have similar mind... Saver this far show any ability that they never seen or even heard about... His skill and strength is even surpass Berserker who is Heracles! A fricking greates Greek Hero! And yet, Saver who unknown Servant hold his ground against him pretty well

Not to mention all the item he display, such that pil and this Fortress... He display ability that show he can be Caster, Rider, Saber, Archer, Assassin... And they won't be surprise if Saver can become Lancer or Berserker too...

What Rin said actually is something similar in their mind, the different is they manage to take it pretty well but it seems Rin is not...

He are anomaly... A Maelstorm like his name... Unpredictable and mysterious, who know will come?

Naruto only silence as he stare at Rin with calm face, his eyes is stoic and there no any sign he in mood of joking. Slowly and calmly he ask Rin in soft tone

"Are you done?"

Rin who hearing that blinked few times before she blushed seeing just rant and explode like that, she take moment to calm down

"Yeah... Sorry for explode like that... It just..."

"Its fine, I understand. Even we not enemy tonight but tomorrow we will, so it won't be surprise if you come with plan to learn more about me. This occur to all of you too..." Naruto glanced to everyone "I know none of you come to attend this feast sincerely, save for Lancer and Assassin. You all wary of me and I wary of you all of course, even if I'm strong but I'm not arrogant enough to strike you without strategy..." He remarked before inhale some air "As for Rin question, you can say I come from fairy tale..." He answered

"Fairy Tale?" Shirou asked with blink

"I won't answer more than that, it same like giving my name. I going to give you my name if you all tell me your name too... It was proper protocol after all, Sasaki-san I would like to tell you but not with your Master hearing it..." Naruto stated to Assassin

"I understand Saver-dono..." Assassin accepted the answer

"Alright, Rin. Next question..." Naruto said

"What kind of weapon your Noble Phantasm at least?" Rin asked

Naruto who hearing that blinked again. He seems did that a lot in these last few minutes, before he turn to full laugh

The laugh not mocking or insulting but it was pure genuine

Everyone of course didn't understand especially Rin as she start to get offended by Naruto response

"Sorry, sorry... Didn't mean to offense you..." Naruto said with soft sigh "Weapon Noble Phantasm eh? ... ... I have none of that..."

"What?! What you mean by that? Noble Phantasm is weapon of Servants! How can you didn't have that?!" Rin asked in confusion as everyone also look at Naruto with same expression

"My Noble Phantasm... Is me..." Naruto answered

"Huh?" Rin blinked at the statement

"I don't have weapon Noble Phantasm, my Noble Phantasm is me, my body, my mind, my technique and knowledge. My body is my main weapon... I always use weapon when fight you all right? But my real weapon is my body..."

"So it almost like Enchantment Body? The one that make you stronger? Or something like that?" Caster concluded

"Or something like that..." Naruto responded with smirk

"Just like what you did when face Berserker?" Illya asked as she recall Saver go toe on toe with her Servant

"Well... Yes... Its one of them..."

"Them? You mean you possess more?" Shirou asked in surprise

"You can say so... That only one of many, the ANBU and Naruko is part of my ability..." Naruto told him

"Wait! So you mean they actually one of your abilites?! Not Familiars? Are you possess multiple personality and body?" Saber asked as she had see something similar in Fourth war

"That's right Saber, Naruko and the ANBU is something like that... They possess my abilites too, not as strong as mine but still dangerous in their own way..." Naruto answered with smirk "Well, now all girls is out of question we will enter the boy!"

He stare at all Man in the room, he about to speak when notice Illya seems little down and he blinked at that. She seems loss stamina why did- ah, yes. How can he forget?

"Perhaps we can continue our conversation while we eat? I'm sure our Masters already hungry since it already beyond dinner time..." He suggested and he see Illya perked up at that

"Well..." Archer started before he look to all Masters and notice there gleam of hungry in their eyes. While the Servants (except Saber, she REALLY want to eat) didn't need to eat but the Master is another case and Servants also can eat if they want. So the Mans give nod and Naruto nodded back with smile before he clap his hand and suddenly from another door, a group of maids appear while pushing trolley

"Now, what you want to drink? Sorry I didn't have wine but I do have the finest Sake. And there some tea or milk tea too if you want..." Naruto said in little sheepish tone

"Umm... I will have milk tea..." Shirou said

"I'm tea..." Rin said

"I having tea too!" Illya declared

"Well... I think Masters can drink tea while we have Sake, wouldn't you all agree?" Lancer asked with grin

"I'm agree with that..." Assassin added with nod

"Sake is like wine right? Though I prefer tea but I curious about this new drink so I prefer that one, I will change tea if I didn't like it..." Saber said

Archer, Caster and Rider didn't bother to reply and only nodded in acceptance

"I will have tea my Emperor..." Manaka asked

The maid then take 10 bottle of sake before take 4 teapot. The teapots handed to the Masters while the bottle of sake handed to Servants

As soon it done, the maids goes back and Naruto bite his thumb, drawing blood slightly before he push his palm to the table

"Kai! (Release!)"

As soon his palm to table, a several strange glowing rune symbols filled the entire table much to everyone surprise before

'This is similar like summoning rune!' Caster thought with quite surprise

POOF!

White smoke engulf the whole table, enough to block vision of all Servants. And when it clear, placed in table is the most fabulous food and clearly it was 5 Star Hotel level food seeing the delicious looking, it mixed between east and western food. And the number clearly more than enough to feed certain pirate that wearing straw hat in another universe

"I maybe have drink but food is another case. So I order all famous foods from the World and store it inside time/space place... This foods still warm and delicious, eat it to your content..." Naruto said happily as he pour some sake to his cup and held it high, the other seeing this also following him with their own drinks "We... Maybe enemy tomorrow, but in here, in this night we are acquaintance at least... I know few of you come with purpose to learn about your enemy and I won't said I dislike that. Tonight we eat and feast to the content because tomorrow... We will kill each other..." Naruto spoke sternly

Everyone seems not bothered by this except Shirou who have quite troubled face but seeing the numbers he wisely silent

"For the Holy Grail!" He cheered before he drink his sake in one gulp

Everyone soon follow his step as they drink their own drink and after that they blinked

"This tea is good..." Rin murmured it even better than the one that she have!

"Uhm!" Illya and Shirou also agreed

"This sake... Shit, it even better than wine!" Lancer exclaimed. Archer also inwardly agree, he never drink one like this in his life. Rider and Caster didn't comment but by their expression it clear they also enjoy it

"I agree, I never drink sake this good in my life... It really good, you possess good drink in here Saver-dono..." Assassin complimented while giving polite nod to Saver, he are the King in this place so as Samurai it his duty to respect him

'This... This almost like Archer wine... But it better... Well I won't say it better actually since wine and sake is different but... The level is same...' Saber thought as she observe the drink

"Thank you Sasaki, I'm glad this satisfy you all..." Naruto said genuinely "Now, let's eat the food..."

Lancer who about to pick the food suddenly blinked when one maid place some food on his plate. He tilt his head and see what is it before he sweatdropped

"Err... Saver, what is this?" Lancer asked as he point it to his plate

"Ah? That... Is the Curry of Life... I make it special for you, so please eat it..." Naruto offer Lancer genuine smile

Everyone who about to eat paused and see Lancer plate. Before they cringed at the sight

It was pure some red abomination in form of curry... All of them is red... The meat, vegetable, rice...

And is that boil come out from it?!

'I had make spicy food but _that_... What the HELL is **_THAT?!_**' Archer and Shirou thought at same time

'What with that red glowing color?! I never seen curry that RED!' Rin thought with cringe

"Y-You want me to eat this?" Lancer asked with jawdropped and Naruto nodded still with smile

"Please Lancer, I insist..." Naruto said with big grin

Everyone staring at Lancer with expectation, they forget the food in front of them for moment. Lancer response usually is yelling and told Naruto to piss off. But after seeing the blonde just save his life yesterday and also grant him good battle and honor

"If I dead... Know that I will haunt you I Throne of Heroes..." Lancer said with serious tone before he take spoon and eat the food

...

...

...

...

Everyone cringed when see Lancer face turned to purple. No seriously a purple and it was glowing... His eyes bulged out to the point it only white, he make few attempt to speak in comical choking motion before

FLLLLAAAAAAAMEEEEE!

Lancer like dragon, spew out magnificent flame from his mouth to above him then he promptly fall from his chair and faint

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh my, he seems like it a lot..." Naruto commented with grin before turn to everyone "Anyone else want to try it?"

"""""HELL NO!""""" Everyone yelled comically to him

There no WAY they going to eat that abomination! Even Saber who love to eat think twice before eat it!

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hahaha! How the meeting?! As you can see this Chapter is begin of meeting of Grail<strong>

**And surprise! The place of the meeting being held is in Anchor Vantian! Google it if you don't know! XD**

**I was thinking that Naruto going to make new place using Mokuton but that will be too cheap. And yes! Don't you read it before in first chapter? Naruto will be brought back when he at his prime. He only lost Rikudō Senjutsu but he gain Mokuton since his right arm is made by Hashirama cell**

**He can't use Mokuton at Hashirama level but clearly can use few level above Yamato/Tenzo**

**If you think about Naruto being OP then tell me how he will going to win against Gilgamesh? Gilgamesh have hundreds or thousands A+ Noble Phantasm! And he can launch it like it was toy! The more I write about this Naruto the more I realize Gilgamesh is fucking OP and undefeatable in all sense if he serious, I mean it even stated in wikia that Gilgamesh can win against Rider whole army without using Ea!**

**He can win against thousands army by himself! That show how strong is he!**

**And yes, this chapter show all woman interrogate Naruto. Next chapter will be talk with the man and exchange ideology in Grail war **

**We also have Zouken who start moving. We start to enter Heaven Feel and yes there will be character who death. We can't save them all, Naruto maybe Saver but he won't save everyone. He not that foolish**

**As for Naruto Dream Cycle, it will be start when they finish Grail Meeting**

**Happy New Year for Everyone!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


	8. Meeting of Fifth Grail War Pt 2

**Previous Chapter Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>Each Servants had decide that they will attend to Naruto party<strong>

**During the talk about party with Rin, Shirou start to thinking about Shinji and Saver words. He decide he will ask Caster or Saver in meeting about the barrier in school**

**Shirou and Saber meet Illya who approaching them and the bonds unconsciously formed because of that**

**Meanwhile Zouken notice the Shadow inside Sakura grow stronger than he predict, he start to lead the Shadow to feeding it and start to make his move while all Servants busy due to Saver party**

**All Servants who come to Saver place is impressed seeing the Flying Fortress and they began to give question after Saver welcome them and explain where they are**

**After moment of asking few question all Servants and Masters inwardly agreed that Saver is the biggest threat to this Grail War even bigger than Berserker**

**All woman done with their question, thus Naruto move to the man group. However they began to eat first since it already late for dinner**

* * *

><p><em>"King... There many way of Kingship... However one thing that sure, a King must never alone. A alone King is same like dead King. King must be Human, King must have feeling. King must lead his people, his ideal is what people idealism. Because if not, then how you going to control your people who adored another King?" ~ Naruto Uzumaki, Emperor of Elemental Nations<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Meeting of Fifth Holy Grail - Part II<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone cringed when see Lancer face turned to purple. No seriously a purple and it was glowing... His eyes bulged out to the point it only white, he make few attempt to speak in comical choking motion before<p>

FLLLLAAAAAAAMEEEEE!

Lancer like dragon, spew out magnificent flame from his mouth to above him then he promptly fall from his chair and faint

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh my, he seems like it a lot..." Naruto commented with grin before turn to everyone "Anyone else want to try it?"

"""""HELL NO!""""" Everyone yelled comically to him

There no WAY they going to eat that abomination! Even Saber who love to eat think twice before eat it!

Naruto who seeing the response merely put disappointed face as if they just miss something very precious

"A pity..." Naruto lamented "That actually good despite it spicy taste..." He said

'Then why don't you try to eat it?!' Everyone thought dully but they only silent since it will not proper seeing they now in his fortress

Naruto turn and see Lancer still fainted, he have smoke come out from his mouth and nose with comical posture before hummed

"Perhaps another scoop will wake him up..." Naruto gestured to one maid and the maid immediately take one spoon and feed it to Lancer mouth

Everyone who seeing Lancer gulp the food cringed when they see Lancer eyes back to live, however it appear as if he choked. He move his hands to his throat, they can see he attempt to spew it out but seems suffer so much and can't do anything

The maid seeing this give slight punch to Lancer stomach and

FLLLAAAAAMMMMEEEE!

Lancer wake up while spewing another magnificent flame

"Are you okay Lancer-sama?" The maid asked

Lancer who awake glare to the maid with so much hatred

"You! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled while waving his hand in frantic manner "Are you intent to kill me?!"

"Ah, he wake up..." Naruto said with relieve tone "Of course I do intent to kill you Lancer we are in Battle Royal..." He answered

"That's not what I mean!" Lancer shrieked "You didn't try to kill me this night aren't you?!"

"Of course I'm not.." Naruto replied "I'm civil to all of you tonight..."

Lancer open his mouth to retort but slowly close it. Protesting and yelling wond to anything, not to mention they in party now. He only grumbled under his breath about crazy emperor and damn blonde before sit back on his seat

Everyone seeing this resume their eating and most of them display good reaction

"Its good..." Shirou complimented. He actually good in cooking but now tasting international food is clearly different

"The meat is tastyyy!" Illya moaned in delight as she eat one meat

Everyone also showed similar expression as they find the food indeed good and tasty. Naruto only smiled at their response and nodded

"I suggest you try that one, it come from Britain... I order various food from Europe since seeing most of you is from Europe..." Naruto stated as he point to one of the food

Everyone give nod at that, true most of them come from western land. Saber immediately glanced to the food and take one, she curious how her... Country had grow after she dead...

Naruto stare at the scene with satisfied look, he have welcome his guest pretty good. He turn and look to his Master who eat elegantly

"Hime, how the food?" He asked softly

Manaka turn to Naruto with her usual angelic smile, she wipe some food on her mouth with handkerchief then speak

"It delicious, I really enjoy it..." She answered, her tone is soft and angelic like always

Naruto only nodded with gentle smile on his face. He actually know Manaka really happy, it was clear she very amused at the situation. When Naruto told her he going to make meeting between Heroic Spirit she can't help but fascinated

I mean, meeting between different Heroic Spirit from different place is clearly going to be fun! These Heroes have their own ideology and each of them viewing the World differently. Who didn't want to see such thing?! For modern person such thing will be something to see!

Beside, Manaka maybe can find out more about Naruto and its proven true as she now know more about Naruto. The older blonde always secretive about his past. Manaka actually can use Command Spell but where the fun is that? It will be better if she find out Naruto identity by herself

She also interested on Saber... Manaka can tell everyone here also curious to who is the Servant of Sword. Naruto noted she are King but a King who is woman? That was quite surprising. Manaka noted that Saber actually is from western land, the question is which King is like that?

'Could it be...' Manaka began to ponder as she stare at Saber who oblivious and keep eating

Naruto turn his attention back to his guest after asking his Master. His eyes fall to someone and it surprise him 'Wow, her eating speed rivaled Chouji...' Naruto thought as he stare at Saber who keep eating. No, she didn't eat like wild beast instead well mannered like royalty

But the speed indeed does like a beast...

Whoever. Saber is in history she must be quite glutton

"Well now..." Naruto paused as he also wipe some food on his mouth using handkerchief "Gentleman, you can start your question. Why don't we start from Shirou-kun? The only male that Master in here..." He offered

Shirou who hearing that wipe some food on his mouth properly before gulped. He actually didn't know to ask, he not too interested in battle related thing, while sure he going to attack when they fight but still... He inexperienced after all

Beside Saver seems nice guy and his Master... Shirou glanced at Manaka who staring at him with beautiful smile, she wave her hand to him when she notice he look at her

His Master is too kind... Shirou can see it! She even have more innocent face than Illya! There no way she will harm them! Killing Servants maybe but harm them? Nah!

Oh if only you knew the truth Shirou

"Saver... If people is killed in front of you, what will you do?" Shirou asked

Rin and Saber who hearing this inwardly sighed at the question, they not surprise somehow. Archer meanwhile groaned in annoyance in his mind while the other Servants blinked at Shirou question since they didn't know Shirou too well

Naruto who hearing that put taken back look for moment before he answer it "That quite question Shirou, for your answer it depend. If I have my own urgent business that time then I won't help them. But if I have nothing to do then I will help them..."

"Why?! Why you won't help them?!" Shirou demanded, his voice still calm but there strong tone in there

Naruto stare at Shirou with neutral look. This boy remind him of himself so much... The way he got himself in trouble due to Murphy Law and the low self worth that he display...

"Tell me Shirou-kun... Does all human life is equal?" He asked softly

"Of course it is!" Shirou immediately answered with stern conviction make everyone look to him with surprise look

"I see... Then if I give you choice to kill Sakura Matou or children. Which one you chose?" Naruto continue asked make Rider stiffened but no one notice except Manaka while Rin also display strange look for moment before it gone

"Don't bring Sakura in here! She not-"

"Which one you will chose?" Naruto pressed with sterner tone

Shirou found himself so hard to speak. On other hand Sakura is his friend, best friend, Sister in all but blood. The pure innocent girl who always smile and helping him... On other hand is children... A group of children that know nothing...

Seeing the conflict on Shirou face, Naruto speak again

"Well, if I were you I will kill all those children for Sakura Matou..." Naruto answered nonchalantly while sip his sake again

"W-Wha? B-Bu-"

"Are you telling me you going to kill someone who like sister to you and possibly more for someone that you not even know?" Naruto asked with disapproving tone

"NO! But those are children!" Shirou rejected "How could you kill them off like that?!"

"Children... Children... Let me tell you story Shirou-kun... There a doctor... He was great doctor that able to heal almost any wound..." Naruto said "I will skip to the point. One day, the mayor in his town is sick hard and only that doctor that able to heal him. The mayor also appear to be close to the doctor, they are friend... However his situation is not supporting, right that time he currently in middle of surgery some child that wounded and if the child leaved he will die..."

"The doctor start to having conflict on other hand, this is mayor we talking about but on another hand this is a child... But he forget the mayor status and heal the child, why? Because for him all life is equal... The mayor is his friend so the doctor assume the mayor will understand his decision in afterlife... And thanks to that he got himself fired since th mayor dead. Follow me until here?"

"The doctor make right decision, he can't just stop the surgery and help another person..." Shirou said with nod

"Good, now we continue. That doctor life went to hell thanks for that event, he was famous but since because of that his life turned 180. 12 years later there massacre in numerous place, the serial killer is very smart and genius even. The people that killed also few of the doctor higher where he was working and even his friends also murdered... The doctor actually scared when hearing this, thinking he will be targeted and true. One day he got targeted but before he get killed the assassin killed by another assassin..."

"The one that save that doctor is the boy right?" Shirou concluded and Naruto nod, Shirou face brightened at that "See? The doctor got himself saved by the child! The boy payed his debt!" He said

Naruto only smiled at that. Everyone who hearing since the beginning not comment but stare at Naruto with curious, Illya hearing it like children hearing bed story

"Let's continue shall we. True it was that child who save the doctor being murdered but what not you know is, that assassin is that child subordinate that went insane and kill anyone at the sight..."

At hearing that Shirou whole body freeze, everyone who hearing that put quite surprise look on their own. Even Manaka also show confused face

"W-What? H-How?! How that child become murderer?!" Shirou asked in shock and Naruto face morphed to neutral, he sip his sake again before continue

"The doctor also show same shock, the child. Let call him Ac. The doctor ask Ac why he become murderer? But Ac answer shocking him. "It because doctor want them dead..."." He paused and see everyone confused look "You see, after that doctor got fired he began cursed and consumed by anger. He told Ac unconscious body after surgery that the people who were responsible for doing this to him would be better off dead... And unknown to the doctor, Ac already wake up that time he hear the doctor wish. To repay the doctor kindness Ac began to become serial killer and granted the doctor wish..."

...

Silence... No one let out voice after the story done... Shirou face is pure shock and disbelief, Rin also have troubled face and Illya have horrified look. All Servants who hearing Naruto story seems not bothered but each of them aware that they have their own grim thought inside their mind

"You see Shirou-kun... It because that doctor save that child... If that doctor leave him to die then there won't be any massacre, the doctor life will be happy too..." Naruto put down his sake cup calmly before pour another one inside it "But because the mayor who is his friend died, the city got quite problem that time. The mayor actually man who good in leading his city but due to his died the city in chaos for moment... And because he saving that child too, all his former friends and higher dead... Killed..." He stare at Shirou eyes, his saphire blue seems so cold as it pierce Shirou gold eyes who flinched at that gaze "Tell me then Shirou Emiya... Does that child life equal to that mayor? Does the children life equal to Sakura Matou who is sister to you?" He asked coldly, the suffix is gone and show how serious is his question

Shirou response only grit his teeth, his face is somber before he slowly lower his head. Refusing to meet Naruto gaze, he know the answer... But the answer clearly going to break off with his ideology as Superhero! But he can't lose Sakura! She is important to him! She... ... ...

'This man... He wise... Very good in words too... The story he give to the Boy is very accurate and to the point, there no any wasting words... It also bring all the hole in this boy ideal, forcing him to chose will he abandon his ideal or not...' Archer thought with awe as he find the plot is clearly perfect

'Handsome, wise, strong, kind, smart... Whatever Kingdom he lead it must be very peaceful one...' Rider thought with high respect

"Not all life is equal Shirou-kun... Even if it children... No matter who is it, your precious people will always come first... Why? Because without them, you same as dead... Dead people who after nothing but emptiness..." Naruto said in soft tone. He fell silence for almost a minute to let Shirou calm down, in that minute he study all people in the room reaction

Rin and Illya seems taking this story very well and Naruto can tell it leave seed inside their mind. All Servants look to him with respect and understanding look, especially Archer. Naruto notice there gratitude inside that gray eyes

"Do you have another question, Shirou-kun?" Naruto asked "Or will you skip it for later? You can ask me even after tonight if you want..." He said as he knew right now Shirou is having big conflict in his mind

"I... I will skip it later..." Shirou answered and Naruto nodded

"Don't think it too deep for now. We in middle of feast after all so enjoy the food for moment and the talk..." He comforted before turn to Lancer "Lancer, why don't you start? You have eat the Curry of Life so you deserve the second one..." He told him

Most of the guest snickered at that while Rider only have her lip twitched upward and Saber cover her mouth to hold giggle

The spearmen merely have his eye twitched. If he not respect Saver so much he will launch Gáe Bolg to him now, politeness be damned!

"Well... Who your strongest opponent in your life Saver?" Lancer asked. He not interested on what Saver did to this War, he only wish good fight and he will got it as long he fight Saver

Naruto who hearing that not surprise by Lancer question at all. He are warrior and he must be wish to know who Naruto strongest enemy since he is very strong

"A Goddess..." Naruto answered make everyone perked up with shock face at him even Manaka "A very strong Goddess... I did not win against her alone, she will murder me if I alone like an insect... I have friend who help me, it was the most hardest battle I ever had... One wrong move and I will reduced to nothingness..."

"Excuse me Saver, but are you telling me you fighting a Goddess?" Caster asked with narrowed eyes "When you speak about your childhood and this weapon I'm not surprise and even can tell your genuine since in Age of Gods such thing is common though the Demon you mentioned should be written in history. But you fighting a Goddess? No one ever fight a Deity openly... Except..." Caster eyes sharpened "Are you fallen God?"

All Servants hold their breath at that especially Rider. The Fallen God is not like another God, they are Deity but they are mortal. Some of them born mortal like Medusa, but some of them chose to become one. Tamame-no-Mae is the example for that, she are originally Goddess but since she wish to study Human and live with them, she degraded herself

Manaka who hearing that also perked up. It could be like that, Naruto himself said he were stronger when he alive. Now if she connect it, it could be true. Naruto could be one of Deity that fallen

"Well... I do get called by title of 'God' sometime due to my strength by some group... But nope, I'm not. I assure you I, 100% Human. No any blood of Gods flow in my cell..." Naruto answered with chuckle and what he said is true

Naruto and Sasuke often mistaken as God, both of their powers is something that can't be measure anymore during their era, both of them already surpass Hagoromo himself or at least on par with the Sage of Six Path himself

The battle between Naruto and Sasuke can destroy the whole planet with ease, and because of that both of them create artificial planet from power of Rinnegan and Rikudō Senjutsu. That place is where they usually spar and fight

And because of that, people hail them as Gods. Both their powers already transcended beyond any Shinobi... And thanks to that, Naruto decide to join the Elemental Nations into one. It because Konoha too strong and powerful, people become paranoid they will attack them so Naruto offer their leaders to become one Kingdom where they got protected by him

Naruto see most of them stare with confused and even disbelief. He only flash them smile at that "On my honor and pride as Emperor, all I answer is honest one and I'm not exaggerate about it. You trust it or not is your own decision. Now next question Lancer?" Naruto offered

Lancer who hearing Naruto answer began to ponder what will be his next question. He actually quite bothered when hear Naruto strongest opponent is Goddess, he actually also not believe in that but Naruto swear on his tittle it mean it was true. He have no doubt Naruto not lie to them...

'Hero that hide in Leaf Village... I still can't find about his identity... In Throne of Heroes, there many Heroes who come from forest. Could it be he is Fae? But which one? Arghh! This is so damn troublesome! I will find it out later, this is party. Not a place to think for battle!'."Well... How many wives you have?" Lancer asked bluntly

All the man choked on their food when hearing that while Rin and Illya blushed. Saber, Rider and Caster shot Lancer dirty look

Manaka only blinked once...

Naruto laughed at that question. Lancer really fun to talk with, among the people here he the only one who relax most and Naruto like that. This party not mean anything but relaxation before big battle

"Ah... I only have one wife Lancer..." Naruto answered "But I do have concubine with me..." Naruto smile sheepishly when notice there glare from few womans "On my defense, it was my wife who command me to do that.." He said in defensive manner

"Your wife?!" Rin squeaked "What kind of wife that support his man to be shared?!" She asked hotly while everyone also curious at that, save for Lancer who whistling approvingly

"I actually said the same thing to her..." Naruto stated dully "But... Well... It necessary to propose an alliance between our people... I, of course can use violence to do that but I'm not that kind of person. So we negotiated and... Well that's the result..."

"What kind of result is that? It was different if you not married person but you are married..." Saber asked with scowl

Naruto who hearing that put troubled face and laugh sheepishly "Ah... Well... Apparently I make fatal mistake... You see, few years before I become Emperor I actually save that country from it destruction. Then after that, the Priestess of the country said she need my help to make heir for her..."

Everyone who hearing that blinked before they put disbelief face save for Shirou who not understand

"Don't tell me you agree just like that?" Archer asked dully

Naruto grimaced at the question. He remember make that promise with Shion and when they negotiate the Priestess clarify what she mean that time much to Naruto horror as he already married with Hinata but to his shock Hinata support the idea, it because well... After few years let just say Hinata want to try something new in their bed...

"What? What Saver mean? He only need to help the Priestess to make heir right? How hard it is?" Shirou asked innocently and everyone turn to him with dull look

"Kid, you know where children come from right?" Lancer deadpanned

"Of course I know!" Shirou blushed a bit "I already study biology and..." Shirou eyes widened in shock as realization come to him. Saver promise her a heir... That mean... With shocked face he turn to Saver as he finally put two and two together

"I was thinking same like you that time Shirou-kun... So... Yeah, I promise her to help her make one... And she point that during our meeting..." Naruto said with sheepish smile while rub his back neck "The result, I have 3 concubine and 1 wife, though I only love my wife but I do also care to the three others. It hard to handle multiple woman but I manage to do that finally..." Naruto finished his explanation

Everyone who hearing that only stare dully at Naruto response

"On my defense, I'm not wise and cool like this since I'm born..." Naruto deadpanned at their expression "I doubt all of you is same person like you were now when you were child..." He shot back

This time, it was everyone who have sheepish look on their faces

"Anyway, from Lancer. We move to Archer, do you have question for me Archer?" Naruto asked

Archer stare at Naruto with stoic look. Naruto can tell Archer is very wary to him, among everyone here Naruto know Archer is the one that hold Naruto in very high alert He are warrior from future, and by his expression Naruto sure the future he had didn't have the blonde ninja in there

Naruto don't know what Archer plan, from all Heroic Spirits here only Archer that have difference energy force. His energy is not like Heroic Spirit but rather something that bounded to Humanity energy force. Just like Saber but Saber aura less than him..

'Now... What you going to ask me? Emiya Shirou...' Naruto knew Archer inwardly really want to ask Naruto real identity. Heck Naruto sure Archer going to ask 'Are you from different World?'

But Archer won't do that... Because if he did ask him, he will get questioned back by Naruto... Not to mention ask something like that out of blue will make all Servants and Masters here suspicious on him

Naruto don't know why but Archer seems hate Shirou Emiya... It proved from why he didn't tell his Master that he are Shirou... And he also not make attempt to help his past self... Instead he antagonize him...

"I... Also request private meeting, will you grant it?" Archer speak after moment of silence much to everyone surprise especially Rin

"Archer?" Rin confused. What her Servant wish to talk with Saver alone? Suddenly Archer voice echoed in her mind

'Rin, when I have meeting with him I want you to not listen or hear whatever we talk about. My memory still hazy but I feel something from Saver...' Archer requested

'E-Eh? Wait! What you intent with him? This is not normal Servant you wish to talk to! What you want to talk about to him anyway?!' If it normal Servant Rin won't be have problem. But Saver is anything but normal! She can't just let him go and talk with Saver! Archer is actually very secretive and she allow it this far due to respect but this is something else!

'Don't worry Rin, you have my word that I won't do anything to betray you. I just want to confirm something about this man... Please grant this as a privacy Rin, I will tell you if it proved to be too dangerous or something we can use against him...'

Rin inwardly blinked in surprise. Archer never speak like this before, what make him so interested on Saver? Well...

'F-Fine! if you wish to have your secret then I won't pry... But be careful okay?' Rin asked with sigh in her mind

'Of course!' Archer answered with promised tone

Naruto meanwhile oblivious to what both of their conversation merely furrowed his eyebrow. This make 2 persons already who want to talk privately with him, granted he didn't know actually what Rider wish to talk but Archer... It must be related to Naruto own status

"Very well... We will have talk, after I talk with Rider of course..." Naruto granted the request

"Well, thank you then Your Majesty..." Archer said with smirk and Naruto merely nodded in reply

"Now the last man... Sasaki Kojirou. What you want to ask to me? Samurai..." Naruto called as everyone turn to Assassin

Assassin merely hummed. He honestly didn't have any question, since he only fake Heroic Spirit and wraith actually. All he wish is only fight strong warrior like Lancer...

"I honestly don't have question Your Majesty..." Assassin confessed make everyone cast him confusion eye while Caster only sighed inwardly "You can skip my question and continue the event..." He said

Naruto only stare at Assassin with neutral face. Well if he didn't have question then what right he to force him? He give nod to Assassin before turned to everyone

"If you say so then let's enter the main purpose of this meeting!" Naruto declared, gaining everyone attention at that

"Main purpose of this meeting?" Caster asked and Naruto nodded

"The Holy Grail... Is omnipotent wish... That was what we been told right? Though I doubt that but still..." Naruto stared at all people in the room "The Grail is mean for the one who worthy the most, wouldn't you all agree? I'm sure all of you in here none have wish to destruction of the World..."

Everyone nod at Naruto statement. They all here have their own wish, though Lancer and Assassin did not have except fight but they won't let some omnipotent wish granted device fall to someone who want to destroy this World, they still Heroic Spirit after all save for Assassin, Caster and Rider though

How irony seeing the device already will cause destruction for all wish, thanks to Einzbern family for that

"That's why, if all people in here try to acknowledged each other wish there won't need any unnecessary bloodshed and humiliation..." Naruto continued

'He remind me of Iskandar...' Saber thought. The King of Conqueror also had says something similar in Fourth War

"Quite pacifist aren't you?" Archer commented

"You can say so, I don't like unnecessary bloodshed. Though I will kill without problem if I have to but what can I say? I'm Chaotic Good after all..." He chuckle slightly before stare with stern look "I'm good but doesn't mean I can't do any evil, all evil thing mostly appear because good intent after all..." Naruto continued with sagely tone and everyone nod at his statement, his story before about the serial killer is example for that "So that's why, I wish to know each of your wish..."

Everyone who hearing that glance to each other with neutral faces, eventually it was Lancer who speak first

"Well... I don't have any wish actually... I just want to have good fight... But if I win the Grail I maybe going to ask to resurrect someone..." Lancer told them as he recall Bazett condition. The girl is too kind, to think she summon him just for wish to fix his life. He actually not need that but still to think there someone who wish that mach for him... The least thing he could do is revive her back...

"Oh, resurrecting someone? Though that is selfish wish but it was fine... Selfish is one of Human nature after all... I acknowledge it... To bring someone special for you back also good wish..." Naruto commented with nod

Caster, Assassin and Rider didn't comment but they agree as well inwardly. Archer only stare at Lancer with narrowed eyes, he didn't know about Lancer problem since he not too care about him in last war. Other than his Master is actually Kirei but...

The Masters didn't show any surprise reaction or bothered by it, except Rin

"But how about your Master?" Rin asked skeptically

Lancer stiffened at that... Due to Command Spell he can't tell anyone who his Master but Lancer have no doubt that his Master have something bad wish...

'Well... When the time come I will deal with him...' Lancer promised "Don't worry, he not bad person. Always talking about Root or something like that..." Lancer lied with chuckle

'Liar...' Naruto, Manaka and Archer thought at same time

"I see..." Rin actually skeptical but reaching the Root is most Magus ultimate dream... So she will accept it for now...

"I also same like Lancer..." Assassin added "I don't have any wish except good fight, but the difference if I win the Grail I won't make any wish..." He said with smile

Now that get everyone attention as they stare at Assassin

"You truly didn't have any wish?" Saber asked in genuine surprise

Assassin smile bitterly at that "If you want to know, I actually not a proper Heroic Spirt. You see, Kojirou Sasaki is actually existence that even doubted to be exist. I, only existence that closer to the wraiths rather than Heroic Spirit. Even I'm not real Kojirou Sasaki, I only summoned as that Men because..." He paused with thoughtful face before make soft 'aha' face "Let put it this way, if there was to be a database for all of humanity, my data is the best matches for real Sasaki Kojirou... That's why I summoned as him..." He explain bitterly

Everyone who hearing that taken back by the explanation save for Caster. That was clearly something, this Holy Grail War already strange enough to summon Saver but now Assassin existence just add another thing

But still few of them inwardly can't feel pity. Lancer also frowned hearing this, Assassin is cool guy. He strong and good too, if only there someone like him in his era

Apparently Naruto also think same line

"Really? Now that very interesting. You only trades blades with my clone but I have see your skill and I must say Assassin, you are one of the best one..." Naruto said with praising tone "No offense Saber since I never clash blades against you and Archer..." He added

"None taken..." Saber said, hearing what Saver said now also make she curious. If Saver respect Assassin skill then, this man is good

"Ahh, if only I have you as my private samurai during my life..." Naruto sighed "My warrior will be more skilled and stronger under your tutelage... Damn why that teme is so bastard and don't want to teach his sword trick..." He grumbled as he recall Sasuke to teach his sword style, only to be shut down stated it family secret. Bastard duckass!

Assassin who hearing that actually flabbergasted. To be praised by Saver, Saver of all people. An Emperor, General, Warrior... A Heroic Spirit... He never thought his skill will be regarded that high to be praised by someone like Saver position and what more the Emperor actually wish for him to become his private samurai!

A very great honor and... It was not an unpleasant feeling...

"I'm honored by your words Kōtei-dono..." Assassin replied with gentle smile and Saver only nodded in response

Caster who hearing that put thoughtful face... Maybe she can use this as advantage seeing Saver hold Assassin in high regard... Yes, when they battle she can use it as advantage and use Command Spell silently

"I give praise to someone who deserve to have it..." Naruto simple respond "Well? We heard two man already how about the woman this time?" He offered

"May I speak, my Emperor?" Manaka asked suddenly "It was proper manner as the one that invite to tell them ours first..." She explained

"Of course, Manaka-chan!" Naruto let his Master speak as he made gesture for her

"My wish..." Manaka now gaining everyone attention "I actually have two, and I still not sure. But I will tell you the first since it the original... I wish to see Root..." She said make everyone blinked

"See Root?" Rin asked with confused face

"All Magus in this World actually fight to reach the Root. To reach it knowledge... But I do not... I'm not even interested slightly about those knowledge... But what I interest is to see how it work, to see what it form, to see how it contain all those knowledge, to see how it react when we reach it..." Manaka explained with her smiley face as she have strange gleam on her eyes that got caught by Archer

'This girl... She actually remind me of Kirei...' Archer thought before he blinked and inwardly groaned 'So I have another version of Gilgamesh and Kirei... Great, just great... This War start to getting worse...'

"B-But why?! Why you didn't want all those knowledge? Surely as Magus you-"

"A Magus path is different from each other, wouldn't you think so? Tohsaka Rin..." Manaka cut the raven haired girl "I have my own path, if you can't accept that then we will speak through our Magecraft later in battle..." She finished still with smile plastered on her face

Rin held back growl at the remark but give glare to the shorter girls. She can't accept it! The way Manaka put that remark, even if she also wish to reach Akasha but her reason is plain stupid! It was insult to all Magus! All Magus want to have that knowledge but she only wish to see it then done!

"I do have quite strange Master aren't I?" Naruto said with chuckle before turn to the Masters "The rest of you, it actually not necessary to speak what your wish if you didn't want to... But Servants is another case, wouldn't you all agree?" He asked to all Servants who only silence "Then what about you Archer? What your wish?"

Archer stare at Naruto, his wish? Is to free from this damn hell! But of course he knew, there no way the Grail can grant it. It was corrupted after all, at first he quite skeptical because Saver presence maybe he summoned into the Grail that not corrupt. But it shatter when he sense Angra Mainyu aura from Sakura and Rider who in fact is Medusa got summoned

"I don't have any wish... Not yet... We will see it later..." Archer answered with crossed arm

"Well, as long it not about World domination and destruction of the planet I think it was fine..." Naruto joked before he sighed "All the Man in here mostly didn't have wish, see? We are good kin actually! It just you, woman who too sensitive" He chided in joking tone again to all woman in here who have their eye twitch at the remark or roll their eyes while Lancer snorted in amusement and Shirou chuckle at that "Alright, all joke aside. Now let hear the lady wish, Rider if you wish?" He offered

Rider only silence as usual. There nothing that indicate she will answer but everyone know she actually in deep thought

"Wish... I don't have wish but if granted, I want to see my sisters again..." Rider said softly 'And save Sakura...' She left unspoken

"See your sisters... That was quite wish..." Naruto commented with narrowed eyes

"To see your sisters? What you mean by that?" Saber asked

"... ... Because I kill my own sister..." Rider stated bluntly make everyone freeze "And that is something I wish to atone for by meeting them once again..." She finished

There no any emotion in her voice. But Naruto can detect the desperation in her tone...

"We all make mistake sometime..." Naruto said, gaining everyone attention "But the end result depend on us, will we choice to make redemption of our act? Or chose to sink more..."

"Sometime there time you got no choice... Surely you know that..." Caster commented Naruto statement

"Indeed... There time the World won't give you choice, it run just like that..." Saber added with begrudging tone

Every Servants who hearing that also put bitter face. It was true and each of them had experience that in their own life

"Really?" Naruto asked to the Heroes with furrowed eyebrow "And who the one that told you that? Everyone always have a choice, doesn't matter what your condition in. There will always be a choice..."

"What choice you have if Gods itself manipulate you?" Caster asked with snort make everyone look at her in shock except Naruto who calm but there grim gleam on his eyes

'Did she also victim of Gods?' Rider thought curiously

"You do have choice after they done playing you like doll..." Naruto responded calmly make Caster eyes widen a bit "The choice is, are you going to let you sink into what those... Imbecile turn you into. Or are you going to fight and turn into something opposed of those imbecile to show them that you not a puppet?" He asked with steel tone "Listen all of you.." Naruto bellowed as he stare at everyone

"Fate is a bullshit... Fate never decide your life, but it your own hands that reforge your own life! Me? I'm a failure! I'm a worm! I'm a cursed child! But I did not let those thing affect me! Look at me now! The child that cursed by Demon, I should be fated to die! It was another case if I'm an adult since I maybe can survive, but I was baby that time! And I'm a child! But I forge my own path! I forge through sweat and hard work! And I become Emperor! People love me instead hate me, people respect me instead fear me. Our live decided by our own hands!"

He finished with strong voice. His face is pure determination, stern, strong, serious and show his charisma. Each words he spoke is filled with very strong belief

Everyone who hearing that clearly engulfed in awe at the speech that Naruto says. Few of them want to said it was clear bullshit, fighting like that? Who he think he are? He don't know anything about them! But they can't... The words die on their throat... And somehow they feel Saver speech is actually believable! The proof is what Saver said! He are cursed child but he manage to become Emperor

Then again... It could be lie that Saver spat... But none of them consider that possibility now...

"Your desire... Caster, let me hear it..." Naruto said, broking the silence as he stare at the Princess of Colchis

The Witch of Betrayal snapped out from her shock and awe as she hear the Emperor call her. She stare at Naruto before turn to her extended hand

"My desire... Is to live... An incarnation... Away from people that treat me as tools... To wish enjoying new life..." Caster murmured as she glance to her hand

"A good wish..." Naruto commented before everyone can comment "Desire for second chance for live is pure wish, true not everyone deserve second chance but someone who really willing to change is the one that most deserve it..." He finished with approval nod

Saber stare at Saver with narrowed eyes before she speak "You approve this? While I can understand Lancer and Assassin didn't have wish since they are people who only want good fight, Rider also actually didn't have any desire other than fulfill her Master wish and she only got the bonus. But Caster is another case, she already kill many people just to reach her goal!" She said with scowl yo Saver

Naruto only turn to Saber, his face is neutral while pouring down his sake to his cup "So? Humanity is selfish, we know that Saber. For me that wish isn't bad or good, it was simply wish... If you want to blame someone, once again blame the grail..." Naruto remarked make Saber eyes widened a bit "Isn't that right? Manaka-hime?" He asked as he glance to his Master

"Indeed..." Manaka said with nod "Tell me Saber-san, do you know what Holy Grail is?" She asked as she sip her tea and put the cup down "The Grail originally created to grant people wish, a selfish and petty wish wouldn't you agree? It's because of these wishes that the Grail even came to existence. It was created to grant the petty desires of petty individuals who gave birth to it..." She explained before smile softly "The Grail isn't mean to be filled with blood. I hear its made to collect miracles with no observable form, the wishes of people. When its filled, the Lord's Glory will flow forth..." She spoke

"But that..." Saber paused as she find it was... Stupid... She even can't deny it, the Grail only going to work when it filled with people wish... And also blood in this war, without any Servants died there no way the Grail will come out

"I see you understand, Saber-san... It just as my Emperor say... The Grail is conceived through human thought. But its really quite tragic eh, the majority of people wish not with good intentions, but with evil intention under the name of greed..." Manaka said with bitter smile

Naruto who just drink his cup and put it down let out slow sigh as he stare at the cup on his hand that resemble some Grail "It was very ironic... The holy artifact turned to one like this... No matter how much you want to deny it there will be innocent died in this event, that unchangeable... Very opposite of how it should be isn't it? And because of that from the very start, the Grail already corrupted..." He added his opinion with half closed eyes as he swirling the liquid in his cup 'Corrupted before it got corrupted... How petty...' He thought with bitter chuckle inwardly

Everyone who hearing that once again fell silence... Their minds processing what Manaka and Saver said... For few people they don't care but for people like Shirou who survivor from last 10 years fire, Saber who hold chivalry in high regard, Archer who knew the truth about the Grail, Rin and Illya who from creator family that declaration struck them quite hurt

"That's why... If you want to protest about selfish wish then please don't... After all, I'm sure your wish also selfish wouldn't you agree Saber?" Naruto asked and Saber flinched at the question

She only can clench her fist and lower her face

'Naruto... I think I figure out who Saber is...' Manaka voice come to Naruto head who staring at Saber and surprisingly her voice is quite low as if it pain to find it out

'Oh? You know who is she? Tell me!' Naruto actually surprise. To think his Master able to find one of Servant identity while hearing the debate of Heroes. It was quite impressive

'It quite strange actually... And to think I was fawning over him...' Manaka said with slight embarrassing tone

'Ara? You fan of 'him'? Wow, Saber must be quite famous if you do... Pity 'he' in fact is she...' Naruto replied with laugh to Manaka who have to hold the urge to pout openly

'Not funny... I will broken heart if I found out my idol is actually woman!' Manaka lamented inwardly

'Alright! Alright! Joke aside, who is she?' Naruto asked

'King Arthur, King of Britain...' Manaka declared make Naruto blinked

Naruto who hearing that have his eyes widen a bit. Of course he knew about the King Arthur, it because Manaka also often read the book and show him. Naruto must admit the story of King Arthur is quite impressive though the way of the kingdom is fall is also sad

To be ended by his own son is clearly tragic...

And now he stand in front of the famous King Arthur... This is certainly surprise for him... And the famous King Arthur actually girl well... Poor fangirl like Manaka

'Who next? Gilgamesh? Ha! I'd like to meet him!' Naruto thought with grin inwardly

Oh if only you know...

"Well, Saber. Now why don't you elaborate your wish to us?" Naruto asked as everyone stare at her

Saber who hearing that put calm look. This meeting actually is to find out about another Servants, that her destination. And she must admit, she found many thing from these meeting but people also find more about her

For first, people in here knew she were King in her life thanks to Saver for that, it not like she didn't want people find out what her wish but she afraid it will give her identity...

Well... People already knew she were King... No use to hold back...

"…My wish is to save my homeland. With the omnipotent wish machine, I shall change my homeland fate of destruction." She declared her wish firmly

And when that spoken, silence echoed to the dining room. Everyone stare at Saber with confused look few of them disbelief

"Oi, Saber..." Lancer said in confused tone as he gulped his food "Are you mean you wish to go back and correct your past?" He asked

"Yes... With Holy Grail, I will go back to the past and make my homeland avoid it destruction..." Saber repeated

...

...

...

...

"Let me rephrase that, Saber... You want to go back to the past, then lead your kingdom further to the glory right?" It was Naruto who speak this time

"While it true, I want to go back to past and save my kingdom but no... I did not wish to lead my kingdom anymore, my kingdom is destroyed because I fail therefore I will be replaced by someone else who can lead better than me..." Saber corrected what Naruto said

...

...

...

...

...

'I see... So she are that kind of "King"...' Naruto thought with closed eyes

"Are you fucking serious?!" Lancer yelled in disbelief eyes as he lost all his playful demeanor "Saber! Truly you didn't mean what you said before!" He said in shock

"And what is wrong with my wish?" Saber retorted "My kingdom is my responsible! I fail them and it caused the destruction of my homeland!" She declared firmly

"True it your responsibility! I understand that, but what I mean is are you kidding to stop being King?! I don't know what King were you Saber, but you want to erase your existence as King?!" Lancer asked in disbelief

"If I not become King then my country won't be destroyed! If there better King than me then why I should insist myself become one?!" Saber shot Lancer glare "You even have wish to revive one of your precious people right?! Caster wish to live, Rider wish to see her sisters again. Then what is wrong with my wish?!"

"It because you are King, Saber. That what make it wrong..." Assassin interjected as his face is filled with serious look "I can tell that Caster and Rider isn't a Queen or King like you, and by their story I sure their history is quite bitter. They wish to change that, I can understand. But you, I can't... Saber, you are King. A man who lead your people, how can you wish to erase your King status just like that?"

"I lead my people to destruction, it proved that my leadership isn't right and it make my people died and destruction of my country! What kind of King is that?!" Saber asked

"Did you think a reign will stand forever?! Do you think your Kingdom will in peace forever?! Everything have it own end as long you are human!" Lancer growled "As fellow warrior, I can't believe you would wish something like that! What kind of King are you?!" He yelled

Shirou who hearing since the beginning about to butt in but a grip from Illya hand make him turn to her

"Don't... This is Servant debate Onii-chan, unlike battle it was clash of ideology of Heroic Spirit... You can't butt in, if you do that you will hurt Saber pride..." Illya murmured

"But-"

"Boy. Shut. Up..." Archer cut him coldly "You don't understand anything so. Shut. Up. This isn't Master problem either this is fight for the Grail but about each person ideal, so for once keep your mouth shut and shove your "helping-people" ideal silence for once before it make people around you hate you more..." He said harshly as he glare to his past self

Shirou who hearing that fuming, who the hell is he to speak like that?! What's wrong if he want to help people?! He really hate Archer more and more now... But he inwardly also can't deny Archer words, Illya also right since this isn't his time to just butt in. This is matter of ideal, and it was clearly personal, he can't just butt in like usual and if he do that Saber clearly going to hate him more

Even he can see Rin give grave nod with steel look to not interfere with Saber and Lancer argument

Caster and Rider who hearing the argument didn't even bother to butt in. Both of them know which one is in fault, they maybe not King or Leader in their history but even they know how foolish actually Saber wish... It was an insult for royalty actually... So they only silence and watch the argument

"And as a fellow warrior I can't believe you not understand Lancer! Even your own wish is to bring back someone! What right you have to judge me?!" Saber demanded coldly

"Saber! Don't you understand how foolish actually your wish?! Did I need to explain it to you?! Or I need to shove my spear to your brain this time?!" Lancer can't accept Saber wish... As warrior, it pained him to see Saber wish for something like that! "No wonder your kingdom destroyed, they have a little girl who dream to be King instead the real King!" He snarled with disdain in her voice

"You!" Saber growled as she stand and Lancer also follow the action

"S-Saber!" Shirou called as he try to calm the King of Knights but the King ignore him

"What?! Can't take it little girl?! I only stated the truth!" Lancer sneered as he prepare to summon Gáe Bolg

"That's enough both of you!" Naruto interjected as he can feel the tension rising "Lancer, believe me I do understand what you mean. But you need to remember where you were now..." He said sternly "I won't tolerate fighting, not in here. You can start kill each other tomorrow if you want but not now and here... If you decide to cross your line, I will cut you down now..." He threatened with glare

Lancer who hearing that make noise with his tongue as he bow to Naruto "Sorry, Your Majesty. I too caught in emotion..." Lancer apologized as he back down but not before glare to Saber "The next time we fight, I will claim your heart Saber not for this Grail. But for your people..." He declared strongly

Saber only glare to him with her green eyes as if challenge him to do that now "You may try, but you will fail..." Saber declared back

Naruto only stare at both of them who calmed down with stoic face, however a slight giggle echoed in the dining room and capture their attention. They all see Manaka who hold her mouth as if trying to hold laugh

When Manaka see everyone stare at her, she blinked once before she wave her hand with smile "Oh nothing, please don't stop because of me. I just find the situation is funny..." She said with smile

"And what is funny? Saver Master..." Saber asked coldly

Manaka turn to Saber, her eyes opened slightly and she stare at her "It just... Saber your legend is very famous, it even being known by a child. They all know you as King and acknowledge it, but you here lament about your status as King..." She start to giggle again make Saber eyes widened a bit as she hear the familiar words "If children who idolize you hearing that they will be disappointed..." She said with sigh

"You..." Saber growled at the little girl but Manaka not finish

"I was one of your fan and yes I know who are you Saber, I manage to find it out..." Manaka continued ignoring Saber shock at the revelation "But not just you different from what I think but your dream also quite disappointing... Clearly disappointment..." She finished with angelic smile and another sigh

"Manaka-chan..." Naruto called in chiding manner

"Ah, gomen Kōtei-sama..." Manaka said in apologetic tone "It just I can't hold myself..."

Naruto only stare at her blankly, he turn his head to all Servants and ask "Is there anyone else who wish to laugh or comment for Saber wish?" He asked in monotone

...

...

...

...

"No one? Very well... I, also have none. That mean right now we already knew each other wish..." Naruto remarked with nod

Saber who hearing that gritted her teeth. What Saver did is insult for her! Saver comment to all wish, he even add his own opinion! Even for Assassin who declare don't have wish he still comment about it! At least he talk! But this!

"I want to hear your opinion about my wish, Saver..." Saber said through gritted teeth

Naruto who hearing that paused and turn to Saber, his face is stoic and held no emotion

"What you want me to comment? If you were Knight or Warrior I going to said your wish is quite unique... But I don't have comment for someone who pretended to be King..." Naruto said coldly make Saber eyes widened

"What?!"

"You hear me, Saber... I call you pretender... I do recognize you as Knight but I did not recognize you as King... Not anymore..." Naruto explained with monotone

**_"I don't see you as a king anymore. Wake up little girl, and face the reality before you lose even what makes you a hero in the first place."_**

Saber eyes widened in shock. The words certainly familiar and it was very similar like the one in King of Conqueror spoke in Fourth War

Why? What they mean by that?! Her belief isn't wrong! If there another person who can lead better then why she must become King?!

"Saber... I admit you do have aura of royalty, I admit you do have charisma that only King possess, I admit you do have posture of the King..." Naruto said "But you don't have what King have... You don't have the pride of the King..."

"Pride of the King?!" Saber snapped in anger "Like I said what kind of prideful King that-"

"If you think like that then it was pride of Knight instead King!" Naruto cut her sternly, his voice not even high and only normal but for all people in here it as if he spoke through giant speaker "Tell me Saber... What King role for the country?" He asked

"As Kings, we should lead people but it just natural if we sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of our country..." Saber answered

Naruto who hearing that only stare at Saber with blank face, he snap his finger and one maid appear from the door. Naruto motion the maid to come to him before whispered something

The maid nodded before leaving the room again

Everyone stare at Naruto who only have neutral face with confusion, eventually the maid come back and this time she carry something with her

"Here, Kōtei-sama..."

Naruto take the item before place it to the table, and to everyone surprise it was chessboard. Naruto began to open it before he began to setting the piece to it then push the board to Saber

"Tell me Saber, what Pawn for in chess game?" He asked stoically

"Pawn is used to be promotion, it also can be used as distraction and sacrifice so the player win..." Saber answered

Naruto take the King piece before he held it up with index and middle fingers "Tell me what King for?" He asked again

Saber who hearing that glare to Naruto "There no connection! Between real life and these game! What it connection?!"

"Tell me what King for?" Naruto only repeated his question again as he ignore Saber rant

"If King dead then the player will lose..." Saber answered again through glare "But there no connection between these to ruling Kingdom! It was different, you using living people instead piece!"

"Pawn..." Naruto said as he stare at Saber and once again ignoring her comment "You are Pawn Saber... A Pawn that have promotion... That's you..."

"W-What?!"

"You are Pawn, you are not King... There no King that sacrifice themselves for country! A country sacrifice themselves for King! Just like this era, where military sacrifice themselves for President! Not the other way!" He said in cold tone

"I-"

Saber words died in her throat. There many thing she want to retort but Saber can't... Every time she open her mouth, she see the side of Camnlann... Dead bodies everywhere, blood flow like river...

All her friends, subjects and loved one...

Laying in there...

"True chess is different from life, but the basic are same! Country without King or Leader is same like dead country! A King should live! Live for his people! Live to lead his people! Not to save them! Saving people job for Knight, not a King! A King that sacrifice for the sake of his country is not a King! But a tool that called "King"! A tool! A puppet! A Knight that disguise himself as King! Not a true King!" Naruto barked strongly

"Who want to follow martyr?! Nobody! It because martyr is hated before they died! Martyr only realized they right when they died, but what for is it?! It already late! The deed already done and only regret that leave behind!"

The King piece on Naruto fingers slowly melted as a flame chakra channeled to his fingers, it slowly morphed and change form

"Martyr is almost same like Pawn! They sacrifice themselves! They save people! They stand in front row of battlefield! But they not command their people! They seek for the good of people but they not lead people in their quest! Not like King! King lead his people! King understand what his people want! King admired by his people! King superior to his people and envied by them because he are King! Everyone follow him because they want to be like him! They want to follow his ideal!"

The King piece crown began to melt, it figure become slimmer and smaller

"A King who his ideal is to become martyr?! Who the one want to follow that?! Nobody! No one! Because no one is actually wish to become martyr!"

Naruto glare to Saber, the King of Knights flinched as she feel herself become so small. The event at the Camnlann repeated on her mind, where she stand alone...

No one help her...

No one come to her...

No one stand with her...

"You may save your people... Saber, but that's it... You save then leave them... Alone, and blind... You left them in the dark without light... You left your people to die and went untreated... ... ... You were right, you not good King... It because you not King... ..."

She stand at hill of dead bodies alone...

She stare at the scene alone...

She look at the horror alone...

"You only a Pawn who wearing crown of King!" Naruto yelled as he slam the King piece to the table. When his hand release it, it no longer piece of King but a Pawn... A Pawn that mixed with King posture

Saber who hearing that only can fell silence... Her face is pure shock and shame... The silence also fell over the gathering, and to Saber further shame not one of the Servants or Masters rise to her defense, or sought to meet her eyes.

Not just this meeting meet the point where it very similar like in Fourth Grail War... But she also got berated in almost similar way

Naruto who notice this stare at Saber with stoic face... He knew he maybe too hard to her but she need to know this... To erase her own legend as King is something that very not responsible... What about her people that die for her? What about her people who fight for her? Her friends? Her warrior? All of them noble and kind but Saber brush them off by wish she never to be a King

What for their sacrifice then... If their King actually never want to be a King?

"I may still support you if you goes back and change history Saber by leading your people once again..." Naruto tone slowly turn to soft as he stare at Saber "But what you just wish Saber... Is not something that King should wish for... To erase your existence... It mean to throw all your warrior sacrifice... Maybe I'm too harsh and I must say, I'm sorry for that but it was the truth..." He said as he lean back and throw away the chessboard to his back who get caught by some random main that appear out of nowhere "Think over it Saber..." He finished as he turn to every guests in the room again

He can see most of them already done eating or no longer eat, such as Archer, Caster and Rider... He give them soft smile as he speak

"Participant of Fifth Holy Grail War... Tonight, we all already knew each other wish... And each other desire... For that, our meeting purpose is already done... I hope the food and drink manage to satisfy you all..." He turn to Rider and Archer "For Rider and Archer, we can speak in private now... Of course I will have talk with Rider first..."

"I don't mind..." Archer said with nod

"If I may, can we talk now Your Majesty?" Rider asked politely

"Of course, we can..." Naruto said with nod as he stand and turn to everyone "Please wait a moment, enjoy yourself. Talk to each other and get close if you wish... I will talk with Rider for moment..." Naruto gesture Rider to follow him and the Gorgon stand then did what she gestured to

Saber who stare at her lap only can clench her fist further... Had it right? Had it true that her path is actually wrong? But... ... ...

She can't accept it... She can't accept that... Why? Why? Why?

'Gawain... Lancelot... Bedivere... Galahad... Everyone...'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Church<p>

Kirei Kotomine clearly smiled in pleasant when see the terrifying and anguish face of Saber

Oh yes he really did...

He had watch and listening to the meeting since the beginning...

And he must say this Saver Servant is very interesting... He never see or heard ability that Saver display... His treasure, his ability... It almost like he are second Gilgamesh

The way he speak, the way he communicated... While it different from Gilgamesh but Kirei can tell that the wisdom and knowledge Saver possess is no doubt on same level or higher than Gilgamesh himself

The Fake Priest actually considered to tell Gilgamesh about this meeting and if he does no doubt the King will come and observe the meeting

And if Gilgamesh seeing this Anchor Vantian, no doubt the King will want it to be added to his collection. All Saver treasure and item is actually high class one! Even the King of Heroes didn't possess Flying Fortress! Vimana, the airship? Yes, but it still nothing compared to Flying Fortress...

This Servant Saver clearly rivaled Gilgamesh and Kirei won't be surprise if Saver actually Gilgamesh from another World...

However he did not tell the King of Heroes about the meeting...

Why? Because Gilgamesh didn't ask...

Simple as that...

Now, now he actually didn't mean to be evil... Well... He maybe mean it since Gilgamesh sometime is quite troublesome to be handled

Let just say this is a little payback for the King... Beside, it will be quite pleasure to see Gilgamesh angry and anguish face later if he find out what he miss because that Final Fantasy VII game...

However despite the fun he have but it seems now he have to be more wary to Saver... This Servant clearly surpass Saber and actually the strongest Servant in this War... This Servant also possess similar mind like Gilgamesh maybe except he lack the arrogant which mean it will make him become more harder...

Kirei have no doubt, only Gilgamesh that can beat Saver in one on one now... He already can see Saver will beat all Servants... The power level is too difference and if this game, Kirei predict Saver maybe only one level below Gilgamesh or maybe on same level perhaps...

Making move against Saver now isn't good choice... Kirei hope is that Gilgamesh will kill Saver... Because the Magus Killer rival is sure that there won't be any Servants can kill him if he serious except Gilgamesh

He need to adjust his plan... For now it better if he observe the situation more close...

'And there that curry too...' Kirei thought with pleasant smirk

Kirei really drooling when he see the red curry... He can see how spicy it is... It even surpass the mapo tofu that he usually eat! Maybe many times stronger!

The spiciness that curry possess...

Oh yeah, if there choose between Gilgamesh and Saver maybe Kirei will pick Saver if he can enjoy that curry everyday...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hello everyone! Hahaha sorry for the late update! I've been busy this last week<strong>

**We finally finish the meeting! So now we can move to next part! The next part there will be slight mix of UBW and Heaven Feel, it also contain few deaths! We finally entering the elimination part**

**And yes! We see Saber got shoot down due to her ideal. Now before you flame know that I also hate to condemn Saber like that, I really like her trust me but her wish is practically big insult**

**Erasing her existence as King is same like Heroic Spirit erasing their Hero deed and it actually worse seeing her status as King. It mean she also practically give middle finger plus cold glare to all people who sa****cri****f****i****ce themse****l****ves for her**

**I hope you all satisfied with the meeting and none protest it, many people review in last chapter that they want to see Naruto wise and King side. I show you all in here**

**He can be like tyrant but he not as bad as Gilgamesh and Iskandar. He still have soft heart, while true he bash Saber ideal down but in the end he also show soft spot. He give her few pointer to help her**

**He also give Shirou explanation about his dream and lesson in life, as for you who seems familiar with the story. I bet you all know from where I take it, ha!**

**This chapter show Naruto mature and his wisdom as Emperor. True he maybe childish sometime but he are Emperor, and he also caring parent unlike Gilgamesh who never have child in his life before. So he have extra wisdom and softer that Gil!**

**As for talk with Rider and Archer, it will become flashback in few next chapter!**

**Anyway! That's all for now! Next chapter will be begin of new day!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**

* * *

><p>Omake: Curry of Death<p>

Naruto turn and see Lancer still fainted, he have smoke come out from his mouth and nose with comical posture before hummed

"Perhaps another scoop will wake him up..." Naruto gestured to one maid and the maid immediately take one spoon and feed it to Lancer mouth

Everyone who seeing Lancer gulp the food cringed when they see Lancer eyes back to live, however it appear as if he choked. He move his hands to his throat, they can see he attempt to spew it out but seems suffer so much and can't

His face back to purple glowing as he twitched few times before he stop and his hand fell like dead man along with his expression

...

...

...

...

"Ara? They killed Lancer..." Naruto said in surprise

"YOU AREN'T HUMAN!" Everyone except Manaka who only giggling yell to him comically


	9. End of Fifth Holy Grail War Meeting

**Prev****ious Chapter Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>The meeting of the Fifth Grail War keep continue, it was the male turn who ask Naruto question<strong>

**Shirou asked Naruto about helping people and Naruto answer it however the redhead teenager didn't satisfied with it, in return Naruto give story to Shirou that point all hole in Shirou ideal make Shirou shocked and the redhead began to ponder more about his ideal**

**Lancer asked Naruto who his mightiest opponent and the Emperor answer was Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki much to everyone shock seeing he fight a Goddess. Caster doubt about that and questioned Naruto which the blonde only swear that it was true**

**Archer and Assassin didn't have question but the servant of Bow request private meeting with Naruto which he grant**

**Naruto reveal the purpose of the party is to discuss everyone wish and if they can finish it by speaking then why fight? Lancer the first one that answer by stating the fact he only wish to have good fight, something that shared with Assassin but Lancer second objective is to revive Bazett, who he think is dead but the truth his former Master still resting on Naruto place**

**Manaka reveal her wish before all Servants woman reveal their own wish so it will be proper, however Rin find her wish actually is insult for Magus path but the petite blonde response only stating their Magecraft will be the one that decide the result later**

**Rider wish is to meet her sisters again however her main object actually is to save Sakura, meeting her sisters only as bonus. She also stated that she the one that kill her sisters and by wish to meet them she think it will atone her sin**

**Naruto approve Rider wish and stated that as long Rider choice to make redemption then she deserve that chance however Caster retorted by saying sometime they won't have choice and Saber agree with that**

**Naruto response only saying that fate is bullshit and they forge their own fate, he also give little motivational speech**

**Caster after that reveal her wish to back to live so she can stay with Kuzuki and Naruto approve that but Saber not**

**Saber declare her wish to go back and change her past however Lancer take that as offense since he also warrior and to see another warrior that serve King who going to brush off his warrior sacrifice is insult for him**

**Before battle able to start Naruto interrupted their argument, Lancer back down but not before stated he will kill Saber later and Saber gladly accept his challenge**

**Saber took offense when Naruto didn't comment about her wish and want to hear it but Naruto responded harshly by saying she not a King only pretender which make Saber angry seeing she rejected by another King again**

**But before Saber able to retort Naruto continue and press Saber further much like Iskandar in Fourth Grail War and in the end Naruto stated that Saber only Pawn who wear King crown and mantle instead the real King**

**Seeing all desire and wish already spoken Naruto claim that the purpose of the meeting already reached so he decide to give Rider and Archer their private meeting which Rider the one that talk with Naruto first**

**Kirei who watching the meeting since the beginning found Saber anguish expression pleasurable and also decide that Saver is the biggest threat and need to be terminated fast. He plan to have Gilgamesh clash against Saver because he noted that Saver is only one level below the King of Heroes or can be equal for the King**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. End of Fifth Holy Grail War Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p>Anchor Vantian, Dining room<p>

As soon Saver and Rider leave, silence fell to the room. Shirou keep looking at Saber who lower her head with concern in his eyes, he can feel the anguish and negative feeling that Saber radiated

How he wish he can help her... But how? What he should said?

Shirou himself realize from Saver words that Saber wish actually is wrong... What Saber wish is to wash over all her people sacrifice...

"You realize it now, Saber?"

Saber turn to Lancer who sit in "I'm free and I enjoy it" manner while holding a cup of sake in his hand. What? Saver isn't here so he can drop the formality for moment!

He stare at Saber with half open eyes as he take a sip from his drink

"What your wish... Is not salvation, it is salvation for yourself but not for your people..." Lancer cross his leg before place his cup to table "You push away your past and mistake... This wish of yours is nothing more than a means for you to wash your hands of the matter, by pushing the responsibilities of the King of your kingdom into another... Is that the way of King?" Lancer asked with narrowed eyes

"What Lancer said is right..." Caster speak as she nodded "It not just about responsibility Saber, but your wish cannot be fulfilled. What you do isn't change the fate but you only using The Kaleidoscope, the Second True Magic: Operation of Parallel Realms. Even if you change history, all you will do is to create an alternate timeline. Nothing will truly change for yourself... The history in this timeline won't change and your Kingdom in here still will fall..." She explained with solemn tone

"Caster right, you not fix your past Saber... But only creating another timeline, something that is common and already too many..." Archer added his opinion "You maybe not know this, but on another place and another World, you can be tyrant King. In another World you can be Assassin... That how the World work, the timeline and universe not just one Saber... The Second Magic is the proof of that..." He said in calm tone

The fact he also called not in his timeline is also prove that there multiple dimension, and Archer actually curse his luck for not being summoned in his own timeline so he can't kill his past self

Rin who listening cast surprise look at Archer, her Servant seem know about Magic pretty well too

Saber didn't response to any words, she only lower her head. Her hair shadowed her eyes and her fist clenched with tight

It was sure that she now in deep thought and need time to alone... To mulling over her own wish and ideal once again...

So no one speak to her... They give her time to think alone...

"Manaka Sajyou..."

Manaka who drink her tea calmly turn to Illya who call her

"Yes?" She asked politely

"When you summon Saver... What chant you use to?" Illya asked

"Ah, my father use chant to call Saber actually..." Manaka answered "Originally my father try to use catalyst to summon Okita Souji as Saber..." She explained as she recall her father use flag of Shinsengumi troop that Okita Souji always carry as catalyst

"Originally?" Rin asked

"I deny it..." Manaka said "I told my father that if the Grail choose me as Master then why not let the Grail pick it? All I use is my own body so the Grail give me Servant... Of course my father is reluctant but after I convince him for moment he relented and thankfully for that I got Servant better than Okita Souji..." Manaka told her fellow Master as she recall the event

She really lucky to not use catalyst...

Rin who hearing that clearly flabbergasted. Don't this girl understand what she actually saying?!

"Do you realize that you just throw away the captain of the first unit of Shinshengumi just to test your luck?! While true he not as strong like Lancer here but he are famous in here! He can rivaled Knight of Round Table if he summoned in Japan!" Rin said in shock and its true

While Shinshengumi members actually not too famous or strong but they are very famous in Japan. If Okita Souji who first captain got summoned in here, he can be said will be on par with Knight of the Sun, Gawain or Knight of the Lake, Lancelot

And summoned as Saber class will increase his parameter too, make him possibly rivaled King Arthur or one level below the King of Britain

Manaka who hearing that only sip her tea calmly before set it down to table and smiled "Of course I know Tohsaka-san, if Okita Souji summoned for me then no doubt he will be quitestrong..." Manaka smile got widen "But he still won't be able to beat my Emperor... He never will..."

In here, Archer and all Servants caught strange gleam for moment from Manaka eyes. But one second they see it the next it already gone, replaced by her usual blue angelic eyes again

'This girl... She not what she look like...' Caster thought with narrowed eyes

'Her eyes kinda remind me of that priest... It only a moment but...' Lancer stare up down to Manaka while he drink his sake 'Maybe it just my feeling... But I still going to keep an eye for her...'

'Another Kirei and another Gilgamesh... Luckily this girl seems not like Kirei too much and Saver also not like Gilgamesh too much... Great...' Archer thought with sigh inwardly

Rin who hearing that huffed. Sure what Manaka said, Saver still going to be stronger than Okita Souji who summoned as Saber no doubt about that

"So rather to use catalyst, you depend on the Grail to summon proper Servant for you? You know that was very high gamble actually right?" Illya stated almost in disbelief tone

"Yes... Why should I decide what I going to summon? Isn't it better if I let the Grail who pick me as Master also pick some Servant for me? That will be more interesting, and I always like to see something that interesting..." Manaka admitted with soft tone

Illya who hearing that frowned a bit... It was not secret for her that Einzbern family try to summon another class during Third Holy Grail War in order to win the Grail, and doing that actually not easy. Avenger also very weak Servant and disposed not long after the war start

But this Saver... Is anything but weak... He possess power like Berserker, possess Presence Concealment like Assassin, possess knowledge about strange Magecraft like Caster, possess superior speed like Lancer, possess skill in weapon like Saber, possess Projectile Weapon like Archer, and Illya won't be surprise if Saver can ride like Rider too

This Servant is perfect!

The most dangerous and deadly one!

How this Servant got summoned?! Could it be because there another error happen in last war? Could it be because Avenger influence? But how Servant of Vengeance summon Servant of Savior?!

'And why Jiji not summon Saver instead Avenger in Third Grail War?!' Illya thought with annoyance. If Einzbern summon Saver since the beginning no doubt the Grail will be theirs

Defeating Saver alone now could be impossible... Illya aware that now, even if Berserker got back his two lives that gone but she doubt Heracles can beat Saver... The best result is both of them will dead which mean it will be her lose since grandfather want her to win

She can't defeat Saver... Not alone... Berserker alone won't be enough...

'But now I have Onii-chan! He and Rin also alliance! While I don't want sharing Onii-chan with Tohbaka! Saber and Berserker will be enough to beat Saver! A nameless hero like Archer isn't needed' Illya thought smugly as she imagine Saber and Berserker fight together 'Onii-chan will be fine as long he with Rin for now... I can't move against Rin since there Onii-chan... Yes, I will wait then, I will wait until their alliance over or Archer gone, then I will take Onii-chan from Rin!' She concluded with nod and pat herself on her back for that genius idea

Meanwhile Rin have another thing in her mind. She inwardly quite jealous at Manaka, the petite blonde just like Shirou! They summoned Servant in not proper manner and yet, both of them gain strong Servant! Both of them not use catalyst!

"Tohsaka? Are you okay?" Shirou of course notice that Rin seems depressed. He already worry about Saber and now if Tohsaka also depressed...

"Nothing Emiya-kun..." Rin lamented with gloomy tone "It just... I feel my luck is really bad!"

"Eh? How so?"

At that question Rin give glare to Shirou who gulped under the Tohsaka heiress eyes, she then turn to Manaka and give the blonde glare too before back to Shirou

"Both of you summon your own Servants without catalyst and not proper! I admit I also not use catalyst, bt I use a large amount of Mana from Father Jewel! While you two not using anything special! Why I can't get Servants like Saver or Saber instead!" She complained with groan

Everyone who hearing that sweatdropped at the Tohsaka declaration, it as if her luck is E-

"Hey! Don't you satisfied to have Servant like me?" Archer who on her side protested with scowl 'Actually you use catalyst, your father jewel is the one that made you summon me...'

"Compared to Saber? Maybe, but to Saver? No, probably not..." Rin said bluntly make Archer eyes twitched while Lancer burst into laugh

"Well, it seems you have hard headed Master eh Archer?" Lancer mocked

"Not like yours is better than mine Cú Chulainn..." Archer retorted make Lancer shut up and glare to the Servant of Bow

"And how you know that?"

"I heard from Saber you lament your Master is coward. Better mine who stand with me in battle from yours who hiding and never show himself..." Archer said with smirk

"Why you!"

While Lancer and Archer banter to each other, Shirou stare at Caster who remain impassive while drink her beverage calmly. Seeing her face and posture, Shirou must admit that Caster is truly beauty

"Caster..." Shirou called gaining the Servant of Magecraft attention

Everyone who hearing also stop their activity and turn to Shirou, Rin and Saber confused why he call Caster

"Yes, Boy?" Caster asked

"Can I ask you something?" Shirou said make Caster blinked

"Oh? What is it you want to ask Boy?" Caster show some interest on her expression

Shirou stare at the pointed ears woman with neutral face. He actually want to ask this in private but he afraid there won't be any chance later, Saver will be busy with Archer too after his talk with Rider so, it leave Caster

"Are you the one that responsible for 'Gas leak accident' around Shinto district?" Shirou asked

Caster who hearing that stare at Shirou with stoic face, observing him for moment before answered "Yes..." Caster can see Shirou face for moment show anger and he clench his fist

"Then... The one that in school... Is it also you?" Shirou asked

"You mean Boundary Field in school?" Caster asked back "While I do responsible for some event but I did not touch your school..." Caster answered

"What?!" Rin this time yelled in surprise "What you mean by it not you?!"

"I mean little girl, I didn't do anything to your school. I gather Mana from another place, so I not need that school..." Caster said 'Not to mention Souichirou-sama also stay in that school, that Boundary Field clearly work of Rider... I let it slide because I wish for it eliminate few Servants and Master...' She thought with silently

"But the magic circle in the school is very complex! It clearly work of Magus! And I doubt there will be any Master who can do that, so it must be you!" Rin accused in disbelief

"Nope, Caster right..."

Everyone turn to Illya who eating some fruit, she gulped down the food before continued

"The one that responsible, is Rider..." Illya said, shocking all Master especially Shirou

'So my feeling is right!' Shirou thought with horrified, to think his friend will act like this

"Rider?! And how you can know that?" Rin asked

"I see her and her Master drawing some Mana from someone soul. He also command Rider to place it in school..." Illya answered with shrug

"You know who is the Master?! Tell me who is he!"

"Shinji..." Shirou murmured make Rin turn to him with surprise look "It was Shinji..."

"That failure of Magus?! Impossible! Moreover how did he become Master in first place anyway?!" Rin said with shock

"I don't know how too... But Shinji said it to me... He even have Rider on his side that time..." Shirou sighed as he prepare to take berating from Rin now

And true what he think, as soon that left from his mouth Rin froze before slowly creepy smile morphed on her face

"Could you repeat that Emiya-kun?" Rin said in VERY sweet tone

Shirou gulped, he knew he screwed but... "I'm sorry Tohsaka, I should tell you or Saber. But that time I don't know it was him who put the Boundary Field, he said he also got dragged into war without his own wish... And he were my friend so I decide to believe in him, if I told about him to you there no doubt you will target him and..."

"Emiya-kun, sooner or later both of us will fight! We, also going to fight!" Rin berated. She actually understand how Shirou position, he and Shinji are friend yes but that doesn't mean she didn't deserve to know! While true Shinji maybe reluctant to attack Shirou but Shinji won't hesitate to attack her! "If you tell me sooner I may going to consider about Rider! We can attack her and maybe left Shinji alone if you want afterward! Right now we don't know when the barrier will active it could be tomorrow!"

Shirou only can lower his head in shame. He knew he screw up... He should tell Tohsaka at least and there high chance he can convice Tohsaka to not after Shinji even if it only for moment...

He can see there hint of angry and disappointment on Rin eyes as she stare at him

"We will talk about this later Emiya-kun..." Rin said with finality tone

"Hai..."

Lancer who watching let out whistle, gaining both of them attention "Man, you so whipped kid! Your girlfriend clearly wear pant in here!" He said with laugh

""I'm not his Girlfriend/She not my Girfriend!"" Rin and Shirou denied at same time with slight blush at the same time. Both of them turn to each other before Shirou shrunk under Rin glare, the raven haired girl apparently still angry to him

"Hahaha! Denial is first step..." Lancer chuckled "Anyway, Saver Master!" He called Manaka who only read some book

"Yes, Lancer-san?" Manaka asked

"What Saver did usually? He only send his clone to scout the city right? It mean he always with you, what he do on normal day?" Lancer asked as he wish to find out about Saver more

"You right, Kōtei-sama only send his clone mostly. During this last few days he only stay with me or learn about this era further, the only enemies he ever face one on one for real is you and Berserker..." Manaka answered "As for his daily day... We both buy some house in this city using one of his treasure, he mostly spend his time reading about Magecraft..."

"Reading about Magecraft?" Caster asked in confusion

"Yes, he claim that he want to try use Magecraft... And I must say he fast learner, he also study of about this era Mage Association... And if he not reading he often go out and went to city freely, I did not know what he did though..." Manaka explained

"What he want by studying Magecraft and Mage Association?" Rin frowned in confusion "Moreover, is there time for him to learn?"

"Oh you will be surprise, he have some trick to make him learn something faster..." Manaka said with her angelic smile as she recall about Naruto clone who reading about Mage Association, she didn't know why but Naruto say that he want to meet with Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the user of Second Magic

When she asked Naruto why he want to meet him, the taller blonde only said he seems cool guy though his name need to be fixed little that's why he want to meet him

That actually not explain anything but again, his Servant is always like that. Filled with mystery, and that what make her interested on him

"Oh yeah, speaking about that. Tohsaka-san may I ask about something?" She asked

"Sure.. What is it?" Rin said

"Is there some Demon or dark entity that live in here before the War happen?"

At that question Rin seems taken back, as far she know there no dark entity that ever life in Fuyuki City save for Little Red Riding Hood that told as ghost story by her friend in school, Ayako Mitsuduri. But of course Rin know that was only hoax, there no any ghost in there

"No... As far I know there never dark entity live in Fuyuki City... Why?"

Manaka put thoughtful face at that. She still remember the aura that the woman in her house now radiated that time. When she ask it to Naruto, the older blonde only stated that thing is dangerous and need to be erased, he didn't tell any further and said he will explain it when the time come

"No... Nothing... But since you second owner of this city I think I obliged to tell you that I found some Magus fatally wounded and right now is under my care..." She said

This caught everyone attention as they start to listen to Manaka

"A Magus that fatally wounded?" Rin asked with blink

"Yes, one of Kōtei-sama scout manage to found her in forest near church. The clone found her inside some cottage, she lost her left arm and in coma, barely alive... I asking because maybe there some Phantasmal Beast that reside in here and wound her..." Manaka explained

Lancer who hearing that have his eyes widened. No... It just can't be... It was impossible! There no way she still alive! He see it by himself Kirei throw Bazett body away to the forest!

But there no hurt to ask...

'No... I can't ask it now... There too many people in here... But if it true it Bazett then...' Lancer smile softly as he imagine Bazett still alive. It clearly will become good reunion, he can't wait to meet her again if it true

"How her condition now?" Rin asked

"Kōtei-sama manage to save her life apparently, she now is resting but he claim he don't know when she going to awake. Fortunately her life is no longer in danger..." Manaka said

'It seems I don't have wish anymore other than battle, Saver will grant that to me.. Heh, if I manage to beat Saver maybe I going to make contract with this Ojou-san in place of Saver so his Master stay save...' Lancer thought with chuckle

"Can I see this Magus?" Rin asked again

"Sorry you can't..." Manaka rejected immediately "It Saver decision not me, beside where I stay now is secret and I don't want it found out due to obvious reason.." Manaka said

Rin who hearing that scowled, she didn't like it but she will do same if she in Manaka position. With Saver on her side there no doubt Manaka will be targeted since her Servant is too powerful, so she must hide herself pretty well. She only sighed while rub her temple

"Then, how about when she already get healthy?" Rin suggested

"Acceptable..." Manaka accepted with nod "That if she wake first before you dead Tohsaka-san..." She said with smile make Rin narrowed her eyes

"Oh? I know about you Sajyou, while true your reputation is famous but Formalcraft is actually something that not use to fight..." Rin exclaimed without worry

"Umm... Is Sajyou-san is quite famous?" Shirou asked to Illya

"You didn't know anything aren't you, Onii-chan?" Illya deadpanned make Shirou grimaced while put sheepish face. Illya sighed before explain it "Manaka Sajyou, the first daughter of Hakuno Sajyou, the current head of Sajyou family. Sajyou family is one of few middle class Magus family, they specialize in Formalcraft, an ancient system of thaumaturgy that compensates for lack of power and the weakness of the caster through the use of rituals, sacrifices, and magic circles. It mostly use Mana rather than Od..."

"In other words, they use Nature Energy... A living force energy..." Rin added "Like Servants who feed on Soul to gather Prana, that is one of Formalcraft. Using Boundary Field or do some ritual to strengthen themselves..." She finished

"What Tohbaka said..." Illya said as she stare at Shirou with nod and ignoring yell of Rin "Manaka Sajyou here is very famous on using Formalcraft, there rumor she can use a single rabit as sacrifice and able to gain 3 month stored Mana..."

Caster who hearing that turn to Manaka with slight impressed glance, so there some talent in this era...

"Eeh, so Saver have some competent Master eh? Man, that guy is lucky!" Lancer whistled in approving manner

"Thank you Lancer-san..." Manaka said with angelic smile

"I admit that was very impressive Sajyou, but like I said. Formalcraft also called "thaumaturgy for dummies", while Saver is good but you not..." Rin said in matter of fact tone

Instead of angry or insulted, Manaka only drink her tea with calm and show her usual smile

"While true Formalcraft is not too suitable for combat but I'm not only special in that, Sajyou family also quite specialize in Witchcraft. I also specialize in Witchcraft..." Manaka replied 'Beside, I doubt you can hurt me. Naruto always protect me...' She thought as she take glance to her shadow and she can feel Naruto clone aura that hiding under her shadow to guard her

The clone who watching from her shadow notice her look and he move his hand, to extend the shadow to different direction a bit to show that he are there.

"Witchcraft is not even a lesson in Clock Tower Sajyou, it not enter to academy and most Magus never use it. I don't think even you able to use it very good..." Rin retorted

Manaka at that comment only giggle as she stare at Rin with amused face "We shall see it later Tohsaka, why arguing if we can trade blow next time?" She asked in calm demeanor

"Manaka-chan, don't antagonize guest in here. You can do that when we meet in noon or morning..."

Before Rin able to reply Naruto voice appear and they turn to see Rider who walk back to her seat, her face still stoic while Naruto stand in front of door

"Well, Rider already talk. Now Archer its your turn..." Naruto said

Archer at that nodded as he stand and give glance to Rin. The Tohsaka Heiress give nod to her Servant and the latter show his usual smirk before walk away

* * *

><p>Isolated part of Fuyuki Town<p>

Zouken Matou make curious look as he glance at the Black Shadow that eating people in front of them

Of course Zouken Matou know well what is it, this Shadow is manifestation of piece of Angra Mainyu. It filled with curse of Evils of the World and as content of Grail, it wish to be born by eating prana

And while it seems that it works with him, Zouken knew he cannot communicate with it, and he can only arrange its path to keep it from running wild since if thing like this running wild he will have Clock Tower after him immediately

The Black Shadow at first only devours magical energy. More ruthless in its feeding than Caster method, it eats their prana along with their minds. Then it eventually realizes that eating them fully is more efficient, so it eat whole body

However what confuse Zouken is afterward the Black Shadow spew some creature... A black creature like werewolves...

The numbers were same like people the Shadow devoured, but Zouken can tell the Shadow is far stronger than Human

Not it will work against Servant of course, hinder them for moment maybe it can...

Now what make Zouken confused more is why the Shadow waste prana to make this? It suppose to be only move according to instinct if it not got controlled by Sakura and it instinct is to eat and gathering prana to summon the Greater Grail

So why it doing opposite of it? Why building an army?

Zouken still can't sense any sanity from the Shadow, so it should be impossible for doing this... It only move on it instinct

Unless...

'It sense a threat and build it own army on instinct... But how? And who?'

Zouken began to ponder all the possibility. Could it be Kirei Kotomine Servant? The King of Heroes?

Oh yes, Zouken knew about the survivor of Fourth Grail War. After all, it won't be hard seeing Gilgamesh actually the owner of one of the most famous swimming pool in the Fuyuki City, Waku Waku Splash

While the King of Heroes hide himself pretty well but it can't hide from Zouken insect, the bugs can sense the amount of prana that Gilgamesh radiated behind that flesh

'Did the Shadow meet with Gilgamesh at some point so it sense the danger he radiate? But that ridiculous... Something like that isn't enough to make the Shadow gain some of it mind even if it just little...' Zouken thought with scowl as he direct the Shadow to devour another people

If the Shadow recognize this being as threat then it mean this new threat is danger...

'Regardless, for now feeding it will be useful. I will began my move next night... And also I only need little push to make Sakura break... Once she break, well...' Zouken grinned in menacing manner

Through his observation Zouken knew that Sakura and Emiya boy now is closer, far closer than normal. It seems the Emiya boy finally realize Sakura growth

The emotion that he feel through his bug inside Sakura no doubt is very accurate. He can feel Sakura grow more happier and the light getting brighter

But at same time, when light grow brighter, darkness grow deeper...

It just matter of time before Sakura fall back to the darkness again. And this time when she fall Zouken sure she won't wake up, not anymore

Right now, while he still busy create his own army let Sakura light grow for moment. He had no use of Shinji and Rider anymore seeing the Shadow now is grow far quicker than he thought

That attitude boy also annoy him and seeing he whimpered and angry in jealous manner actually bring joy to him...

When the time ready, he will feed Rider to Shadow... Or better, he will transform Rider back to Gorgon... Of course! With legendary Gorgon monster as his pawn it will be better for him!

For now the Shadow need prana so it stable... Eating people soon won't be enough, it need Servant... And from all Servant, he know just which one he should pick...

Let Sakura enjoy her temporary happiness... Beside, there nothing more vicious than let your prey gain hope before fell to desire

Oh yes... Zouken Matou will have so much fun before he get the Grail...

* * *

><p>Back at Naruto<p>

Naruto right now stand outside Anchor Vantian. In front of him and Manaka is the participant of Holy Grail War

In outside, they can see that they now is veeery high from ground. Cloud covered the giant fortress, a shining bright full moon grace them followed by stars that glowing

All in all, it was very good scenery and peaceful one

The wind around them not as strong as it should be, it was gentle and soothing. Thanks for the barrier and Boundary Field that Naruto made with Manaka help of course

The party already over and the participant must admit even if they enemy but it was quite enjoyable, save for Saber of course but the King of Knight manage to enjoy the party for moment after take time to think about her wish

She will finish the remaining thought later since feeling gloomy is something that not should be in party...

"I glad most of you enjoy the party, and while true we have some argument in there but it actually better than I thought..." Naruto said sincerely and its true. While he does sure there won't be any fight under his watch but he actually think the tension will be very high in party

After all putting 7 people who will kill each other into one room is kinda insane plan, originally he want to held this party after only 3 or 4 Servants including him left since it will be more... Less tense... Yeah, something like that

But hey! He are Naruto FREAKING Uzumaki! Insane is in his blood! Dattebayo! Beside! If it not insane(or unique, he prefer that word) life will be boring!

And it proved he right! Heck the situation is even better than he thought, everyone in here knew the protocol in party and Naruto must say it was good thing. No one went to each other throat, well save for Lancer and Archer who arguing to each other

It seems Lancer dislike Archer very well, and Naruto not surprise somehow seeing that

"Yeah, thanks for the invitation Saver. It was Great..." Shirou said with smile and Naruto nodded

"Now before I transport you all back I give you opinion, did you want fast method to going home or slow and enjoyable?" He offered

Everyone glanced to each other at that, while the Servants didn't have problem with that but Rin and Shirou is since they need to go school and it already pass midnight

"Sorry but we prefer fast one, we have something to do. And unlike you all, we also have another life.." Rin said

"If you say so, I take it you all not have problem with that?"

"Nah, though I prefer good and nice ride after the party here but I actually still feel wounded, and still need good rest, so the faster I got home the faster I got rest and back to the fullest..." Lancer spoke with shrug

Every Servants seems not bothered by that and only give nod, indicating they agree with Lancer

"Well... Before you go then, as the one that hold the party I will give you all souvenir..." Naruto said, make everyone surprise. He then turn to one of maid that stand on his side, carrying numerous present box "Alright! For Shirou-kun first..." Naruto take one box and step forward then hand it to Shirou. The box was quite big, it size is almost as big as Basketball size

"Uhh... Thanks..." Shirou said in unsure tone "What is it?" He asked, he doubt Saver going to give dangerous thing to him but doesn't mean he not curious

Naruto only smiled at that

"Don't worry, none of thing that I give is for battle. It was for daily life..." He said nonchalantly

'Pity...' Caster thought with dismay as she imagine if Saver give her some item she maybe can study about it. Well, maybe it can be useful when she use it to spend her time with Souichirou-sama

"Then, Rin..." Naruto handed another box to Rin but this time the size is little smaller than Shirou

Rin stare at the box for moment before take it. She about to say thanks but suddenly find the box is heavier than she thought, it make her almost falling

"Rin!" Archer immediately on her side and help his Master. He take the box and his eyes widened a bit 'It quite heavy, what inside this?'

"Thanks Archer..." Rin mumbled as she hand the box to her Servant then said another thanks to Naruto

Naruto then continue to Caster and stare at her with little smirk "Now Caster, I know actually who and what exactly your Master is..." Caster tensed at that "Don't worry, this gift... It maybe won't be useful for him in battle but it will be useful in another activity..." Naruto hand Caster a small box. It size is only like volley ball size

"Thank you Saver..." Caster said in slight monotone as she take the box, she noted it not too heavy 'I wonder what is this...'

Naruto then turn to Rider and approach her "Here is for you..." He handed her some box but it was small, not as small as ring box but it more like pen box size

"Thank you, Your Majesty..." Rider said stoically

Naruto only nod again before he approach Assassin and Lancer, he held two box and both of their size is same

"Here this is for you two..." Naruto handed them the gift and they took it

Assassin have smile on his face and give polite bow "Thank you Saver-dono for the party and your gift..." He said sincerely

Everyone also give nod at that words, the party indeed enjoyable and they also manage to gain very much information about enemies. Though their enemies also gain knowledges about them

"Yeah, this is one hell of party. Not wild party but at least the feast is pretty good..." Lancer admitted as he actually enjoy the food and drink in the party. Talking and trading ideology also actually fun "Oh by the way Your Majesty... Can I ask some request?" He said sheepishly

"Right now?" Naruto asked and Lancer nodded "Sure, do you want private or-"

"Just right here... Could you come closer?" He asked and Naruto leaned to him then Lancer whispering something on his ear

Naruto face is calm as always at first before slowly grin formed on his face and he laughed

"That was very odd thing, but yes. I will grant it, but not tonight. How about tomorrow? We can't battle openly in city so I will find you and deliver it to your place? Tracking you won't be problem after all..." Naruto remarked

"Okay! Thanks Your Majesty..." Lancer chuckled

Everyone who hearing the conversation only can put confused and curious look. Naruto turn to them again and smiled, he make gesture with his hand and 5 ANBU appear through the shadow

The group seeing familiar masked man, gathered into one and the ANBU surround them then hold hand in pentagram posture

"Very well! I will deliver you back to the bridge now... Start from this morning later the Battle Royal will be resumed... Good night everyone and have a good rest because tomorrow, the fight will be begin..." Naruto said in stern tone yet, still smiled calmly as he rise his hand "Guide them..." He commanded

The ANBU only nodded in response before they channel their chakra

**"Hiraishin no Jutsu! (Flying Thunder God Technique!)"**

With that, they gone in flash

As soon they leave Naruto turn around to leave too. He need to hide this fortress again since it already done it purpose

"You know there big chance they will allying together to beat you..." Manaka said as she follow Naruto

"There is... Berserker, Archer and Saber no doubt become alliance already. Caster will try to recruit them to join her but I doubt Shirou-kun and Rin will agree, they won't allying themselves to Caster due to her crude method. I actually can be taken down by those three if they have good teamwork, so Shirou and Rin won't allying themselves with Caster..." Naruto explained as he actually already think something like this will happen

"Lancer and Rider?" Manaka asked again

"Lancer or Rider will ally themselves to Caster, however I doubt it purpose is to beat me but rather to beat Shirou-kun group... And Rider, she won't attack me... Not this soon... She will become enemy but trust me there will be quite time before she will attack me..."

Manaka stare at Naruto with confused look

"I understand Lancer will refuse it since he want to have one on one fight, but Rider? What you mean by that?" She asked

Naruto only flash Manaka mysterious smile as he pat her head "Don't think about that, it my secret. Now, do you enjoy the meeting?"

"It was the BEST feast I ever had!" Manaka exclaimed with dreamy look as she stare at Naruto "I never imagine myself that I will sit with numerous famous Heroic Spirit and even held feast with them! I also learn so many thing such as-"

Naruto only chuckle as Manaka began her rant, her expression is pure joy and happiness. He must admit Manaka have pretty face, even her body isn't like mature woman but that is very contrast to her face and voice. That what make her very appealing on people eyes

Despite her psycho and twisted nature, Naruto can see Manaka is growing in right way. He can see the path that she take is right one, she just need to be guided more so she won't be easily stride from this path

Embracing thing that make you feel pleasure actually is fine, after all pleasure is the source of all life? What reason would there be to live, if there was no joy? Naruto know that very well

However Naruto also know that, there limit for embrace the pleasure, you must know everything have it own boundary that should not be crossed. If you keep embrace the pleasure and won't stop it won't make you human anymore but rather something like Sucubuss or Incubus

'Well, it been long night. I guess a good sleep will be very good, tomorrow no doubt there will be battle...' Naruto thought with nod

* * *

><p>With the other<p>

Everyone arrive back at Fuyuki Bridge, just like when they went before

The ANBU remove the grip from each other hands and give bow to the guests of the Emperor before they jump back and gone in whirlwind of leaves

As the Shinobi gone, Rin glance to Shirou and Illya then nodded before they start walking. It already long night and they need rest for tomorrow

Shirou glance at Saber and noted her face remain impassive and there depressing aura surround her. He no doubt that Saber still thinking about her problem, but he can't do anything since Saber wish actually is wrong. Even for his standard, if Saber wish is to back to past and lead her people back but in different way that maybe tolerable and still can be accepted

But what she wish... Is irresponsible... She just wash away her responsibility to another person by wish for another person to become King...

"Wait..."

But before they can leave Caster voice echoed as she call them and they turn to see Caster who already put back her hood

"What is it, Caster?" Saber asked

"I propose an temporary alliance to take down Saver..." Caster said bluntly "I'm sure you all in here realize that the biggest threat actually is Saver, wouldn't you agree?"

Indeed, most of them can't deny what Caster said is true. While Berserker and Saber is strong but Saver is on another level, he was on his own league and there no way they can beat them in one on one even if they cheating

The only way to win is to target his Master but they doubt Saver is that stupid, his Master must have some ace under her sleeve if she got separated from Saver

Even Illya admit that she doubt she can beat Saver with Berserker alone. His twelve lives won't be useful if Saver can take two of his lives without breaking sweat when he enchant his body

'All his status is average B, and even his Mana is EX! He also have independent Action (A+)! He can fight without support from Sajyou and with EX Mana! Damn! Not to mention he also have Eye of the Mind (True)! Ughh, the more I find out about him, the more I feel he is invincible!' Rin thought with gloomy inwardly as she recall the data she see from Saver

As Rin began to ponder about the suggestion, Shirou immediately answered

"I refuse..." Shirou said make Caster eyes widened

"Boy, do you understand what you actually said? Don't you know how BIG Saver could be threat?" Caster asked with irritation on her voice

"I know, but at least Saver is decent person. You meanwhile is another case, you kill many innocent people. I join this war actually is to stop someone like you! So I refuse to work with you! I even prefer Saver who win the Grail rather than you! Regardless how your wish is only simple incarnation but its not worthy for all innocent people live that you take!" Shirou shouted as he can't accept Caster way. Even Caster wish actually simple but how about the innocent that die in her hand?! She kill them without thinking just so she can back to live! Ridiculous!

"I'm agree with Emiya-kun..." Rin added "While I have no problem with dead people, but I doubt you don't have ulterior motive when we become allies. Not to mention your method also too crude..." She remarked

"I'm following Onii-chan..." Illya simple answer as she latched to Shirou hand

Caster face turned to deep scowl hearing the refusal. She gritted her teetth in frustation. Don't these two get it?! Saver is bigger threat than Berserker! Even if the giant possess twelve lives!

She maybe have Assassin and Souichirou-sama on her side, and with reinforcement to Souichirou-sama, her Master actually can went pretty well against Servant

But even those two still can't beat Berserker... Then what chance against Saver?

'No... Unlike Berserker, Saver only have one live. One good hit and he will down... Fighting him one on one maybe dangerous but if it in group is another case... I need to think about this for moment, but alliance is clearly needed. We three still not enough to win against Saver...'."As your wish little girl, but know that there no way you can take down Saver by yourself..." Caster remarked before she turn to Lancer and Rider "What about you two?"

"Nah, I refuse... I want to fight Saver alone in fair battle..." Lancer refused while waving his hand "All I want is good fight and I can get that if I stay with him..."

'I'm not surprise somehow...' Caster thought with groan inwardly before she turn to Rider and give her look

"I will think about it... As for right now I can't take Saver... Not yet... However when the time come, yes I agree to ally myself with you to beat him..." Rider answered and Caster narrowed her eyes

"And what you mean by that?" She asked

Rider only silence and turn away. She caught that Shirou glare to her and her eyes narrowed under her eye mask. That glare is same like the one that he give to Caster

'Could it be... He find out the real culprit behind the barrier? But how?! When he- of course! When I gone and talk with Saver! He must be asking Caster directly, now this will be quite problematic...' Rider thought while clicked her tongue inwardly but outside she remain impassive 'It seems the barrier need to be activated faster... Let see what you have in your mind Shinji...' With that in her mind, she jump away before gone in her spirit form without speaking good bye

"We will take our leave too then..." Shirou said as he glance to Assassin who only smiled in response and nodded

With that, Shirou group also turn to leave

"You know, if you want to alliance to take down their alliance then I will join..." Lancer stated make Caster turn to him "I won't take down Saver with you since I prefer to fight him in fair duel but those three is another case. I can kill Berserker maybe two or three but that's it, against Saber and Archer meanwhile is something else..."

"And why I would need your help?" Caster scoffed

"Because you, right now is in the most bad position..." Lancer snorted "What? Its true, the only one that stand a chance to take down Saver is those three. Berserker, Archer and Saber, those three is invincible and as strong as Saver or even better in few aspect. After Saver killed I sure their target will be you, or they will attack you tomorrow..."

Lancer right... As much Caster hate to admit it but right now she the one that in most crucial situation. She have no doubt she can take Saber and Archer with help of Assassin and Souichirou-sama. But Berserker is another case, there no way she can beat those three now!

And if those three decide to attack tomorrow or sooner... The result is very obvious...

Rather than worrying about Saver, it seems she will need to eliminate Berserker first like her original attention

But allying with Lancer is clearly something else, that still won't enough to kill Berserker!

'But it will give me enough time to stab Saber or Berserker with Rule Breaker!' Caster thought as her eyes widened under her hood due to realization

Yeah! Lancer can be useful! At least he can become guard dog that can buy her time at least!

And with Saber or Berserker on her side, no doubt she can make good plan to beat Saver!

"Very well... I can see your point Lancer, but what make you think Saver will stay silence?" Caster asked

"Oh trust me, he won't. However, I maybe know Saver for few day but I know he at least going to lower his guard a bit in our presence... It because he prefer to face the winner..." Lancer explained

"Rather arrogant isn't he..." Caster murmured with scowl

"If you were on his position you will do the same..." Lancer snorted again "Even I going to do the same..." He admitted without shame

"Whatever you say..." Caster scoffed "Since tonight everyone agree to cease fighting then you can leave now, however don't forget to come next day. We need to talk strategy to beat those three..." She said

"Yeah, yeah. See you later Assassin!" Lancer replied while waving his hand and he also leave

"See you later too Lancer..." Assassin also replied back

"Hmph! Come Assassin, we also need to go..." Caster turn around and leave

Assassin only stare at her before following her and sigh inwardly. Gone the enjoyable time and now back to guarding the temple

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hahaha, hello everyone! The new update come!<strong>

**Wow I didn't notice that it already reach 300 fav and follower! The plot must be quite interesting if you all decide still to fol this even with bad gramm****a****r x.x**

**And yes! The shadow demon that Black Shadow made is the one that from Fate/Hollow Atraxia! We already start on Heaven Feel and maybe will leaving UBW soon since Archer already have not need to kill Shirou in this timeline, not to mention Shirou also start to stride away from his ideal**

**Zouken al****s****o ****s****tart to act! Who the one he will attack? ****S****hirou group or who?! Hahahaha!**

**Rider and Archer also already done their talk with Naruto! The talk only going to appear in flashback later so you have to wait, I wonder what they talking about eh? Hahaha!**

**And about clairvoyance that given to the Master, I don't understand. Is that reveal all Servant data except Noble Phantasm or True Name? Or it only show something that your Servant possess?**

**Lancer manage to fin****d** **out that Bazett ****s****till alive! Rejoice Lancer for your wi****s****h alrea****d****y grante****d****! Muahahahaha! X****DD**

**Ah and yes! Alliance start to created! It seems Lancer and Caster join force now! So we have three group! Caster group, Shirou group and of course Naruto alone! Isn't it great?! XP**

**Anyway! Next chapter there will be battle of course! The meeting already done and we get back to act!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **

* * *

><p>Omake : Caster Paradise<p>

Caster stare at the box that given to her, she currently sit in her room at the temple

"I wonder what is it..." Caster take the box before slowly shaking it while press her ear to it

After a moment she shrugged before open the box to reveal...

"A book?" Caster blinked as she stare at the 3 books. What book is this? Does Saver give her some Magecraft knowledge to read?

She then caught some note on top of book and take it

Dear Caster-chan! I know your Master is quite... Emotionless! Regardless but I can tell he not asshole! And also I can see you very fond to him!

Since you can't express your love to her with normal way due to his status! I give you extra gift to boost the way you express your love!

Hope you like it! And don't forget to save some video for me!

Love you so much! From the Most Badass and Unpredictable Servant! Your dear Saver

Caster eyes become dull as she stare at the message. It was complete with chibi Saver who wearing his usual hat and whisker marks plus grin and 'V' sign

"What he mean by express love?" She scowled as she take the book and look into it "Icha Icha Paradise : Bonding of Master..."

She open the book and began to read it

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Caster eyes popped out as major blush erupted on her face, steam come out from her head as she staring at the book

"THIS IS PORN BOOK!" She squeaked in high pitched tone, thanks to the Boundary Field no one can hear her voice though

What Saver thinking?! Giving porn book to her?! What kind of woman he think she is?!

She growled before slam the book down. She will return it to Saver when meet him later and shove it to his ass!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Slowly Caster lift her hands to the book and take it again before read

"Is... Is this thing really possible? This position?! It was... Strange... But... Logically and theoretically it should work..." She murmured with blush on her face

As she imagine she and her beloved Souichirou-sama in the position that the book display, a blood dripped from her nose

'This is! This is! This! ... ... ... Maybe... ... Maybe I could try it a bit and see the result...' She thought with blush 'I will discard this after trying if it work or not... This is porn and I have my own pride as woman!'

Little Caster know that she not the first woman that thinking so and later become fan of the smu-err literature...

Somewhere in Pure Land, a woman with long blue indigo hair in hime style and white eyes without pupil sneezed


	10. Cycle of Dream

**Prev****ious Chapter Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>The Banquet of Heroic Spirit in the Fifth Holy Grail War already over<strong>

**All Servants give their opinion to Saber wish**

**Shirou and Rin find out that it was Rider who responsible for the barrier in school, which make Rin upset to Shirou for not telling her about Shinji**

**Manaka ask Rin about some dark entity in Fuyuki Town which the Tohsaka Heiress explaine there none, from there Lancer manage to find out Bazett still alive somehow and in Saver care**

**Zouken Matou prepare his plan while the Black Shadow create it own army due to recognize certain Servant as threat**

**Naruto give salute to Holy Grail War participant and give souvenir for each of them before they leave**

**When everyone back to Fuyuki Bridge, Caster propose an alliance to everyone to beat Saver first but it refused by Shirou who seeing her method to crude**

**After Shirou group leaving, Lancer propose alliance to take Saber group down rather than Saver to Caster since he wish to fight Saver alone. Caster who know she in most vulnerable position, begrudgingly accept it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. <strong>**Cycle of Dream**

* * *

><p>Next day after the meeting<p>

It been 5 days ever since Holy Grail War properly started...

This far, none of Servants or the Masters eliminated...

The difference between Fourth Holy Grail War and the Fifth is clearly showed... Unlike the Fourth, the Fifth War participant mostly not proper Magus or only a teenager at least while the Fourth participant is experienced Magus that have killed and went through battle

Currently we found Shinji Matou with his Servant, Rider talking

"What you mean by Emiya find out it was you who put the barrier?!" Shinji demanded "How can he find out about it?! You useless Servant!"

Ignoring the insult, Rider answered "I don't know how, but I assume the boy must be asked to Caster directly last night..."

Shinji growled when hearing that, clearly not liking the situation. He actually have no problem with Emiya alone, he can handle it.

But Tohsaka is another case...

He can't go to school... Again! He had been absent for two days already! And possibly won't be able anymore seeing Tohsaka and Emiya probably waiting him now!

Unless...

"Rider, does the Blood Fort Andromeda ready?" Shinji asked

"Yes... We can active it anytime..." Rider answered in monotone

At that Shinji smirked cruelly as plan began to formed in his head

Blood Fort Andromeda... For Shinji that Noble Phantasm is very good... A Boundary Field that suck life force... Victims within the barrier are dissolved into blood as if they were inside a stomach, and their magical energy is given to Rider or her master...

It even close to level of sorcery... With that Boundary Field on his side...

"Good! We will active it after break in morning! When all people study, we will caught them off guard!" Shinji declared

While true he stand no chance against Tohsaka and Emiya together, but inside the barrier is another case

Shinji had no doubt Shirou will withering and become useless inside the barrier, heck! He even maybe dead immediately

Tohsaka, maybe able to stand but she will have problem too. Even if she have her Servant, it won't be able to beat Rider who absorb Mana properly through the barrier

Yes...

Yes! The victory will be his!

"Is that mean you going to school?" Rider asked and Shinji scoffed

"No way, not with them... I will come late and active the barrier immediately..." Shinji said as he turn around "Come on Rider, it maybe still noon but doesn't mean you can't have food. We will search few and even if it only little it will help you in battle later..."

Rider didn't said anything except silent and follow her Master. She actually have veeery bad feeling about this and clearly Shinji underestimated enemy too much

But she also know Shinji won't hear her opinion... She only slave to him after all...

She just hope her bad feeling is only feeling...

She can't die... Not yet... Not until Sakura save...

* * *

><p>With Shirou and Rin, on the way to school<p>

"Understand Emiya-kun?" Rin asked with stern look

"Yes..." Shirou said

This morning, he and Tohsaka already make plan to deal with Shinji if the blue haired Master come to school

They will act as nothing happen but after school they will strike Shinji. Archer will watching from far and keep guarding while Saber will come early before school ended

Speaking about Saber, the Servant of Sword condition is slight better. After she rest and mulling over her decision, she actually didn't know what she desire anymore. But somehow that make her little relieved strangely, she said she will be ready in battle and didn't need to be worried anymore. She still secretive about her identity though since Rin still could become enemies

Shirou stare at Tohsaka... The raven haired girl is actually very mad this morning. Oh no, she furious! Mad is better than what she did this morning after berate him about Shinji

Though she getting better but Shirou still can't help but feel guilty... Tohsaka place her trust on him but he betray it... He feel angry to himself

And there matter of Sakura too...

While Shinji is absent but Sakura is not... However the purple haired girl seems start to distance herself from him... He didn't know why but Sakura seems often to glare at... Tohsaka...

Whenever he and Tohsaka talk, if they cross path with Sakura, the purple haired girl give glare to the raven haired one

What happen between those two? Is there something happen that he didn't know?

Then there problem of Illya too...

In his opinion, Illya actually sweet girl... As soon the little girl arrive in his house back last night she went back to castle. She refuse to work with Rin, that's the problem but she didn't have problem with him... However she said she will come to help when he need it so he didn't need to worry...

Though it relieved but that only make him confuse more... Illya is mystery to him... One day she come and want to kill him the next day she open like someone who befriend with him ever since he child... And the affection she show to him is more... Intimate rather than friend

Anddd it also not helping Tohsaka always glare to Illya whenever she close to him...

Really... Since when his life become this complicate?

Suddenly a familiar voice caught his attention and he tilt his head to the direction

Then his eyes widened a bit

"Emiya-kun?" Rin notice Shirou stopped so she also did. She follow his gaze and her eyes also widen in surprise

"So you play it like this?"

"Yeah! That's right Onii-chan!"

"I see, I see... Let's start! Hop! Hop! Hop!"

"Waaa! Onii-chan amazing!"

Standing in park, playing ball with children is Saver... He wearing orange hoodie with long blue jeans plus black shoes...

His face is display pure joy with his foxy grin while manuevuring the ball on his foot...

The children around him make impressive sound and stare at him like he some idol

"Hehehe! This is nothing! Watch this!" Saver said smugly as he leapt the ball up before it landed on his head

The ball didn't rolled fall or twitched as it landed. It as if there glue on his head that make the ball latched to it

Shirou then see Saver start to making strange dance plus strange noise. The ball still not twitched and keep glued to top of his head which is impressive

'But still... Is this the same person that talk with us last night?' Shirou sweatdropped seeing Naruto dance like... Figure in children cartoon

"Is that really the same person we talk with last night?" Rin deadpanned on his side, speaking what Shirou had in mind

"I-It seems so..." Shirou responded with strange tone

Last night, Saver was different... Last night Shirou can feel the aura and the wisdom Saver possess... There no hint that he is someone that childish like this, it show his pure regal charisma that flowed to them

If Shirou must say... Saver is actually unpredictable... He are kind... Very kind and yet, he also can become very cold... Last night it showed when he berating Saber

He still remember the gift he got from him last night. And it was proven true, it thing that used for dalyl activity. He got the most newest and expensive pressure cooker to cook... Needless to say, he actually quite happy to got such gift

Rin meanwhile got a gold.. Yes, a gold... A pack of golds... Shirou didn't know why Saver give such gift to Tohsaka but apparently the girls look very happy seeing the gift. She muttering about her financial is back or the House of Tohsaka will return to it glory...

Yeah... Something like that...

Illya meanwhile got some miniature of snow man. It wrapped inside glassy ball that keep showering snow to the snow man inside it

As if know being watched, Saver turn to them and wave his hands

"Morning! Shirou-kun, Rin-chan!" He greeted

Shirou seeing this put smile and wave his hand back. Rin on his side give nod with stoic face

"Come on Emiya-kun, we going to late if we keep... Watching him..." Rin grumbled in displeased tone. While true Saver is kind but that doesn't change the fact he is the biggest threat in this War

"Bye Saver!" Shirou yelled as he follow Rin and Saver only nodded to them before went back playing with children

As they walk for few minutes Shirou began to speak

"Saver is very easy going eh..." He commented

"Of course he is! He can be like that because he the STRONGEST Servant!" Rin murmured "That man is anomaly! An existence that should not be summoned! He are fricking too strong damn it!" She protested to the sky as she recall about Saver ability

Shirou on her side only put forced smile and rise his hand to calm her "Tohsaka, don't be like that. He strong but doesn't mean he can't be defeated, you know that too right?"

"Of course I know! But still..." Rin grumbled further, apparently she still upset about Saver. He are too dangerous to be ignored, it will take Berserker, Saber and Archer to take him down but Rin still not sure is that enough. They maybe need extra help though logically it was more than enough in her mind

"Cheer up Tohsaka... We already near school, we can't have everyone to see you like this right?" Shirou said in supporting manner

At that Rin paused and take deep breath. Yeah, Shirou right.. She can think about this later, for now she have to maintain her posture to cover her reputation

Not to mention there possibility they will have battle against Shinji today...

"You right Emiya-kun, thank you..." Rin said sincerely with smile

"Your welcome..." Shirou smiled back as they went to the academy

* * *

><p><em>She was a perfect child...<em>

_She was smart... She was beautiful... She was kind... Gentle... Caring..._

_Praised with her parent... Always and always..._

_Praise and praise..._

_All her family always happy for her..._

_They proud to her... They love her... They smile to her..._

_Her friends envy her... Yet, they still love her..._

_She are perfect..._

_At first she happy... Happy she praised by her father... Happy she make her parent proud... Happy make everyone around her smile and happy..._

_Then... It become nothing... The praise... Love... Everything become dull... _

_The World around her become dull..._

_There nothing more to entertain her..._

_She lost her happy feeling... She lost the excited feeling that flow in her blood..._

_No one can understand her... No one can see her dull eyes... No one can see her real face_

_Except one..._

_Her Mother... Her Mother see it... She see her boredom..._

_Her Mother is almost like her... Her blonde hair, pale skin and saphire blue eyes... It remind him of certain Yamanaka..._

_Her Mother understand her boredom... But she can't do anything... She only can prevent her... Satisfy her boredom with new thing..._

_But it not worked..._

_In the end... Her Mother died due to giving birth to her little sister..._

_She feel sad... The died of her Mother is the first sadness she ever felt in life..._

_No one will show her interesting thing... No one understand her... No one teach her... No one can guide her..._

_Thus her life become dull... Duller than ever..._

_Her life... Has no meaning anymore..._

* * *

><p><em>It was night... A dark night with single full moon that glowing brightly...<em>

_The stars also bright, just like the moon_

_All in all, it seems good night and peaceful one..._

_But it not..._

_Chaos_

_Blood_

_Destruction_

_Dead_

_Malice_

_All of them swirling in that night_

_Manaka didn't know what happen_

_One night she went to sleep after Naruto landed Anchor Vantian somewhere, she went back to her house while Naruto taking care the flying fortress_

_Then now she in here..._

_She floating in sky... She can feel it..._

_She watched with wide eyes as some...thing ravage a whole peaceful village_

_While this thing normally is going to make people stare with horror but Manaka isn't normal person..._

_But she still feel fear... Fear to that... That thing!_

_It aura is reek of death, it filled with hatred similar like the one that coating that woman in her place!_

_But it not take form as humanoid shadow..._

_No... It worse..._

_It was giant nine tails fox... No... Even giant is still nothing compared to this... It was the most and the biggest creature Manaka ever see!_

_She had read about Phantasmal Beast and with Dragon is the biggest one_

_But their size is still pale compared to this demon fox..._

_Manaka not sure but she know one thing that the demon size even bigger than mountain! What kind of being that is as big as this?!_

_The demon fox rampaging... Destroying everything on the village... It single roar destroy portion of village... Like a massive storm... And it only roar..._

_Manaka see hundred and numerous... Ninja? Does Ninja wearing outfit like that? Aren't they suppose to be... Secretive?_

_She see the hundreds Ninja yelling and shoot numerous attack to the demon fox... They shoot flame, wind, kunai, shuriken, water, lightning. The numerous attack that they send make Mage Association look like joke..._

_But none of it worked..._

_The demon fox only roared more as if that attack is bug who disturb it... Well seeing the fox size, it can be assumed so..._

_One man... He was old... He wearing some samurai like helmet with black outfit... She read there kanji of fire on it back... By any mean the man was old, but Manaka can see the man hold fire on his eyes. It was bright and as if it was young man instead old man..._

_The old man wielding a staff... It only little but then it suddenly turn into giant staff... Giant staff that rivaled the fox size head..._

_Impressive..._

_The old warrior seems the best warrior in the field as he lead the army and began to attack the fox..._

_Then the army start to push back... They engage the giant in battle by become bait and throwing numerous elemental attack with help of the old warrior who guide them_

_Manaka see someone transform himself into giant and engage the fox in melee battle for seconds before he throw away the fox. Then hundred of Ninja soared to the sky, creating giant drill and hit the fox, pushing it again. Another hundred Ninja kneeled and their shadows bended then crawl to the fox like it was snake, stopping it from moving and allow the demon fox got hit by the giant man again._

_Then another man with blonde hair performed hand seals, he seems give the signal to everyone and the dark night engulfed in blue light as Manaka see the Ninja and the warriors body glowing_

_They launch it... An all out attack... The hundreds of fire, lightning, wind and any elemental attack plus the strange one soared to the demon fox_

_The attacks hit it... The demon fox who got hit slowly overwhelmed by the sheer of power and numbers of attack. It got pushed back before throwed away from the village, bounced to the ground_

_Manaka cheered slightly as she see the giant fox got pushed away from the village under the old warrior guide. What? She maybe twisted but even she will cheer if she see a giant demon like that push away from that village! It also good show!_

_However to everyone shock, it not working... It didn't do anything... It only make the demon fox angrier_

_The demon fox roared in anger, it roar shook the entire earth, it swinging tails causing destruction everywhere. The demon fox cocked back it head and suddenly a giant and abomination sphere formed on tip of it mouth_

_Death..._

**_DeathDeath!Death!Death!DeathDeath!Death!Death!DeathDeath!Death!Death!DeathDeath!Death!Death!DeathDeath!Death!Death!DeathDeath!Death!Death!DeathDeath!Death!Death!_**

_The aura that the fox radiated along with the technique is reek of death! Even Manaka can't help but feel fear to her spine... She can tell the village will be destroyed! She had no doubt... That attack will destroy the whole village along with everyone! She even can see the whole warriors seems lost hope seeing the demon fox not even bothered by their attacks_

_POOF!_

**_"Not so fast you bastard!"_**

_BAAAM!  
><em>

_Then suddenly, out of nowhere a giant pool of white smoke appear above the fox, then from it a giant toad with half of the fox size appear... The toad slam it body to the fox back, make the giant fox stumble and fall, causing the attack to dismissed_

_Manaka blinked at the scene... Clearly trying to digest what just she see... This was... The biggest toad she ever see... A toad beast?_

_However she didn't given chance to think more as she heard one Ninja yelled_

_"Minato?!" The old warrior yelled as he rise his head to see the one that ride the fox_

_Manaka tilted her head, followed the old man gaze and her eyes widened_

_'Naruto?' Manaka thought as she stare at the man on top of toad_

_"It Yondaime Hokage!"_

_"Finally!"_

_The warriors and the ninja began to cheer as they see 'Naruto' come and save everyone_

_The giant fox roared as it got pummel down, it try to free itself but the toad is persistent and it keep hold the fox down_

_'No... Not Naruto... A relative?' Manaka noted the man is veeery similar like her Emperor but it not... While he also as handsome as Naruto but he lack the whisker marks that make Naruto look cute sometime..._

_**"Now! Yondaime!"** The toad bellowed_

_Manaka see the Yondaime Hokage jumped from top of toad, he landed on part body of fox then perform hand seals before suddenly yellow blinding light appear through his body, making everyone including Manaka to cover their eyes_

_Thus everything went white_

* * *

><p>Manaka eyes shot open from the bed. She immediately sit and gasped for breath<p>

Cold sweat dripped from her forehead as she recall what she dream...

'Could it be... Cycle of Dream?'

That was quite make sense... She ever heard that there something that will make Servant and Master bonded further...

Does that mean the dream she just see is Naruto past?

Manaka decide she will think about it later... She turn and see it was 09:00AM. It was quite late, usually she wake at 6 or 7, it seems that dream also make her sleep more deep

She remove blanket, revealing her slender figure that wearing nothing but light blue panties and orange tank top.

She go to bath room and began to undress her outfit then enter the shower like every morning she did

'Nine Tails Fox...' Manaka thought

Demon...

Manaka by any mean is not unfamiliar with feeling of fear... But doesn't mean she feel that often... For her, fear is almost non exist... She even not fear to death... If she got killed, it was fine... She didn't have problem...

So when she fear something that mean the being she fear is not only scary in aspect of destruction

But also aspect of mentality...

After all, there many thing that more scary than death and destruction...

That fox... It radiated so much hatred and killing intent... Even Manaka not stand in there but she can feel it power and malicious aura...

"Nine tailed fox... The fox spirit I knew is... Tamamo no Mae..." Manaka murmured as she wash herself with soap

But that is impossible... The legend of Tamamo no Mae is not even connected to this story! Sure it was described she kill people, but what she just saw is not kill! It was destruction and chaos!

And those Ninja people! All of them is clearly experienced Warrior, their mastery over Element and many various technique is very high but they never mentioned in history!

Not to mention that man who transformed into giant!

Come on! What kind of Magecraft is that?! The man turned into almost mountain size giant! And that shadow technique too, it was kinda creepy but it able to press the demon fox movement! It was top notch technique!

All of those magnificent thing should be recorded at least in history! The technique and the way they fight! Each of their ability should be known to the World! But it never has!

'Except... The World itself erase their existence...' Manaka thought

By seeing the scenery of the dream, Manaka noted that clearly Naruto is come from Age of Gods. It possible that he are one of mysterious legend since there so many legend that still not discovered in this era even by using Magecraft help

But that actually ridiculous... What she just see is... Big.. Something big!

Such Demon at that fox caliber is maybe even rivaled Gods or at least can be considered as one! And those Ninja warrior also clearly another thing! That old man and Yondaime Hokage should be recorded in history at least for their power!

And that Toad too!

In her life she never ever heard someone summoning Toad or even ride on top of them!

What kind of Phantasmal Beast is that Toad?!

All those thing should be recorded and there must be data about them at least!

But his Father who went through research didn't find any single clue about Naruto Uzumaki!

'Or the data about Naruto actually hided by Clock Tower...' Manaka thought with scowl before she sighed as she let the water wash over the soap on her body

That was possible too... But it almost impossible... For one to erase the history or at least hide some record it mean whoever the Magus he/she must be very important person!

"No use to think about it for now..." Manaka whispered "If I see Naruto past, is that mean he will see mine too?" She asked to no one

That was logical one... Naruto of course will see her past too if she see his... But where Naruto? She didn't see him anywhere in that dream

Now this is get more confusing...

And yet also interesting...

So far... This War already show her every feeling that she never feel anymore... She never feel happy, sad, fear and anything mostly in last two years...

It only been a week she just summon Saver and she must admit, she never feel this happy, joy, excited, curious and everything else in her whole life. This War is very interesting event...

She hummed beautiful lullaby as she turn off the shower and dry herself using towel then go out. She take some blue dress but it not her usual dress, this time the dress cover top part of her body completely though the design is similar

She go to downstairs and see Naruto who wearing his orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange long pants **(A/N : Last Movie off duty Outfit except the pant****s i****s long one)**

She see Naruto reading a book in dining room and the older blonde turn to her when she go down

"Morning Manaka-chan, you wake quite late. I was about to wake you but seeing you sleep so well I decide you need more rest, how your sleep?" Naruto asked before he gesture to one clone to heat the breakfast he make for Manaka in morning

"It not quite bad actually, I have strange dream maybe that's why I wake up late..." Manaka answered as she sit on dining room and see one of maid that Naruto in disguise of butler place food to her table

"Oh?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, he also have dream last night and according to the information he get it was due to Cycle of Dream. The dream display Servant and Master past and memories, the purpose is actually to make Servant and Master know each other more well

He wonder what Manaka see

As if reading her mind, Manaka explained "I had dream about giant nine tails fox attacking some village..."

Ah... That one...

"I see... So you see Kyuubi, that mean you see what happen when I born..." Naruto said while rubbing his chin and place his book to table

"Kyuubi, that the demon name?" She asked

"No... It name is Kurama actually... Kyuubi just tittle..." Naruto corrected "Well, how far you see?"

"I see the battle between your village Ninja against it... My last vision is Yondaime Hokage come and face the Kyuubi then perform hand seals and light engulf him and Kyuubi..."

"Ooh, so you see my father who face Kurama then teleport him eh? Hmm..." Naruto hummed with thoughtful face

'Father? Now I see the resemblance... Naruto just like his Father, only with whisker marks and have different shape face and eyes..' Manaka thought "There thing I don't understand, I aware Cycle of Dream is to see your past. But what I don't know is why I didn't see you anywhere near the event?"

Naruto actually also confused at that. The Cycle of Dream is showing someone past according to his memories but he never have that one... True he have memories how he born and how his Father face against Obito plus how Kyuubi sealed due to meeting with him and his Mother in seal before

'Hmm... Could it be something that I gain from Pure Land? Now I think about it my memory kinda dizzy in Pure Land. I only remember Justeaze come and ask for my help... Yeah, according to research when I live, the people who summoned back from Pure Land didn't remember any event in there... So it possible...' Naruto thought as he recall the information he gain. He only remember he meet with Hinata and grown up Boruto and Himawari plus all his generation friends and family but after that he didn't remember anything

"Well... Let just say my Father very skilled in seal and he place some of his memories to the seal so I discovered the truth..." Naruto answered to Manaka

"He can do that?" Manaka actually very surprised at that. To do something like that is not easy, his Father must be genius. No wonder Naruto inherit his brain

Oh if only she knew...

"My Father is one of the best Seal Master..." Naruto chuckled "He actually can do more than that..." It was true. Minato skill in seals is very good to the point he can be considered as Uzumaki though he not, Naruto sadly didn't inherit his genius in seal. The reason why he good in seals is thanks to Kage Bunshin and years of training with that

"And you seems inherit his genius trait..." Manaka murmured

Naruto who hearing that blinked. Before he burst into laugh, confusing Manaka. Him? Genius?! Well, maybe in hard working aspect but he actually not too genius. He maybe good in battlefield but if it come to study or something like that he anything but genius!

He read the book actually not because he like it but because it must be done... He will need the knowledge when he deal with Magus to meet with this Zeret person to send him home

He also read it to deal with Einzbern, oh yeah. Naruto already promised to deal with them and he will

"Manaka-chan, just keep watching the dream okay?" He said after done laughing

"Okay..." Manaka only response as she actually very confused but decide she will think it later "And the old warrior who wielding giant staff? Who is that?"

'Giant staff? Does she mean...'."Is this person wearing black armor and have kanji 'fire' on his back?" Naruto asked

"Yes... Now I see it, the design kinda familiar with your hat and coat..." Manaka stated as she recall Naruto battle outfit

"Oh about that, yeah it kinda familiar. That was Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi..." Naruto told her "When the demon fox curse me, Hiruzen Sarutobi or Jiji-chan I call him. Is one of few people who treat me as Human... He like surrogate grandfather to me..." He explained

"I see..." Manaka murmured, another information she got now. She will search about Hiruzen Sarutobi person later "By the way what is Hokage? The Ninja also call your Father Yondaime Hokage..." She continue to ask

"Hokage... Well, when I live the place in my era split into numerous country and villages you see. But among those country and villages only five is stand in top rank and stronger..." Naruto said "The list is like, Konohagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato and lastly Kirigakure no Sato. Each leader of village gain Kage on their last tittle and the front name is from where the village reside..."

Manaka began to ponder of information she got. Village Hidden in the Leaves, Cloud, Rock, Sand and Mist. She turn to Naruto with curious look "You from Konohagakure right? That's why you give Lancer hint a Hero from Village that hide in leaf. It actually Hero from Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Manaka exclaimed with understanding look

"You right, impressive deduction as always Manaka-Hime..." Naruto praised with nod make Manaka beamed in happines

Thus Naruto began to explain the village to Manaka, where Konohagakure and other villages reside. How they doing job and how their leader choosen

"So you indeed come from royalty..." Manaka muttered as she done digesting all the information she got. She must say she impressed at how Naruto era do their job but again, it also make her confused

5 Hidden Villages... Those 5 should be have recorded to history at least or something like that. Not to mention the technology they have...

But how? What happen that make the whole big place gone? Is Gods decide to end Naruto era after he death and erase their existence?

That actually the only logical explanation...

Seeing Naruto said he ever fight with Goddess and beat her. The Gods maybe angry and end Naruto era...

'I don't know what to think anymore... As much I hate to admit it the more I know about him the more I got loss!' Manaka thought with depression sigh as she recall all her info she got

None about Naruto is make sense...

The only logical explanation she manage to conclude from all the information is

A. Gods erase everyone in Naruto era and leave only few survivor, if that true then she won't able to find any damn thing about him

B. The Clock Tower know about Naruto but they hide about him for unknown reason, and if that also true then the way to find about him is to contact some Wizard Marshall or one of Lord, depend on the classified information if it top notch then the only way to get it is from Wizard Marshall. The Queen is not the choice which mean leave only to Kischur Zelretch, the Kaleidoscope.

C. Naruto history is near beginning of the World, where Gods and everything is born... Naruto and his group is the first Human that ever walk in the earth and their history is so ancient that it already forgotten

Whatever the option, all of them lead to almost impossible save for B option...

'I never feel headache like this in my whole life and while it little fun to feel it but mostly it was annoying...' Manaka thought

Naruto notice the conflict in Manaka mind and actually amused. He knew no matter how well Manaka search about him she won't find it... Why? Because he not from this World so it impossible to find about him

"Guess what Hime? I will tell you about me in this week..." Naruto said suddenly make Manaka beamed before she scowled

"But I-"

"Come on, you must be know it will be useless right? You can't find anything about me... And if you can, it will take time until war over!" Naruto said with chuckle

Manaka sighed at that, true what Naruto said. As much she hate to admit it, the war will be over first before she manage to find out about him

"Fine! Fine! I give up..." Manaka pouted while admitting her defeat

"Good then!" Naruto said as he nodded with big grin make the girl grumbled and she sighed

"So what we going do today?" She asked in slight eager tone. Gone her bad mood, she really look into today, who know what else Naruto save for her?

"Well... I'm sure now everyone already formed alliance to each other. The question is, when they going to attack us?" Naruto mused as he lean back to chair in relax manner

"So we only silence and wait until they attack?" Manaka asked with slight frown

"Of course no!" Naruto scoffed "Well... Maybe, but we will move. Just not today or soon... Our target is Caster..."

"Caster? Why?"

"Among other person, Caster actually is the most troublesome. No doubt right now she will try to finish her Territory Creation, and if she got enough time she will become dangerous. Not I afraid to her but there something from her that make me wary..." Naruto remarked "And my instinct never went wrong... Well, it does sometime but not too often, mostly it right..." He added with slight sheepish tone

"I see... But you will be okay right?" Manaka asked

"Of course I am." Naruto stated firmly "But it was you who I worry... I don't know who Caster, but woman in Age of Man didn't have pointed ears like that..." Naruto said while gesturing to his own ears as he recall he see Caster ears. The information he gain from Throne of Heroes and research

Manaka who hearing that have her eyes widen a bit. Naruto right! How could she miss that?! She scowl a bit at her own naïve. If Caster truly Magus from Age of Gods then, she is more dangerous than she thought

Giving enough time Caster while won't be as strong as Saber or Berserker but she will become more dangerous than Assassin and Naruto didn't have Magic Resistance, which resulting can become more dangerous

"We need to move out from here..." Naruto stated "It just matter of time before Caster find where we living and it could be problem..."

"But to where?" Manaka asked with blink

"To Hotel..." Naruto answered bluntly

Manaka blinked at that. Hotel? Blush slowly erupted to her face, her eyes suddenly have strange gleam and she leered at Naruto

"Well... So you start to-"

"I'm just kidding, we go to cottage where that woman founded..." Naruto cut her with laugh as he pointed to guest room

The Master of Saver pouted at that, she send glare to Naruto though the older blonde not affected by it

"It cruel you know, getting my hope up then slam it down..."

"It your fault for hoping..." Naruto snorted with foxy grin make Manaka huffed. However suddenly Naruto feel jolt at his head and he blinked before turn his head to some direction

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Manaka asked as she notice Naruto face

"It seems Shirou-kun use his kunai to call me... Wonder why he call me this morning..." Naruto murmured before he turn to his Master "Well, Manaka-chan. I will go for a while okay? You pack your stuff and as soon I got back we will leave..." Naruto told her as he stand

"Eh... If you say so then..." Manaka said in unsure tone "Be careful! It could be trap!"

"Nah, don't worry. I will ready for that..." Naruto said and its true, his clone somewhere is already gather Mana and if it dispelled Naruto will enter Sage Mode immediately. He can flash back to escape if it was trap

"You can watch through my eyes and ears!" Naruto replied as he cross his fingers and 5 Kage Bunshin appear on his side "These five will cover you, don't worry there barrier and Boundary Field too that cover this house though. See ya!"

With orange flash Naruto gone from his place, leaving Manaka with the clones

"Hmm... I wonder what happen to Emiya-san eh.." Manaka murmured as she start to watching from Saver eyes

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah! Cycle of Dream between Naruto and Manaka is already formed, all those memories actually exist but it was blocked due to it come from Pure Land. Naruto meet with Sandaime and everyone again, thus they show him their memories<strong>

**Manaka also giving up to find who Naruto is, however the older blonde seems finally will give explanation! Hahaha! Can't wait how it go out eh?**

**Anyway, not much for this chapter except to show how Manaka/Naruto interaction about their cycle of dream**

**It also show what happen to Shirou group after last night**

**Next chapter will be battle! Hahaha, wonder why Shirou put his kunai this fast eh?!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Fixed, Naruto Biodata. Won't be changed anymore! This is mean to display Naruto character as he can fit to any class. And by any mean don't you dare to say he OP<strong>

**Gilgamesh can shoot hundreds of weapon from his Gate of Babylon if he want! What the fuck is that mean?! If he can do that there won't be any hope for Naruto to win if he serious! That's why I decide to increase his ability**

**Master : Manaka Sajyou**

**Class : Saver**

**Identity : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Alignment : Chaotic Good**

**Alternate Classes : All Class is Avaliable...**

**Basic Stats :**

**Noble Phantasms : EX**

**Strength : B (A+ in Sage Mode, A+++ in Kyuubi mode )**

**Endurance : B (A+ in Sage Mode, A+++ in Kyuubi mode)**

**Agility : B (A+ in Sage Mode, EX in Kyuubi mode)**

**Mana : EX**

**Luck : B**

**Class Skills :**

**Independent Action (A+) : Capable of remaining in this plane of existence indefinitely without an established contract because the use of Sage Mode allows him to naturally gather prana. If Naruto summoned as Archer, his Independent Action will increase further to the point he almost stated as living being (turn to A+++)**

**Presence Concealment (A) : No matter what class he summoned, as experienced and raised Shinobi since child, Naruto able to hide himself and working as Assassin pretty well. Naruto will be hard to detect if he not willing to attack while hiding, only few Servant can detect him but it only if he too close. If summoned as Assassin, Naruto won't be able to be detected completely and it will be harder to detect his presence even if he intent to attack (turn to A++)**

**Mad Enhancement (EX) : If summoned as Berserker, the moment Naruto enter Kyuubi Mode he able to fully transformed into full Kurama itself. A being that it size even on par with mountain and capable to cause tsunami and earthquake with only single flick of it tail**

**Riding (A) : Naruto form contract with Toad, it make him able to summon them and aid him in battle. He can ride even the Boss Toad himself that considered to be legend Phantasmal Beast in his World, he even ride Kyuubi in battle against Menma Namikaze, his counterpart from another universe. However he can't summon any of his contract in battle since he are from different World except if he summoned as Rider (turn to EX due to able summon Kyuubi for battle)**

**Counter Hero (C): This ability only avaliable if Naruto summoned as Saver, Naruto get this extra skill. It C rank instead E because Naruto trait as Shinobi who also can be considered as villain and killer of Hero. Decrease any parameter of 'Hero' Naruto fight for one minute**

**Territory Creation (C) : As Fuinjutsu Master, Naruto capable to make barrier or something like that to where he live in order to guard his place or cover it so no one can find his place. This however won't be affective for long time and the longer they stay the bigger risk they will find out. If summoned as Caster, Naruto will able to create territory where it can be used to his advantage in battle (turn to B)**

**Item Construction (B) : As Shinobi, Fuinjutsu Master, and also Medical Ninja, Naruto able to make few weapon and device that capable to help him in combat. However this ability often not used because Naruto use Chakra instead Prana, make it almost useless except for making poison. But Naruto can create one if he enter Sage Mode since he absorb the Mana in Nasuverse and capable to manipulate it. If summoned as Caster, Naruto will able to make device through his Chakra and use it in battle (turn to A)**

**Magic Resistance (C) : Naruto only got this ability if he summoned as Saber, it C rank instead E because Naruto huge amount of Mana and also he often hit by ninjutsu, something that almost similar like Magecraft**

**Personal Skills :**

**Charisma (A+) : The natural talent to command armies. Increases abilities of allies during battles. During life Naruto was able to turn some of his greatest foes into allies. From Zabuza to Obito Uchiha, a man who want to destroy the whole World. They were all reformed by Naruto's words into different courses of action that they might not have necessarily taken. Eventually he reached the pinnacle of his villages Shinobi and became Hokage, then after that he fuse all Elemental Nation and become Emperor of them, commanding an army of Shinobi under him. If summoned as Saver it increase into A++**

**Battle Continuation (A) : As members of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. For example even after being knocked out many times Naruto still won't back down and still keep going. It showed when Naruto got stabbed by Chidori in his right chest, get attacked by 8 Trigram 64 Palm technique and even have hole in his stomach when battle against Demon Satori in Blood Prison.**

**Bravery (A+) : Naruto never back down. Even if sometime he faced undefeated enemy he won't back down as long he will reach his goal by defeating the enemy, such as when he face Juubi head on where all Alliance about to give up**

**Instinct (B): Naruto is veteran soldier who have pass through war and numerous fight. He life in era where it was kill or be killed, due to that his instinct sharpened by itself**

**Monstrous Strength (EX): Naruto able to summon power from Kurama, turned into Jinchuuriki cloak version but to active it will take time and Naruto need to focus to do that. If summoned as Berserker, Naruto able to transform into Kurama itself or use Jinchuuriki cloak that increase his strength and the transform process not as long as when he at other class**

**Eye of the Mind (True) (B): The ability of insight gained through experience. Naruto has fought many battles in life and his insight led him to understanding his enemies. He is able to analyze battle conditions even when in danger and deduce the best course of action. His drive to never give up means that if there is a slim chance of victory he will find it.**

**Guardian Knight (A+): Naruto always protective toward his precious person. As Hokage and combiner of Elemental Nation, he are famous for protecting his people**

**Presence Detection (C) : As Uzumaki Naruto is possess unique trait, one of them is sensor. While Naruto not as good as Karin Uzumaki or other but his sensor ability can be said above average. It enhanced further when he enter Sage Mode(A+), his sensor actually can't reach too far but the quality of his sensing ability is more than enough to detect even Assassin class or someone who intent to harm him**

**Prana Burst (Elemental) (A++) : Naruto able to use Chakra to boost himself. He able to channel Chakra and make simple knife turned into deadly weapon that cut iron like butter, it able to turn simple knife rivaled Noble Phantasm much like EMIYA Tracing ability who able to copy Noble Phantasm *Before you protest, Kirabi manage to turn harmless Pencil into weapon that pierce through boulder. Imagine if it knife or well crafted Kunai -.-"***

**Projectile (Shuriken and Kunai) (B) : As Shinobi, Shuriken and Kunai is Naruto main weapon. He practice with it almost his whole life**

**Protection from Wind (A) : Wind is Naruto main element. It was his weapon and able to become shield by manipulating them**

**Noble Phantasm**

**Naruto Ninja Way! (E-A+++) (Support, Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress) : A versatile Noble Phantasm that utilizes every jutsu that Naruto had ever learned in life. From the basic kawarimi to Kage Bunshin to Rasengan, all techniques fall under this Noble Phantasm. It has no need to be called upon to be activated unless a more powerful ability is being used such as the Rasenshuriken. The ability to use Sage Mode is also a part of this Noble Phantasm.**

**Nine Tailed Fox Mode (EX) (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress): Unlike Monstrous strength that call portion power from Kurama. Naruto this time call full power from Kurama and compress it into Human form, entering True Jinchuuriki Mode by make good sync with Kurama. He able to transform into Kurama itself or use it power into smaller form in this mode. Naruto also able to transform himself into Kurama to intimidate his enemy, in intimidating form he not as strong as True Jinchuuriki Mode but strong enough to destroy building with single swipe of his hand due to his size**

**However Naruto in this size not as big as real Kurama due he only have half of Kurama power but if summoned as Berserker Naruto will transform into full size and twice stronger than his other class form**

**Shinobi Rengōgun no Jutsu! (Allied Shinobi Forces Technique!) (EX) : As Emperor and the Hero that lead army in Fourth Shinobi War against mighty Juubi, Naruto greatest weapon actually is his bonds with all his comrades and friends. He able to summon Reality Marble and teleport everyone to where he face mighty Juubi with his giant Castle behind him as symbol of his Emperorship. However unlike Ionioi Hetairoi who actually summon Servants and Iskandar follower, Naruto only able to summon 500 follower and all of them is not real person but only empty shell similar like Kurama, he also can't summon them to real World like Iskandar. The Shinobi is created through Naruto memories and combined with Kage Bunshin which mean he can't use Kage Bunshin the moment he active this ability.**

**Most his Shinobi is Master-less Servants but their status is averagely C with D Endurance. They also have their own special ability like when they in Narutoverse, but most of them can't display their true power since it was Naruto who become their energy source. They can use real power if Naruto give them Kyuubi Chakra but it will make Naruto can't use Kyuubi Mode in Reality Marble and make he vulnerable for moment, it also will make the Reality Marble duration become shorter **


	11. Battle at Homurahara Academy

**Previ****ous**

* * *

><p><strong>Rider told Shinji that Shirou and Rin find out about the Boundary Field, and thus make the blue haired bastar-err I mean boy make plan to kill hims-errr I mean make plan to beat Shirou and Rin<strong>

**Cycle of Dream between Naruto and Manaka appear, where Naruto see Manaka life but didn't comment**

**Meanwhile Manaka see the day Naruto born where Kyuubi rampaging but she still not see the end**

**She confront Naruto and start asked thus both of them began to speak about Naruto past where he explain about his village system**

**Eventually Manaka give up to find out Naruto identity and the whiskerer blonde said to Manaka that he will told everything during this week**

**After that they began conversation about moving on from their current place and their next target, however Naruto suddenly feel Shirou call him through his kunai and went to check it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**10. ****Battle at Homurahara Academy**

* * *

><p>"It seems Shirou-kun use his kunai to call me... Wonder why he call me this morning..." Naruto murmured before he turn to his Master "Well, Manaka-chan. I will go for a while okay? You pack your stuff and as soon I got back we will leave..." Naruto told her as he stand<p>

"Eh... If you say so then..." Manaka said in unsure tone "Be careful! It could be trap!"

"Nah, don't worry. I will ready for that..." Naruto said and its true, his clone somewhere is already gather Mana and if it dispelled Naruto will enter Sage Mode immediately. He can flash back to escape if it was trap

"You can watch through my eyes and ears!" Naruto replied as he cross his fingers and 5 Kage Bunshin appear on his side "These five will cover you, don't worry there barrier and Boundary Field too that cover this house though. See ya!"

With orange flash Naruto gone from his place, leaving Manaka with the clones

"Hmm... I wonder what happen to Emiya-san eh.." Manaka murmured as she start to watching from Saver eyes

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

Shirou was in panic

This morning when he know Shinji absent again, he not surprise somehow... However that still not change thing

Their plan after that is to visit Matou Residence immediately. Normally Shirou won't agree with this but with the Boundary Field that cover the whole school and ready to suck them dry? Oh he agree though it still bitter in his mouth

With Saber and Archer on their side, Shinji won't be able to stop them...

And when morning break, he and Tohsaka discuss their plan further in roof as usual. Though they also talk about other thing and unknown to them they take time longer than usual, in result they late for class

However just when they about to go down from the roof suddenly the Boundary Field active!

The whole earth is shaking and now everything around them is crimson blood! And what more dangerous is Tohsaka can't contact Archer!

The Boundary Field clearly top notch level and possibly near to level of sorcery seeing even it isolated them and can't make them contact their Servants

He and Tohsaka immediately went to check the students.

So here he now, holding Sakura who just collapse due to exhausted thank for the Boundary Field for that!

"Emiya-kun!"

Shirou broke from his concern to Sakura when he hear Rin shouted. He about to grab some tool but then notice there something on pocket of his chest

'This is...' He stared to the kunai that Saver give. Like Saver said, when he in school or out from home he always bring it with him. It actually forbidden to bring something like this to school but he hide it pretty well

He grip the kunai and immediately run to the door while reinforcing the kunai. He dashed to the door and push it with his shoulder

As soon he did that, the door broke and he turn to see some... Skeleton? Skeleton warrior... No... It not skeleton of human but it shape is humanoid except it head is only fang

As he about to strike down the Skeleton warrior suddenly image of certain blonde warrior wielding same kunai flashed to his mind

On instinct, he throw away the reinforced kunai and it soared to the skeleton

The skeleton seeing this rise it sword to block the coming projectile. However the sword shatter like it was wood as soon the kunai hit it, it rushed to the skeleton and

BANG!

It power strike down the bone of the skeleton, it spine shattered like twig, destroying the creature into two. The skeleton body fall to the ground and turned to particles while the kunai stabbed to the ground

"What are these thing?" Shirou asked as he see the died skeleton

Rin who seeing Shirou throw the kunai blinked. That throw was good, it seems he quite skilled in throwing something. Well, seeing he also very good in archery she guess it was normal

"Golem..." Rin answered grimly "A type of familiar..." She explained 'But how? I still can understand if Rider the one that make this Boundary Field, but how did she also summon familiar?'

Rin broke out from her mind as she feel chill from behind and she turned to see a black mist formed on the ground

'More of them?'

"I will summon Saber..." Shirou said with stern, gaining Rin attention as he stare at the black mist formed on the ground in front of them "Tohsaka, you already lost one of yours right? Then I will use mine..." He said as he clench his fist. He can feel there will be many of these creature and if they won't careful it will be end of them

They need Servant to deal with them...

"Emiya-kun..." Rin murmured as she stare at Shirou

The black mist grow more dense from the ground, a three Dragon Tooth Warrior appear behind them and also in front of them.

Shirou seeing this clench his fist tightly as he can feel the Command Seal flared

"Please... Come to me..." Shirou murmured, he see the Dragon Tooth Warrior lunged to them

However suddenly a orange flash appear behind the Dragon Tooth Warrior, gaining Shirou attention as he paused and his eyes widened when see someone come out from it

BLAAR! BLAAR!

Suddenly Shirou and Rin see orange blur around them and in less of one second, the skeleton that surround them destroyed like it some toy crushed by giant

Rin and Shirou have wide eyes as they see familiar orange coat waving in the air, the figure turn to them before looking around for moment then back to them and give them grin as he push back his triangular hat

"Hoo, you trapped in Rider Boundary Field I see..." He said

"Saver?" Shirou called in shock and Rin on his side also have similar expression

"Yo!" He greeted back as he walk to them

"Why you here?" Rin asked as she snapped from her shock. How can Saver be here?!

"I come because Shirou-kun call me..." Naruto answered with shrug

At that respond Rin and Shirou immediately turn and see the Command Seal on Shirou hand

It still complete...

Naruto walk pass them and take his tri pronged kunai that buried in ground then twirl it on his hand as he stare at Shirou and Rin who watching him

'That kunai...' Shirou thought as he remember he use it before

"This kunai... Is not ordinary... The moment you put energy on it then stab it to something, it will call me... I can teleport myself to where the kunai is..." Naruto explained to them

"Teleport.. But it impossible, a simple teleportation won't be able to come through this Boundary Field!" Rin said in disbelief. This Boundary Field can even block Servant connection with their Master (except using Command Seal of course), there no way a simple teleportation will able to pierce it through

"Space/Time teleportation..." Naruto corrected make Rin eyes widened further

"Impossible..." Rin muttered in shock. Space/Time teleportation is just like what Command Seal use! It was True Magic level! Not like the Five Magic that exist in this era but it still True Magic! 'Is there something he _**can't**_ do?!' Rin screamed in her mind

What is wrong with this Servant?! Not just he are fricking strong and rich! But he also can use True Magic! Who the hell is he?! An overpowered Servant like him should not be summoned!

"Saver you come here to help us right?" Shirou asked

"Yep! As I said Shirou-kun, I give you that kunai so you can call me when you in danger so of course I will help you..." Naruto said with nod "So you not just dealing with Rider but also Caster eh, must be pretty hard for you two..." He remarked as he began to look around

"Caster?" Rin asked

"Ah, those skeleton thingy. Its not Rider but Caster..." He said as he gesture his hand to where Dragon Tooth Warrior before 'Rider not working with Caster, I know that. Not yet, that mean Caster already began her move, possibly want to use this Boundary Field as advantage to erase Shirou or Rin..' Naruto thought as he recall his conversation with Rider yesterday

Rin and Shirou hold their breath at that. Does it mean Caster and Rider now formed alliance? She already have Assassin on her side and now Rider too? This isn't going well

"Anyway, for now let focus to stop this barrier... You two can go find Shinji Matou and Rider. I will handle the Boundary Field..." He stated

"Then you come with us, only by confront Shinji we can stop this Boundary Field..." Rin told him, with Saver on their side now there won't be any need for Saber or Archer anymore. He alone can take Rider down even if there help from Caster, Rin sure about that

"No... I will destroy this field now, you two finish Shinji. After what he done today I don't think he can escape just like that right?" Naruto suggested back. Rin about to protest but suddenly poof of smoke appear on Naruto side and clone of him created "These handsome man will stay with you, they will be more than enough. Now I will handle the barrier..." Naruto immediately leap to the window, broking it before he latch his leg to wall with chakra and run to the top

The clone who seeing Rin and Shirou give gesture to them

"Let's go..."

* * *

><p>Caster in Ryuudou Temple gritted her teeth with scowl on her face as she see the scene through her crystal ball<p>

She already predict that today the Boundary Field will active, and she already have plan to handle something like this

Souichirou-sama will be fine, she already give charm protection and reinforcement to him today so he can't be harmed

Her plan is simple but effective...

She need an army... A reinforcement... Extra Servant...

True she already gain ally with Lancer but it still not enough... Lancer refuse to fight Saver in group, but Rider is not. Rider said she will think about it for now but she won't have that... Rider can be killed first and died before do anything

Oh she didn't care about her but she care about her Noble Phantasm... It at least going to useful against Saver

Not to mention Rider also can be useful to hinder Saber and Archer, it can make her stab one of them with Rule Breaker. True she have Lancer and Assassin but hey! The more, the bigger chance she will succeed!

She will have Souichirou-sama incapacitated Rider until she knock out or can't fight, then have her familiar kill Rider Master

With that, Rider won't have anymore choice... If she wish to stay in this World she have to form contract and it will be with her... Rider won't disappear immediately, not after she absorb the amount of Mana from the field... She will have time, two or few hours more at least before disappear... And with that, she will come to her... With Rule Breaker, it going to ensure her loyalty to her... She will stab Lancer too later...

But now... The plan risk getting bigger than what she predict...

If that girl and that boy summon their own Servant, Saber or Archer. Caster still can hold their ground even if it only for moment, she sure of that

But she clearly not expect it will be Saver who come! For God sake!

Saver is dangerous! Too dangerous! If he come here, Souichirou-sama will be in danger more than what she think!

Delaying him will be more hard! She growled at that, she can teleport to there to thanks for her connection with her Master but that's not her original plan...

If she show up now, the chance Souichriou-sama found out as Master will be very big...

'Well... It better if he got find out rather than dead... I can't let that happen... Beside it only matter of time...' She thought as she stand, shadow formed around her before she gone in black mist

Despite Saver kind nature and the magnificent gif- err she mean smut! Yeah smut! She not grateful for what he give!

...

...

...

Ah, hell she not teenager anymore. Better admit it rather than in denial... She does like that smut...

...

...

...

And now she can't help but feel shame for admitting that...

...

...

...

It decided, she REALLY REALLY hate Saver...

* * *

><p>With Shinji in Chemistry Room<p>

"Very good..." Shinji remarked as he stare at the blood barrier that surround the school, smirk placed on his face "This is how a first-rate Master does things!" He said smugly while waving his hair

Rider only stare at her Master and rolled her eyes under her eye cover 'Yeah... First-rate... Really...' She thought with sarcasm

Shinji let out chuckle as he brought his hand to his chin "Once this is over, maybe I will go check out Emiya withered husk..." He said befor ehe chuckle evilly

Rider only silence while inwardly snorted, that Emiya boy. Rider can sense he are stronger than ordinary person, this barrier maybe going to hinder him but Rider sure he still can fight and beat her useless Master

Suddenly her ear perked as she caught something. She tilted her head to the direction and focus more

'Someone come...' She thought as her dagger appear on her hands

Shinji notice this turned to her and stop chuckling "What is it, Rider?" He asked

Just when he ask that suddenly the door swing open, gaining Rider and his attention

Shinji who seeing who is it have her eyes widened as he stand from the table with shock

"What the heck..." He said

The man who come only silence and approach Shinji

"How are you able to move?" Shinji demanded

Again, only silence and he keep walk forward

Seeing this Shinji began to panic. He slowly take step back and give the best glare to the man

"Stay away!" He yelled

The man not even bother to reply and keep walking

"I'm warning you! You better stay away!" Shinji shouted again but this time fear clearly on his voice "What the fuck..." He gulped when see the man eyes, it was cold and filled with nothing. He slowly began to move but the man eyes follow him and he become paler

The eyes of the man seems freeze him, corner him. It almost like snake glare at it prey

Shinji try his best to move and he able to as he turn around and began to run

"Rideeeer!" Shinji screamed in fear as he run

The man eyes keep follow him and Rider immediately stand and appear in front of him, holding her dagger and attack the man

This man only normal man, a Master so she won't have much problem

But to Rider surprise, the man caught her wrist with speed that clearly not possessed by normal man

And with fast too, the man hand extended and hit Rider in stomach

HIT!

Rider eyes widened in shock under her eye cover. That was hurt! It almost like Servant that punch her instead human!

She sended back few feet with gasp as she try to balance herself, she stare at the man with shock 'Reinforced? But that level reinforcement is... Caster!' Rider thought as she see the man whole body for moment flashed in pink aura

She growled inwardly, why Caster here?!

'Souichirou-sama, if you can please finish it quick and finish the boy as fast as you can. Saver is on his way to there..'

Souichirou inwardly surprise but he didn't show it outside

Saver, Caster had show how biggest threat that man is through her memory and he also watch Saver battle against Berserker

One thing come to Souichirou mind when he see Saver

Assassin...

Saver is no doubt Assassin... The way he move, the way his fighting style showed... It was filled with Assassin aura...

Assassin usually is person who hide in shadow and strike from it... They are dealy when they night and unseen... But Saver... Saver can be deadly in both night and day...

And with the strength he possess... If he take Assassin job seriously... Saver will be the most dangerous in here...

'I see... It won't be long Caster...' Souichirou replied as he take stance and dashed

Rider didn't have chance to find out what Caster plan as suddenly the man dashed to front of her and she prepare herself again

Souichirou extend his hand and aimed to hit her head. Rider tilted her head and dodge it but to her surprise again, only for the arm to twist towards her side and strike her ribs

'Gh!' Rider grunted in pain as another hit landed to her 'What the? I pretty sure it aimed to head, how can it twist like that?' She thought with confused as she hold the pain before thrust her dagger and Souichirou dodge it, Rider didn't give up and move her hand faster to hit him

Souichirou hand blurred again like snake and he swat away Rider hand before thrust it to Rider head. Rider prepare to dodge that but she didn't prepared as it change direction and hit her in the back of her head

Rider gasped as she can feel her vision blurry. She actually can't see but she use trick like bat or similar like that to see but whoever are you if you got hit like that even it going to make you stumble

Except if you can't feel pain like Berserker of course, but that was another case

BOOOOOOM!

Suddenly a giant explosion echoed and the ground shake again

Rider eyes widened under her eye mask as she feel her Boundary Field is gone! No, not gone! It crumbled

'Impossible! Who the one that destroy this Boundary Field that rough?!' Rider thought with shock. While true this Boundary Field can be destroyed but it will need very strong attack. However destroying the field will cause all Mana the field gather explode and destroy everything around! While most of them is gathered to her already but there still large amount that stored in the field so it remain active

But to her surprise, there no destruction or else. All the Mana seems... Disappear... It as if it got absorbed to somewhere

She broke out from her mind when suddenly Souichirou appear in front of her again, her hand extended and Rider tilted her head to dodge it however due to last hit her move become sloppy and her posture down

'This is bad! I underestimate him too much!' Rider thought as she stumbled due to hit

GRAB!

Rider coughed as suddenly strong grip glued to her neck. Souichirou finger wrapped and dig to her neck like snake that bind it prey. Her breath is death, she can feel the air leaving her lung and her neck is almost broken! She gasped and choked, try her best to gain air to survive

This battle if Rider serious will be harder than he thought but Rider had underestimate him. A fatal mistake, you never underestimate snake even if it only little

It poison still can kill you if it bite you in right place

Just like Assassin won't hesitate to strike you down if he got chance. Even the mightiest King can fall to Assassin if the situation was right

He actually can kill her now, a more pressure to her neck and it will snap... But Caster order is to leave her alive

So with grunt, he throw Rider with strong. Rider soared like some rock throwed rather than living being

Her back hit the wall, burying her and she coughed massive amount of blood as she feel her bone is crushed from the impact

Souichirou seeing his job done turn to Shinji with stoic face

Shinji seeing this paled he can't believe Rider is lose! He turn to Rider and screamed "What are you doing useless Servant?! Stand up! Stand up!"

Souichirou not type who talk during battle, he also know if Shinji us Command Seal it will be dangerous. So he dashed with fast and extend his fist to Shinji

CRUNCH!

Souichirou fist extended and hit Shinji head, the head of the blue haired Matou snapped 360, his neck broken, his eyes still wide open and his face is pure shock

Then slowly, his body fell to knee and fall to the ground... At that time, the person known as Shinji Matou that day is dead...

'Caster... I'm done...' He said to his Servant through their connected mind

Souichirou stare at his dead student. He didn't feel anything to his dead, Shinji Matou get him this fate from his own act. He active the Boundary Field with hope to kill everyone and give Mana to Rider, everyone including himself. Why he should feel pity? To him, he just another assassin that his former organization send to hunt him down

Not to mention he also actually annoyed to Shinji prick act sometime...

Suddenly a petal and pink aura formed on the killer side, and it morphed into Caster. The Magus from Age of Gods appearance make Souichirou surprise slightly. Her attire is ruined and there hole on part of her belly cloth. He can see Caster condition is quite bad seeing there burn mark on her belly

"Souichirou-sama, we need to leave from here. Saver on his way..." She said through blood that dripped from her mouth and forehead under her hood

Kuzuki only nodded as he see Caster condition. The Magus get close to her Master before spare glance to Servant of Mount

She actually plan to stab her with Rule Breaker now but since Saver now is on their way here along with that boy and girl, it will be dangerous

"Your Master is dead, your Mana reserve only going to let you live for few hours due to you just absorb from this field. Come to my place and I will provide you more, you know where to look me... And make it quick because that Emiya boy and Magus girl come to here with Saver clone.." Caster said before she and Souichirou gone in black mist

Rider who hearing that gurgled as she try to stand. So that Caster plan... She want her to come to her after Shinji dead, she manage to plaster smirk on her face

Well, lucky her, her Master actually is Sakura... And now with Shinji dead she can feel her true Master Mana flowed to her... She will be stronger in next battle but...

'It still hurt... I need to escape now but...' Rider groaned. Knowing Saver she won't be able to escape from him, it was fact 'I hope Your Majesty give me some chance...' She hoped as she enter spirit form and gone

* * *

><p>Earlier with original Naruto<p>

Naruto jumped through school wall before he flipped in air and landed in top

He tilted his head up and staring at the giant eyeball in sky that collect everyone Mana

Now... How to destroy this thing?

He actually can destroy this Boundary Field with ease... There no need for Rasenshuriken to destroy it... It rank only B... He can throw **Fūton : Rasengan (Wind Release : Rasengan)**, A+ rank attack that turned to A++ if it imbued by Senjutsu. All his technique raised one parameter or one+ if he in Sage Mode, and will increase further if he sync Senjutsu with Kurama chakra... **Fūton : Rasengan** will be more than enough to destroy this field

But the problem is after it destroyed...

Naruto knew if he destroy it that recklessly it will result a giant and big explosion... The Mana that flowed to the eye will went berserk if it destroyed like that and it enough to destroy the whole school and while he and the Servants can survive but the Human is something else

"Well... Might as well use that..." Naruto murmured as he bit his thumb and drawing blood slightly "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)**"

POOF!

Standing on Naruto side is a large pot. The pot had a written kanji of 'lightning' on it and a thick rope tied around its rim

"Well, I just need to seal all the Mana to Kohaku no Jōhei then..." Naruto said as he pat the pot. The pot can seal a person or soul inside it, heck! It even can seal Bijuu who embodiment of Chakra

Surely seal some Mana isn't that hard for it

Naruto then turn to the big eye in sky again and close his eyes. He can feel somewhere in city his clone popped and give him his Sage Chakra as his eyelid covered with orange mark and his pupil turned to toad like

He then extend one his hand and swirling blue sphere appear on his palm, then his face morphed to concentration. As soon he did that, a slight wind shuriken formed on the Rasengan.

During his whole life Naruto already learn how to make Rasenshuriken with one hand... No... He can't make perfect Rasenshuriken with one hand, it will need one Kage Bunshin at least since it impossible to create the perfect balance with only one hand

However creating mini version or weaker version of it isn't impossible with one hand though it will take few seconds to complete unlike Ōdama Rasengan that he can create in instant due to he need to sync the Rasengan with Senjutsu energy

He glanced to the barrier and cocked back his arm before throw it to the crimson eye

**"Fūton : Rasengan!"**

The Human palm size soared to the sky. It make screeching noise like wind grinding to each other before it hit the eye and

BOOOOOOOM!

The moment the Jutsu hit the eye, it slice through like it some butter rather than Boundary Field who leveled near sorcery, it caused massive explosion due to the large amount of Mana that flowed to it

Naruto seeing this acting quick, he went to Kohaku no Jōhei and open the large pot then channel chakra to it

The pot immediately recognize large amount of Mana that about to went berserk and it immediately pull them to it. The Mana in sky that about to explode swirling before all of them launched to the pot

ZUUUUUN!

The Mana got absorbed into the pot and Naruto noted it not as big as he thought. Perhaps he should use normal scroll instead? Ah well, it will take more time to make the rune for sealing again, this is more worthy and easy to use

He close the pot after the Mana completely drained and dismiss the treasure of Rikudo Sennin back to where he store all his other stuff. He turn and see the sky now back to bright and the bloodied view around him is turn to normal

For normal person, using Kohaku no Jōhei will make them dead immediately. Even for Servant it will like using their Noble Phantasm

But to Naruto who have EX Mana and extra from Kyuubi if he need it, it was nothing. True he sweated but it only a little, he still have many to use if he want

He didn't need Mana from Manaka after all... While true his Master Magic Circuit quality is quite high but she won't be able to support him if he use Kyuubi Mode or **Shinobi Rengōgun no Jutsu (Allied Shinobi Forces Technique)**.

Well, she does can supply enough Mana for him but he only can use it once if he use her Mana. If using his own, he can use them three times everyday and not exhausted if he want

"What? My Mana is EX! Iskandar who have C Mana can summon Reality Marble one time in two night! The difference between C and EX is SUPER DUPER BIG Dattebayo! Check it on Wikia if you want!" Naruto yelled to the screen while pumping his fist before he blinked "Who the heck I'm talking to?!"

He shrugged before he dismiss his Sage Mode, he need to save his chakra after all and beside the danger already passed

However, unknown to Naruto had he keep his Sage Mode longer he will able to prevent danger that come soon

'That was very strong technique Naruto!' Manaka voice echoed to his head

'Heh! That still nothing! You see nothing Manaka-chan... Just watch the Cycle of Dream and you will see how awesome I am!' He boasted proudly in his mind before grimaced 'Though seeing you now just in beginning, I must tell you the dream will be... Unpleasant... My childhood is bad, and I mean it veery bad Manaka-chan...' Naruto added as he recall his past

'That bad?' Manaka asked with slight grimace too

'After what Kyuubi did to the whole village, how everyone going to treat it if it turn to smaller form? That was my curse Manaka-chan...' Naruto sighed

'I see...' Manaka replied with understanding tone

Naruto blinked when suddenly memory of his clone flashed on his mind and he smirked a bit, well. That was interesting

* * *

><p>Earlier with Rin, Shirou and Naruto clone<p>

BLAAR! BLAAR!

Shirou and Rin watched with awe as Naruto destroy the whole army of Dragon Tooth Warrior who keep on their way like a toy

He wield dual kunai and it enhanced in invisible wind as he spin his body and cut through the enemies like butter

He ducked under one slash of skeleton before give kick to it rib, breaking it like iron hit wood. He twirl kunai on his hand before turn and deliver horizon slash to group of Dragon Tooth Warrior, cutting them like butter

'In skill he rivaled Saber and even faster than Archer... And this is only a clone of him?!' Rin thought with gulp as he see Naruto fight

"Hey! If you done staring in awe we need to go now!" Saver called them, broke them out from their mind

"Ah! Right, Tohsaka where is the source?" Shirou asked

"That way!" Rin pointed and they start running again

As soon they go down from another stairs, they greeted by a large amount of army Dragon Tooth Warrior who waiting for them, the number are larger than the one they destroyed this far

"Another group!" Shirou said with annoyance in his tone, Saver already blast dozen or more this thing!

"Just how many these damn thing?!" Rin yelled with growl

"Tsk! These things annoy me..." Naruto grumbled as he narrowed his eyes. Now it was clear Caster try to stand in their way, Naruto can tell these warrior not here before. Meaning they instantly summoned here in purpose to delaying them from reach their destination, which mean the summoner is near here...

Caster is here

"Sorry, but I will break the school a bit..." Naruto apologized as he didn't plan to blast this thing one by one

"Eh?" Rin blinked

Naruto perform three hand seals with fast before inhale massive amount of air. He see the group of Dragon Tooth Warrior launched to him then he exhaled

**"Fūton : Fūjin no Jutsu! (Wind Release : Dust Cloud Technique)!"**

Naruto breath out a stream of high-velocity wind containing dense dust particles. The dense of wind that covered by dust turned it into deadly wave as it destroy the army of skeleton easily

SWOOSH! BOOOM!

The wind not just stop there, it keep forward and also destroy everything on it path, window, wall, floor and top part of the corridor. All of them like just blasted like tornado

Rin and Shirou forced to cover their faces and eyes as some part of massive amount of wind and dust also blew to them. When they open their eyes, the whole corridor is gone, replaced by nothing but ruin

'That! Is that some Spell?! No! That was like Noble Phantasm! A- or A rank at least! Oh you gotta be kidding me! Even his clone is also monster!' Rin shrieked in her mind seeing Saver destructive power

This is not fair! Why Sajyou get Servant like this by using her luck! Even Emiya-kun got Saber! How the hell she the only one get Archer?!

"Tohsaka! Let's go!"

Shirou voice broke her from her mind as she turn to him and give weak nod. Saver in front of them also start walking again and they follow him

They resume their running to reach their destination with Rin pointed the direction. However not long they run Saver suddenly stopped, make both Masters also follow his action seeing this

"Saver?" Shirou called in confused

Naruto didn't reply as his eyes narrowed to the corridor sharply, he extend his Presence Detection for moment before he smirk a bit and called

"You can show yourself, Caster..."

Rin and Shirou tensed when black mist suddenly formed not far from their position. Then it take shape to humanoid figure before Caster, in her glory appear

"I must say Saver, truly I didn't expect you to be here..." Caster remarked dryly as she stare at Saver

"Maa, maa. Don't be like that Caster-chan, how the gift I give to you?" Naruto asked with foxy grin while place one hand on hip in relaxing manner

At that, Caster had decency to blush under her hood as she recall the literatu-SMUT! The smut she read, thankfully she wearing hood so no one can see her blush though she sure Saver see it as she see Saver grin widened a moment. She let out growl to Saver and glare to him

"S-Shut up! It none of your business!" She stuttered a bit make Naruto foxy grin widened again at her response. She coughed to regain her composure and speak calmly "I'm sorry but I can't let you two to find Rider now..."

"What?! Why?! Why you here in first place anyway?!" Rin demanded

"I have my own plan little girl, now if you willing to stay in here for moment there won't be any necessary battle... Didn't you think it already too much bloodshed today?" Caster asked as she gesture to everything surround them

At that Rin and Shirou paused as they mulled what Caster think. What Caster said practically true, the field already take so much from the school but

"How can you say that?! You one of people who responsible for this field! You allying yourself with Rider!" Rin snarled in disgust while accusing at same time

"I did not..." Caster retorted much to Rin and Shirou surprise "I didn't ally myself with Rider..." She stated calmly 'Not yet'."I come here just like you to eliminate this field, right now my... Acquaintance is currently went to Rider and will make her to remove the field..."

"Oh? And why you do that? There no way you will offer such thing out of nowhere..." Shirou asked with narrowed eyes

"Emiya-kun right, there no way you will come and help us like this... Unless, your Master is also someone who in this school..." Rin added with smirk from Shirou side

At that Caster clicked her tongue in annoyance inwardly. This girl is quite smart, but such thing actually is quite obvious. She also sure they still going to know about it nonetheless, even if she not come here personally

"You right about that, I wish my Master not harmed that's why I will clear this field. Now why don't we call this as temporary truce?" She offered with purr. She actually not afraid to Saver here, he only clone. She had see it when she observe through her crystal ball and while she does wary to real Saver but a clone is nothing to her

Rin and Shirou glanced to each other. True they didn't have proof that Caster will keep her word but her Master survival is come first so it sure she will erase the field

But still... Something feel off...

"Saver, what your opinion?" Rin asked

Naruto who only silence give her look from corner of his eyes and shrugged

"I will keep forward if I were you, there no guarantee what she said true after all. Beside, she seems have ulterior motive..." Naruto suggested "And, of course maybe we can see this acquaintance of her and see what surprise she have..." He finished with his foxy grin

Caster who hearing that glare at Saver and if look can kill he will be dead already

"I hate you Saver..." She said

"I love you too Caster-chan..." Naruto replied with grin before he twirl kunai on his hands "I suggest you two step back..." He said to Rin and Shirou who take step back

"Do you think a mere clone like you will able to fight me? I doubt you even able to scratch me.." Caster scoffed as numerous light pink sphere formed on her back

Naruto seeing this have his mouth bulged while Caster magic attack glowing

**"Fūton : Shinkūgyoku! (Wind Release : Vacuum Sphere!)"**

The numerous light ray that shoot welcomed by numerous invisible spheres. By any mean, Caster spell is A level attack while Naruto only B. The result is clear and obvious but the durability inside Naruto attack is enough to make the spell explode before it reach him

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

The explosion not big, Caster also know that as she herself also holding back seeing the space between them is only little. If not careful she will got blasted away too

From smoke, Naruto appear with two tri pronged kunai on his hands. He enchant both of them with Chakra as he throw it to the Magus

Caster seeing the energy on the kunai tilted her head and dodge it. However her eyes widened when another kunai launched to her face but not just one, it was three

She clicked her tongue and bend her head. With luck, she manage to dodge them but one manage to graze her face, drawing blood

"Ha! You missed!" Caster declared with smirked as she brought her hand and another group sphere of light launch ray beams to Naruto

However just when the three light pink ray about to connected to the blonde Servant suddenly he gone in orange flash, shocking Caster

'Wha?! Where is-' Caster eyes widened seeing this. She suddenly feel presence behind her and turn just in time to see she see Naruto appear from behind her with swirling sphere on his right palm 'How could he-'

**"Rasengan!"**

DOOOON!

Caster screamed in pain as Naruto thrust the sphere to her belly. Blood come out from her mouth as blue swirling energy appear and engulf her whole body before Naruto push her with single thrust and blast her away like some potatoes

BOOOM!

Caster crashed through the wall, destroying it and keep soar while destroyed another wall like it was wood rather than cement. Rin and Shirou watched in awe as they see Naruto beat Caster like that. This man is only clone, yet he beat the real Servant without breaking sweat!

'His real body can even beat Berserker... So it shouldn't surprise that his clone able to beat Caster... Not to mention the space in here is quite small... But still...' Rin thought with gulp. Not to mention it was unknown how many Saver can summon his clone

Battling him will be hard... Very hard... If Saver summon more than ten of his clone... It will be almost impossible to beat him...

What Rin think is true, the reason why Caster lose against. Naruto in this state is because the space is too small and Caster underestimate him. Naruto know that, he also know Caster didn't know the secret of **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)**. That's why he manage to caught Caster guard and beat her

BOOOOOOOM!

Suddenly giant explosion echoed from above, shooking the whole place due to it soundwave and make everything around them tremble

"What the hell happen now?!" Rin yelled as she hold to something to not fall

Shirou who also holding to near wall have his eyes widened when see outside view start to back to normal. The crimson red Boundary Field start to disperse into particle

"Tohsaka..." He called and Rin turn her gaze to outside and see the scene with wide eyes

"The field..." Rin murmured as she see the field is gone

Naruto meanwhile not bothered by it as he keep staring at where Caster launched. He knew he got her and it was clear because she underestimate her too much

'But she still alive...' Naruto narrowed eyes stare at where Caster blown off and true

From the ruin, Caster appear. Her outfit is ruined but not enough to reveal her face, there burn mark on her belly that revealed through her destroyed outfit

"That was close... I manage to put barrier though still not enough..." Caster remarked, her move is sloopy and there blood dripped from her mouth and forehead. It was clear she not in state of battle anymore

"You underestimated me Caster-chan. Even if I'm only a clone, I still Servant. And I more than enough to defeat you in here..." Naruto said while pull out another kunai and twirl it on his hand

Caster only panted in reply as she stand and take stance. It was bad, her situation clearly not good. She need to pull back but if she did that...

'Caster... I'm done...'

Caster eyes widened as she hear her Master report. She smirked, it seems they manage to finish their mission at least. It also proof that her reinforcement strong enough to make her Master able to fight against Servant

"Very well... You win Saver... But it will be different next time..." She said as she disperse into particle of pink dust

Naruto only stare at Caster who flee with stoic face. He turn to Rin and Shirou again before nodded

"Let's go... Lead the way, Rin-chan." He said

Rin nodded before she and Shirou start to run again followed by Saver who guard them. They went down to another floor through stairs and Rin can sense where the source of the magic circle that active the field before, Chemistry Room

"There!"

They run and enter the room as Naruto kick it off. When Shirou and Rin enter they hold their breath while Naruto eyes become stern

Laying not far from their position is Shinji Matou... His body laying in ground but his head twisted 180, his eyes open wide in shock with blood dripped from his mouth

"S-Shinji..." Shirou mutter in shock seeing his friend dead

Naruto only stare at the body before turn his head to other direction. He observe the damaged room and narrowed his eyes 'The room... It not as damaged as it should be... The fight finished with fast and clean... Like... Assassination...' Naruto thought as he see some hazy figure that laying on the wall "Well... I guess the case is closed..." He stated while cross his arm on his chest with neutral face

Rin on his side nodded, still take a moment to digest what she see. True Shinji is prick and asshole for active this field but still... Well at least she know her "Yeah... With Shinji dead, Rider also gone... One Servant is done..." She responded also with same calm look

Shirou meanwhile kneeling on his friend body while fix his body with grim face, he move his hand and close Shinji eyes so his face turned to peaceful. He maybe have problem with Shinji due to his abusive to Sakura and also he the one that responsible for the field but still...

They was friend before...

Or at least Shirou think so...

"But still... Who Caster acquaintance? It able to beat Servant so it possible that maybe it also Servant..." Rin murmured

"My best guess is Assassin..." Naruto add his opinion "Anyway, I suggest you call ambulance now seeing all your friends condition..." He told them

"He right... Shirou, come on we need to leave and call help..."

"But what about Shinji?!"

"Leave him there, there nothing you can do... If you bring his corpse people will suspicious on you..." Rin said to the red haired teen. Rin sure Kirei will able to cover this whole evidence with good explanation

Shirou clench his fist as he stare at Shinji body, obviously not liking the situation. He reluctantly stand and silently swear that he will end this war soon so none of his friend will dead

"How about you Saver?" Rin asked to the Servant of Savior

"I guess my job also done... Well, we didn't get many other than we know Caster and Assassin is ally at least. And there matter of Lancer too, I think you two plus Illya-chan need to be careful..." He said to them with lecturing tone and Rin put thoughtful face at that

"Thanks for your help..." Shirou said in gratitude manner though his voice sounded weak due to still in shock because dead of his friend

"No problem... Next time we meet we maybe enemy so be careful, and stay alive until that!" Naruto said before he glance to where Rider laying in astral form 'Rest Rider... You can feel relieve now since at least you return to your real Master...' He thought before he dispelled with poof of white smoke

Rin and Shirou glanced to each other. The senior Magus can see conflict on Shirou mind, it was clear he affected by Shinji dead. She put hand on his shoulder and give slight squeeze

"Let's go... Emiya-kun..." She called

"Hai..."

Shirou glance to Shinji over his shoulder before slumped and walk away with Rin on his side... Part of him angry to Caster, true his friend is responsible but there no need for this extreme

_**'But what if he didn't want to listen? We know Shinji is stubborn!'**_ Part of Shirou mind hissed in his head _**'What will happen to Sakura, Fuji-nee, and everyone? Will you let him go like that after he risking to kill all your friends?'**_

Shirou didn't response to that... He know he maybe going do same if Shinji refuse to lay down the field but still...

'No... While it extreme but Caster did what necessary so the field canceled... Shinji maybe my friend but for Caster, he is not. So it just logical if she take extreme measure if her Master got threatened by this field... I can't blame her but that doesn't mean I have to like it...' Shirou thought while clenching his fist

Not to mention what Shinji did to whole school can be considered unforgivable... If he follow police protocol Shinji could be sentece to dead... It was equal justice for what he did

...

...

Justice...

...

...

His dream to become Hero of Justice...

_**"Tell me then Shirou Emiya... Does that child life equal to that mayor? Does the children life equal to Sakura Matou who is sister or po**__**s**__**sibly more to you?"**_

Saver word and quote echoed inside Shirou head... This act also one of Hero of Justice deed... If he want to become Hero of Justice then he have to take out Shinji, like it or not...

Taking his friend life to save everyone... Taking his precious person life to save everyone... Is it worthy?

_**"Not all life is equal Shirou-kun... Even if it children... No matter who is it, your precious people will always come first... Why? Because without them, you same as dead... Dead people who after nothing but emptiness..."**_

Image of Sakura, Fuji-nee, Issei, and all his friends flashed on his mind... Then it replaced by he kill them one by one with cold blood to save everyone...

'No! No! I-I won't! I won't do that! No matter what! But... As Hero of Justice... I...' Shirou grit his teeth while his nail dig to his skin, drawing blood slightly

Is it worthy? His ideal? At cost of his precious people? Did he really can do that?

He happy now with his life... With Fuji-nee, Sakura, Saber, and also with Tohsaka... If he happy then, what for his ideal? He already happy... Right?

For the first time in his life... Shirou Emiya began to doubt his ideal...

* * *

><p>Back with original Naruto<p>

Naruto stare at the ambulance and police who come to check Homurahara Academy. He see hundreds students and teacher is got treated. There police too that come to investigate the matter

His memory about battle with Caster from his Bunshin also flowed in his head

Caster... Isn't too much threat if she in battle of close range... His clone easily beat her, while it true her pink light beam is strong, on par with Chidori Senbon perhaps and it was bigger version of it. The speed also on par with the Uchiha technique

If she have something like that as her weapon, that can be quite dangerous...

Especially if she fight from long range attack...

"Are you acquaintance that Caster speak of, Lancer?" Naruto asked as he sense presence behind him and its true. Lancer while putting his crimson lance on his shoulder, stand behind him

"Nope! I didn't... I come here because I also sense that explosion Mana, man that was very big..." Lancer chuckled as he stand on Naruto side

"Well, that explosion of Mana clearly will be able to felt by all Magus or supernatural aware being... It clearly so big after all..." Naruto remarked

"Yeah, but what you do? The Mana I feel is big and when it about to explode suddenly it become smaller and gone!" Lancer asked as he curious to it

"That would be telling, Lancer..." Naruto said mysteriously with smirk "So, how Caster doing?"

"Why you asking me?" Lancer asked with furrowed eyebrow and Naruto snorted

"Please! I'm sure after the party, Caster will propose alliance to beat me but you and Saber group decline it. However you is another case, you won't join her to fight me but you will join her to face Berserker, Saber and Archer right?" Naruto stated in matter of fact tone while cross his arms on his chest, annoying smirk adorned on his face

Lancer who hearing that snorted back, he quite surprise at Naruto deduction but he know he shouldn't after seeing what he capable of

"Well, I don't know about that Sorceress. I only work with her to take down Saber group, true I come and talk about strategy but she didn't tell me about this one..." Lancer told the blonde

"I see... Assassin is impossible to leave the Temple except Caster provide him with Mana but that still going to be impossibe to beat Rider... If it not you then..." Naruto paused as his eyes narrowed 'Assassination... Could it be Caster Master? But there no way he can beat Rider... For Human to beat Servant... Maybe there more from Caster that I not see... This could be problem..' He thought with wary

"Eh, don't think about it too hard Your Majesty. Oh by the way, can I get my extra presence?" Lancer asked as he extend his hand as if expecting something

Naruto blinked at that before he chuckled and nod before he pull out small scroll from his pocket. He roll it open then place his arm to the middle rune of it and

POOF!

A football size pot appear from the scroll and Naruto take it before hand it to Lancer

"Here. I don't know your Master into spicy thing but if he REALLY love spicy then Curry of Life is the best food he will ever had..." He said with grin under his hat

Lancer take the pot and grimaced slightly. He still remember how spicy the taste of curry and let just say he won't even dare to eat it... Not anymore... 2 scoop is more than enough...

"Trust me, even I shocked my Master want to eat this abomination..." He murmured but blanched when Naruto give karate chop to his head

"This called Curry of Life for reason you know, it have save people lives so at least respect it!" Saver chided lightly while Lancer only grumbled in response

"I don't know how it save people. I even had vision got killed due to eating this food..." Lancer grumbled as he having nightmare he choked on the spicy food and it kill him

Honestly, of all thing the famous Cú Chulainn killed by plate of spicy curry...

That so nooot cool...

"Anyway! I will be back to my Master Lancer, see you in battle..." Naruto said and Lancer nodded

"Yeah, I also need to go back. My Master also waiting this food..." Lancer replied before his eyes narrowed "Your Majesty, sorry to saying this but there something strange with your Master..."

At that, Naruto paused and he chuckled while give Lancer knowing look "I know Lancer... Trust me, I aware how my Master mind situation... Anyway, I gotta go..." He said

"Yeah, see you later Your Majesty..." Lancer see Naruto nodded to him before he gone in orange flash. Lancer spare glance below him to all students and civilian before he enter astral form and also gone

His Master already waiting for his food after all...

* * *

><p>At Church<p>

Kirei Kotomine grinned in happiness as he see Lancer take the curry from Saver

During the meeting of the Fifth Grail War yesterday he really want to taste the curry after see the spicy food at first time. But he reluctant to request it seeing he not come but dare to make request, it was insulting

However when Saver decide to give souvenir to them he immediately ask Lancer to get him some that delicious food

And Saver grant that request, right now he can't wait to taste this Curry of Life

"What's wrong Kotomine? You seems very happy..."

Kirei turn to the Golden King who got out from his room. He didn't out from his room for two days thanks for the game and now he seems finish it already

"Nothing Gilgamesh, I just waiting for the food that Lancer will bring to me..."

Gilgamesh grimaced a little at that statement but manage to hide it under his scowl. He still remember the taste of the food that Kirei always eat, the spicy mapo tofu. How does Kirei eat that stuff, much less enjoy it is beyond Gilgamesh mind

"Another mapo tofu of yours?" He asked with scowl

"No... Its new one and I can tell it was more delicious than my usual mapo tofu!" Kirei exclaimed happily

And this time, Gilgamesh can't hide his grimace. The mapo tofu already very hot! It was as though that Chinese chef had harnessed the flames of Ishtar's wrath itself!

And now there another hotter and spicier food than that?!

"I hope you won't serve that as lunch or dinner later Kotomine..." Gilgamesh said with silent threat. He already have stomache after eating the damn food first! If there another thing spicier than that mapo tofu...

"Of course not my King. I plan to eat it all by myself..." Kirei responded in greedy manner and for once Gilgamesh didn't give critic or comment

He can have that food for himself

"Where you get this... Spicy food from? Are there new restaurant on city?" Gilgamesh asked. He need to know if there something new on his World, who know this place will serve another good food at least

"Oh, it from Saver..." Kirei answered and Gilgamesh blinked

"That extra Servant can cook?" Gilgamesh asked with narrowed eyes

"I don't know about that, but he have recipe of the new spicy food I wish for. Maybe he use some people and tell them to made it according to the recipe..."

"I see... Then what he do during my absent for these two days?"

"Ah, not much. He only gather feast for all participant of Fifth Holy Grail War much like what Rider do in Fourth war..."

Now that, perked Gilgamesh attention as he snap his neck to Kirei so fast and have surprise look on his face

"What? He hold meeting of all Servants?" Gilgamesh asked in interest

"Yes, it was yesterday... He invite all Servants and they all come. Archer and Saber come with their Masterst while Master Berserker come by herself due to his status..." Kirei answered as he see the Gold King have surprised look

"Meeting of all participant in this War..." Gilgamesh muttered. Now that is interesting, while true he not interested in meeting of Mongrel but his Saber also there. And this Saver also had perked his interest so the meeting at least will be worthe enough for him to come

But he didn't invited...

Gilgamesh scowled in displeasure manner at that thought as he shot glare to Kirei but the priest not even flinch under the King of Heroes scary look

"And you didn't tell me about this, Kotomine?" Gilgamesh asked with growl

"Ah, you never ask about it." Kirei simply answered and he smirked when see Gilgamesh displeasure face. It was rare to annoy Gilgamesh so when he annoyed the look on the King is enough to bring Kirei some pleasure "Not to mention you also busy with your game.." He added much to Gilgamesh more dismay and much to his pleasure

This time Gilgamesh openly growl at Kirei but again, the priest didn't even show any fear. This man emptiness nature is interesting and yet, also highly annoyance some time

"Tell me everything happen on the party, Kotomine..." Gilgamesh demanded and Kirei did

"The party is held at Saver place. He held it in flying fortress called, Anchor Vantian..." Kirei started and Gilgamesh this time have surprise look

Flying fortress?! He admit he does have fortress and Vimana... But he never have the one that flying! Not even on his treasure!

He never have one, hearing one? Sure he had, it was Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity. But in his timeline when he live that thing not finished yet and he never chance to see it so he never ride or know about it

'How does this Mongrel possess such treasure?!' Gilgamesh thought with narrowed eyes

No... Not Mongrel... This Saver maybe more than what he thought... Clearly this Servant is something that worthy for his attention if he possess such treasure

"Continue, Kotomine..." Gilgamesh demanded while making gesture with his hand

Gilgamesh decided, he will see this Saver-class Servant by himself... And it will be sooner than what he think... He never find thing this interesting in last 10 years after all... Perhaps other than Saber there will be another thing that worthy after his waiting for 10 years

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hahaha that wasn't bad eh? A battle in academy<strong>

**Still there no Archer and Saber but worry not! Their battle will come soon! After all, Manaka still not see how Naruto fair against the Counter Guardian and King Arthur! So yes, Manaka will target them possibly **

**And yes! Shinji dead! I must say I taking pleasure by doing that, Shinji is one of fucking people that I hate. Trust me, I hate him so much. Zouken Matou or Kirei when young better than him**

**I mean Zouken originally want to gain utopia, World peace when he young and his act is sincere. He only become twisted because old. But that doesn't mean I like him, I also hate him**

**Kirei when young also admirable. He wish to seek redemption and wish to be saved due to his unique status, his existence actually quite tragic**

**But Shinji is the worse! I mean come on! He had see Sakura 'train' or raped actually by worm but he still envy her! Fuck! If he wish to be raped by those worms so much why don't confront Zouken?!**

**And we also see Gilgamesh make his appearance again! And yes! He will meet with Naruto soon! After all, he not even possess Flying Fortress but Naruto did. That was quite interest him seeing another treasure. There will be meeting between them, probably next or next two chapter later! Will there be battle when they meet?! Ha! Just wait for it!**

**Oh and I have question, you know the Giant Shadow that Sakura made? How tough is that thing? Could it be destroyed by Noble Phantasm? What range it should be if it could? And how big or strong is it? Does anyone know? **

**As for Sakura become Dark Sakura, it only happen when she accept the Shadow is her right? Or is it something else?**

**And about Zouken, I know his heart is close to Sakura heart but if his soul destroyed that mean it will be useless right?**

**Oh! And I also manage to found the fact that C rank Noble Phantasm actually equal with A+ or A rank attack! Which mean, simple C Ninjutsu will be equal to A attack! Now that's more like it XD! After all, Naruto technique is not spell but it Noble Phantasm! And of course if he enter Sage Mode and Kyuubi Mode, his Ninjutsu power will be increased**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	12. The Second Great Battle!

**Prev****ious Chapter Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>The Boundary field at Homurahara Academy is activated. Shirou and Rin start to act in order to stop Shinji<strong>

**When they start to helping student they attacked by Dragon Tooth Warrior, Caster familiar. At that Shirou using tri pronged kunai that Naruto give to him and accidentally call Naruto to help them**

**Naruto lend his help to Shirou due to promise when give him his kunai and he create clone, one to guard Shirou while he, himself gone to destroy the field**

**Meanwhile Rider and Shinji who staying in the Chemistry room, got attacked by Souichirou. The killer manage to caught Rider guard and beat her then kill Shinji by break his neck. Caster appear with wound and take back her Master to her temple but not after give Rider invitation to join her**

**Earlier before Caster gone it revealed that she stand in way of Naruto clone, Shirou and Rin. They fight and the result Caster lost and heavily wounded due to underestimate Naruto clone too much**

**Meanwhile the original Naruto outside destroy the Boundary Field with Fūton : Rasengan (Wind Release : Rasengan), ending the field**

**After that, Naruto clone, Rin and Shirou found Shinji dead body. Naruto notice Rider still in the room while resting due to still injured and let her go. After Naruto leave, Shirou start to mulling over his ideal as Hero of Justice**

**Naruto meanwhile meet with Lancer and manage to find out that Lancer now working with Caster to take down Saber group.**

**Gilgamesh after finish playing his game gone back to activity. He see Kirei waiting for Lancer to deliver food and began to ask what he miss. He manage to find out about the party and more about Naruto, the meeting between those two will be happen soon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. The <strong>**Second Great Battle!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emiya Residence<p>

"I see... That mean one Servant already gone..." Saber said as she sit and listen what happen in school but then she scowled "And you didn't call me Shirou?"

"I-I actually going to! But seeing Saver already help us I think it not necessary!" Shirou defended himself

"But Shirou, I'm your Servant. You still have to call me at least in that situation!"

"Err, Saber I think Emiya-kun also right..." Rin interjected "Look, it not like we didn't believe in your ability but we all know Saver is strong Servant... Beside, it also save Command Seal. Emiya-kun didn't need to use his Command Seal..."

"But what if Saver backstabbed you?" Saber asked

"Do you believe Saver will do that? It same like saying you will abandon your chivalry..." Rin retorted make Saber hold her breath

The Servant of Sword take deep breath. She calm herself before let it out slowly then open her eyes and there hint of regret on it

"Sorry, Rin, Shirou... You right, Saver is admirable and honorable person. If he wish to extend his hand to help then I'm sure he was sincere... It just..." Saber trailed and there bitter look on her face. It because she angry to what Saver said... Angry for him to speak about her wish like that... She actually know Saver mean is good but doesn't mean she have to like it

"Saber..." Shirou called in worry seeing the Servant like this. He give her comforting smile and nodded "Its okay... I understand, you just worry about me..."

"Thank you, Shirou..." Saber stated as she smile back

There comfortable silence fell to the room for moment. Eventually it was Rin who broke it by clearing her thorat to gain their attention

"Anyway, it better if we make strategy to handle Caster..." Rin said

"Ah! Right!" Shirou responded with nod and Saber also nodded

"So... Right now it was clear that Caster Master is someone from the school. The question is who?" Rin asked

At that Shirou began to ponder... As far he knew no one in school possibly is Magus or supernatural aware like them.

Except Issei... Shirou ever heard from Issei that the President actually descendant of famous onmyōji. But it was not possible, Shirou knew Issei very well and he not type a person who will kill innocent people to feed Servant

'It doesn't matter... Right now I'm more worried about Sakura...' Shirou thought as he recall Shinji dead. No doubt Sakura will be devastated, hearing the death of her brother

Rin and Saber who discussing about the plan notice Shirou discomfort look

"Emiya-kun?" Rin called

"Ah?" Shirou blinked as he brought out from his mind "Sorry Tohsaka, it just I have seen so much today... All our friends..." He muttered

Rin give sympathy look at that, while true she keep use facade in the school but she have few friends. Not friends that knew her status but at least they know the real her personality, except the Magus part of course

"I understand. Kirei already take care of that, thankfully there no victim except Shinji..." Rin said with sigh

"Sakura..." Shirou muttered and Rin flinched but went unnoticed. Rin maybe don't like Shinji but Sakura still her sister, and she also worry about her

And she getting more worried when she start to get more comfortable to Emiya... Which make Sakura always send glare to her...

She still remember when she caught her glare to her... It almost like some female who very possessive toward her... Mate... Or something like that... And she will lying if she said she didn't care about that

Sakura still her sister... And she aware Sakura love Emiya-kun... But the problem is she also start to getting comfortable around the red haired teenager...

She try her best to not show any interest and bury the feeling but oh God! Damnit! When Emiya-kun smiles like that to her!

Ughh! This is very very confusing!

And utterly annoying!

She just want the best for Sakura! As her big sister she worry to her!

Not she will show it outside... The reason because she try her best to become like her Father, the person she admire

Oh had she know what happen to her sister because that man...

"Tohsaka, I will go to hospital today... I need to check Sakura..." Shirou said with finality tone that leave no argument

Rin who hearing that frowned didn't like the situation. But she can't blame him for worry. She then stare at outside through the window and noted it still noon, the battle happen in morning after all.

'Well... I guess it fine to let him go, Caster still wounded and there no way Servant will attack at this time... And it not like he going to listen to me anyway... And maybe it also going to make Sakura happier...' Rin thought with sigh "Fine you can go..." Rin said and Shirou smiled "But bring Saber with you!"

"Of course!" Shirou accepted with nod. He actually thought it not necessary but there no hurt by bringing Saber "Let's go, Saber!"

"Yes, Shirou.." Saber said as she stand and follow Shirou

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Naruto and Manaka<p>

"Here! This is good place to make home.." Naruto said as he, Manaka and Bazett that carried by two clones stand in front of clear field deep in forest near church

"Make home?" Manaka asked with blink. True they do plan to escape from their old home since fear Caster will find them.

The plan was to stay in cottage that Naruto clone find, but she never heard anything about make new home

"Maa, just see it..." Naruto waved his hand in dismissive manner

"If you say so..." Manaka murmured while tilting her head which make her look cute

Naruto take deep breath before orange mark appear on his eyelid and his eyes turned to toad-like, indicating he enter Sage Mode then he peform several hand seals

**"Senpō : Mokuton : Dai Shichūka no Jutsu (Sage Art : Wood Release: Great Four-Pillar House Technique)"** Naruto finished with Snake hand seal as he clap his hands together

GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE! GRUMBLE!

As soon he finish, a small earthquake appear around them make Manaka eyes widened. From the grounds, numerous roots and woods sproud out as it began to move like tentacle.

The woods and roots began to bind each other, the hard and rough surface become soft and polished.

When it finish, standing in front of Naruto and Manaka is two-story japanese style house. It not too high, it more wide than high. There also Konoha symbol in front of the house

By any mean, the **Dai Shichūka no Jutsu** is actually almost no different than the normal one. However this wood is actually far denser and stronger than the normal one, it even able to stand B rank Ninjutsu, it mean it able to stand A rank Noble Phantasm. Enhanced with Senjutsu strength, now it even will still intact after got blast by A+ or A++ attack

As Emperor and host of all Bijuu type Chakra, Naruto learn all Nature Manipulation. He already have 5 Nature Element plus Yin and Yang thanks from all Bijuu, so he use it to train and manipulating them.

After whole years training Naruto able to make Kekkai Genkai Element such Boil, Lava, Wood, Ice, Storm and else

Though it not as advanced at high Kage level like Madara or Hashirama but at least he can rival Terumi Mei in Lava and Boil release

Not he use it often though since he actually more comfortable with normal Element but if situation demand it, he can use it if he want

He train in that to show his power and mastery as elemental and his tittle is real. Beside it not just him, Sasuke also able to do same since he possess Rinnegan and Sharingan. Not to mention those superpowered eyes of him help him better

Damn that superpowered eyes... He hate it so much...

"W-Wow..." Manaka meanwhile show surprised face. True maybe what Naruto did is actually not too strange but it still something to see house just popped in front of you 'Though I shouldn't surprise but still...'

"You can go in first Manaka-chan... I will settle some barrier for us..." Naruto said as he knew few fūinjutsu and barrier that can help them

"Mmm, Naruto. I know this house is strong but... How we get the electric, water and else?" Manaka asked

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already buy a lot furniture and thing that can be used. As electric and water, well. The Mana from Boundary Field Rider cast can be turned to them, there plenty of it. I also have scroll that contain energy for us that can make this house run for one year..." Naruto explained nonchalantly. As Shinobi the basic was to survive, so he always bring thing that can help him to survive even if it in deepest part of wood

"How many room in this house actually?" Manaka asked again

"Each floor have 4 bedrooms that have bath inside it. First floor have dining room, living room, guest room, kitchen, extra bathroom and 3 bedrooms. The second floor only have 5 bedrooms plus 2 bathrooms outside. Oh, the bathrooms and kitchen only can be used after my clone setting the energy..." Naruto answered before he cross his fingers and 20 clones appear, he tell 10 of them to fix the house while another 10 to help him create the barrier

Manaka only hummed in response before she entering the room with whole clones behind her as Naruto also leaving to strengthen their house

'It more like mini fortress rather than house...' Manaka giggled as she now sit in sofa that Naruto withdraw from storage scroll

She then glanced at Bazett form who sleep. The woman had been sleep for two days and still show no sign to wake up. Naruto also didn't know when she will wake up eventually and what will happen when she awake

It because the woman actually already healthy in body, her Magic Circuit also fine but what the problem is her soul, thanks for Angra Mainyu power for that. Naruto didn't have technique for that sickness

She observe the woman, gone now her business suit and replaced by simple light blue pajama with long sleeves. She stare at her who laying while crossing her arms on her chest

...

...

...

Wait, arms?

Manaka blinked and stare at the arms... Indeed, there two hands...

"Naruto..." She called to one clone who near

"Hm?" Naruto asked while carrying furniture

"Correct me but... Didn't that woman missing one limb before?" She asked while pointing to her new arm

"Oh, yeah, she does... That was puppet arm..." Naruto answered make Manaka blinked

"Puppet arm?"

"Yeah, that is puppet arm... Boss made it for her... That won't be as good as her original arm but she stil will able to use Magecraft at least..." Naruto explained

Manaka who hearing that blinked before she stand and reach for the arm. She take it and slowly caress it. It was soft like normal arm but when Manaka press it further, she can feel the hard part

"B-But how you did that?! I mean, you are-"

"I study medical knowledges too Manaka-chan. I can perform surgery pretty well because I'm killer, I know Human anatomy body. As for making puppet hand, I have knowledge to make human puppet..."

"Human... Puppet?" Manaka murmured in confusion, never have hear that before

"Puppet made from human..." Naruto said make Manaka eyes widened "During our stay here, I'm not just in here you know..." He stated make Manaka eyes widened further

"You mean, you also went out from Fuyuki City?!" Manaka asked in shock

"Yeah... During that time I manage to... Let just say create little network... And I manage to track little criminal then see their body..." Naruto clone said with smile

Manaka meanwhile now shocked further. She didn't understand why Naruto did this. During her staying with Naruto she realize the blonde actually not focused to the war, the war like second objective for him. He always focus to this modern era and find out more about them

While the original Naruto stay with her, but his clone isn't. Before war happen, he spend few times chatting with her but his clone spend time reading or some even went out to do something she didn't know

Naruto able to spawn 50 of his clones, 10 mostly used by Naruto to scout city, 10 staying with him to do chore or reading some book if have free time, another 10 for completely reading and the last 20 is do what Naruto plan

It as if Naruto have another plan for this War

Unknown to Manaka what Naruto did is actually what she thinking. Naruto didn't intent to stay in this World, not forever. He didn't intent to stay in these Throne of Heroes, at first his first objective is to win Holy Grail War but after seeing all the enemies Naruto 80% sure he will win. That's why he focus to another thing, to back to his own world

As Jiraiya apprentice, Naruto also learn how to make spy network and after a years of leading people needless to say Naruto is very good at it

He already estabilish little network in this World and Mage Association. He at least manage to know criminal list that wanted and do the job silently by capturing them or studying them

Now don't get Naruto wrong, he not like Orochimaru and not genius in science. He only wish to learn how the Magic Circuit and Magecraft work, that's why he capture them. It to know his enemies better much like certain Magus Killer who learning his opponent

He also not good with puppet art but at least he can made one just in case if he trapped and have his limb cutted. It better have something like puppet limb rather than fight with only one arm

Naruto by any mean is not just normal King. Normal King won't be able do what Naruto did... No... Naruto are fighter, fighter who fighting from scrap and turned to King

That's what make him different... He not choosen since the beginning to be a leader but fight and train to be acknowledged by his village... That's why he has so much skill that anyone not have...

"Wait! So you tell me, you experimented on her?" Manaka asked

"Nope... Well... Maybe... Yeah..." Naruto finally admitted with sheepish face "But I assure you, it succeed percentage is 70%! It counted as healing! Experiment is if the chance only 50:50 or less!" Naruto defended his act while waving his arms comically

Manaka only shook her head with soft sigh and smile on her face. It kinda funny seeing Naruto like this, even he have adult face but sometime that whisker marks of him make him into cute guy

If only she can get him closer... She really want to grab his face and give him deep ans passionate kiss... That face of him...

Aah... She really have it bad...

On her defense, it wasn't Manaka fault that her Emperor looked utterly handsome and molestable!

Really!

Naruto who notice Manaka went to another daydream only can sweatdropped as he also at same time feel shiver to his spine. He didn't want to know what Manaka thinking when she have that look...

Manaka broke out from her mind as she turn her attention to Bazett again, she held the puppet arm and feel it. No doubt it almost like living arm and it also looked like one... The warmth and the soft skin... The only thing that you can tell it puppet is when you check it pulse, she find none

"But really, you just give someone who you didn't know an extra arm?" She asked with narrowed eyes and Naruto snorted

"Of course not! You didn't need to worry about that..." Naruto remarked "In that arm..." He gestured to the puppet hand "There explosive seal that Boss planted secretly. If this woman proved something bad, he will channel Chak- Prana to it and 'BOOM' she dead." He finished with foxy grin

"I see..." Manaka muttered in understanding tone and nod "When she going to wake up anyway?"

"I dunno. It already two days, possible a week or few more days. Or she won't wake up forever, not to mention what happen to her head after the removing that thing also unknown..." Naruto answered with shrug

"You know, maybe we can check her mind..." Manaka suggested

"I know about that, but isn't Magus mind suppose to have defense on their own? They already make some defense layer so even if they unconscious. And it mostly planted ever since they born by their parent if you Magus reborn, the longer the defense planted the stronger it will become and this woman maybe on her twenty, the defense will be complicated..." Naruto replied as he had read about Magus and memory manipulation. If he summoned as Caster now that will be something else, he maybe can perform memory reading by using Magecraft. He can manipulate Mana better in Caster-class so it won't be impossible for him to use Magecraft

Or at least if he knew Yamanaka reading mind technique that won't be problem. But since he didn't know that was big problem. He also actually don't know how to defense his mind if being interrupted, it because he didn't need it. I mean, come on! He have Kurama in his mind! Who the hell stupid enough to enter his mind and encounter the entity of destruction?!

"You right about that..." Manaka agreed with nod as her parent also give defensive layer to her memory too "But I don't think her mind will be in right seeing that thing just..."

At that Naruto eyes widened before he smack head using his palm. Of course! How can he forget such thing?! It was obvious! Angra Mainyu power will do some damage to her mind! And the defense mostly already destroyed by it!

Yes... They can do that...

'But what about Angra Mainyu power? It could be dangerous and affect Manaka-chan too... And with Manaka-chan mind condition... I think it will be dangerous... I know there won't be any left but... Just to make sure it safe...'."We will check it tomorrow okay? Just to make sure it safe..." Naruto told his Master

"Safe?" Manaka blinked

"Nothing to worry about. Anyway, we going to patrol again tonight..." Naruto said as he moved the conversation. True he knew he will tell Manaka soon but it will be later, depend on the war situation. The closer it finish the better when he told her

"Okay..." Manaka replied with nod, eager to see what going to happen again tonight

* * *

><p>With Sakura at Hospital<p>

Sakura stare at the cell above her with blank look...

Her mind also blank as she try to proceed what Rider told her...

Shinji dead... Her brother dead...

Killed, by Caster Master... Souichirou Kuzuki...

**"Good grief... We will never seen him again... I just wish, we the one that kill him... Oh well, pity..."**

With her big brother who act as Master of Rider now death, the Servant of Mount become hers once again. She actually didn't know what to do

She never interested in this war... Grandfather only told her to summon one then give it to Shinji...

What for is it is unknown to her... But Sakura knew her grandfather must be plan something...

"Like we didn't know that monster better..."

What she gonna do now? Sempai is clearly Master in this War along with Nee-san...

The thought of her Sempai spending time with... With... Nee-san make her furious

How dare that woman?! How dare she?!

She spend more time with Sempai! She always with her Sempai ever since child! How dare she!

How dare she stole her Sempai like that!

And worse! It just in time when he finally notice her! FINALLY NOTICE HER AFTER ALMOST 10 YEARS DAMNIT!

**"Not just she not even care to us, leaving us in that hell but she also have nerve to stole what is ours..."**

Brushing about that aside, right now she must focus what to do... Grandfather must be waiting for her and no doubt know about Shinji death...

But the fact he didn't do anything mean it according to his plan...

And what that thing plan always end with no good...

'Sempai...' Sakura hold her hand to her chest more tight. During these late she know her relationship with Sempai become strained a bit because Nee-san always spend time with him

Ever since she come and live in Emiya Residence everything went to... Bad way...

**"And just when he finally notice us! Why that bitch come and try to stole him?!"**

Sakura let out soft sigh before resting her head back to her pillow...

During these late she also having nightmare... And the nightmare was very not pleasant...

She see she kill and slaughter innocent people in city... She see she kill children, parent, husband, wive, lover, everything...

It was total nightmare for her...

Not to mention the news in city that show hundreds of people are missing and dead isn't helping!

Could it be... It related to what grandfather plan?!

If... If that true then...

'No! It couldn't be!' Sakura denied in her mind as she clench her fist. But that doesn't wrong either...

Right now rather than thinking about that, it better if she decide what to do now...

She going to leave today, it was clear her condition not too bad... And... There matter of fact about Shinji too

She sighed again... There so many thing to think about...

Though she must admit she actually more fond in here rather than her home...

**"Of course! Wherever is more better than staying in that hell!"**

But she have to stay there... No doubt grandfather will want her to go home now...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sakura brought out from her mind when someone knocking her room. She wonder who is it for moment before speak

"Come in..." She called softly

As soon she did that, she hold her breath

It was her Sempai!

Feeling of relieve and happiness spread to her heart

"Sakura..." Shirou greeted as he enter the room with warming smile that make Sakura melt

But her smile dimmed a bit when see there Saber stand behind him

Of course, she shouldn't surprise. There no way he come alone for her

'Sempai...' Sakura thought with sad behind her smile

But despite the hope all she have... Could it be true? Could it be true that her Sempai finally notice her? Could it be that he start to growing feeling to her?

No... More than thinking about that... It better to think, does she deserve him? Her? A filthy being... A being that always tainted by insects, worms, bugs, everything...

No...

She doesn't deserve him...

Not at all...

"I come to see you, how your condition?" Shirou asked as he entering while carrying fruit box

"Here, we brought food with us..." Saber said as she also carry a box of fruit and bread. Food is important for sick person after all

But still...

Seeing that smile of him... Hearing that gentle voice of him... Feeling the warm aura of him...

It was enough to brought happiness for her...

At that moment, all the thought about everyone forgotten in her mind. She simply focused to her Sempai who approach her and sit near her with Saber on his side

"I'm fine Sempai..." Sakura said with smile

"I'm glad... I'm verry worried about you..." Shirou responded with relieve and smile "Here, I bring you food. Eat it..."

"Umm..."

"Shirou, it obvious that Sakura still tired. You need to feed her.." Saber lectured with scowl

At that, Sakura and Shirou blushed. Shirou face more red as he began to sputter

"B-But Saber! That improper!"

"Improper?" Saber scowled "Isn't it more improper if you forced lady to eat by her own when she tired?" She asked as she recall the manner when she live

And after a moment of... Arguing, more like one sided talk seeing Shirou got cut down by Saber every time. Shirou finally relented and began to feed the red faced Sakura with his own red face

Sakura who got feeded inwardly feel butterfly on her stomach. This is must be dream! The most happiness dream she ever seen! Her Sempai here and accompany her! Moreover feeding her like a couple!

Yeah... Maybe he does love her...

At that thought all the painful memories and event she ever went through is forgotten and gone... As if all of them never happen

As for now... Sakura didn't care about anything...

As long her Sempai here now... She okay with anything...

* * *

><p>That night, unknown part of Fuyuki Town<p>

Manaka and Naruto landed above the building with the woman being carried by Naruto in bridal style

He put down the girl who give pout for moment before she turn their attention back to the place they intent to observe. They pull out telescope and began to watch from far

'So... Why you want to watch them again?' Naruto asked through their mental link as they now watching Rin, Saber, and Shirou. Archer is nowhere to see but Naruto sure he not far from their position, probably in one or two block away and watching them using his 'hawk eye'

While Naruto able to hide his presence using Presence Concealment, Manaka meanwhile hide herself by help of Naruto shadow

The clone use **Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)**, it coat her with chakra then manipulating light that reflected to Manaka body she turned to invisible

'It because I'm interested on King Arthur...' Manaka simple answer 'I had seen you fight Caster, Lancer, Berserker, Assassin and Rider. But I never see you fight Saber or Archer... I curious about their ability, Saber is obvious but Archer is...'

Naruto stare to the Rin at her Master remark. True he never face Archer or Shirou Emiya. Their talk also actually not reveal much

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"So what you want to talk about, Archer?" Naruto asked as they now in private room

"Are you come from different World?" Archer asked to the point immediately

At that claim, Naruto only blinked once before nodded with calm face "I am, I take it there no 'me' in your past? Emiya Shirou..." He asked back make Archer stiffened a bit

"I see you know my real name..." Archer said with little bitter tone "How you find out?"

"Remember my enchantment body technique?" Naruto asked and Archer nod "That also strengthen my Presence Detection, to the point I can detect your life force..." He see Archer eyes widened in surprise "When I fight Berserker, I also detect everyone around me. Including you and imagine my surprise when I found yours and Shirou-kun is exactly same..." He paused so Archer digest the information "As you can see, in the World. There no possibilities for two people to possess same life force, even twin also different. That was rule in the World, the fact you are same like his it mean you are him. With that, I assuming you must be Shirou Emiya from the future..." He finished with slight grin

Archer take moment to register information as he hear Naruto reason. It was quite surprise seeing Naruto abilites to detect someone life force, it was very useful and powerful ability. But again, he shouldn't surprise seeing what he already did

"I see..." Archer said after moment of silence. He aware that the Grail actually can call something beyond space and time, that mean Naruto must be come from one of those unique World "Who are you really?" He asked

"Now, that would be telling right?" Naruto chuckled "That was secret, but you must know I'm not from this World. Can I ask you, why your presence seems different from Lancer and everyone?"

Archer blinked at that, didn't get what Saver mean

"You and Saber have similar aura but she less than yours..." Naruto elaborated when see Archer confusion

'Ah... About that...'."I'm not Heroic Spirit like you... I'm Counter Guardian... As for Saber case, she kinda unique and I can't explain it..." Archer answered bitterly and Naruto blinked

Counter Guardian... Now that was one of topic he found interesting when reading, it said that they are champion from will of humanity. What that mean is kinda confusing for him since he not finish to read it

"Why you here actually? I doubt Saver class is summoned just like that..." Archer asked while cross his arm

Naruto let out sigh at that as he rub his temple, well he can't hide it to him seeing he come from future and if what he think is true then

"Tell me, Shirou-kun. Does the Grail from your past also corrupted?"

"It is..." Archer answered with nod before his eyes widened "Don't tell me..."

"Yes, the one that summon me isn't person. But the Grail herself..." Naruto admitted with nod "The Grail know she will got corrupted, she already tainted but the moment when Emiya Kiritsugu destroy her. The Angra Mainyu flee from the Grail for moment and that time give her opening to flee and summon someone to save herself... That person is me..."

Now that make sense! Archer finally understand! It wasn't coincidence why Naruto summoned as Saver! The one that taint the grail is Avenger, so the Grail summon the opposite class to save itself, Saver, class of Savior and Messiah

But...

"She?" Archer can't help but asked that. The Grail have gender?

"You remember history of Grail? The one that sacrificed as Grail is... Justice... Justize... Juice... Juszice... Jucsze..."

"Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern..." Archer deadpanned

"Aha!" Naruto smack his fist to his palm while give Archer gratitude look "That's it! Yeah, I was able to spell her name correct but it seems I got it wrong again..." He muttered with sheepish face "That lady come to me and ask me to help her to destroy the herself since it tainted..."

So that's the difference in this World... The Grail in here more aware of itself... And it use all it might to contact someone so it destroyed completely... Archer himself aware when he destroy the Grail in his past it not actually destroyed... It just stopped to be born... Another 60 years will make the Holy Grail War started again but before it able to he recall it dismantled by Rin and Lord El-Melloi II, Waver Velvet

But there big conflict when that happen... It almost broke into Civil War that time. He also one of participant who support so it got closed after all.

Luckily there no war broke because of that...

'The one that hit the Grail is Saber Excalibur... It was the second strongest Noble Phantasm and only surpassed by Ea... And it still failed... Which mean Saver must possess stronger Noble Phantasm if the Grail decide to summon him...' Archer mind went to various scenario as he try to think about it

There no doubt, he could be another version of Gilgamesh... The Gods pick Gilgamesh in Mesopotamia to lead Human. Perhaps the Gods in Saver World, pick him somewhere in Asia or land like Japan...

That could be happen... Yeah...

"Is that satisfy your knowledge, Shirou-kun?" Naruto asked

"Yeah... And please don't call me by that name..." Archer words carry some hatred, though it only little but Naruto manage to notice it "Especially add -kun to it... Kinda creepy come from you..." Archer deadpanned the last part make Naruto chuckle

He know it kinda creepy, and it actually creep him too. But it was formality sometime that he use when talk with ambassador, using -kun suffix will make you seen close to them sometime

"Now you done, can I ask you few question?" Naruto asked with grin

**Flashback end**

* * *

><p>After the conversation, needless to say Naruto manage to find out many thing about this World...<p>

At first, there no Bijuu... Nope... But there Shinju in this World...

Shinju after all, is Tree God. A being that suppose to be beginning of everything...

However unlike his World, there no crazy lady who merge with the tree and turned to rampaging beast. Instead, it seems the Shinju in this World keep growing and it turned into another being...

It split into multiple thing. Some of it power connect to this World Earth, and make it alive. Some being called Gaia, or the World...

Then it keep split and split, sharing it power... Turned into something else

What is it, is unknown to Naruto since he didn't have complete information...

Alaya or will of Humanity is something that originally part of Gaia... Then it follow Humanity instinct and grow dependent thus split itself from World...

'No wonder I enter Sage Mode faster... This planet is alive... It energy more rich... I can't sense it due to my limitation... If I were alive I'm sure I going to notice this at beginning...' Naruto thought as he recall his Sage Mode. Unlike in his old World, he can enter it faster and also longer than usual.

The energy he gain also more large, perhaps it because this World alive and it provide Mana better than his

'Well but my World didn't create something to kill me to ensure it safety...' Naruto thought sarcastically. During his research he manage to find out Dead Apostle is something that created by planet to limit Humanity to not destroy their planet

This World really strange...

He broke out from his mind when he feel Manaka tug his cloth and he blinked before turn to her

'You've dazed for almost ten minutes, what's wrong?'

'Oh, nothing... It just kinda remember conversation with Archer. Anyway, where are they now?' Naruto rise his telescope again and began to search for Saber and their group

'They seems plan to attack Caster, maybe because you wounded her they wish to finish her...' Manaka reported

'I see... That was clever thing to do, well looks like we won't have any battle tonight Manaka-chan. Caster surely will be destroyed by Saber group seeing Caster now healed herself, but if there Lancer in there... That will be interesting...' Naruto told her as he knew Caster group currently will be destroyed if Saber decide to attack

With Saber Magic Resistance, Caster clearly stand no chance. Even by help from Assassin, there Archer who can handle him. Naruto didn't doubt Sasaki abilities, but against Archer, it will be another case

And if there Lancer too, they will need Berserker...

Well if there Berserker come, Naruto didn't think Archer or Saber will be needed. The giant alone can beat them all and with twelve of his lives... It almost going to become one sided fight... And while Sasaki skill with sword is amazing but it actually held no power... He will death the moment he face Berserker who can't be hurt other than from above B rank attack

'Then it will be only you and them right?' Manaka asked and Naruto nodded

'Yep...'

'Ah pooh! This war just went for four days! It no fun if it finish that fast!' Manaka said with pout. She didn't want this war over soon! This is too fast! She wish to see more interesting thing! Though she sure with Naruto she will able to see more interesting thing but the War of Heroic Spirit is one of event she want to see!

And the next war will be another 60 years!

Before Manaka able to talk Naruto cut her by talking first

'Let me guess, you want me to fight them?' Naruto stated

'Yep!' Manaka admitted with grin

Naruto sighed openly. True, he also wish this war not over too fast. His plan and knowledges about this World not yet finish. And if he go back to Sajyou place now it will cause some disturbance for him, his research still not done

But he actually didn't want to fight anyone tonight!

What?! He have few research to finish!

'Well... Might as well get this finished...'."Let's go, Manaka-hime..." Naruto called

Manaka in response only beamed at the nickname before she jumped to Naruto and the older blonde catch her in bridal style before he launch himself to Saber group

The group seems notice something targeting them as Shirou, Rin and Saber spun and see two figures landed in front of them

Seeing the people their eyes widened in shock, clearly not expect them

"Sajyou..." Rin groaned through gritted teeth while inwardly cursed

"S-Saver..." Shirou muttered

"Hello, Emiya-san, Tohsaka-san and Saber-san..." Manaka greet with angelic smile on her face

"Yo! Rin-chan, Shirou-kun and Saber-chan..." Saver greeted them while raising hand in cheerful manner

"Saver! Why you here?!" Saber demanded as she already grip her invisible blade

"What for I appear in front of you?" Naruto asked back as poof of smoke appear on his hands, revealing his trench knives make Rin paled

'This is bad... I don't think we can win against him with only Saber and Archer! Ugh, I knew I should ask Einzbern to come with us!' Rin thought with groan as she never think Saver will attack them tonight! Damn it! This is clearly bad! 'No! There maybe hope, unlike Berserker. Saver only have one life, if we got good hit he finish!' She concluded in her mind 'Archer, do you see this?'

'Yes Rin... What you want me to do?' Archer asked from his location

'Help Saber, me and Emiya-kun will deal with his Master. Don't let him help her! And if you have a chance, take down Sajyou!'

'Attacking Master directly using Servant? That not quite like you Rin...' Archer commented with narrowed eyes

'Usually I will handle the Master alone. But Saver is broken character in here, the only way to beat him is through his Master...' Rin said and its true. Defeating Saver in fair battle is close to impossible or even impossible, the only way is to target his Master

'If you say so...' Archer responded as he now observing the battle not far from them. He raise his bow and prepare to launch numerous swords

Saber and Naruto stare at each other with calm face, Naruto with grin of course

"Before we started... I want to say thank you Saver for helping my Master this morning..." Saber stated with light bow

"Ah, don't worry about that. I promise Shirou-kun that I will help him when give him that kunai... I only did what I promised..." Naruto said nonchalantly before wind slowly gather on his trench knives make Saber narrowed her eyes

"You didn't use that giant sword?" Saber asked as she recall the sword Naruto use against Berserker

"Nope, I use that to fight brute. I can use it against you but believe me, I'm better in this..." Naruto grinned "I'm originally brawler, not specialist in weapon... This can act like gauntlet, yet also sharp..." Naruto take stance and Saber also take stance

"Very well then..." Saber accepted the answer as she grip her sword

Both of them set their footing in the ground, their posture and stance hardened. The trench knives on Naruto arms filled with wind Chakra that make it into deadly weapon, the knives not long but it contain dense sharp wind that even can cut Berserker skin

Saber flexed her fingers before grasp the hilt of Excalibur tightly. This enemy... Possibly will become the toughest she will ever fight and maybe ever... She know this Man maybe same like Archer in Fourth Grail War but this man lack of his arrogance aura and also more honorable at least

While true she hate him for spat her desire like that but it not mean he are bad guy... And Saber knew Saver also think same about her...

Suddenly Saber eyes caught Naruto leap to her with fast. However as soon he jump Naruto twist his body and dodging numerous projectiles sword that launched to him from far

The projectiles not even bother him as he move as if it only normal thing rather deadly weapon. He dodge them all while still keep zooming to Saber, but his eyes narrowed to where the projectiles launched for before it turn back to Saber

'Archer provide support eh? This will be tough...' Naruto thought as he jump and appear in front of Saber

Saber rise her sword to meet with Saver knives that thrusted to her face

CLAAAAANG!

The connection between two invisible winds meet. The air around them ripped violently and blew everything near them away

'He match my two hands with one hand?! Does he use enchantment to his body just like when he face Berserker?' Saber thought with gritted teeth as she held her ground

Naruto move his fist and push away the sword before thrust his other fist but Saber dodge it. He continue and move his right arm but Saber evade it again. Saber went to offensive by give downward slash however Naruto rise his two arms in 'x' motion and block it with his knives

They engaged in deadlock for moment while pushing each other before Naruto manage to redirect Saber slash to other path then move his leg and give kick

Saber pull back her body to dodge it but Naruto keep continue by jump using his other leg and give spin kick to her. Saber ducked under the kick before rise her sword and give upward slash but Naruto just in time to dodge the attack by landed and sidestepped the attack

Naruto twirl his other trench knives and grip it like sword before spin his body and give Saber slash from other direction. Saber pull back her head and barely able to dodge the attack as the trench knives past fer nose

She quickly balance herself back before deliver stab attack to Naruto who dodge it before deliver slash to Saber face but the Servant of Sword manage to dodge it. Naruto seeing this continue her assault but Saber parry the attack and they engaged in melee battle

However it was noticed by anyone that clearly Saber lose. Yes her skills seems reduced but not just that, her power also strange...

'She... She not as strong as she should be... What happen?' Archer who observing from far noted as he stare at Saber

Not just him but everyone also realize that even Saber herself and it make them confused save for Manaka and Naruto

It was trait from Counter Hero, the span only one minute but it went effective... It down all Saber parameter down, for Hero it actually not enough but for Saver who actually Assassin

One minute is very good...

Not to mention the Bravery he get...

Saber gritted her teeth as she can feel she losing under Naruto pressure 'This is far from over!' Saber thought before she channel Prana to her hand and she manage to push Naruto attack to other direction, few inch from her face make him stumble a bit in surprise. Saber place one foot forward before channel Prana to her sword and she let out battle cry while swung it to Naruto

BOOOM!

A burst of energy blast away Naruto to the air, Naruto clicked his tongue before smirked. Saber wasn't bad, the Prana Burst caught his guard. However suddenly he moved his body and dodge countless projectiles that aimed to him while he in air

All the projectiles only few inch from hitting him but none of them did as Naruto twisted his body and completely dodge it before landed in ground

In distance Archer gritted his teeth. That was almost impossible... In air he thought he had chance but it seems Saver is good, too good in fact. That was clearly skill to dodge all of them like that... Instinct perhaps...

"Not bad combination, Saber-chan, Archer..." Naruto remarked as he back to his stance

"What you did to me?" Saber demanded while panting a bit "Why I'm more weaker?!" She yelled. She aware she actually not as strong as she should be due to Shirou state but she not that weak!

"Ah, ah, ah! That would be telling Saber-chan..." Naruto chuckled

Saber about to ask but suddenly she feel something dripped from her cheeks and she grasp it. It was blood, her eyes widened further when she feel there few cut on her face!

'But how?! I perfectly dodge it!' Saber thought with wary

"You not the only one who using wind as weapon... Can you measure my wind, Saber?" Saver said as he notice Saber look

Saber response only eyeing Saver weapons with sharp eyes. The wind is invisible just like her sword, clearly it hard to see. After a moment she stare back at Saver

"You maybe gain first blood first Saver. But this is far from over!" Saber stated as she prepared to fight again

"Yeah, yeah... Now let resume, okay?" Naruto replied as he take stance, both wind on his trench knives become denser

Saber only grip her sword more tight before take stance to battle again while Archer from far prepared another projectiles

However for moment Naruto glanced to some direction before it return to Saber

Someone watching them...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the Master<p>

"Give up Sajyou... Your Servant maybe good but there two of us..." Rin threatened as she held her fingers and prepare to shoot Gandr, the black and crimson orb already formed on tip of it

Manaka only smiled to her as she tilted her head slightly and bring her hand to her mouth "Let just see, shall we?" She taunted

"If you say so..." Rin replied coldly

Shirou on Rin side only grip more tight the steel that he reinforced. It will be stronger than normal steel and while not as good as Servant weapon but it can hold against few good attack. He actually didn't want to fight Manaka but the situation demand it

"Emiya-kun, support me if there opening..." Rin said before she shoot the cursed sphere to Manaka

Manaka seeing this move her other hand and throw something to the sphere. When it float, suddenly it growth into plant and block the attack

"Plant?" Shirou gasped in surprise

Rin narrowed her eyes, that is also trait of Witchcraft actually. Manipulating plan and use it as offensive, but to study it actually very hard 'Obviously her reputation not just for talk... She maybe as good as me in her own specialize!' Rin clicked her tongue before she reinforced her leg and run while shoot numerous bullet of Gandr to Manaka

Manaka seeing this move her other hand and numerous black feathers formed from it, then launched on Rin attack. The numbers of the feathers surpass the Gandr, causing it explode in middle and even few of them launched to Rin

Rin seeing this cursed before move and dodge the attack, when the feathers pass her. It stab the tree behind her and create quite crack on it, like it stabbed by weapon instead feather

'That... That was... It kinda like black magic!' Rin thought with wide eyes. However she suddenly heard sound of something come to her and turned to see numerous green vine launched to her 'Shit!'

"Tohsaka!" Shirou just in time to rise his pipe and swing it downward, preventing the vine to reach Rin. However the vine was stronger than he thought and his steel actually can destroy stone

Fortunately, Rin still manage to use this as oppurtinity to flee and Shirou follow her as they regrouped

"The amount of Prana in that vine..." Rin murmured before glared to Manaka "How you gain that large amount of energy to that thing?!" She demanded

"A little bit and that using Formalcraft..." Manaka replied simply with her angelic smile. She actually using the human she kill as sacrifice and store it to the seed. So when it grow, the plant will be stronger than normal one. It even can give Servant quite problem

Numerous swords suddenly soar down to Manaka, however the shadow of the blonde woman bended and from it, an ANBU wearing fox mask appear

**"Fūton : Daitoppa! (Wind Release : Great Breakthrough!)"**

A gale of wind launched to the projectiles and destroying all the swords or repel them away

Rin and Shirou eyes widened at the sudden mysterious figure appearance as they eyeing the ANBU with shock

"Do you think Saver-sama will leave his Master alone? I maybe only watch your battle but if Servant decide to come in, I will do the same..." The ANBU said in cold manner "And trust me, you will dead before you able to call your Servant here..." He finished before shrunk down to the shadow of Manaka

Rin cursed in her mind! Of course! Saver won't be that naïve! He will leave some subordinate to protect Manaka! Now the only way to beat her is by themselves, but Rin sure the ANBU won't let them kill her! This battle is clearly annoying!

She broke out from her mind when hear Manaka giggle. She turn to her and see Manaka smiled like usual

"I won't acccept truce Tohsaka-san... I only watch ever since I come, and I bored... So..." Manaka move her hands and the vine moved to her side, wagging in menacing manner and slowly Manaka open her blue eyes but there no warmth or any politeness that always there

Instead, it cold and it was eyes of killer. Rin even swear she see madness inside that eyes. And the vines behind her that wagging and shadowing her make that blue eyes somehow more bright and also scarier!

"Let's resume... Shall we?" Manaka asked sweetly, all with angelic smile still plastered on her face

* * *

><p>Not far from the battle area<p>

Gilgamesh sit on his golden throne as he observe the battle from far. He actually try to find Saver but strangely he can't find him... He can't even feel him! This man clearly trained Assassin

So he decide to follow his Saber and see what she doing. And to his surprise, he found Saver along with Saber! Now that what he call a Luck. Almost like find two treasures in one place

He see Saver and Saber clashed, at first they were matched but then Saber suddenly seems become... Weaker and more slower... It make Saver gain advantage of her...

Now that was quite ability... Gilgamesh must admit it was unique... This is the first time he meet someone with that skill, what he do?

The more he see Saver, the more he find Saver indeed intriguing existence... The skill he show is never been heard not even when he live...

Gilgamesh grinned when see Saver eyes narrowed to his direction for moment. This Servant quite aware of his surrounding to notice he been watched like that

This is not Mongrel... This someone who maybe worthy for his attention more...

"Hmph! Not bad Saver, that actually quite ability even it almost like cheap trick... But still I will tolerate it... Though I doubt Saber will stay weak forever, so how far you will fair against my Saber? Show me what you capable of... Servant of Savior..." Gilgamesh remarked as he cross his leg while watching the battle from far

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ryuudou Temple<p>

The night is quite while Saber group facing Naruto and Manaka

However suddenly, a movement appear on the entrance of the gate temple...

Followed the first movement, there also numerous sound of footstep

A countless of black shadow like creature with red glowing eyes staring at the temple before they divided themselves to reveal the Shadow

The Shadow is hungry... And it just find the good person to be it food

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Unexpected Chapter eh? Another battle is began!<strong>

**Saber and Archer vs Naruto! How you handle the fight? This fight actually on Naruto place since Saber got weakened during this period! But next chapter will show how fair the King of Britain against him!**

**As for Manaka abilites, I based his abilites from Ayaka Sajyou in Fate/Prototype, able to use black feathers as weapon and manipulating plant. Except she more expert from her**

**Not much I know about Ayaka ability since I only see it little from the trailer where she use plant and launch the black feathers as weapon.**

**You also see Naruto finally notice the strange thing in this World. He also make conversation to Archer, the result is not very satisfying. It because Archer is cynical and closed person, he won't trust Naruto that easy even if he summoned by the Grail itself doesn't mean he will give information to him**

**There reason why Naruto didn't tell everyone about the corrupted Grail, and it was actually very obvious. Few people maybe able to see it and if you can't see it then just wait until later revealed**

**Oh and about pairing, I don't know about that. While it very obvious Rider will enter Naruto harem, but many also wish to make Saber enter his too**

**Few people make good pointer about Shirou harem will be Rin, Sakura and Illya of course and it also my plan to make all Master except Manaka will be with Shirou**

**However Naruto is another case, other than Manaka and Rider there Saber that many people want to. But some of them want Saber enter Shirou's**

**The decision is all yours, just give it through review**

**Talking about pairings, how about Shirou/Sakura/Rin interaction? And how Naruto with Manaka?! XD**

**And when Bazett will awake?! You can help me with that if you want! Hahahah!**

**Gilgamesh also observing Saver and Saber battle! Will he interfere their battle?!**

**The Shadow also moving to the temple! We start to enter Heaven Feel and leaving UBW! What will happen now?! Hohoho!**

**Find it in next chapter!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	13. The Battle Continue!

**Previous Chapter Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>Shirou, Rin and Saber talking about what happen in academy after Blood Fort Andromeda. In their conversation, Shirou become more worried about Sakura. Rin meanwhile conflicted between her feeling to Shirou and Sakura opinion<strong>

**Manaka and Naruto move to new place that Naruto build, they talk about Bazett condition in there and concluded they will enter her mind next time**

**Sakura meanwhile having conflict with herself in hospital about her relationship with Shirou**

**That night, Manaka and Naruto decide to strike Saber group this time. Before attacking Naruto have flashback about his conversation with Archer in feast**

**Naruto fight with Saber and Archer in winning situation and same also said with Manaka who face Shirou and Rin**

**Their battle is witnessed by Gilgamesh who originally following Saber since he can't find Saver. Gilgamesh decide to watch their fights**

**At Ryuudou Temple, the Shadow began it assault to Servant**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12. The Battle Continue <strong>

* * *

><p>Battle of Servants<p>

"You maybe gain first blood first Saver. But this is far from over!" Saber stated as she prepared to fight again

"Yeah, yeah... Now let resume, okay?" Naruto replied as he take stance, both wind on his trench knives become denser

Saber only grip her sword more tight before take stance to battle again while Archer from far prepared another projectiles

However for moment Naruto glanced to some direction before it return to Saber

Someone watching them...

'Whoever it is... It not normal person... I need to finish this as fast as I can so he can't see most my abilities...' Naruto thought. He knew it was risky to holding back while against Saber and Archer at same time, but he still able to hold himself pretty well if only those two. All he need is use limited Ninjutsu after all

With that in mind, he kick the ground and leap to Saber with fast. The King of Britain, grip her sword tightly before rise it and parry Saver thrust attack. The Ninja continue by using his other arm and deliver another thrust attack

Saber strengthen her footing to the ground before block another one, but Saver didn't give up. He channel chakra to his arm and make his speed faster then deliver multitude thrust attack with fast

Normally Saber will still able to hold her ground. But she still weakened and it clearly not helping. True the effect will over soon, but that time is enough for Naruto

Giving downward slash to Naruto who dodge it, Saber this time take offensive as she move forward and deliver multitude slash. But Naruto able to block them all without much problem as he rise his trench knives and block her strike

Saber strikes halted when Naruto push away her sword before he deliver multiple gatling fist attack. At this Saber block him, then block another thrust attack

And again. And again. And again...

'W-What the?! H-He getting faster!' Saber thought as she now having hard time to block all Saver attack. The attack become more fast and deadly, even her armor got grazed by the sharp winds many times

And her weakened status that already weakened from Shirou lack of prana is clearly not helping

While blocking the attack Saber manage to caught Naruto blue eyes turned to deep blood red with slit for moment make her blinked in surprise but the eyes turn back to blue

'10 seconds left... She can hold herself this far is fact she pretty damn good! I even add Kyuubi Chakra a little to my speed and she still able to block it! As expected from King Arthur, I should finish this now!' Naruto this time twisted his stance before with faster speed his left trench knives parry away Saber sword, leaving her open and Naruto right hand glowing in dangerously with wind chakra

**"Fūton : Fūken (Wind Release : Wind Fist)"**

Naruto right fist that covered trench knives connect to Saber chest. It was silence for one second before suddenly Saber body shook violently and she blasted away almost like hit by torrent of wind

BAANG! BAKRAMMM!

Fūken is only C rank border to B rank Ninjutsu, which mean it was C+ Noble Phantasm. It have strength of A or A+ offensive hit. It attack actually one of Asuma Sarutobi technique **(A/N : The one that in PS2 Naruto Ultimate Ninja 5, I don't know what it called so I named it myself)**, if you got hit from far it won't hurt so much but if it close.

That was different matter

Naruto see Saber crashed to some abandoned house and the house also went down and bury her

"One down..." Naruto muttered. He glad he manage to finish it fast, normally that attack won't do shit to Saber. It maybe knock her off for moment but it won't enough to make her down

However the weakened Saber is different case

Naruto turn to where Archer before and he sure the future Emiya Shirou had surprise look

"Will you come down, Archer? Or need I attack your Master so you come?" He asked loud enough

Not long after that, a blur of red appear and stand in front of him. Archer face still stoic while Kanshou and Bakuya already appear on his hands

"Impressive... You manage to take down Saber..." Archer remarked as he take battle stance while glanced to where Saber crashed

"I caught her guard off that's all..." Naruto said with shrug before he take stance "Now... Show me what you got..." He stated as he twirl his both trench knives and grip them in dual swords motion, just like Archer

Archer and Saver stare to each other for moment, their legs moved as they circling each other while studying their enemy posture. Then they leaped forward

Saver began the move first as he deliver vertical slash, but Archer dodge it by move to the left then counter it with his own strike. Saver simply rise his other hand and block the attack before twist his body and deliver horizon slash to Archer head

The future Emiya Shirou duck and dodge it before give kick to Saver but the blond Emperor rise his knee and block the strike without problem

There moment of pause before they release themselves from each other and moved their own weapons with fast

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Sparks flared to live as Saver and Archer weapon clashed. They move their hands that turned to blur due to their speeds, their foot moved with fast to dodge each other attack.

Naruto didn't have hard time to block and deliver strikes to Archer. He clearly hold himself back in order to match Archer skills, he curious how Shirou Emiya in future and what his abilites is

Archer meanwhile gritted his teeth. It was clear that Saver not even take him seriously in close battle, he clearly outmatched ever since the beginning. Not he surprise, after all Saver outmatched Saber in skill and he also not specialize in blade

Saver swing his trench knives while Archer swing Bakuya. With flash, they appear few feet from each other. Their face is turned to opposite sides from each other too

BREAK! BREAK!

Then, Archer swords crumble like a dust and numerous cuts appear on his arms followed by blood from the wounds

Archer gritted his teeth as he turn to see Saver stand while twirling his weapons with thoughtful face

"You not good in sword wielding, I can tell that. Though your projection ability isn't bad but still..." Naruto hummed as he stare at Archer curiously. He actually want to know what Shirou specialize in for, if he manage to become Counter Guardian it mean he at least have some skills

"Hmph..." Archer only smirked as he trace bow this time "Then let me show you, how good I am..." Archer stated

"Oh, a bow eh? Well then. Show me..." Naruto smirked back however before he able to do anything, the house that bury Saber explode and the King of Britain charged to Naruto with faster speed

Naruto caught off guard as Saber suddenly appear in front of her, there blood dripped from her mouth and forehead. Prana burst from her sword with power as she stare at him with sharp eyes

'Ah, shit!' Naruto quickly brought his trench knives to block the attack but it too late

BOOOM!

Naruto blown away from the explosion caused by Prana burst from Saber attack, this time it does some damage as there burn mark on Naruto. Inwardly he curse himself, he underestimated Saber

'Dodging arrow is one thing. But what about explosion?' Archer thought with smirk as he summon certain spiral sword **"I am the bone of my sword.."** Energy flowed to the spiralling sword, large amount of Prana gather on it. It alert everyone even Saber who stare at Archer in surprise

Naruto in sky have his eyes widened, that sword... It not normal sword... It almost like... Broken... He can feel the amount of attack is rivaling Rasenngan imbued Senjutsu! If that hit him...

'Wait! That sword... Its feel off... Damn! If that hit me!' Naruto immediately seal back one his trench knives

**"Caladbolg!"** Archer bellowed as he release the fake sword that turned to Broken Phantasm, launching it to Naruto

SWOOOSH!

The speed was fast, it different from the normal attack Archer did. It was faster, stronger and clearly more dangerous. Even if Naruto able to dodge it, it will explode and hit him

ZUUUUUUN!

However to Archer and Saber shock, the spiralling blue sword didn't explode. Instead it seems grinding against Naruto hands that extended, then they see the space around his hands swirling in vortex manner before it absorb the Broken Phantasm slowly

Somewhere in forest near graveyard, an explosion appear

"What the..." Archer eyes is wide as he can't hide his shock. Even Saber show disbelief look after what they just witness

"What did he do?" Saber muttered in shock as she see Naruto landed in ground. She then notice there **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** kunai on his hand

"That was close... One second if I late and that will hit me..." Naruto grinned while twirling the Hiraishin kunai on his hand 'Great... Now one of my kunai somewhere destroyed, I need to remake it...' He sighed inwardly at thought losing his kunai somewhere

He only can use 30 of Hiraishin kunai, his Hiraishin kunai is special, it heavier than normal one but it also far stronger too. All his kunai is special and stronger than steel but his Hiraishin is better, he was after all Emperor of his World, so it just logical if all his weapon is the strongest even if it only normal one

True he can remake it if it destroyed but seeing the material in this World is... Let just say the kunai won't be able to use for battle since all Servant strength clearly on different level

'Well it better than losing my life...' He finally thought with shrug inwardly

"That was... What was that?" Saber said after snap from her shock

"A simple trick..." Naruto smirked, he maybe not Master in Hiraishin, but he still able to transport that level of attack

Saber and Archer grip their own weapons again, their eyes sharpened and take stance once more

'This man, is better than I thought. What was that before? Space Manipulation? But it can't be! It too advanced! I doubt even Caster can do it in that level! To absorb some attack and move it to another place like that...' Archer thought with shock inwardly but outside he try his best to calm as he pull another sword and ready to launch it

'That sword before is clearly not his Noble Phantasm. Caladbolg if I recall is sword that similar like Excalibur except it from another country and weaker... But how did he can use it?' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes

'The last move he use when attacking me. He definitely went faster... But how?' Saber thought warily 'Doesn't matter, I can feel my body get stronger again. He won't put me down with ease like before' She flexed her fingers for moment before grab her invisible sword tightly

'This battle... I can't just depend on Saber, not while she weakened... I need to use Reality Marble to beat him...' Archer tightened the grip on his bow

"When you see opening Archer, shot him..." Saber stated

"Heh... Not need to tell me..." Archer smirked as numerous swords created behind him, ready to launched while he already aimed his bow

Using prana, Saber burst the energy to her leg and reappear in front of Saver. She swing her sword and delivering strike, Saver twirl one his trench knives back to original position before block the attack

Spark created from it as they try to push each other and unlike before, this time Saber slowly push back Saver who only use one hand.

Realizing this, Naruto quickly redirect the slash before he use his other trench knives that gripped like sword to attack Saber. Saber manage to dodge it by taking step back little before she step forward and deliver slash to Naruto

Naruto quickly rise his trench knives, channel his chakra to his hand and strengthen it. He block the attack with one hand before deliver strike to Saber face, the wind chakra become longer and sharper, it will cut Saber no doubt

SWOOOSH! CLAANG!

However the invisible wind blocked by sword that launched to Naruto hand, prevent it from striking Saber. Seeing Saver stumble a bit, Saber take chance by knock away his defense. Then with fast she deliver slash to Saver chest

SLASH!

The attack definitely hit, Saber can feel her sword slice through Saver and pained expression crossed to his face

POOF!

Only for him suddenly turned to log

"W-Wha?" Saber stammered

"Saber! Watch out!" Archer warned as he see Saver position and see his posture is like when he about to spew out something

**"Katon : Gouryūka no Jutsu! (Fire Release : Great Fire Dragon Technique!)"**

Naruto spew out magnificent 3M hot dragon head flame shaped. By any mean it should be only normal B rank ninjutsu, but with overloaded chakra. It could become A rank that will even able to burn Heracles skin into barbeque

Saber had her eyes widened as she see giant dragon head shaped hot flames soared to her. She quickly channel prana to her leg and dodged the incoming attack

BWOOOOSH!

The hot flames burn everything on it path, even Archer also jump to dodge it. Saber and Archer regrouped as they landed in ground again

The King of Britain found herself panted, she can feel her mana is dropped due to using Prana Burst too often. If she have proper Master that won't be problem but she not

Archer notice this and scowled more, he can't do much against Saver. In close battle Saver almost invincible and maybe only second by Heracles or Saber in her prime. Heracles only can stand a chance due to his massive power if he not it will be problem, though it won't be much if Heracles sane

Both of them broke out from their mind when suddenly they notice the area around them filled with mist, white mist

"What the..." Archer focused his eyes as he try to use his ability and find Saver but find himself can't

"This mist... It filled with... Prana... Is this Saver Noble Phantasm?" Saber murmured as she notice the mist around her is not normal

Both of them tensed when the mist completely engulf them, the area around them is hard to see due to the mist

"Look at you two, serious like that..."

They tensed more when hear Saver voice that echoed from everywhere. Saber move her head to find Saver

"Show yourself, Saver! I thought you are not coward! Fighting in mist like this!" Saber demanded harshly "Didn't Lancer said you can fight with honor?!"

She and Archer suddenly hear chuckled from around them from Saver and can tell there smirk on his face even if they not see it

"Why Saber, how could you accuse me like that? If you want me to fight with fair I think you need to face me one by one." Naruto said with smirk "But since you face me two on one, this is already count fair. I can use more tricky technique and end it fast but I won't gain any fun from that... Count yourself lucky..." He stated as his voice echoed to the area

Saber gritted her teeth at that, what Saver said practically true. There no honorable battle in two against one like this, but she knew if she face Saver one on one there BIG chance she will lose. She won't become stubborn and face him alone from his taunt

'So its true... He can fight dirty if he want... This will become harder than I thought...' Archer thought with scowl as he change his bow to sword seeing it will be useless in mist

* * *

><p>Battle with the Masters<p>

"Behind you Tohsaka!" Shirou yelled

Rin cursed as she reinforce her leg and dodge another strike from numerous vines that intent to pummel her

The battle condition wasn't good for her and Shirou. Rin can see Manaka is skilled, very skilled just like her reputation. It was clearly problematic seeing the vines is not just fast but it also durable and strong!

'I can understand she use Formalcraft and absorb the Mana from some source to strengthen this thing! But what she absorb to make this thing this strong?! And how damn many she sacrifice?!' Rin groaned as she stare at the numerous vines

Normally, she can destroy it using her jewel. She can cast A class attack using it but she want to save it for emergency. She only have ten jewels to fight, and she wish to save it as much as it possible

'Though now looks like I have to use few to kill her...' Rin thought grimly as she know how dire the situation, if Manaka killed the connection between Manaka and Naruto will cut and Saver will lose

That maybe happen if Naruto didn't possess A+ rank Independent Action

Not Rin remember though seeing now she have to dodge a wave of black feathers that launched like arrow to her

Shirou on other side also having hard time, he swing the steel he reinforced and push away the vines but that not stop numerous black feathers that launch to him

He try his best to block or dodge but it proved useless as few of the feathers manage to pierce his skin make him hissed in pain due to having cuts and wounds on his body

"Ara? What the matter Tohsaka-san? Didn't you just told me to give up few minutes ago?" Manaka asked as she move her hand and the vine moved to them followed by numerous black feathers

Rin rolled to dodge another strike before shoot multiple Gandr to them. The cursed spell hit the vines and manage to destroy them, but slowly it regenerated back and keep targeting her

'At this rate... We won't go anywhere! I had no choice... I wish to use this against Caster or some Servant but very well!' Rin pull out two jewels as she prepare to cast attack. It maybe won't be able to pierce Berserker skin, but it strong and fast enough to damage another Servant and more than enough to handle these vines

She began to chant the spell as she prepare to blast the vines away, however Manaka notice this and swift her focus to Rin as she command all the vines and feathers that also target Shirou focused to her

Fortunately for Rin, she manage to finish her chant just in time as her to jewel stored Mana glowing before turned into blaze of flame that dashed toward Manaka

The flames eat all the vines like oil, it flowing to Manaka who have wide eyes seeing the attack. That spell can be considered C or B rank attack seeing the amount of prana that it contain

'Even with Reinforcement it still won't enough to defense myself!' Manaka thought with narrowed eyes 'Tsk! There no choice, I have to use it now!' Manaka pull out a pack of seed from her pocket before throw it. She began to chant and the bag twitched before it burst into thick and big multiple vines

FWOOOSHHH!

The flame hit the plants, it immediately engulf the whole vines along with everything around it. Shirou and Rin forced to cover their faces due to the blazing and hot wind that caused by the flames

"Did you got her?" Shirou asked

"Perhaps... That attack even can hurt Servant..." Rin answered as she observe the scenery in front of her

The flame eating everything and it also burn the surrounding. It was lucky Manaka and Naruto already set large Boundary Field before the battle if not, there no doubt people will notice it

Suddenly from the flames that still blazing, countless black feathers soared to them. Shirou who watching this too late to react as the black feathers pierce his skin

He screamed in pain as he got pushed away and fall to the ground from the attack, his shoulders, forearms, thighs and chest stabbed my multiple of them

"Emiya-kun!" Rin yelled in worry

"You worry other people too much..."

'Shit!' Rin eyes widened when multiple vines appear. Due to worry about Shirou she got caught in surprise and got binded by the vines, it wrap to her arm, leg, stomach and neck "Gagh!" She coughed some blood as the bind become tight

"Tohsaka!" Shirou yelled as he see Rin condition

"That was close, Tohsaka-san..."

Shirou turn and see Manaka appear from the flame. Her cloth slight burned and there also burn mark in few place of her body, it was clear she not left unscathed

"You force me to use almost all of my vines... Had you put more Mana that attack will reach me fully..." Manaka said with angelic smile still plastered on her face "Now... Die for me, please?" She make motion with her hand and the bind on Rin tightened make she screamed in pain

"Tohsaka! Sajyou-san! Let her go!" Shirou demanded as he push himself to stand

His response only barrages of black feathers that launched to him. Shirou rise his steel to block it, however it proved useless as the attack were too many. He got strucked again by wave of feathers make him grunted in pain

'D-Damn! W-What the hell is wrong with this girl?! How can... How can she smile like that?!' Shirou yelled in his mind as he stare at Manaka

"E-Emiya-kun!" Rin gasped as she feel the bind on her neck become more tight

'Tohsaka... Tohsaka going to die!' Shirou said in his mind with panic. He glance at the steel in his hand and notice it was cracked in multiple place, indicating it almost reach it limit.

Not just that, the steel also actually proved useless, it can't cut or destroy the vines! Even if he manage to stand but how he going to save her if he didn't have weapon?!

'I can't let Tohsaka dead! I can't! I need sword... Strong sword... Strong weapon! Strong enough to let me fight!' Shirou thought strongly as he push himself to stand

Suddenly image of Archer wielding dual swords against Lancer flashed in his minds

"A powerful weapon!" He grunted loudly as he stand firmly, blood dripped from his mouth and forehead. There many feathers that still pierced his body too 'Powerful weapons like the ones he had!' He thought as he recall Archer swords

At that moment, the magic circuits inside his body flared. The energy flowing in them and slowly active them

"Trace on..."

DOOOOON!

A light green sparkle flowed as Shirou Od flowed through his magic circuits. It began to flow to his whole body as it slowly focused to his arm

"Aaaarrghhhh!" Shirou roared strongly as he extend both his hands and the aura on his arm slowly take form

Manaka seeing this knew something happen. She unleash another barrages of black feathers to stop Shirou

DOOOOON! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

To Manaka and Naruto clone that hide in shadow shock. A familiar black and white swords appear on Shirou hands, enable him to block all the attack with ease

'What the... Hell... That was... Archer sword... But how?! How could he do that?! How did he create them?' Naruto thought with shock

Shirou take the shock expression from Manaka as chance as he forced to reinforce his leg and dashed, with fast he appear on Rin side and swing down Kanshou and Bakuya

SLASH! SLASH!

The vines stand no chance against Noble Phantasm, even if it only copy but the power it held is real. It slice them like butter, freeing Rin from the bind and the raven haired girl gasped for breath as she fall to the ground

"E-Emiya-kun?!" Rin gasped as she see Shirou slowly slumped, no doubt exhausted. She on his side and try her best to help

Manaka blinked out from her shock, she clearly also surprised at what Shirou just did. Creating weapon of Servant like that is something could be said amazing

"Well, that was something..." Manaka said finally, gaining Rin and Shirou who barely conscious attention "Now, let resume shall we?" She smiled more bright as she prepare to attack again

Rin cursed, with Shirou condition now clearly it will be hard battle! She had underestimated her, she should put three jewels instead two so it will burst out her defense! Now Shirou not in condition to fight because helping her before!

'I can't believe I the one who become deadweight in here! If only I taken Sajyou seriously since the beginning...' Rin mind trailed

However before the battle could be resumed suddenly the ANBU on Manaka shadow come out, make Manaka and the other surprise

"What's wrong?" Manaka asked her bodyguard

The ANBU merely stare to some direction before pulling tanto from his arm "We got company..."

"Company?" She blinked and the ANBU nodded

"And there a lot of them... Be prepared, Manaka-sama..." He stated

* * *

><p>With Gilgamesh<p>

Gilgamesh smirk widened a bit, there gleam in his eyes as he observe Saver who just knock away Saber. The ability he display is... Something that he never seen in his whole live!

The speed and strength he display will be more than enough to put him in class of Saber or Lancer

Then come when Saber manage to get back her power, ha! He knew while that attack isn't bad but that won't be enough to take down Saber! Incapacitated her for moment? Sure it will but it won't be enough to beat her Saber!

It seems Saver underestimate her too much...

Then come when Saver got blasted away to the sky and the... Faker...

Gilgamesh knew the moment he see Archer summon Caladbolg, it was nothing but a fraud. A fake, a mere copy...

His anger flared at that... How dare... How dare this person copy his treasure?! How dare he insult him like this?!

However that anger replaced by impressed when he see Saver use some spell and... Teleport the attack...

That spell was certainly spell from Age of Gods. Such caliber Space Manipulation and skill can't be come from Age of Man

But Gilgamesh never heard someone with this skill... Surely he should be very famous with this skill and flying fortress on his side

'Interesting... Very interesting indeed...' Gilgamesh thought while pour some wine to his golden cup and drink it

Then his eyes narrowed when Saver let out mist from the area. The mist clearly block his vision, making him can't see anything

He tempted to pull one spear and shoot it so the mist cleared but decide to wait. He want to see how Saber match against this

And it proven true when after a moment an blast of wind appear, blowing away the mist. It seems Saber release her sword already and know her situation is bad

But then again, the mist appear out of nowhere and began to cover them again

To use Noble Phantasm like that repeatedly... Either Saver have large amount of Mana or his Master quite competence...

Then he blinked when he sense something entering the Boundary Field... He narrowed his eyes, the presence aura was familiar... He sure he had sense it before...

No doubt Saver and everyone in battle didn't sense it since they too focused in battle... But Gilgamesh had no doubt too Saver will sense it presence even in middle of heat battle

'Ah... So it come... No doubt lured by the battle... Hmm... Let see how this turned out...' Gilgamesh thought. While true normally he will come and presence himself now but he actually want to see how this will turn out

That damn drama in game really affect him... Maybe he should stop playing it for moment...

* * *

><p>With Naruto vs Saber and Archer<p>

The mist spread to entire area, it block everyone view save for Naruto who can use Presence Detection and Presence Concealment at same time

He actually not expert at Silent Killing but he can be stealthy if he want. Not as good as Master but good enough to be considered... As pro and expert level...

Presence Concealment at A rank only will make Naruto undetectable when he didn't wish to attack. Few Servant even will able to detect Naruto even if he doesn't want to strike

However there still chance even it only small Naruto can't be detected if he want to attack

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

"Gugh!" Saber grunted as he block numerous attack from Naruto invisible attack

This far, the whiskerer blonde method to fight is bad... Very bad for them...

While true they still can see in this mist but somehow Naruto able to turn himself into damn invisible too! That was very big problem!

They already have quite hard to detect him and now he went invisible like that just make him harder!

The attack wasn't weapon, but it more like kunai, shuriken heck there even giant kunai and shuriken too! And what more dangerous it each of them imbued with element! It even can cut them in two if that hit properly!

Saber broke out from her mind when she forced to block numerous projectiles again, there shuriken that manage to graze some her armor but this far is fine

She glance at Archer who keep put stoic face but it clear he also having hard time

Blocking attack is actually easy but to predict where it come from is not... The attack not come from one direction, it as if it come from all direction

While blocking the kunai in front of you there also few that come from your right and behind

How did he do that is beyond their mind

So right now we find Archer and Saber stand back to back. Covering each other

"This isn't going anywhere... I doubt Saver actually exhausted doing this..." Archer muttered in annoyance

Saber only glare at the mist in response. This mist need to gone... It had to... Right now their situation is too dire, identity be damned. If she holding back, she can dead

Beside Saber doubt she will able to hide her identity too well. Saver already give clue that she were King when live and from her appearance everyone can tell she come from europe or english perhaps

She then focus her eyes, trying to caught some movement in the mist. Even if it only little but she need it

'There!' Saber thought with narrowed eyes "Hold your ground, Archer..." Saber ordered as she rise her sword

"Huh?"

The wind on Saber sword twisted. It whirling strongly and she grip it more tight. The wind that covered it slowly gone, revaling golden majestic sword for moment and Saber swing it down to where she see the movement

**"Invisible Air : Bounded Field of the Wind King!" **

BOOOM!

Saber roared as the wind around Excalibur burst out and blow the mist away. It not just blow the mist but surrounding

The mist blowed away and dissipated by the gale of wind, Saber and Archer also notice there many kunai and shuriken that engulfed by the wind. However to Saber and Archer surprise there no sign of Saver

"Where is he?" Saber muttered as she look around

The only response she got is the mist began to formed again

"It seems he can made this mist again easily.." Archer remarked with dismay

"Archer right. I can create this mist as many times as I want... My Mana is EX after all..." Naruto voice echoed from the mist

"But that doesn't explain how you not blasted by the wind!" Saber demanded as she knew the wind also hit Saver. The range is quite big after all

"The wind did hit me, however I have protection from the air so it useless..." Naruto snorted much to Saber dismay

'Damn it! This mist block most our vision! I can't even see Shirou. Though I doubt Saver Master can fair in two on one but still, this is Saver we talking about. He must be have plan...' Saber thought with groan

Meanwhile Saber and Naruto chat, Archer didn't let this chance slip. His eyes focused more and manage to caught glimpse of slight hazy figure. He actually can do this but

'This is bad... Looks like I really need to use it now...' Archer thought as he think to use Unlimited Blade Works now **"Steel is my body and fire is my blood."** He chanted his Aria as he prepare to take down Saver

A single sword appear behind him, but it wasn't ordinary sword. It was Durandal, a legendary Peerless Sword, it rumored to be the sharpest blade in existence, it is possible to cut through many materials with ease, though it specializes in materials that can be cut normally

It bore a slight resemble to other swords, but its guard was gold with black, and a diamond shaped from the gold was on both sides of the guard, even slightly on the blade itself.

Without word, Archer take the sword and launch it to the hazy figure he manage to see

Naruto instinct meanwhile flared as he feel someone targeting him while he talk to Saber. His eyes widened when see Archer have summoned sword and ready to launch it to him. And that sword is different from the one he always use, this one is stronger and deadlier

SWOOOSH!

The sword speed is exceeded all attacks that Archer did before save for Caladbolg. Naruto while strong still have normal body, sure even if he got attacked by Caladbolg or Durandal he still able to fight

But it still going to wound him, though it won't do much due to his Battle Continuation. But when the battle over it will affect him... He not invincible like Berserker that possess 12 lives after all

Fortunately for Naruto, he manage to plant one Hiraishin kunai near in battlefield after seeing Archer shoot Caladbolg. So with fast, he use the technique of Second Hokage and gone in orange flash, barely dodged the attack as the blade only few inch to pierce his stomach

Archer clicked his tongue when he see Naruto gone in orange flash. No doubt Naruto manage to see it before he launch the attack, he should know it will be hard to caught him

"Enough chat! Now we shall-"

Naruto paused as his sensor flaring. His eyes widened a bit before narrowed into slit, thus the mist slowly dissipated. This act brought confusion to Saber and Archer as they see Naruto materialize in front of them

His stance still tense but they can tell he no longer focus to their battle

"We got company..." Naruto stated firmly as his eyes focused to one direction

"Company?" Saber asked

Archer eyebrow furrowed at that. He slowly tilt his head to where Naruto direction and focus his eyes to see who coming

And his eyes widened when see multiple shadow appear moved through the buildings, coming for them

'What the?! Shadow?! This is bad!' Archer thought with wary as he summon several swords, ready to launch it "Saber, he not wrong!" He stated firmly

Saber instantly also move to battle stance hearing that. She stare at where Archer look and prepared

"What is coming?" Saber demanded

"Saber!"

Saber and Archer turn to see Rin come with Shirou who barely conscious, both condition is worse. Manaka also with them but she not worse than Master of Saber and Archer

"Shirou!" Saber immediately appear on Rin side and helping Shirou. She take glance and see Shirou is mess, there many pierced wound on his body, blood also wet his cloth and he appear exhausted

"We will cancel the battle for moment..." Naruto spoke as he also approach them

Saber take glance to Naruto and see sincere on his eyes, reluctantly she nod and Rin on her side, still holding Shirou give look to Archer and the future Emiya Shirou lower his weapon

"How many of them?" Naruto asked to Manaka and to the Servants surprise, a shadow morphed behind Manaka and appear

"Hundreds..." The ANBU answered stoically

Naruto eyes become grimmer at that. The presence he detect is similar like Angra Mainyu but it weak. Very weak, however it still enough to give chill to another Servant

"Heal him, he won't become help to us if he dead now..." Naruto ordered the ANBU and the masked Shinobi nodded before approaching Shirou who laying in ground, held by Saber

"Excuse me..." The ANBU said. Saber glance at the ANBU for moment with wary look before slowly nodded and let the ANBU do his job, he began to use Medical Ninjutsu and heal the wound

"What going on in here?!" Saber demanded to Naruto

"Ask them..." Archer the one that answered as he glance to the moving shadows that appear

The shadows crawl from the wall, road, building, lamp and everything. When it near they suddenly rose from their places and turned into pure black werewolf like creature with red eyes

The aura that the monster radiate is anything but good. Even Rin can sense the aura their radiate is pure evil, filled with malicious intent

"W-What the hell is those thing?!" Rin pointed to the monsters that surround them. For Human like her, the aura she feel from Shadows even if it only little it still manage to install fear to her

"Why don't you ask them, Rin?" Archer responded with sarcasm make the girl glared to him

"Stay behind me, Manaka-chan.." Naruto stated sternly

Manaka didn't even bother to reply and only stick closer to Naruto. Her usual angelic smile is gone, replaced only by calm expression

Rin stood in protective manner on Shirou side while the ANBU keep healing the red haired boy

"There are so many of them..." Saber stated and its true

Unlike Caster familiars who only dozens or maybe hundred. This monster is clearly hundred or maybe more

The shadow monsters bare their fangs and take step forward in menacing manner. Their red eyes glowing viciously as they intent to take down their prey

With roar, they leap forward. From the wall, ground, road, and lamp. The sky covered by dark shadow as the werewolves creature rained down to everyone

"Give me wind, Saber-chan! Archer, get everyone that leave behind!" Naruto ordered quickly

Decide to ask later since their situation not proper to arguing, Saber response by lifting her invisible sword again while Archer summon numerous swords

**"Invisible Air : Bounded Field of the Wind King!" **

**"Katon : Dai Endan! (Fire Release : Great Flame Bullet!)"**

Saber shoot gale of wind through her sword while Naruto spew out giant flame ball. The gale of wind combined with the giant fireball and it turned into hurricane of blazing flame

BWOOOOOOOSH!

The dark shadow immediately got burned by the giant flame. It eat them like it was paper, clearing the sky that covered by dark shadow by whirlwind of flames

SWOOOSH! SWOOOSH! SWOOOSH!

Meanwhile another barrages of the dark shadow that manage to dodge, got pierced by numerous swords.

The combined attack is more than enough to give them time as each Servants grab their own Master and jump through the hole that they created and landed few meters away from the group of shadows

"Stay behind us, this isn't something you can fight..." Naruto stated firmly to all Master "Not in this numbers..." He added

The shadow is weak... Naruto can sense that... They maybe strong but if they entering to Servant, they maybe only Servant with F parameter status at least

But their numbers is too great to be ignored... Even if their status only F but if there hundred of them that can become quite problem

"I will blow them in one blast... Stand back everyone..." Naruto ordered

""""Huh?!"""" Was the response of everyone except Manaka

Naruto perform hand seals with fast before he inhaled massive amount of air to the point it more like he eating air rather than breath

The amount of Prana and energy that Naruto gather not went unnoticed by everyone as they have their eyes widened

"DUCK!" Archer shouted

**"Fūton : Furyū no Shinkū Taigyoku! (Wind Release : Wind Dragon Giant Vacuum Bullets!)"**

The **Furyū no Shinkū Taigyoku** actually come from **Shinkū Taigyoku**, technique that Shimura Danzo have. Wind, the original Nature Elemental of Naruto is the first Element that Naruto Master to the whole different level. This technique is far advanced version of Danzo's

C rank Noble Phantasm or C rank Ninjutsu possess A rank strength or A- at least. **Shinkū Taigyoku** is B rank, make him A rank border to A+. **Furyū no Shinku Taigyoku** is A rank Ninjutsu border to S

The result? A++ Anti-army attack

Naruto exhaled 10M giant dragon headed wind with yellow eyes through his mouth, the wind dragon roared as it launched to the group of shadow and-

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The moment it hit, it explode. The wind tore apart the shadows like paper as it got sliced by the sharpness of the wind and also many of them vaporized due to the intense pressure that come from the wind, the Boundary Field that created also shatter due to the pressure

The wind not just blow the enemies but also the direction where it come from as Rin got covered by Archer so she not got blowed up while Saber and everyone else also hold their ground from the impact save for Naruto who stare with impassive face

The area is destroyed completely and no doubt all being who supernatural-aware can feel that large amount of energy

This make Naruto wonder, just how the hell Holy Grail War is still secret after all of this?

And when the view is clear, all Shadows is exterminated and the area is... Nothing but rough and very large crater...

The spectator can't help but staring with awe at the scenery and display of the power that Naruto just launched. It was clear if that hit them, even Servant will dead immediately

'That was A+ rank at least... A++ possibly...' Archer thought with wide eyes

'Is this also one of his Noble Phantasm?' Saber stared at the destruction with awe. It was like hurricane just come and destroy everything in the area!

"I don't have weapon Noble Phantasm, my Noble Phantasm is me, my body, my mind, my technique and knowledge. My body is my main weapon... I always use weapon when fight you all right? But my real weapon is my body..."

Saver words during the feast echoed in her mind, she unconsciously shuddered. If Saver really possess such destructive technique like that more than this then...

'I don't think even with Berserker we can win against THAT!' Rin thought with shriek in her mind

"We need to leave from here, civilian will come soon..." Naruto stated, broking the silence and the spectator from their mind "Call the battle over tonight, we will meet again soon... Let's go, Manaka-chan..." He said as he take the girl hand, gently

Manaka seeing this had to hold the urge to blush that threatened to appear. She slowly have her smile again and nodded

"Hai..." Manaka replied

Naruto glance to the ANBU who stand now, just finished taking care of Shirou "He will be fine. All his wounds already healed, there no broken bone though mostly caused by pierce attack..." The ANBU reported before he gone poof of white smoke, dispelling himself

There silence for few moment as Rin and Saber give relieve look at Shirou while Naruto take moment to register what his clone just discover

"Well, there you got it. I actually kinda find it funny to mess with you all, we will continue our battle later! See ya, Saber-chan, Rin-chan, Archer-kun!" Naruto said with foxy grin to them and Archer eyebrow twitched at the suffix

"Wait! Saver!" Saber yelled, she still not finish with him!

However Saver and Manaka already gone in orange flash, ignoring her call

There another moment of silence after this, before it was Archer who broke it

"We need to leave..." He told them

"Yeah... There already too much happen today..." Rin murmured as she sighed

The battle in school this morning, the battle against Manaka and now this... Shadow...

She can't think about it... Not now... It was too much not to mention she also feel sore and pain. She not healed like Shirou, she sure she got couple of cracked bone and bruise on her body

She need calm for tonight... Tomorrow they will discuss this... Event...

For now they REALLY need rest...

"I agree... Let go back now..." Saber stated as she carry Shirou on her shoulder

With that, the group disperse... But it was clear, in their mind they knew two things that happen tonight

They lose... It wasn't tie, it was their lose...

And that Shadow... Whatever it is... It will bring bad news... They just knew it somehow

* * *

><p>With Gilgamesh<p>

The Golden King who observe since the beginning let out chuckle...

Strong...

Saver is no doubt strong, Gilgamesh admit that... Not as strong as him but Saver skill need to be praised at least

To display manipulation element and everything like that...

It not Magecraft... But it also not Magic...

It was something new...

Something he never see, and he are the King of Heroes! The mightiest King in the World!

So it was clearly very amusing and interesting for him to see Saver abilities...

"Hmph! The show is indeed quite amusing... But don't get yourself happy, Saver! You still need to improve more! Keep entertain me and maybe I will acknowledge you as King at least, not some pretender..." Gilgamesh stated as he stand from his throne that turned to golden particles, followed by him who leaving

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ryuudou Temple<p>

A high pitched sound rings out

The brilliant moonlight glints off the drawn sword as it clatters to the stairs

"Gugh!" Assassin grunted, blood is on his lips

The man on his knees on the stone steps bids his longsword goodbye as it falls away

SPLAT!

His arms are the next to fall

Wet with blood, the elegantly patterned fabric of his battle coat looks like a giant red flower

"My... I did not think you were of the serpent's kind..." He muttered

In steep contrast to his bloody body, his lip are white

Neither breath nor blood passes his throat now...

Sasaki Kojirou internal organs no longer serve their original purpose

The mountain gate is quite... The Servant that guarder the place... The shadow that appeared... Neither of them move...

The battle already ended...

Assassin was defeated by the shadow in matter of seconds...

He didn't even had chance to identity just what exactly the entity that attack and tear him apart, let alone cross swords

Assassin body burs open...

Torn apart, mutilated, and weaponless, he cannot even take his own life if he want... To prevent, something wicked that born from his flesh

The shadow approaches

It strokes Assassin cheek with a scornful cherishing gesture

CRUNCH! SPLAAAT!

And suddenly blood and flesh explode from Assassin body...

A deformed, spider like hand comes out of his stomach

Assassin can feel his bonest crack, his flesh rip apart, it feels as if his organ bended, morphed and turning to someone else's

"Gugh!" Assassin coughed as he feel the thing in his body moved

He going to dead... He can feel that... This is the end... He will dead and his body will turned into... This thing...

At that thought Assassin smiled bitterly while staring at the moonlight

"Very well, do as you wish... After all, this is coming out of me... I'm sure its nothing noble-"

Assassin smlies, even though he is denied and honorable death that he wish

If one talks about a grand spectatcle. His smile is grander than the spawning of this abomination

'My only regret... I can't die in hand of Saver-dono, neither I have chance to cross blades with the real him... Heh... Well, I'm only a wraith after all since the beginning... Of course I don't deserve to do that to honorable man like Saver-dono but... Still... A man can hope right?' Assassin last thought with bitter before he close his eyes and dead

SPLAT! SPLAT!

Another sound of blood and flesh splattered to the ground echoed...

And this it is summoned...

Taking the false Servant flesh as it own. The True Assassin enters to the world

"Ki... ... ... Kiki, kikikiki... ... ... ..."

His first cries sound like those of an insect

The black insect that crawled from the swordsman's stomach devours the body that was his own nursery

He giggles while tearing the flesh apart... He laugh while crunching on the bones

Every time he does so, the insect becomes more like a man and the empty brain acquires human wisdom

And after a while, he has finished sipping every last bit of the blood and blessess the birth of his own self, the "Assassin"

The only ones to witness are the chorus of insects, the shining moonlight and the Shadow

The high pitched birth cry melts into the darkness

An omnious moon.

It was quite tragic... Seeing the moonlight and the night is very beauty... But that night also the night where an abomination born...

A white skull laughs under the black burned sky

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hahaha, hello! Hello! Everyone how are you?! Me? I'm fine! Thx for asking xP<strong>

**So how the battle? As you can see Naruto actually not having hard time against them. Maybe he have few hard time but that's it. It show Naruto strength and skill**

**The result will be little different of course had Saber not weakened since the beginning, and her weakened state due to Shirou as Master isn't helping**

**So it just logical Naruto can win against them. He can be as strong as Heracles except with superior skill. And Saber even barely able to hold her ground against Berserker who have his skill reduced**

**Against Archer and Saber it was clear Naruto will win. The chance he lose only 10 - 15%. If they have Berserker now that is different**

**As for Manaka against Rin and Shirou. Rin is talented, yes I know. But Manaka also skilled, she can be said is on par with Rin except she use different material**

**Rin also hesitate and underestimated Manaka, resulting her lose and she also cost 2 important jewels**

**And Shirou manage to grow his Trace On ability! Horay for that! Hahahaha!**

**And the Shadow also attacking them! Wow, that was quite surprise eh?! I bet none of you see that! XD**

**As for Assassin, his fate quite tragic eh? So we finally have one Servant died! Of course the other will follow, it not stop in that. We entering Heaven Feel after all**

**As for Saber pairing, it was decided already from the pool in Review.**

**Next chapter will be aftermath of the battle, about the Shadow, about Shirou and Archer and else!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	14. The Darkness That Come

**Previo****us Chapter Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>The battle between Naruto vs Saber and Archer continue. Naruto able to take down weakened Saber with ease then he face against Archer. When he manage to push Archer to hard point Saber suddenly appear and revealed to she still able to fight, caught Naruto guard<strong>

**They manage to push Naruto back with Saber strength returned however it become worse again when Naruto stop fighting fair**

**Meanwhile with the Masters, Rin and Shirou having hard time against Manaka. Rin decided to use few of her jewels and manage to hurt Manaka. But their victory is short as Manaka launch surprise attack, able to caught Rin in dire situation**

**Shirou seeing Rin in danger try his best to help. He manage to Trace Kanshou and Bakuya then free Manaka but the cost is he become vulnerable and can't fight anymore**

**Manaka seeing this take chance to beat Rin and Shirou but their battle interrupted by Shadow Werewolves that appear**

**Reunite with their own Servants, everyone immediately attacked by the Shadows Werewolves. They work together and Naruto with single attack blast out all the Shadows**

**Gilgamesh who watching since the beginning become more interested on Naruto and decide to leave them for now**

**The real Shadow meanwhile assaulting Ryuudou Temple, killing Assassin in progress and Zouken Matou summon True Assassin**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 13. The Darkness That Come**

* * *

><p>Night when battle between Shirou group and Manaka, Matou Residence<p>

Zouken Matou frowned when hear the news about Shinji

That actually not his plan...

No... What he mean is Shinji will dead... But it shouldn't now... Not killed by Caster...

When the Boundary Field active, he didn't able to do anything.. The Blood Fort Andromeda immediately sucked his insects that in the school, turning them into nothing but puddle

That stupid Grandson... Even when try to kill his own self he still good for nothing! A trash! Lower than his own bug!

Shinji should be dead... In hand of Sakura...

With the boy dead, Sakura will be released from her bound and finally succumb to the darkness inside her

But he dead because his own stupidity... Great...

He just lose one of his own button...

That bastard even in dead still useless

He let out sigh, oh well no use to cry over rice that turned to porridge...

He still have few button to press so Sakura succumb to her darkness. This is nothing but only temporary lose for him, he still able to make Sakura turned to his tool

Right now he notice the girl start to hope... Hope for that Emiya boy... He snorted at that... There won't be any hope for her...

If she think that Emiya boy love her... Think again...

Yes, Zouken knew the Emiya boy began to get comfortable to Sakura presence but he knew, the boy feeling still not developed yet...

That thing is simple enough to make very big opening...

Yeah right now he only to make sure that Sakura succumb to her own depression...

Well... He can think about that later, for now he have Shadow to feed...

Caster and Assassin will make good food seeing they just ruin one of his plan... Yeah... Zouken Matou will make sure Caster going to get her payment back...

* * *

><p>At Ryuudou Temple afterward<p>

"We are under attack..." Caster said as she open her eyes

Souichirou who hearing that glance to her before nodded, rising to his feet. He actually didn't notice anything that strange but Caster had sensed better than him. Even with all his training it still won't enough to match Caster

"My connection with Assassin is gone, so we can assume the temple is under attack.." She explained "I can't detect any of their presence... Strange... In this area, the only one who had such skill is Saver but seeing his nature he won't attack us except..." She paused in there as she realize something. Of course! Someone closed the loophole she exploited

That was not good, not good at all. Someone must have used the false Assassin she'd called as a Summoning catalyst, and that mean Servant True Assassin was in her Temple now, acting with unknown powers and serving under an unknown Master.

This is certainly surprising, to see someone in this era able to understand Grail system like her... Which mean whoever this Magus is someone who can't be underestimated, there new player enter to this war now

Anyway, she can think about that now. There threat come to her place, she now in heart of her territory, her power is the higher in here. Though she still wounded but she still strong, as long as she did not panic, Assassin was no real threat to her.

She wave her hand to her Master direction, invoked the body enhancements that would allow him to battle beside her "Souichirou-sama, stay close to me. I will-"

Before she able to finish her words, Kuzuki hand blurred forward her, passing her neck few inch and deflecting dagger that aimed to her back neck from behind with his reinforced fist

Caster was surprised, Assassin stealth ability surpass even Saver. She knew Saver can be stealthy but she at least can detect him in her territory

'But that was his only chance...' Caster eyes narrowed to upward and see Assassin latched on the wall with four limb like animal. She rise her hand, violet flame energy gather on it

Assassin seeing this immediately leap down, dodging the magical bolt from Caster. He crouch in cat-like manner, on his fingers is dagger, ready to released

Due to light in temple from moon Great Hall, Caster manage to catch glimpse of his appearance. Assassin in fact is SHE, she have long deep purple hair that tied into high ponytail, wearing white skull mask and dark cloak

Assassin threw the daggers to Caster again with fast, but Caster anticipated it this time by raise her hand and barrier formed on it, protecting her from the projectile

Caster counter it by making gesture with her arm and then another burst of magic launched to Assassin. The Servant of Shadow seeing this jumped and dodge the deadly spell

However just when she landed, Kuzuki stand in front of her. With enchantment on his body, he rise his hand and strike her stomach

CRUNCH!

With sickening crunch, the blow hit her. Assassin can feel that hit, had she been normal condition she will gasped due to pain. However thanks to being summoned in abnormal manner, her mind is not in right position

She feel the pain, but due to her status she manage to ignore it

She slip dagger on her hand and deliver upward slash to Kuzuki. The raised Assassin teacher manage to dodge it by pull back his head, dodging the attack but Assassin speed exceed his calculation in result, it give brief cut to his cheek

Kuzuki caught the unnatural phenomenon in front of him and briefly wonder how Assassin didn't feel the pain, does she drugged?

Kuzuki counter it by move both his fist, intent to aimed at Assassin below chest. The Servant of Shadow bend her body to dodge, however one fist manage to twist it way and struck the target

The teacher can feel it, the broken bone on his fingers but the Servant of Shadow didn't show any resignation of pain. Instead, she bring her hand and intent to cut down him

Kuzuki manage to dodge the attack before he flexed his fingers, and launch it toward her neck. Assassin jump back and dodge the incoming grab, but Kuzuki prepare another hand and again, launch it to her neck

Assassin again, dodge it with ease. She smirked inwardly, this is the end. She raise her dagger seeing the man now open, with one swing the teacher found his head separated from his body

Or so she believe...

Just when her hand moved, a violet beam launched and hit her before she able to hit her target

Having not right brain or not, Assassin clearly feel that one as the violet beam that hit her launch her across the entry hall to slam into a support pillar with bone-crushing force.

She let out shriek of pain, it was clear the A rank attack before hurt her more than she thought. She see Caster approach her, with some zig-zag dagger like

It was Rule Breaker, the Dagger that able to dispell all magic and also symbol of betrayer. One stab from it, the Servant will become Caster Servant

Caste stare down at Assassin, smirk adorned her face "Not bad.. Not as good as my last dog though, but you still going to be useful... Did you think a half thing like you will able to kill me?" She sneered

From beneath her, a strange and inhumane hissing voice echoed from Assassin. Caster narrowed her eyes at the voice before she finally realize what it was

It was laughter.

"You were NEver the REal targET. And I was neVER the kILLer." The black shadow girl said, it's voice as bizarre and inhuman despite it appearance

Caster's eyes widened at that. How could she be this foolish?! She immediately turn around and "Souichiro-sama!"

Just in time to see the end.

It came from nowhere, even Kuzuki didn't sense it. The bubbling pool of inky blackness simply materialized around his feet, leaving him no time nor ability to dodge. Rather than consume, the vile pool of blackness appeared to flow into him, seeping through his clothes and skin.

'It... It... It corrupt his soul!' Caster thought with shock. Whatever that black, shapeless thing was, it was eating her lover from the inside out!

Caster leap forward, Rule Breaker in hand. It was a slim chance, but possibly she could dispel whatever connection that... That thing! What the heck is that?! Caster can feel her mind is hurt by looking at it, and there chill flow to her spine too

She can feel that thing had made to her Master soul. She didn't know if it would work or not, but it was the only small chance she had left.

Not far from their location, Zouken Matou grinned. That what he had been hoping for. The old Magus prodded his weapon with a simple, psychic command. And Kuzuki's body was hurled forward to Caster.

STAAAB!

Caster only can stare with wide eyes and shock, her intent is to stab the surface of her Master skin. But now the dagger instead stab through his chest, so deep that it left only hilt

At that moment, Kuzuki stare at the Caster eyes. He see her shocked face and eyes, her beautiful face. The face he... Love... His lover... He can feel that thing costumize his body before and about to turn him into something else... Whatever Caster did just release him from that thing grasp

So he smiled... A soft and warm smile... To show his lover that whatever she intent to is succeed... And to show he had no regret... No regret for entering this war and follow her... No regret to spend time with her... In fact, he grateful because Caster had make him find purpose in this World again...

Caster meanwhile only can stare with shocked look at the scene. Her mind overwhelmed at the realization of what she had just done. Saved him and lost him, all in the space of a second

'No... No... Oh God... Please... I...' Caster fell to her knee along with the dead body, her Master blood flowed through her dagger to her robe, wetting it

Tears flow down from her eyes, the pain she felt. The shock she felt... 'Oh God... Souichirou-sama.. I... I'm sorry... I... I didn't intent to...'

How? How can this happen? How can she easily deceived like this? In only single move... How?! She are Medea of Colchis! The Magus from Age of Gods! How?! How can she?!

She brought out from her mind as suddenly the body snatched from her grasp by Assassin. The Servant of Shadow movement is swift, she didn't care about anything

She need to eat now... Her life is in danger... She need to gain knowledge now! So she can survive! With fast, she rise her hand and pierce Kuzuki chest, she take out his heart and with single open of her mouth, she eat it.

Caster shock snapped, turned to anger. She howled in anger seeing what just that thing did to her Master!

"Bastard!" She screamed, multiple violet magic sphere formed on her back. This thing won't just free easily from what she did! Even if Caster have to blow everything in this city, this thing will dead!

Numerous beam shoot to Assassin, intent to skewering her into nothing. However to her shock suddenly the black pool appear and absorb all the attack

And before she able to do anything, the pool launched itself to her. Latching to her skin, seeping through her cloth

And she realize. That thing not just touch her body, but touch her soul and mind... It can't be described... The corrupted being that infect her mind... Flood of madness and horror and pain and raw, shrieking loneliness so intense it chilled her to her soul, all running rampant through her brain without her consent or any response to her attempts to fight it off.

This thing was not merely assaulting her physical form, it was laying waste to the territory of her soul, the most hideous indignity imaginable.

She want to scream, she want to howl, she struggle. But all in vain... She knew this is the end...

Dead... Like this and can't have her revenge...

In all madness that corrupt her mind, due to her Alignment as Neutral Evil, she manage to focus one thing... Revenge... In her mind she want to revenge...

As she glare to Assassin who eating her Master body like a beast. That thing.. That thing should be dead! And she surprised when suddenly something come out from her body.

'I see... So that your nature...' Caster thought. She can feel the black pool engulf her whole body save for face now, she can feel she will be eaten and absorbed, she already feel her body is torn apart by the madness inside it

She want to have revenge... But know she won't be able to do anything in this state... It all lost...

Suddenly idea flashed on her mind... It just happen to cross to her for one second... That wasn't bad idea... With her condition now, she still able to do that... She are after all, Mage from Age of Gods...

She chant little spell on her mouth, and not longer than one second, she can feel her spell succeed. Smirk adorned her face as she just done, she didn't know why she did this but perhaps... It because his aura that lure her to did that

As the blackness consume her face, she still hold her smirk and mutter one thing before dead

"Avenge me... Your Majesty..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manaka blinked once, twice...<strong>_

_**Right now she stand in middle of forest... A dense forest...**_

_**Where is she? Last time she are sleeping and...**_

_**Oh... She realize it... She in dream... This dream... It must be Cycle of Dream...**_

_**Naruto past...**_

_**Now Manaka very interested with the story... She want to see how it continue, last time the battle between Kyuubi and Konohagakure is very epic one**_

_**She began to look around and then find what she looking for**_

_**The Yondaime Hokage, kneeling while panting, exhausted clear on his face and not far from behind him, is Kyuubi**_

_**Seeing the beast still brought shiver to Manaka spine, she knew this only dream but to see it directly is...**_

_**The Kyuubi seems looking for Minato, it tilted it head and observing the environment around it**_

_**And then, she notice. Not far from Minato is a woman... The woman is beautiful... Manaka admit she one of woman that beauty in her opinion**_

_**She had long fiery red hair, pale skin and violet eyes. She appear to be around twenties. Manaka notice that she carry something on her arm**_

_**No... Not something...**_

_**Manaka approach them and take glance to what she carry... It was someone... It was a baby... It was...**_

_**"Naruto..." Manaka muttered, no doubt the baby was Naruto. The whisker mark and that blonde hair, it clearly her Emperor!**_

_**The woman with red hair clearly Naruto Mother. Manaka can see the resemblance, Naruto maybe possess his father hair and eyes, but he inherit his mother face and eyes frame**_

_**"Are you okay?" The Yondaime Hokage asked to the woman**_

_**The woman in response only nodded, both her and Yondaime Hokage look tired, very tired. Seeing from how this woman exhausted and outfit, Manaka realize something...**_

_**This woman just giving birth to Naruto...**_

_**She see this because this is what happen during his birth day...**_

_**"Somehow I manage to get this far..." The Hokage said with pant "But... I don't have much Chakra left..."**_

_**At this time, Manaka notice that the Kyuubi staring at them. At their direction, it had found them!**_

_**The beast growled slightly before approaching them**_

_**Manaka stare to the Hokage, at this situation no doubt they will lose, they will dead. The Demon seems not exhausted or bothered after fight with the whole village but the Hokage is**_

_**"I will stop him... One way or another!" The Hokage reassured, despite his exhausted condition but he still appear to be very convincing "There are things... I must protect..." He paused and take breath, his fist clenched "And as long as I have that... I swear..." He open his eyes, fire blazed on that blue orb and he stand, then turned to the giant fox**_

_**The fox roared seeing the Hokage turn to it, anger clearly on it eyes that blazing in crimson blood**_

_**"I will never give up!" The man yelled and declared strongly**_

_**"No, Minato..." The woman called him, make the man turned to her "I can still keep going..." She forced herself to stand, Manaka turn to Naruto father, Minato**_

_**"Kushina..." Minato murmured in surprise**_

_**Kushina stare at the fox, fire is on her eyes, she hand the baby to her husband then she speak "I will seal the Kyuubi back to my body... It will kill it and along with me..."**_

_**What?!**_

_**Shock is clear on Manaka face, sealing this thing? And what she mean by seal it back to her body?! Does this thing reside inside her? **_

_**This... This... This! This Demon is actually being carried inside human?! How such thing is possible?! What kind of demon is this?! And what kind of human able to carry this thing?!**_

_**Suddenly numerous golden chains sproud out from her back, it raise to the sky before impaling the ground, it slithering and moved to the giant fox then began to bind it and to Manaka shock. The chain manage to pin down the fox!**_

_**The giant fox that rivaled mountain! Is been pinned down by this woman!**_

_**Naruto mother... Is truly strong! And his father too! No wonder he so strong!**_

_**However to restraint such being won't be easy, Manaka see the woman coughed blood before she fell to her knee, but the chain still bind the fox strongly**_

_**"Kushina!" Minato also kneel and stare at the woman he love with concern on his face**_

_**Kushina panted, clearly that take a lot from her and she just giving birth. That wasn't easy task and Manak knew that**_

_**"I'm really thankful for all that you have done..." Kushina said with pant and Manaka see Minato winced, pain, regret, happy, shame, mxied emotion is on his face "Minato, don't make that face..." Kushina chided lightly "I'm happy... Because, I was loved by you..." She said with smile despite her condition "If... I were to imagine a future where I survive, and the three of us live together..."**_

_**Suddenly a scene flashed on Manaka eyes, a scene where kid Naruto pop sandwich on his mouth, wearing orange t-shirt with white spiral symbol on it, carrying a bag holding the window and about to jump**_

_**On behind him is Minato who reading newspaper while chuckle nervously at the scene and Kushina raise her spatula and pan, her hair also floating like tentacle, clearly she angry Naruto just leave for that**_

_**Despite it actually normal for Manaka but she found herself feel warm... This thing actually never make her feel warm before... It only normal thing she will shrug... But somehow and mysteriously, she find herself feel warm**_

_**"I can only imagine how perfect it would be.." Kushina voice echoed in the scene**_

_**Manaka smiled a bit at that, she didn't know why she feeling this despite it normal for her... Maybe because it remind her of her mother too**_

_**The scene then gone in instant and they back to the forest... Manaka see tears fell down from Minato eyes and he wipe it**_

_**Then, a determination filled his eyes and he stand**_

_**"Kushina, there's no need for you to die to kill the Nine Tails..." Minato stated sternly "Preserve what little of your chakra remains for your reunion with Naruto..."**_

_**""Huh?"" Manaka and Kushina spoke in unison, confusion clear on their faces**_

_**Minato hand Naruto to Kushina, then he walk pass her and the baby "I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside Naruto, it will be part of an Hakke no Fūin (Eight Trigram Seal)" He paused and stand at the gigantic fox in front of him "I will seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto, along with what is left of your chakra..." He stated firmly**_

_**At that Kushina become paler even Manaka struck to silence, their eyes is wide and shock is on their faces. Kushina have horrified face while Manaka stare at the baby with disbelief**_

_**"Before that Demon sealed, it place curse upon me... The curse make everyone hate me, they blame me for the destruction that Demon caused, and almost everyone in my village see me like the Demon... I think I didn't need to explain anymore how my childhood after that..."**_

_**Naruto words echoed in her mind, so that what he mean! He not cursed by the demon! But he become the house of the demon itself!**_

_**"And after the damage it just done to the village... Well now I understand what he mean..." Manaka muttered while shooking her head**_

_**Minato didn't finish and he continue "I will use Shiki Fūjin (Reaper Death Seal), I will seal half of it with me and half to Naruto. Such being at Kyuubi caliber is impossible to be sealed at full power and it also not wise..." He continued "If the Kyuubi is lost along with you, there will be no Jinchuuriki until he reemerges and it will disturb the balance of the village.."**_

_**"He's our son..." Kushina muttered "Why?! This burden only should be carried by me! And why you need to use Shiki Fūjin?! The user is dead afterward!"**_

_**But Minato didn't show any expression, he make hand sign and suddenly Manaka didn't know why but she feel... Dead**_

_**Death...**_

_**It feel death itself just manifested around them... She can't see any different but she can feel the death aura...**_

_**'Reaper death... Is he calling the power of Death God?' She thought with shock. How? How could someone, a mortal doing that?! That doesn't make any sense!**_

_**"I don't want to place such burden on Naruto! He are our son!" Kushina yelled "For the balance of Biju? For the country?! For the village?!" She shouted and demanded to her husband "Why does Naruto have to be a sacrifice for all of them?!"**_

_**Manaka turned to Minato, what Kushina said is true. Why Naruto have to be burdened? Why he have to be sacrificed?**_

_**"Why do you have to be a sacrifice, for someone like me?!" Kushina final yell make Manaka stare at the older woman with pity on her eyes**_

_**She understand what Minato mean, it was because they are family of Shinobi... Minato, is the leader of the village. What kind of leader that ask his people child to be sacrificed?**_

_**No... It the most logical and responsible thing to do... To sacrifice your child... Because you are their leader...**_

_**Manaka frowned little... That quite foolish... Naruto himself said that King shouldn't sacrifice anything, it was the other way... But why Minato sacrifice his family?**_

_**Minato stare at his wife, his expression is stern but there sadness on his eyes. And he slowly spoke "It because... We are family of Shinobi..." He answered make Kushina feel like herself being slapped**_

_**Slowly she fell to her knee and sobbed, staring at Naruto who now placed on the ritual bed for sealing**_

_**Manaka who seeing this suddenly caught movement from her eyes and turned her head. Her eyes widened when see Kyuubi manage to move, the bind on one of it armis loosened and it raise it giant claw**_

_**And the target is Naruto...**_

_**"Watch out!" She yelled on instinct**_

_**STAAAB! SQUELCH!**_

_**Manaka eyes widened further, in front of her Minato and Kushina immediately jump, and impaling themselves to prevent the claw from skewering their child as well. Blood erupted from their mouths as they struggle in this strange version of tug of war that was make Manaka feel sympathy on them**_

_**It remind her of the bond with her parent... When the first time she happy to be praised, when she spend time with her mother**_

_**"We won't meet him for quite sometime..." Minato started with weak smile "Let's say whatever we want to Naruto now..." He told his wife**_

_**Kushina nodded, despiter her wound she still smiling as stare at her son "Naruto... Don't be picky about your food. Eat lots and grow up to be strong." Manaka smiled bitterly, that was what mother always said to her child "Make sure to… Bath everyday… And stay warm. Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep..." Kushina paused to take breath in her dire situation "Also, make friends. Even if you can't make many friends, at least have a few you can truly trust." Manaka put neutral face at that**_

_**Friends...**_

_**Honestly she never have one... None... Even if she have they won't stay long to be her friends seeing her nature... It was reality she have to accept**_

_**The only one that close to her... Only her mother... And Naruto now...**_

"_**Naruto... I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well.. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy.." Kushina continued her advice, smile still plastered on her face "Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money.. Put your mission wages into your savings account.. No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..." Manaka smiled at that, she sure Kushina had meet with Naruto and no doubt have proud to him**_

_**"Another Prohibition is women..." That caught Manaka attention as she perked up "I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but... All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women... So it's only natural to take an interest in girls... But just don't get hooked on bad women... Find someone just like me..."**_

_**Manaka pouted at that, she didn't know much about Naruto taste in girl. All she knew he actually not picky about girl, not to mention he have 1 wife and three mistress**_

_**"Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, dattebane..." Kushina said with smile and Manaka giggled, dattebane? Why that sounds familiar? So Naruto inherit her verbal tick. Then tears formed on her eyes, Manaka can see how painful for Kushina is seeing her condition now to speak Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship.. "Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true..." Tears dripped down from Kushina eyes freely "There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer.. I love you." She finally finished her advice**_

_**Manaka who listening only put neutral expression, her face glued at them and her eyes is calm like water that flowing freely**_

_**"I'm sorry, dear. You don't have much time…to say much." Kushina apologized to her husband**_

_**"T-That's alright…" Minato answered "My words to you as your father… Is ditto to what your loquacious mother said…" He gave his boy a pained, yet toothy grin.**_

_**The baby Naruto cried, seemingly understanding the dying words his parents gave.**_

_**"We love you forever and always..."**_

_**The words were silent, yet Manaka knew by instinct that this was what her Emperor parents said. They were already dead people standing. Blood leaked through their punctured guts; they won't last long at all**_

_**The Kyuubi roars, trying its last ditch effort to kill the child. Both parents placed their palm on their child's stomach, and yell "Seal!" The boy's stomach glows with a glaring blue pillar of light, Kyuubi is drawn into it.**_

_**Manaka watched in astonishment as Kyuubi flowed like water to the child, imprisoned inside Naruto. This technique... It clearly magnificent to be able to seal some being like Kyuubi, a vessel to contain the beast of mass destruction.**_

_**Minato and Kushina then fell on Naruto and Manaka side, the mother fell on the left of the basket the baby laid on, while the father fell on the opposite side. Their eyes were glazed, gone, death, and an ultimate parent's sacrifice to ensure their child's safety. What a cruel fate for such loving parents to perish on the day their child was born. **_

_**Naruto wept and wail echoed in the forest as if mourning the loss of his parents.**_

* * *

><p>Present, next day after the battle, morning in SajyouUzumaki Residence

Naruto yawned as he mechanically rose from his bed, he wearing simple black boxer with orange t-shirt that have Uzumaki symbol on it chest.

He move his mouth few times to make it wet and rub his eyes

'Oh God! It was very good sleep! Man, sometime I can understand why Shikamaru love sleeping so much...' Naruto thought while stretching his arm

He then tilted his head and entering the bathroom. Stripping himself, he set the shower into warm one then began to bath

His mind drifted to what happen last night while cleaning himself

It was no doubt the group that attack them is Shadow... The aura he detect is similar like the Shadow he seal from the unconscious woman in their guest room now

While true the shape is different but they bear the same trait... The feeling of evil and hatred that same... Though it was weaker in the one he face last night

The question is, how the hell Angra Mainyu summon those Shadow?!

True lately there news in city that show so many people lost in Fuyuki City. Fuyuki is quite big town and the population is also quite big

(A/N : I read in wikia that many Fuyuki City locations are based on those located in Kobe, a city who have 1.545,410 population in August 1 2011. I don't know how many people live in Fuyuki City but maybe it only thousand? Please tell me about this)

The people that loss already hundreds or reaching half thousand! The people that dead is already so much! It even almost reach five hundred, where the flame caused by Angra Mainyu appear

The police already began to act but the supernatural aware like Magus or Naruto doubt they will able to do anything...

It VERY BIG chance that this Shadow monster is the one that responsible for those missing peoples... How did this happen is beyond his mind!

That fucking Evil should be locked in Grail! The Lesser Grail is not corrupted since whatever it is it created as new! It only corrupted the moment it connect and open the gate to Greater Grail! Naruto knew that!

So how the fucking hell is happening?! How the hell Angra Mainyu manage to summon subordinates is beyond his thinking!

'Could it be... The one that I seal clearly call for help... No, I know it call for help but the question is who?! Who is it and how?! God damn how I can't find the source?! I mean Hello! His aura is so evil! It even can be felt through hundreds meter or few kilometer with my sensor ability! How the hell it manage to hide itself?!' Naruto by any mean very confused. He knew his sensor ability in normal body isn't as sharp as when he in Sage Mode, the sensor ability will increase to EX when he enter Kyuubi Mode

But his sensor ability at least should able to detect something like Angra Mainyu evil aura! How could he can't sense it?!

Unknown to Naruto, he actually can sense it if he in Sage Mode. The source is obviously come from Sakura, unlike everyone who can't detect her presence as Magus due to Crest Worm inside her, Naruto can detect her

But it was limited due to the Crest Worm hindering and mask the dark presence inside her. Naruto only can detect she are Magus and good one, but that's all.

If only he enter Sage Mode to detect her...

That was IF, not reality

So Naruto remain oblivious and try to find the clue

He let out sigh while rub his temple and there matter of Shirou too

What his clone just see from Shirou is clearly surprising ability... He didn't know what his ability clearly seeing Archer only able to summon sword much like Projection, the magecraft he read

Well not much like but definitely...

However all of them is turned to bin when he summon Caladbolg! That sword is another thing! Not to mention the last sword he see...

How the hell he summon that?! And use Broken Phantasm no less to the Caladbolg! Naruto first thought is maybe Shirou cross to the sword and gifted from people to him in life. However it broke into shock when see the current Emiya Shirou summon, no. Create the sword from future Emiya Shirou!

It was no doubt, Shirou just create the sword he will possess in future... Or...

He never possess them but he create them... He copy them...

The abilities of Shirou actually very confusing, however if you manage to know Archer is Emiya Shirou from future then to put the puzzle together and find out what his ability actually very easy

Shirou Emiya ability... Is to create and copy something he see...

That... That was very terrifying and excellent ability...

Imagine... He able to copy that Caladbolg sword... What if he manage to copy another weapon? Such as Gáe Bolg from Lancer and anything else...

'He will become very strong in future with that abilities... To create Noble Phantasm like that...' Naruto thought with grunt as he brush his teeth

Emiya Shirou... He really interesting... The ability he possess is not joke... If only he summoned as proper Heroic Spirit where he gain fame and support, Shirou will become dangerous enemy with his ability...

And! There also that thing!

Naruto didn't know what, but there something inside Emiya Shirou... The regeneration power that Shirou had rivaled even Kyuubi regeneration when Sasuke stab Chidori through his right chest

All Shirou wound mostly is about to healed, Naruto clone only fixed the burn on his Magic Circuit and the exhaustion. The major wounds is mostly healed by something inside Shirou

He manage to catch glimpse, it was something that shaped like... Sheath... A scabbard of sword... He didn't know what that but it clearly not ordinary scabbard

He clean his teeth by spew out the dirt from his mouth. Then he take towel and dry himself, he hummed softly while putting his casual outfit; orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange long pants.

He stare at the clock and notice it was 6:00AM, he exist from his room and go to downstairs. He paused on his way and glanced at Manaka for moment

That another problem of his...

The woman with him now... While true she already start on right path... But she still can't find any goal in her life...

Everyone have goal in their life... The Tohsaka Heiress wish to open path of Akasha or bring glory of her family back, Illya... Well he didn't know about her but he sure she have one...

But Manaka didn't... She only depend on him... She want to see something interesting...

No matter how she wish to, she must have goal at least in her life... And it must come from her own decision, not even Naruto can't decide what it is...

If he did that it mean Manaka will be nothing but puppet for Naruto, life in Naruto guide and take the goal from him. It can't be like that... He not the one who decide her life, he only make sure she won't stride from the right path...

He briefly wonder about the dream he see about her life... She very close to her mother.. Only her mother that understand her... His father... Is Magus, while true he not like ordinary Magus and still loving father but he still can't see Manaka true nature... Her mother who housewife is

Naruto let out sigh as he cross his fingers and summon 6 clones, he give order to them and they transform into maid then began their job

Sitting in table, he pull out some book about Magus journey and began to read it again. He actually didn't like it but what choice he have?

If he want to return to his World, he have to play with this World. Not to mention he need to visit that Einzbern bastard family

'Hmmm, let see... Lesser Grail huh? The Einzbern family in last war using living Homunculus to become the Lesser Grail which mean...' Naruto eyes narrowed at the information. The last war is where Kiritsugu married with Irisviel von... Einzbern...

The Lesser Grail...

And...

"So Illya is the current Lesser Grail..." Naruto muttered. It was no doubt, after what the current head of Einzbern do to Illya to poison her mind to make her pull revenge to Shirou. The current head must be modified her body too and turn her into Lesser Grail

That also mean, Illya won't live for long... Her life after all depend on the Grail, and if her connection with it got cut, then she won't live long.

The way to cut it is by take the soul or Mana from Servant and prevent them from entering Illya body... Or turned something else into Lesser Grail...

To do that is very complicated, Naruto had no doubt there way to do that. The procedure must be possessed by Einzbern family or Matou... There must be journal and book about them...

However doing that actually simple for Naruto, the soul of Heroic Spirit not like the living Heroic Spirit, they only possess Mana. It can be stored easily, after they dead what Naruto need to do is seal the soul into Kohaku Jōtei then after that split the Mana into multiple scroll

However, that still not going to solve the age problem... Illya still going to be short age...

Naruto can heal her easily if he possess Rikudō Senjutsu. It was piece of cake, but that the problem. He didn't possess it, not in this... Body... His body is actually made from Mana, he only can access Rikudō power if he have living body

He can do that because his soul still not completed downloaded by this World thus make him still the original Naruto along with his soul

And he are reincarnation of Asura... The piece of Asura and his power still remain with him... It only going to gone when he completely absorbed by Throne of Heroes...

However that power can't be access de to his current status, he didn't possess living body, only fake body...

"This is definitely problem..." Naruto muttered while rubbing his temple

He also need to investigate about the Shadow in city too... There many thing he need to do... That's one reason why Naruto didn't finish the Grail War. He still have much thing to do and plan, this war can be used as excuse for that. If he finish the war very soon then he will have Mage Association after him probably since clearly it was surprise to have Heroic Spirit still exist in this World

He after all, is possibly the strongest existence... And ignorant like those Magus people, they will after him

He can't have that... Not yet... When he ready and finish then done he will end this war

He broke out from his mind when sense someone stepping down from the stairs, he tilt his head and see Manaka who wearing her blue and white blouse

"Morning Manaka-chan.." He greeted with smile

"Morning too my Emperor..." Manaka smiled back to him and take a seat opposite of his side

"So how your sleep?" Naruto asked, he already heal Manaka most wound last night. The burn she suffert was second degree border to the third, and true while Naruto won't let her dead but he will let her suffer

It was battle after all, if Manaka didn't taste defeat then it won't be right. He won't guard her even if most her body got third degree burn, he only going to heal her

"Like usual..." Manaka replied as she take the tea that prepared and drink it "What is Jinchuuriki?" She asked suddenly

Naruto blinked at the question before light bulbed on his head, she must be talking about his dream

"A person that sacrificed to gain power, a very powerful entity sealed into them so they can access the entity power. In my era there nine of them, you can say Jinchuuriki actually weapon for country..." He answered

At that Manaka put thoughtful face. For the sake of Bijuu, for the balance of the village. Now she understand, if one country lost it weapon then there no doubt the country will be attacked

"I see... Your father... Why he sacrifice himself for the village? You alone stated that King shouldn't sacrifice himself for hios people..." She asked again

Naruto hearing that let out chuckle, he shook his head and stare at Manaka. She didn't understand isn't she?

"My father didn't sacrifice himself for my country... But for me..." He corrected make Manaka blinked "Jinchuuriki is vital existence, it like nuclear weapon if you want to analog it. Let just say there five U.S, if one of those U.S loss it weapon what going to happen? The other country seeing this will also attack and-"

"A World War..." Manaka murmured with wide eyes as realization struck her and Naruto nodded

"The time I live, even it harsh but it still considered to be peaceful. If there war then my life will be worse... My father sacrifice himself for save me, true he also did that for sake of country but his main goal is to save me..." Naruto remarked, he knew if Kyuubi dead there will be war. And with Uzumaki blood inside him and seeing his bloodline, Sandaime Hokage will be forced to prepare him in young age.

There big chance he will be given to Danzo...

He shudder at that thought, become that man puppet is very creepy

His father do that so Naruto life turned better... True he have it harsh, very harsh but it better than turned into living weapon or something like that

At least he still can express his feeling and make bonds, even if it only a little but in the end he have so many friends and family

"And also... He seal Kyuubi inside me, so I can control it power..." Naruto continued as Manaka stare at him with wide eyes "The man who unleash Kyuubi from my mother seal was very dangerous, my father knew that man will come after me. That's why he give me that power... It maybe curse, but it also gift..." He finished with bitter smile

Manaka who hearing that only can stare with slight wide eyes, her face is calm but Naruto can see there something in her mind

"I see..." Manaka finally muttered "Then... Can you control it? That fox power?" She asked

The response she got is Naruto eyes turned to crimson red with black slit make her flinched as she recall the eyes of the Kyuubi that night, then Naruto eyes back to his cerulean blue and he smile at her

"Is that answering your question?" He stated

Manaka in response merely nodded, she put another thoughtful face and asked "Say, you said you going to tell me about you this week. When you will tell me?" She really more curious now and wish to know Naruto identity fast

"In this week, this still Tuesday Manaka-chan. Wait until weekend..." Naruto answered make Manaka pouted

Eventually Manaka sighed, she knew Naruto won't tell her even if she beg more. If he said wait it mean wait

"And those Shadow? What is it?" Manaka asked as she recall the creature they faces last night

Naruto face become grim hearing that, something that Manaka found intriguing "It was part of the Shadow I pull out from that woman, I don't know how it can be appear but I assure you. We still not see the last of them..." Naruto told his Master

"That thing... Exactly what is that, Naruto?" Manaka voice for once held seriousness "I don't mind you keep your identity secret Naruto but that thing... It not right, that thing... I can even see Archer and Saber feel panic when see them though it only for moment... What is that?" She asked again

Naruto stare at his Master, it not surprise she will demand to know what is it seeing that thing is very serious. Naruto also sure that everyone have similar mind about those Shadow, it was that who massacre people in Fuyuki City

And with the still increasing number, no doubt all of them will be focused to face this Shadow being... Even Kirei won't have choice but stop them...

Kirei...

Kotomine Kirei...

Naruto eyes narrowed at that man... He is no doubt, Lancer Master... That man... That man is filled with Angra Mainyu aura...

After the meeting Naruto had use his clone try to search for Lancer Master. By following Lancer presence using Sage Mode he can sense the spearman aura that covered the church though it only barely able to felt and he had to enter Sage Mode to detect that

"It not something you should worry now Manaka... I will tell you in time, along with my identity..." Naruto said, his tone leave no argument. He can't have Manaka to know about the Shadow, not yet... If she knew about it, Naruto sure she will want to meet this Shadow... Not to mention the Shadow can corrupt Manaka mind...

The time when Naruto and the Shadow encounter each other is time to end the War... But this isn't the time... Not yet...

'Though I hate it... The war need to be ended soon... With Shadow roamed free... It will end soon... I already make my move to Saber and Archer... Now it time to pay Caster visit...' Naruto thought with wary

Manaka stare at Naruto... She actually want to know what happen, she really tempted to use Command Seal to make Naruto tell the truth. But she manage to hold herself to not do that

If Naruto said later, then she will found out later. She can wait, beside this Shadow may become useful for her excuse to killing people

All her seed is almost gone due to last battle. She will need more Mana and sacrifice to make them

"We will kill people today, I need preparation so I can face Tohsaka-san and Emiya-san..." Manaka told him and change the topic

"I know... We can go after this... I will send clone to check on temple today..." Naruto replied and Manaka blinked

"We targeting her tonight?"

"Yes... The War already went for one week, we should end this now ne?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Emiya Residence<p>

"Are you okay, Tohsaka?" Shirou asked

This morning when he wake, he find Saber sit on side of his bed. He didn't remember anything other than copying Archer swords and rescue Tohsaka, after that the memory become blur

Apparently according to Saber, their battle interjected by mysterious attacker. Something that was very disturbing... Shirou sure he see a hint of wary when she spoke about the Shadow thing

So right now, here he is. After confirming Rin is fine, other than multiple crack on her ribs and bones, she actually fine

He see Rin who now laying in bed, she have few bandage wrapped on her bed

"I'm fine Emiya-kun..." Rin replied "It just minor wound, don't worry I will able to move again this noon..." She reassured and she feel warm when see Shirou smile and relieve face

"I'm glad... So... What actually happen last night? Saber didn't mention much, she also seems upset..." Shirou asked as he see Rin slowly pull herself to sit

"We gout our butt kicked, that what happen..." Rin stated flatly, completed with deadpan look on her face

Shirou blanched at that, no wonder Saber seems upset

"I can understand Saber feeling... Last night... If those Shadow didn't come, it will be our lose..." Rin sighed while rub her temple

"Those Shadow... What is that actually? I didn't manage to see since I already unconscious.."

"I don't know..." Rin answered, her eyes become grim "I don't know what is that Emiya-kun, but whatever is it. It something that responsible for people that loss during this week..." She said sternly and Shirou eyes also become grim

He and Rin already watch the news, it was few days ago, three or four. A mysterious assailant appear and caused many people loss, the numbers that loss is almost reach half thousand already and if it not stopped no doubt the whole city is in danger

Rin already call Kirei and ask the priest but the moderator of the Grail War stated he also didn't know what happen. But one thing sure is it not caused by Servant

For Shirou who hold the ideals of Superhero, what happen now is clearly horror for him. A hundred people already missing for God sake! And no doubt they actually dead rather than missing!

"We will talk with Einzbern this noon Emiya-kun. Maybe she knew about something. Anyway, let go to dojo now and talk about what you did last night." Rin said, the school is closed for a time due to Shinji action so it was holiday for them. And she actually pretty curious to what Shirou just did last night, summoning Archer sword like that out of nowhere is very surprise

"Eh? You mean now? But I had said to Sakura yesterday that I will visit her this morning!" Shirou exclaimed with surprise and it true, he plan to visit Sakura after talk with Rin

"Emiya-kun, you can visit her tonight or tomorrow. This thing is more important, now you better prepare yourself..." Rin said sternly, she understand that Shirou want to see Sakura but the Shadow now is more important along with his training.

Shirou meanwhile also know about that, the Shadow and his training is important. Who know what the Shadow able to do? It can attack Sakura!

He found himself reluctantly nodded, as much he hate it but the Shadow and how to handle it come first. It for Sakura safety

Rin seeing Shirou nod glad he understand, she about to stand but winced at the pain and Shirou notice this as he went to her side

"You okay? Maybe we can do it later. You seems still pretty tired, don't force yourself.." Shirou said in worry as he held his hand on her shoulder

Rin blushed a bit at the contact she shrug his hand and turn her head away with 'humph!'

"I'm fine! This wound is nothing! Come on!" She force herself to stand, holding the pain she feel as she start to walk to the dojo

"Wait! Tohsaka!" Shirou called as he pursuing her

* * *

><p>With Sakura at hospital<p>

Sakura stare at the wall in her room in front of her. It actually surprise that her grandfather let her stay at hospital for moment

She didn't know why but she sure her grandfather planning something by doing that

She currently waiting for her Sempai...

Her Sempai said he will visit her again this morning yesterday!

Even he come with Saber but still, for him to come to see her, to spend time with her

It make her very happy!

She let out sigh, her life now start to become better! She can't believe this, maybe this War actually blessing in disguise!

Thanks for this War her Sempai seems become more intimate to her, more close and even maybe he finally realize her feeling and will give it back!

She hummed as she see her reflection through the mirrior. Even in hospital attire she must appear clean iin front of her Sempai! It maybe not date but Sempai is someone who very precious to her! So she have to look good!

She turned and see the clock, it was 08:00AM. Sempai said in morning which mean maybe soon or later he will come!

She stare at the door and wait for her Sempai to come, she can't wait to see his face again!

...

...

...

...

...

And yet... Until noon she waiting, he never come...

Unknown to Shirou his decision making condition worse than before

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ryuudou Temple, 09:00AM<p>

One of Naruto clone narrowed his eyes as he arrive at the temple gate. The scene in front of him clearly something he not expect

A yellow line that used by police, currently strapped into the gate, indicating that police just in here not long ago

Naruto, still invisible jump throug the entrance and entering the stairs. He jumped few times again and finally reach for the top of the temple gate

His eyes widened at the scenery in front of him

"What the hell is happen..." He muttered with shock

The temple... Is destroyed...

Many of the house is pummeled to the ground, a crater, hole and tree that destroyed appear...

The damage not too big, but it was clear there battle of Servant in here last night... This damaged state only can caused by that after all

He began to materialize himself, his sensor ability expanded and he take moment to calm down then he make hand seal "Ninpō : Kagura Shingan! (Ninja Art : Mind Eye of the Kagura!)"

By any mean Kaguya Shingan actually supportive Noble Phantasm. It increase Naruto sensor ability, not to the point of Sage Mode but it make him capable to sensing everything around him

He ask Karin to teach her this and while he not as good as Karin but it manage to increase his Presence Detection one parameter

...

...

...

'It... It was faint but...' Naruto could sense some Caster aura, the aura nearly undetectable had he not use Kagura Shingan he won't be able to detect it

However suddenly kunai appear on his hand and he twist his body, blocking several projection that aimed to him

"Come out, whoever you are!" Naruto called. He knew the attacker manage to knew when Naruto aware from his/her presence when he use Kagura Shingan, he actually sense something when in normal state but it just glimpse and gone afterward

He turn to see a black shadow fell down from the tree, Naruto eyes narrowed as he see someone who appearance is nothing but have black skin, black outfit and skull mask appear, juding by his outfit Naruto manage to know the figure was male

"I take it you who responsible for this?" He asked, gesturing to temple state. While asking he observe him more with calm eyes 'Obviously a Servant but... All Servant already summoned! And the way he throw dagger...'

Naruto broke out from his mind when Assassin throw another pair of daggers to him, in response Naruto merely throw his own kunai and shuriken

While running and jumping, both assassin keep throwing projectiles to each other, their speed is so fast that even trained eye will have problem to catch their move

Naruto twist his tri pronged kunai and throw two of them, Assassin seeing this throw another daggers.

The weapons clashed in air, bouncing to each other. However Naruto throw another pair of kunai to Assassin while throw extra one far away from Assassin

Assassin pull out his daggers again and block the coming projectlies, he smirked when see Naruto kunai missed him far away

"Losing your touch?" He mocked

Naruto in response only smirked "Hardly..." He said before pull his fingers

The kunai that soared to another direction revealed to have Chakra string attached to it, it direction bended to other way due to Naruto act

The kunai flying to tri pronged kunai who still floating and it hit it, the clash of the weapon make the tri pronged kunai bounced and landed in Assassin feet

Assassin who seeing the act since the beginning didn't realize Naruto plan. He too focused to seeing the bounce of the weapon until-

FLASH! SLASH!

"Gurgh!" Assassin spew out blood as Naruto appear in front of him, blood emerge from the black Servant chest as Naruto kunai cut through it

With fast, Naruto bend his body and grab Assassin throat then he kick the ground and slam Assassin to the wall, pin him to it

"I give you three seconds to explain why there another Assassin in here..." He said coldly

The Assassin struggle to free, inwardly the Servant of Shadow cursed himself for underestimating the blonde. He knew the blonde Servant is good but he never think the blond also trained to be Assassin!

"3... 2... 1... Die!"

With single move of his hands, Assassin head cut off from his body. Naruto stare with impassive face at the dead Servant as he drop his body

'This is it? Done? It... It was too...'

Too plain...

That was what Naruto think as he see the Servant body turned to black dust... It was too plain and simple... Why the hell the Master of this new Servant let him dead this easy?

He is dead, Naruto had no doubt. Clearly he sense life gone from his body... But why it seems so simple?

He have to think about that later... He then tilt his head to the temple direction

He sense Caster energy if he not wrong... He have to check it now... This thing could be thinking later...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at church...<p>

Kirei Kotomine kneel in front of altar as usual. While true he maybe can be considered as villain but he still priest, and he always doing his job

Helping people by talking to them, and also praying to God of course

He just done his pray before he slowly stand, smirk adorned his face before he turn and see his guest that just arrive

"Hello Saver. I believe this is the first time we meet right?" Kirei greeted as he see Naruto who wearing casual outfit stand while leaning to the chair

Naruto face is stoic, his blue eyes not showing and playful or cheerful he always held instead, it filled with icy flame

What Kirei said is true, while the priest had meet Manaka but he never meet with Saver directly. Now Kirei meet with him he can see why Lancer respect this man

There something about Saver... His aura is screaming regal and dominance, it as if you stand in presence someone who powerful. It remind Kirei of Gilgamesh

"It is, Kirei Kotomine... I take it you like the curry I give to you?" Naruto asked with stoic tone

Hearing that Kirei smirk widened, he knew he won't be able to hide his status forever to Saver. Among everyone in this War , it was Saver who the most dangerous

"Yes, I must say. When eating that curry I feel so... Alive... The rich flavour and the spicy taste that struck my tongue is... Overwhelming..." He spoke in sincere happy tone and its true. When he eat that curry he never feel so life, other than what happen 10 years ago this curry is the best. He still can feel the spicy and delicious taste on his tongue and he also can feel his black heart is beat so hard that it almost remind him to his old heart

"I glad you enjoy the taste..." Naruto said with nod "Now would you answer how you become Lancer Master?" He asked sternly

"That is quite complicated question..." Kirei answered while tapping his figner to his chin "Short explanation, I stole him from his real Master..." There no reason to lie, Naruto already knew his status as Master so hiding it would be useless

"I see..." Naruto replied with thoughtful face "Then last question... You wouldn't happen to be Master of the Shadow that assault us in night aren't you?"

The voice from Naruto in last question hold nothing but coldness. The voice is so cold and even it only words but Kirei can't help to be intimidated, the voice of Saver is clearly threat

Had Kirei is normal person he will cower in fear. But Kirei is not, so he answered without fear

"No I'm not..." Kirei answered simply

"Are you swear on your life, Master of Lancer?" Naruto pressed with more intense

"I am..." Kirei answered again "However I must inform you that I, no longer become Master of Lancer..." He told the blonde

Naruto eyes widened at the statement, surprise clearly on his face hearing that. What Kirei mean by that?!

Before he able to continue his question another voice intefere him

"Hoo, we have guest Kotomine? Why you didn't inform me?"

At that voice Naruto freeze for moment before he turned to see a figure appear from the shadow. He have spiky blonde hair but unlike Naruto, his blonde hair more pale. He also have crimson eyes instead blue, he wearing white jacket with fur on it colar, underneath it he wear plain black t-shirt and black jeans along with black shoes

Blue saphire meet with red crimson

Naruto and Gilgamesh stare at each other, their eyes is intense as they studying each other posture. Naruto face is stoic for once while Gilgamesh have smirk on his face

'This will be interesting' Kirei thought as he see Naruto and Gilgamesh who staring to each other

"Servant Saver... I didn't think I will meet you in face to face this soon..." Gilgamesh stated, smirk on his face as he stare at Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Weew, many thing happen in this chapter eh?!<strong>

**First we have Caster that dead, absorbed by Shadow along with her Master! And second, we have different Assassin! Yeah, you got that right! The Assassin is different from the one who in Heaven Feel route! Zouken you manipulative bastard!**

**I'm sure many of you already knew which Assassin that summoned**

**And Manaka also continue to have Cycle of Dream! She start to see Naruto memories a lot! Naruto also already prepare himself for big fight! He also start to forge Manaka path and going to question her about her goal later!**

**Poor Sakura, got abandoned like that. But oh well, her life already poor since the beginning. Adding little drama is fine right?**

**What exactly Caster leave for Naruto?! And Naruto also manage to kill Assassin! Does it mean Assassin is dead finally?!**

**Oh my! Lancer is gone! Kirei not his Master anymore! What happen to the spearman?!**

**And yes! Finally! Confrontation between Gilgamesh and Naruto! Hahaha I bet none of you see it will be this fast! Fufufu I'm so eeeevil leaving you in cliffhanger like this XD**

**Now I going to make clear for Naruto ability. All his jutsu is Noble Phantasm, it can be in form of attack or support. C rank Ninjutsu possess A rank strength. B rank possess A+. A rank possess A++ and S rank Ninjutsu possess A+++ power. I mean come on! You see how Zabuza and Kakashi clash their water dragon technique?! Holy shit that was big! And Daibakufu no Jutsu from Kakashi enough to almost make the entire forest sink to water!**

**It was fact! If you want to protest I suggest you read Naruto Bio Sheet in Naruto the Fatherly Sage that written by fairy tail dragon slayer. Open the chapter 7 and read it, the data in there is Cannon! And this Naruto while most ability is Cannon but he also AU, the difference between this story is instead staying as Hokage Naruto decide to combine the Elemental Nation**

**Oh by the way, I have this idea after reading Naruto the Strange Mage froom fairy tail dragon slayer!**

**Each of you can ask question to the character in NSoHG! Few of best question will be displayed in Omake!**

**Oh an******d** al******s**o PM me if you intere******s**te******d** to be my Beta! I nee******d** one now xP**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD **


	15. The Shadow Assault!

**Previou****s Chapter Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>The dead of Shinji actually not Zouken plan, so in order to payback Caster, he make visit to her<strong>

**True Assassin born and fight with Caster and Kuzuki. However it revealed the main attacker is Shadow who hiding, the Shadow manage to get rid of Kuzuki and Caster but not before Caster cast final spell and give last gift for Naruto to avenge her**

**Another dream cross to Manaka mind when she sleep, after that she become more serious and began to connect Naruto presence with Shadow. She questioned Naruto but the older blonde said he will told her later**

**Meanwhile Rin and Shirou also become wary to the Shadow and decide to visit Illya to warn them**

**Sakura who don't know Shirou spend time with Rin keep waiting for Shirou**

**Naruto who visit Ryuudou Temple got attacked by Assassin but Naruto dispose him easily**

**Meanwhile moment later in church, Naruto confront Kirei about the Shadow and confirm his identity as Lancer Master. But to his shock, Kirei stated he no longer Lancer Master**

**And before he able to question what he mean Gilgamesh come and finally both of them meet**

* * *

><p><em>"Even if it was other version of myself, I still won't consider him as my equal. Only that MAN who can be considered as my equal. Only that MAN I allow to stand side by side with me. Only that MAN I allow to be my ally. And only THAT man who I consider as friend." ~ Gilgamesh, King of Heroes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. The <strong>**Shadow Assault!**

* * *

><p>Sakura Matou stare at the cell of hospital above her with blank look<p>

It been hour since Rider give her the news... And been 3 hours since she wait for her Sempai...

When Shirou still not arrive until 10:00AM, Sakura was veery worry. She afraid that her Sempai got wounded because the War, no matter how good Saber is but Rider had inform her that Saver is way above the Servant of Sword

Not just Saber, but Saver is absolutely and completely unbeatable in one on one or even two on one against them. Even if Berserker and Saber work together Rider sure Saver still will be the one that come out as winner

In any sense, Saver is broken character in this War...

Such strong Servant clearly make Sakura worry... While true Rider did said Saver is good guy but Rider also warn Sakura that Saver Master is dangerous...

Rider had stated when she live she had seen psychopath... Seeing she also actually... Evil being she knew another evil... Like people said, "take one to know one"

And Rider absolutely sure too, Saver Master is mentally unstable and very dangerous

The Servant of Mount only caught the crack on Saver Master perfect mask a little... Very little and in fact maybe only she and Caster that knew due to both their alignment to Evil... But the mask is perfect... It soo perfect that they admit Manaka mask could be consider very good even in their Age

And Rider knew well how very dangerous person who can create and make such perfect mask... There no doubt that little girl is very dangerous and mentally unstable behind that mask

If the legendary Medusa even stated that, Sakura don't want to take a risk. No matter how good Saver but he still her Servant... That was very dangerous thing

So after one hour waiting, she use her Command Seal to order Rider to protect Shirou and check on him since Rider actually didn't want to...

And the result?

Is not very good...

When Rider manage to sneak in, she caught glimpse that Shirou actually spend his time with Rin... Training with her...

Even Rider can't help but flinched when see the blank expression of Sakura when she told her the news...

The terror and horrified look on Sakura face remind her to her own life... When she turned to Gorgon... Raped by Poseidon... And not just she got raped but she also cursed afterward...

Sakura... Very much like her...

Why? Why he didn't come?

That was what Sakura thinking...

He was... He said to her that he will come, he will come this morning... And he clearly wanted to meet her again... So why? Why he go spend time with Nee-san? Why? He'd acted so kind and special...

At that realization hit her...

Shirou kindness actually not special... But it was normal... It was his nature to help and kind to people...

She not special one...

Sempai was just trying to protect her like he would any other girl he thought was in trouble. He has no feelings for her other than that, and she was...

'I was an idiot to think he did...' Sakura thought with clear despair 'How could I have been so stupid as to think he would love me? Why would he? I... I... I'm filthy...'

She had been tainted by insect, numerous bugs. Why the pure and gentle Emiya Shirou will waste his time with her? An insect... A bug...

It just perfect that Emiya Shirou will spend his time with the great Rin Tohsaka... The idol in school and the most talented Magus in this Town... She should knew better that Sempai will never love her... His heart belong to Onee-san...

**Isn't it good? A pair of insects loving each other? Why a bug like Emiya Shirou and Rin Tohsaka deserve a Goddess like her?**

Sakura skin become paler at sudden thought that crossed to her mind

She didn't... She didn't... She didn't just think that! How?! How could she?! How could she... How could she thinking that?! She didn't feel like herself while she was thinking that. It was just so wrong, it wasn't her at all, it was filthy and horrible and nothing she would ever consider but...

**After all I went through... They not even care... They not even aware... Why should I grace them with my kindness?**

Her horror increased and mortification plastered on her face. Fear grip her chest as she can't maintain the feeling on her heart

Rider who watching Sakura in astral form in corner of hospital room notice the look on Sakura face

"Sakura?" She called, worry clear on her voice "Are you okay?"

That snap Sakura out from her thought... She turn to the corner and see Rider already materialize herself

"I... I'm fine... Rider... I just feel sick..." She answered

Yeah, that's it... She just still sick... The previous thought before never crossed on her mind... It just her imagination and prove she still need rest... That's why Grandfather still not call her until now, he must be know her condition

Yeah... She just needed to get another sleep, and get her mind back in order. It wasn't a problem, she didn't really believe any of those things. it was nothing but mindless lashing out, nothing more, nothing serious...

She just needed to rest, that was all.

* * *

><p>Zouken Matou cackled as he feel Sakura dark emotion<p>

All according to the plan...

When that Emiya boy said he will visit Sakura again, that was one of few the best button he can press

That night, he already knew Emiya boy and that Tohsaka girl will after Caster seeing she most vulnerable

However he can't have that, Caster and Assassin is needed to satisfy Shadow hunger

So he send Shadow underling to deal with them, however his primary target is the Master. Not need to dead since he can't have that yet, just maim them

If that Emiya boy death, Sakura mental won't break down. Not now, sure she will but the hope she gain still not enough to make her down to despair

However that doesn't mean he can't give her taste of despair. His plan is to have Emiya or Tohsaka wounded, and afterward he sure the Tohsaka girl will train the Emiya boy and make him not visit Sakura this morning

He let out manic chuckle again, oh that Tohsaka Heiress. Really, his entire family is a fool. Not just his father but also her, both of them is fool!

Her Sister practically ignore her whole existence, exactly just like what her father will do. A idiotic man who sold his daughter to Devil, a man who try to become something that not human by reaching root

Idiot... Both of them

And there Saver...

The old insect eyes narrowed as his mind wondered about the blonde warrior. If there anyone Zouken Matou wary to in this War is that Servant of Savior

The power the blonde display rivaled or even mightier than King of Heroes. Zouken Matou know one thing, in this War Gilgamesh and Saver is the broken characters in this battle

Both of them Gods in battlefield, and if both of them clashed Zouken had no doubt there chance this city could be wiped out. And the possibility for that happen is very high

However despite both of them is equal in Zouken eyes but the old man more worry about Saver. She reason why Zouken wary to him more than Gilgamesh is because Saver not arrogant. Well he arrogant but not as much as Gilgamesh

Saver is more calm, calculating, sharp, strong and won't hesitate to kill innocent if it needed

Zouken pretty sure he won't be able to take Gilgamesh if the King of Heroes serious against him, in mere second he will reduced to trash, even the Shadow won't be able to beat the Golden King. A single wave of hundred weapon from the King gate will tear apart him and the Shadow

But the biggest weakness of the King is he VERY FUCKING DAMN arrogant... With little surprise, Zouken sure the King will be shredded by the Shadow

However, Saver is another case...

Zouken pretty sure the moment Saver meet Shadow, he will terminate it... After see the power he use when blown out almost 200 Shadow Underling with single attack all doubt is vanish...

He need to play his weapon very careful against Saver... Right now he only have three weapons, one is cannon, giant catapult and arrow... But those two still not enough to take down Saver who is big castle

He even let Sakura rest and flee from Matou Residence to avoid Saver. He had seen Saver Presence Detection and heard about it, and also know how damn pretty good it is

Zouken doubt he still going to survive even if he stay at his own territory against being like Saver, that's why he let Sakura rest in hospital. It because he also not there, the place currently is empty

He will back to Matou Residence after gather good amount of weapon to deal with Saver or at least able to distract him enough for Shadow to tear him apart

"Master..."

Zouken turned to see one of his weapon, a women wearing black outfit, white skull mask and dark purple hair that tied into high ponytail

"The spy on Caster place is killed... It was Saver..." She reported

Zouken blinked, that fast? He was thinking maybe it will be night when Saver come to check the temple... To think he will check it in noon like this...

"I see... Well, it doesn't matter. He must be thinking you already dead, now bring 20 of you with us..." Zouken ordered

Assassin bowed to her Master again as 20 dark shadow appear in space and 20 skull masked black figure appear

Seeing the army, Zouken grinned. This Assassin very useful, they maybe not possess strength but they possess numbers and can be very dangerous

He then feel another thing appear. His weapon, his main weapon

The Shadow...

It manifested, which mean Sakura must be sleep now. Heh, no wonder from the stress. Zouken pretty sure she find out about the Emiya boy

He cackled again, soon. His weapon will ready, only in few days, heck! Maybe soon Sakura will break down!

"Now... Its time to leave... We need another army to take down Saver..."

Zouken began to walk as the Shadow, followed by 10 Assassin and follow him. To the giant forest that covered Einzbern castle

* * *

><p>Present. With Naruto, at Church<p>

Naruto stare at the man in front of him. His face is serious and there steel on his saphire blue eyes that always cheerful

'This man...' Naruto observe the man who smirked at him

The fellow blonde that stand in front of him now isn't human, Naruto can tell that.

At one glance, all Servants can tell this man also Servant... But for Naruto... His eyes and sensor caught something else

The man maybe good in hide his aura, he exactly almost like Human, it as if this man is alive. Yet at same time he not, he almost like Servant but his aura clearly tell Naruto that this man is alive in flesh and blood

And the aura that this man possess... It like Saber but greater... There something about this man that seems familiar to Naruto... This man presence... Remind him of...

'Sasuke...' Naruto thought. This man remind Naruto to Sasuke somehow...

And also himself...

"You... May I know your name, Your Majesty?" Naruto asked, but despite the polite words there no politeness on his voice

Gilgamesh smirk dimmed a bit, despite the polite words from Saver but the tone he use still insulting. Still, Saver immediately can see and tell he is King. That was point for him in Gilgamesh book even if it only little

But still to demand his name and not offer him his own name. That still rude, even if he interested on him but that still not give Saver right to rude like this

However before Gilgamesh can speak, Naruto cut him

"Sorry for cut you but isn't it proper if I introduce myself first?" Naruto stated and Gilgamesh blinked. The smirk on the Golden King face lightened a bit and he make gesture so he continue

Naruto take deep breath before he flash grin to Gilgamesh "

"My name Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Emperor of Shinobi and Samurai. Child of Prophecy, the founder of peace, the first Mortal that dare to slap Goddess in the face and win against her! The Savior of the World when Moon about to crash down to the Earth, the Conqueror of Kyuubi, the mighty beast that hailed as God!" Naruto declared proudly while pointing to himself, foxy grin plastered on his face. He didn't have problem to declare his name, the only reason why no one know his name is because no one asked save for Lancer. Even Rin not asking that, she only ask what is he not what his name

He actually going to tell Lancer his name but since Lancer Master is problematic he decided not to. Now Kirei no longer Lancer Master, he didn't see what the problem

Beside, this man isn't same like all participant in Fifth Holy Grail War. There something about him that make Naruto wary

Gilgamesh who hearing that let out impressed grunt. The introduction and the tittle is quite impressive. He then put thoughtful face

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Gilgamesh rolled the other blonde name on his tongue. That name... He never heard that name, inwardly he scowled. There no information about him, when he reincarnated back to live he still gain information from Throne of Heroes

The declaration from Saver also not lie. Gilgamesh can tell that Naruto is being honest, even it sounds almost unbelievable and impossible. If Saver was that great surely he will be very famous but the Golden King can't find any info about him

'Either he is very good liar or... He come from different World...' Gilgamesh concluded. By any mean the King of Uruk not even surprise if Saver does come from another World. As the first King and the one that live in oldest era, such thing actually not surprise him so much

He had see many weird and impossible thing. But still, it kinda surprise to see someone who come from another universe like Saver

Kirei who listening Saver identity inwardly narrowed his eyes. He never heard Hero with that name, if Saver that great surely his name will be famous. Especially the part who repelled the moon

It remind him to Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. It was said he also repel the moon when fight against Crimson Moon

Could it be.. There someone who help Zelretch when he repel the moon but died in proceed? Does Saver friends of Zelretch?

True all his abilites is similar like Magecraft when Kirei observe him but all of them actually not. Kirei make mental note to ask Gilgamesh after this, after all the King of Heroes still have information from Throne of Heroes

Unfortunately for Kirei, the information Gilgamesh gain come from Throne of Heroes limited to the information from Fourth Holy Grail War. The moment he reincarnated the information stop, the only one who gain info about Naruto is only Servant from Fifth Grail War

So it not surprise seeing Gilgamesh did not know anything about Naruto

But still...

Gilgamesh stare at Naruto, this man had asked his name, and he already introduce himself. Normally Gilgamesh will throw spear to normal man who dare to act like this to him

However there something about Saver... Gilgamesh can recognize this man not mongrel, the eyes Saver possess. Is not eyes of mongrel, the aura this man possess also not normal... There something... Something deep inside Gilgamesh that make the Golden King himself gawked...

Deep inside his heart... Where not even Gilgamesh himself aware... He knew... This man is equal to him... Something that insane seeing he only consider Enkidu, the one who equal to him

"Hmph! Uzumaki... My name Gilgamesh! the King of Uruk, the proud son of Lugalbanda and Ninsun. And the most prominent King amongst kings. I am the slayer of Humbaba the Terrible, the monstrous giant whom the gods feared. I was the one who slew the Bull of Heaven when the petulant goddess, Ishtar, unleashed it upon my people for my rejection of her advances. I'm the first worthy human to enter the Throne of Heroes, and none that comes after me could even hope to outshine my glory."

Gilgamesh introduce himself with triumph expression and cocky smirk. Naruto who hearing that had wide eyes as he stare at the Golden King with clear surprise on his eyes

'Gilgamesh, King of Heroes... Another Servant?! But how?! I understand if Assassin got summoned since the first Assassin actually fake but... How?' Naruto outwardly keep calm face however the gear on his mind actually try it best to work out and find the result

He maybe not as smart as Shikamaru but still! This thing is ridiculous! Jus... Justeache? Or Justeaze never mention about this!

How could be there another Servant other than him?! Could it be... Angra Mainyu found out about Justeaze act and it also pick champion to fight him?

And if that true, it was Gilgamesh from all Heroes... The King of Heroes! The Greatest Hero! The Original Hero!

A worthy opponent... The best of this World...

'Let me quote Manaka-hime. "Interesting".' Naruto thought with grin inwardly "I see. It pleasure to meet you, King of Heroes..." Naruto stated with bow

Gilgamesh only give amusement smirk seeing Naruto bow to him "I see you recognize your superior. Hmph! Perhaps there may be hope for you..." He responded

Naruto who hearing that rise his head to see Gilgamesh again and give him smirk "Don't rise your hope yet. King of Heroes, while true you are superior to the current me. But you not superior to the real me..."

Gilgamesh eyes narrowed at that statement. If he offended, he didn't show any sign other than furrowed eyebrow "Are you saying, you dare to grace me with only a shadow of yourself?" He asked with calm tone however despite the calm there hint of threat in his words

"Now, now..." Naruto snorted "No offense, King of Heroes but when I come here I didn't think I will meet the King of Uruk. I come here to confirm something to Kotomine Kirei so pardon me if I offend you..." Naruto said, however there amusement on his voice despite his words seems apologetic

"I see... That was acceptable reason..." Gilgamesh remarked "However, what make you think even your real self will be my equal? Many had stated they was my equal, many of them in fact only mongrel who is pretender. And only few of them I respect but even none of them survive against me. None of them equal to me..." He boasted in usual arrogant manner "While I admit, you indeed proved to be very entertaining and interesting subject. But to think yourself is superior than me? You walk on thin ice, warrior." Gilgamesh warned him with narrowed eyes

'This man clearly have pride issue. Remind me to someone else...' Naruto thought as he recall Sasuke who boasting about Uchiha "Believe me, as fellow Leader and King I can understand how you feel King of Heroes. But surely you also understand mine?" Naruto eyebrow furrowed "In my past, I'm the Greatest, the Strongest, the one that make impossible to possible. So I won't let anyone look down on me, even if it the Greatest King. Not until they prove themselves to me because I have my damn pride as well as the Greatest..." Naruto stated simply as he cross his arm to his chest

Gilgamesh eyes narrowed further. This... This man dare to speak like him in that way? How arrogant! He is the King! No one speak to him like that and live! 'Save for Saber since she look more tempting when rebellious.' Gilgamesh thought while began to ponder to throw Gáe Bolg to Naruto now

However there something that make Gilgamesh pause to do that. It was Naruto eyes, the steel and ice on the saphire blue eyes of his fellow blonde remind him to someone else

Someone who he consider as equal in live...

No matter how many damn time he insult him when they fight, HE still gaze to him with steel eyes that refuse to down.

'Enkidu...' Gilgamesh thought sourly. As he stare at Naruto he can't help but feel the familiar aura and eyes that crawl to his heart. Still, even if it familiar he won't accept this man that easy. Alexander also great King, but Gilgamesh still not accept him as friend.

But still, he will give this man chance to prove himself at least

"You have guts Uzumaki..." Gilgamesh commented and Naruto grinned

"Of course I am! I had punch Goddess in the face!" He stated proudly and Gilgamesh let out laugh

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed..." Gilgamesh said "Introduction aside, what your real purpose to come here?"

At that question Naruto face back to serious "The Shadow..." He said "Angra Mainyu, who control it?"

That statement brought surprise to Kirei and Gilgamesh who able to hide it very well. Saver aware of something that Servant should not be aware by anyone save for Einzbern family or Zouken Matou

"And don't try to lie. Kirei over there" Naruto pointed to Kirei with his thumb "Have his heart replaced by Black Heart, Angra Mainyu power surrounding this area like river..."

"I see... How can you know about that?" Gilgamesh asked in curious tone

"The Grail herself summon me to stop it." Naruto answered firmly much to Kirei and Gilgamesh surprise again "I won't tell the details. But the Fourth War, when Angra Mainyu escape via mud, the Grail become pure even if it only a moment. Then she come and ask my help to destroy the Grail..." He finished

'She?' Gilgamesh and Kirei thought with confused but save it for later. They both glanced to each other and Gilgamesh noted there hint of seriousness in Kirei eyes

Saver need to be eliminated...

While Gilgamesh also don't want to have such corrupt and vile thing as his treasure, but that thing will work to clean the Humanity. He will clean them all and gather the Survivor, the stronger and more worthy Human then lead them

"So you come here to destroy one of my treasure.." Gilgamesh stated with narrowed eyes "Maybe you more like Dog than I thought..." He sneered

"Don't be like that, King of Heroes..." Naruto snorted but he caught what Gilgamesh mean "You come here to destroy one of my treasure" It was obvious Gilgamesh knew he come from different World

It wasn't hard for someone to find it out if they have complete information from Throne of Heroes. The reason why Manaka didn't able to find out is because she didn't have complete information

Servant meanwhile will have one that complete. True there won't be any complete info about him but it won't be hard for any Heroes to put the puzzle and find out he actually new in Throne of Heroes and his history never exist

Which mean, he come from different World

Though Gilgamesh reason is different, but not Naruto know about that

"Now, now. Don't be like that Your Majesty, there reason I come and want to destroy it." Naruto stated "I have my own reason..."

"And what is it?" Gilgamesh pressed

"I just feel like it..." Naruto simply answered make Kirei blinked while Gilgamesh narrowed his eyebrow

"You like it?" Gilgamesh repeated

"Yup!" Naruto nodded "I kinda bored since I have nothing to do so I decide to play along..."

At that statement Kirei pretty sure there will be fight now. Inwardly he cringed, if Gilgamesh and Saver fight in here and now there will be problem in public. It will cause Mage Association no doubt bother this War

He about to told Gilgamesh to delay the fight later or went to somewhere else but before he able to he found himself surprised when Gilgamesh start to laugh

"I see. I see..." Gilgamesh laughed, his expression show amusement "So you did it because you like it. Uzumaki, you really amusing..." Gilgamesh can understand what Naruto mean if what he think is true

In Naruto World, he was the King, the Leader, the Greatest. Just like him who is the King in this World. While Naruto reason is stupid but it actually hold power and confidence

As a King, he can do whatever he want and if he bored he simply can butt to someone problem

That's what Naruto words mean actually and Gilgamesh can understand that very well

This man not just have Enkidu traits but also Gilgamesh himself. And it was pretty damn amusing

"Hmph! I'm afraid I can't let you do that. While true it was vile thing but I still need it..." Gilgamesh stated simply

"Then we will meet in battlefield.." Naruto responded with same nonchalant manner "I'm sure you won't satisfied against clone like me. So we will meet, when the end come."

"Oh?" Gilgames furrowed his eyebrow "and what make you think I will wait?" He sneered "I'm the King, why should I wait for someone like you?"

"Because I also sure you won't satisfied if you interrupt now." Naruto simple reply "Seeing Kirei expression, I doubt you two responsible for what happen now. I'm sure you going to kill that thing in the end too." Naruto paused and he take breath "Beside, King of heroes. I sure you only want to face the best in the end right?"

Naruto is right. Gilgamesh only want to face the best. The Golden King actually didn't care about this War, save for Saber and the Grail to purge weak Human from his garden. He actually not plan to grace those mongrel with his presence until the end, only Saber who worthy for his presence

However that change when hear about Saver. Gilgamesh very interesting about the whiskered blonde but now he had meet him and know he from other universe, that make it become... Duller...

Gilgamesh had not interest to someone who come from another World. He already have his World alone, why care for other?

But... Still... Saver interest him. Naruto is the best from his own World. Summoned here to deal with Angra Mainyu. He actually don't care even if Grail summon another Hero but the Grail summon the best

That was something worthy his attention

If the Grail want to challenge him by summoning another King from other World. Why not?

He will show this man how superior is he

"Hmph! Very well, Uzumaki. I will let you deal with this Shadow." Gilgamesh stated after moment of silence "And when you done, we will fight at the peak of battle to decide who the winner"

"Thank you, King of Heroes." Naruto said in sincere tone and give brief nod to the golden King

"But." Gilgamesh continued and his eyes narrowed "I give you brief warning, don't you dare to touch Saber. He's mine, Uzumaki." The Golden King stated firmly

"Hoo?" Naruto eyebrow furrowed "I see you interested on her. If I may ask, why? Surely you know Saber desire for wish is a fool dream..." He told the King bluntly

"I know what she desire, she after all also stated her wish when there feast on the previous war." Gilgamesh replied and Naruto blinked, so there another feast before him eh? "But that what make her beauty, her fiery and hard personality is what make her interested. Wouldn't you agree?"

At that statement Naruto find himself put thoughtful face. What Gilgamesh said not entirely wrong. Not all woman face is match with their behavior. There few woman who is better when they act strong and little tomboy

See for her mother, the fiery red hair and her personality actually good contrast. True Kushina can act like woman but his father actually find Kushina... Tomboy act attractive. It make her more appeal than normal, had Kushina act like normal girl it will be little dull

And Naruto can't imagine if Saber act soo... Girly... A little girly who love to gossip and much like Ino. It doesn't match with her appearance, love doll maybe tolerable but to find her act like Ino?

"Well, I find what you said actually true King of Heroes..." Naruto murmured "I'm agree with you on that part, so you want me to left Saber for the last for you?" He stated

"That's right!" Gilgamesh nodded

"If you say so then. No problem..." Naruto actually not have problem with Gilgamesh request. He will deal with this Shadow first, afterward his next target maybe Berserker or Archer

He want to save Saber for the last because Shirou. The boy ability intrigue him so much, he will let that boy have more experience first so he will ready after the War end. He can see Shirou Emiya is good boy

...

No... Not good. It more like for that boy, happiness is sin and he only can live if other people happy.

That boy Survivor Guilt is deep... It scar him to the level almost like when Sasuke watch his family murdered in front of him

He inwardly held snort at that. Uchiha Massacre... Some people look down at the event saying it was light one and Sasuke was too bitchy

Well, how about if it were you the one who experience it? How about your own lovely brother to kill whole your family? In front of your eyes? And when you reach your revenge you realize that was all is order. The reality your brother love you so much that he can't afford to kill you

Oh yeah, people mostly silence when Naruto retort that to them

Naruto can understand Shirou guilt. And his devotion to Emiya Kiritsugu, that boy not wish to become Hero just because want to follow Kiritsugu but it also because his guilty feeling from 10 years ago

That's why he want to see how Shirou growth. He already make vow to look for Emiya family, he will help Illyasviel Emiya and Shirou Emiya case. He plan to get Saber the last so that boy had more time to spend time with Tohsaka girl and training

"By the way, King of Heroes." Naruto called "You said there feast from Fourth War, it mean yo survivor from that one. If I may, how you survive this long?" He asked

Gilgamesh stare at Naruto up, down, studying his posture while crossing his arms to his chest before grunted "Hmph! I will answer that one out of kindness. It was simple Uzumaki, the mud. The Angra Mainyu connected to the Grail thus make it able to use Third Magic, at first it try to corrupt me but that corruption is nothing I can't hold of. Since it can't do anything to me, it reincarnated me instead, make me back to living." He explained

"Hmm... I see..." Naruto muttered as he digest the information he get. So that's how Gilgamesh able to live until now.

Naruto stare at the Golden King, then he focused his sensor more and enchant it with simple sensor jutsu. Now he can sense it better, he can feel little presence of Angra Mainyu from Gilgamesh body

He can't feel it before because this place is surrounded by the aura and only when he can focus more that he can sense it

"Very well, King of Heroes. I think that's all. Now I will take my leave.." He stated and the Golden King nodded "Oh, I almost forgot. How about tomorrow night we meet? We will share our story, I will prepare the place for our conversation." He offered "Of course, Kirei can come too..." He added as he stare at Kirei who silence since the beginning

"Hoo?" Gilgamesh put smirk as one his eyebrow rose "I heard about your feast, I heard you held it in flying fortress. That was indeed quite impressive..." He admitted with grin

"So Kirei already told you." Naruto grin a bit "I will held our conversation in there then. I will give you personal tour tomorrow, please come to Fuyuki Bridge at 10:00PM..."

"Hmph! Very well then, I will look into it. Don't disappoint me, Uzumaki-san." Gilgamesh smirked and Naruto smirk back

"I won't..." He responded "I will take my leave then." With bow, the clone dispel himself

Gilgamesh and Kirei stare at the white smoke that slowly dissipated before Kirei turn to the King "You sure it wise to allow him move freely like that?"

"Not need to worry Kotomine." Gilgamesh reassured "What your plan actually? You, also actually will stay low and kill the winner of Grail right? It was same like me, I will wait until the end. Let Saver handle everything, this Shadow. I doubt it can beat Saver."

"And about Rin and that Emiya boy?" Kirei asked

"The Tohsaka Heiress. I will handle her Servant when this Shadow over. That Emiya boy too, as much I want to kill him but he useful for my Saber now. My battle with Saver will come when this Shadow death and after I deal with him, we can come for them..." Gilgamesh answered

Kirei nodded, the plan was quite simple. Right now he need to stay low, he actually worry about Rin rather Shirou. He had train Rin and knew the little girl very talented, though he can beat her but if he deal with Emiya at same time it will be quite dangerous

However, he sure he can handle them when the Greater Grail manifest itself. Nothing problem, though he need to hide now since there big chance Naruto will tell Rin about his status

"Uzumaki won't tell them about your status until the Shadow over..." Gilgamesh stated

"May I ask why?" Kirei narrowed his eyebrow, why Saver wouldn't tell Rin now?

"Because he need you..." Gilgamesh said with smirk "I can see it, he also invite you on feast tomorrow is the fact not I know why though. So you didn't need to worry for now, just make your plan to strike the moment the battle with Shadow gone.."

Though Gilgamesh didn't know Naruto reason but he actually right. Right now Naruto need Kirei, no doubt Rin will confront Kirei about the Shadow. And if Rin knew Kirei traitor the Tohsaka Heiress will report it to Mage Association

That was big NO for Naruto. Not yet, Naruto can't get many attention now. Kirei handle that part pretty well actually that's why Naruto need him, Naruto need Kirei to handle Mage Association for now

If Magus from there come here, the Grail is at risk and so do Naruto existence. Naruto can't have that, not yet. He need more time, this War will end, with his own way

"If you say so then.." Kirei muttered as he began to reform his plan. That was acceptable, if Rin not after him now then there nothing to worry "By the way, do you know exactly why who Saver is? I never heard someone named Naruto Uzumaki. And surely if his claim is as great it is, he should be recorded in history." He asked curiously

"Hmph!" Gilgamesh grunted "While I don't have any proof either he lie or not, but I can tell he not lie... Don't bother to look about him Kotomine, you won't find it anywhere." He stated

"Why?" Kirei can't help but asked again

"Because he live in fairy tale..." Gilgamesh simple response make the priest blinked

What Gilgamesh mean?

As he waiting for the King to elaborated but the Golden King seems won't do that. Deciding the King won't answer anymore he move the topic, he can think about it later "Should I come too tomorrow?" He asked

"You may come. He does invite you right?" Gilgamesh simply stated before he turn around "I will back at my room, do what you want but I suggest you stay away from Uzumaki way until I deal with him." He siad as he leave the priest alone

"If you say so..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Einzbern Forest<p>

The girl flee from the castle with the black giant...

It is a baffling escape...

She has abandoned her castle, the place designed to offer her the best defense to run to the forest

But that not matter...

She can sense it... She can feel it...

Danger is approaching the moment the enemies enter the forest...

As Lesser of Grail, Illyasviel von Einzbern can sense just what exactly that coming for her

And the second one is the giant of berserk, Berserker himself

The giant is personification of destruction who has his sanity taken away and only obey the girl.

Heracles by any mean is Greek greatest hero, the Mortal who manage to become God and stand in Zeus side. A Hero who finish Twelve Labor and gain immortality

By any mean, with the castle defense and Berserker on her side. Illya almost had nothing to fear... Save for Saver...

But now...

Even the Giant of Destruction spoke to his Master to flee... The insane giant, still manage to tell that not even he could defeat the approaching enemy

And that's what Illya need for run...

The thing that approach her is not ordinary thing... She know the thing that come for her is not something she and Berserker can match alone

So she ran... She ran away to the forest... She knew if that thing approach Berserker, the Servant of Madness won't become her Servant anymore

The giant carries her on his shoulder as they make their way through the forest

While they run, they can sense someone is on their way... The enemies however isn't the one she sensed, this time it was normal one

"Hoo, very wise aren't you? You know you can't win so you flee..."

Illya and Berserker halted as they see Zouken Matou appear, Assassin with white skull mask standing on his side

"Matou Zouken. So the person that's not chosen by the Holy Grail is acting like a Master..." Illya spat to him as she glance at Assassin. This Assassin isn't like fake one who she meet in Fifth Holy Grail Feast, this one is real. Why she not surprise somehow

Zouken must be know the hole that Caster made and then close it, he must be use the Samurai Assassin body ad catalyst to summon the real one

Illya jump down from Berserker and confront the founder of Makiri family, her red eyes is sharp and there no fear on it

"Hah! The Holy Grail doesn't choose the Masters. It just a vessel. Are you poisoned by the church, saying that it has mind and that it consecrates?" Zouken snorted while let out chuckle

The girl didn't answer and merely glare to him coldly. She knew what he mean actually by that, her old man also cheating and make her summon Berserker two months before the Grail War started

The Holy Grail is merely something to be filled, Masters are not chosen, but prepared as part of the ritual. And Servant merely tool to open the gate or path to the Root

"Hah. Aren't you the one who poisoned by delusion, Zouken?" Illya retorted with scoff "The Holy Grail that becomes the container has no will, but the Great Grail that choose the Master does. You people tried to fill the Holy Grail by summoning heroic spirit because the prototype is here, in this land..." Then she shrugged "Well, I'm sure the Makiri blood declined because you, the person concerned forgot about such thing." She said with cold manner

But the old man only let out laugh at her scorn response, not even bothered with the insult

"Oh, there's no need to worry. Makiri's decline will end now. The matter is about to be complete. The plan was to take part in the next ritual, but I was blessed with good game pieces. My earnest desire is about to come true..." Zouken replied in nonchalant manner

"I see... Then do as you wish. I'm not interested in you. I don't like having vessels beside myself, but you're going to fail anyway. I won't bother you, so why don't you go back to the pit where you belong?" Illya told him in mock pity manner

"You do not need to tell me about that. The sunlight is tough on this old body of mine, so I will return to my nest once my business is done..." Zouken said "But... I get rather uneasy when thing run too smoothly like this. I shall take your body just in case. My dearest wish is virtually complete if I can seize you here..." The hostility began to spark as he spoke that sentence

And as soon he did that, 10 Assassin emerges from the tree, all of them landed, circling Illya and Berserker like pack of hyenas corner their prey

However Illya remain calm. She not even afraid to the pack of Assassin that surround her and Berserker

"A Noble Phantasm that allow you to split your body and make multiple Servant..." Illya remarked as she stare at the groups of Assassin, then smirk plastered on her face "Do you think a numbers of cokcroach will enough to take down Berserker?"

Zouken know the answer... Illya didn't need to ask him about it... No matter how good Assassin but there no way they can hurt Berserker, even if there hundred of them but it still won't enough

Berserker Skin won't gain any scratch save for someone who possess B rank attack. And even if it does, after you kill Berserker with B rank level strength he will resurrected and then gain immunity from your attack

Against Assassin, who possess only C rank Strength. Even if there hundreds or more of them it still won't enough, none of them even will able to scratch Berserker skin

"Berserker!" Illya commanded her Servant

The Servant of Madness bellowed like a beast, before he moved and with fast apppear on one Assassin. He swung his axe-sword horizontally, even Assassin should be fast but Berserker is faster. Heracles is called Greek Greatest Hero for some reason

Too late to react, one Assassin immediately destroyed by the attack, the body crushed by the giant power and instantly death.

Seeing this, all Assassins leaped forward. Daggers on each their hands, ready to launched to their enemies. Their hands blurred as they throw numerous daggers

The result is like Illya predicted, the group of daggers bounced as soon it meet Berserker black skin like rubber ball meet thick wall.

Berserker let out another roar before he swing his axe-blade again, knocking few Assassin who not manage to dodge away. And few who got knocked instantly death as Berserker axe-blade slice them or crush them immediately, proving the monstrous strength of the giant

The Assassin seeing this able to see that there nothing they can do against the giant. They doesn't possess strength or Noble Phantasm that able to pierce Berserker skin, the result of the battle already clear

However, Assassin actually not known as Servant who kill Servant. But Servant who kill Master

With new targets, all Assassins slip daggers to their hands before they throw it to Illya

The white haired Homunculus had wide eyes as she see the projectiles aimed to her. But before any of them able to hurt her, Berserker stand in front of her and protect her from all attacks

And thus, the new game began. Now the table start to turned back as Assassin keep targeting Illya. There more than 10 Assassins who try to attack Illya but Berserker keep protect her

Dozens barrage of projectiles launched and all of them bounced as they hit Berserker skin as the giant try to attack the black Servant while keeping his Master save

By any mean this battle actually not intent to win, Assassins knew even there more of them they still won't able to harm the little girl from Berserker and it just matter of time before the giant able to beat them

But that was what they after

They never mean to beat or kill Berserker or his Master

They just mean to delay them, preventing them from escape until the main weapon come and take down Berserker

Illya know her situation is bad, if there no Shadow come after her this battle is nothing. But the threat that come after her now clearly make her in dangerous position

She can feel it approaching and getting closer! This has to end now! As much she hate to admit it but she have to flee now, killing Zouken Matou can next time!

"Berserker! Take me! We flee, now!" Illya commanded

The giant immediately grab his Master, he also knew the dangerous situation they in now. Flee is the only thing they can do, if they stay longer in here they will dead

"Hoo, trying to escape eh?" Zouken chuckled "Useless!"

While true Berserker and Illya can rush to escape from Assassin. But Illya position now is more open as she got carried by the giant. Assassin waste no time to use this as chance as they launch their attacks to the giant

Berserker roared as he try to defend his Master while attempt to flee. But Assassin is too many, and they also very skilled in projectiles. Few manage to hit Illya, the dagger pierce her shoulder, back and forearm as she screamed in pain

"I-I'm fine! Keep running Berserker!" Illya knew there risk to flee. The daggers is hurt, it almost like bullet and it tear her apart. But she willing to take it as long they can escape now, their situation is clearly very bad

Berserker hearing the command and scream of pain from his Master growled. He increase his speed so they can escape from their attacker, he can tell he surpass them in speed even if they are Assassin. Soon they will escape from them, he can feel it

However, that feeling washed away as Berserker sense another threat. And this time it come from front! Illya herself also can sense another presence waiting for them

'A trap?! He already set someone to guard the exist! Who is it?!' Illya thought with wary

The answer come as they see some figure standing not far from their direction. Berserker halted as he skid his foot to the ground, glaring to the figure in front of him

Illya who seeing the figure narrowed her eyes before it widened in shock as she recognize who exactly standing in front of her

"Y-You are..." Illya stammered. This is bad, the situation turned from bad into worse!

The figure merely give bloodthirsty sharp grin, his crimson eyes seems more darker than original as he stare at them

"Yo! Ojou-chan, going somewhere?"

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, Einzbern forest<p>

Saber, Shirou, Rin and Archer ran as fast as their legs can in the forest. While Rin and Shirou speed can't match Saber or Archer but at least they fast enough as they reinforce their legs to move faster than normal

Shirou maybe have little problem but he manage to keep himself very well since their situation is demanding

The reason why they ran now is because not long when they arrive, they hear explosion sounds appear. That indicating there fight in Einzbern forest which mean Berserker fighting against someone

They actually knew other than Saver, there no Servant that can beat him. Berserker is second strongest Servant, after Saver in strength and not to mention his Noble Phantasm skin make him more dangerous, all Servant know that. If someone attack Berserker, it either Saver or Caster

If it Saver, then they have to fast. Archer and Saber already witness Saver strength last night and if Saver have ten or more attack like that then Berserker finish. If it Caster, it only mean Caster already gather army or alliance to take down the giant

Both of them is bad, since if they lose Berserker now that mean soon they will be targeted. Berserker power is also one factor that make them save now

However right now, they actually wish it was one of those two rather than the reality

When they enter Einzbern forest, they sense a familiar wicked presence

Shadow presence...

Archer knew just exactly what horror Shadow can bring. Even Berserker won't stand a chance against it, if Shadow got it hand on Berserker. Then this war won't concern about Servant anymore

Of course he not said it aloud, but he at least give proper warning and even Saber support him since to all Servant, Shadow presence clearly bring fear to them

BOOOM! BOOOM!

"Damn! Hopefully we not late!" Rin growled as she push her legs

Shirou on her side didn't bother to reply and only increase his speed. He maybe only spend time short with Illya, but he already feel there bond between them. He already feel close to her... It as if there something connect both of them

He already fail to save his friends in school from the Boundary Field. And he will be damned if he let Illya hurt!

'Wait for me, Illya!' Shirou thought while keep running

"We close!" Saber exclaimed

'Illya!' Archer thought while grit his teeth. The future Emiya Shirou actually very fond to Illya, in his past one of his biggest regret is he fail to prevent Illya from death!

While this Illya isn't his Illya but that doesn't mean he won't save her if he can!

Reinforcing his eyes, Archer sight focused. He look for Illya through the tree and try his best to find her

His eyes widened when he manage to caught Illya. With quick, bow appear on his arm followed by numerous swords behind him and he skidded

"Archer?" Rin called as she, Shirou and Saber who keep running see Archer stopped

"Keep going!" Archer barked to them sternly

The three people hearing that resume their speed as they ran, but Shirou look over to him for moment and his eyes widened as he caught Archer mutter something, he not able to caught it but somehow he feel he knew what is it

"Trace On..." Archer muttered as light appear on his hands, and when it died, a sword appear. He grab it before he kneel and take shoot posture "Complete Trace... Continues fire!" He murmured as the swords behind him launched to the target his see

As the numerous projectiles behind him launched, he pull the sword on his bow string, Prana flowed around him and his eyes sharpened **"I am the bone of my sword..."** Reinforcement flowed through his sword, the dark silver sword turned to pure red **"Hrunting!"**

SWOOSH!

* * *

><p>Illya ran as best as she can.<p>

Berserker is loss... But not before he throw her as far as he can so she able to escape...

She still can't believe there another Servant can fought equal in strength with Berserker other than Saver!

She never think... That... He... He can fought equal in power with Berserker! It was absurd

She breathed heavily while keep running, the wound she receive actually deep. Dangerous in fact, but she can't afford to stop

If she stop, Berserker sacrifice will be in vain

She can't be captured here! Not now!

'Already caught me?!'

"You quite runner Ojou-chan!"

Illya gasped as she turn and see the one who stand blow on blow with Berserker behind her. There 3 Assassin stand behind him

"It quite impressive to run this far in short time seeing you not Servant.." The figure remarked before he shrug "But meh! You still can't outrun us, you know that right?" He grinned maliciously "Now be good girl and come with us.." He said as he extend his hand

Illya didn't response, she merely glare to them and take step back

The man sighed seeing this "Oh well, should know the answer. Boys, you can knock her.."

The three Assassins didn't need to told twice as they immediately jumped to Illya, they won't kill but maybe a little maim

Illya seeing this close her eyes, waiting for the impact. For moment her mind drifted to the time when she spend time with Shirou

Her original goal is to kill Shirou. Grandfather said Shirou will leave her just like papa, he will betray her, he won't be her friend

But it proved wrong...

Shirou care to her... Shirou stay with her... Shirou won't leave her...

Shirou is good guy...

'Be safe.. Onii-chan...'

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! STAB! STAB! STAB!

Illya open her eyes again when she feel something pass through her with fast, and hear sound of flesh being stabbed. Her eyes widened immediately when she see the three Assassins got impaled by swords on part of their body

"W-Wha?"

"Projection?" The figure who watching muttered with surprise. However suddenly his eyes widened when see there crimson projectiles launched to him, and with it strength, not even his special ability will able to save him!

BOOOOM!

"Kyaa!" Illya screamed as she ducked and cover her head from explosion that appear when the crimson projectile impale her chaser

"Illya!"

Illya eyes snap open again when she hear familiar voice. She turned and her eyes widened as she see Shirou, Rin and Saber come to her

"Onii-chan!" She called in happiness and relieve. Her Onii-chan is here! He not abandon her! He come for her!

"Illya!" Shirou immediately approach her, kneeling on her side. He immediately notice she bleeding in various part and his eyes widened, filled with concern "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! It hurt but I'm fine..." Illya reassured while winced due to pain

"Its okay! You save now! I'm here!" Shirou soothed calmly as he comfort the little girl

However both reunion of brother and sister cut short as Saber immediately stand in front of them, Excalibur ready and her face stern

"Shirou! Illyasviel, stand back!" She commanded. Whatever Archer hit, it still alive. She can sense there still enemy lurking in that smoke

Shirou not one who argue with Saber nodded as he immediately carry Illya in piggyback style and walking to Rin direction, he actually want to carry bridal style but there wound and it will make her hurt if he touch it

Rin who observing Illya condition have grim face. They too late, it was obvious Berserker is gone seeing Illya hurt like this. She gritted her teeth, just what kind of being they deal with if it can kill Berserker?!

'Rin, tell everyone to leave now!' Archer voice suddenly echoed on the girl head

'Now? But we still not see-'

'I already see the enemy! Run. Now! It not just one! There dozens of them approaching! All of them is Servants!' Archer barked in stern tone and hint of panic as he staring dozens of Assassins ran to their direction

'W-What?! Wait! What you mean by Servants?!'

'It doesn't matter just RUN!'

SWOOSH!

A single swipe suddenly gaining everyone attention and broke Rin from her conversation, the smoke cleared from that act and when they see who the culprit they freeze

"No..." Saber muttered with wide eyes "How..." Saber eyes wide and her jaw is open in shock seeing the person

Rin and Shirou unconsciously take step back as they see the figure. The man in front of them is different, but they still recognize him. But what make them freeze isn't the difference outfit

It was the aura he radiated... They had see he fight, when he serious or when he angry. But whenever it is there always cheerful and proud warrior aura he radiated. But now it gone... It replaced by pure bloodlust and vicious. It as if he different person from

"W-What the hell..." Rin murmured with wide eyes

"L-L-Lancer?" Shirou called in shock

Indeed. The figure indeed is Lancer. However his appearance is different. Gone his blue armor and blue hair, his armor now become more demonic. It was black and there spikes from various part of it, not like spandex anymore. His blue hair turned to ash gray and also seems more sharp as if it really horn rather than hair, his red eyes also become more darker

Gáe Bolg on his hand no longer pure crimson, but it turned to dark abyss with several red lines.

"Hello Boy..." Lancer responded with sharp grin "Good day, isn't it?" He stated while gripping Gáe Bolg and lay it over his shoulder

"What... What happen... To you..." Shirou stammered seeing the black knight appearance with wide eyes

However before Lancer able to respond a countless blue swords rain down from the sky to Lancer. The spearman of course sensing this as he jump back and dodge the rain of steel

'RUN!' Archer yelled to Rin

Rin didn't need to be told again, she immediately turn to Saber "Saber, carry Emiya-kun and Illyasviel! I will try my best to keep up!" Rin commanded

Shirou who hearing that snap his neck to Rin so fast as if it broken, shock is on his face "What?!" He asked

Unfortunately for him, Rin already turn around and ran. And unfortunately again, Saber seems agree with Rin as he feel Saber grip his wast

"Do not let go Illyasviel. And Illyasviel, hold on tight." Saber stated firmly before she dashed using Prana Burst, kicking the ground with incredible speed

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lancer who seeing this grinned, he about to move but then sense a large amount of Prana on the sky

* * *

><p>Archer who watching from the sky by jumping from high tree preparing his bow again, this time it was the spiralling sword on the string, already reinforced and ready to launched<p>

**"Caladbolg!"**

The blue spiralling projection launched from sky to the land. Archer aim actually not Lancer, but the ground not far from Lancer. He want to make explosion in order to cover Rin so she able to escape

Though with Lancer speed, it will be impossible actually. Lancer already fast and he still holding back that time. Now Archer sure Lancer speed maybe rivalled Saver when he use that enchantment body technique or even faster. This distraction only will give them start for short time and Lancer will catch them soon

However he still willing to try, right now there him and Saber. They have to escape from here, for now make sure Rin and his past self from this timeline with Illya escape

After that, tell them to pull them away from here using Command Seal. Both of them still have two Command Seal so it will be fine to use one, and it also better to use rather than got corrupted by Shadow like Lancer

Archer had no doubt the Shadow already got Berserker. And seeing there REAL Assassin, it mean Caster already gone.

Thing just getting worse and worse!

He then prepare another projection behind him, he knew this actually useless for Lancer but at least it can be used to delay Assassin group and maybe Lancer a little. To able make Lancer face projectile, he have to use A or B rank Noble Phantasm. No thanks for Protection from Arrow of Lancer skill

**"Durandal!"** Archer bellowed as he launch the peerless sword to Lancer

* * *

><p>Saber who carrying Shirou and Illya paused as she stop and put them down. Her face stoic and she began to speak "Shirou, I want you and Illyasviel leave from here. I will go back to make sure Rin save."<p>

"We will wait-"

"No Shirou! You go first! Rin will follow you afterward!" Saber snapped sharply "There no time to arguing Shirou! I know what Archer plan! You the Master will leave. After you all save, use Command Seal to call us on your side! We will try our best to hold them until that time come, understand?!" She stated sternly

Shirou who hearing the tone and seeing Saber serious face nodded. As much he want to protest but there no time for that and if he insist to stay, Illya condition could get worse, she already unconscious now. Not to mention Archer plan also sounds reasonable. They will make sure they save then they will call them back

"Right! Be careful Saber!" Shirou responded with nod before he turn around and leave with Illya on his back

Saber stare at her Master with stern look before she turn. Using Prana Burst to her legs, she dashed with incredible speed, Excalibur ready to strike

And soon, she see Rin who ran to her direction, Lancer behind her and ready to stab her with Gáe Bolg

'I won't let you!' Saber bend Excalibur to her back, the Invisible Wind around it swirling **"Invisible Air : Bounded Field of the Wind King!"** With loud howl of wind that support her from behind, Saber speed multiple followed by Prana Burst and on instant she appear on Rin side

She rise Excalibur and block the black-red cursed spear, creating spark around them before she parry the sword away and step forward then deliver swing

Lancer immediately jump back, however Saber charged and not let him to take distance. She will be at disadvantage if her distance to Lancer quite far seeing Lancer spear that damn long!

Saber let out battle cry as she swing down Excalibur and Lancer block it. Lancer merely grinned as push away the sword before swing his spear and deliver uppercut slash to Saber chin. Saber pull back her head, barely able to dodge the slash. She twist her body and deliver horizon spinning slash, but again Lancer block it with grin on his face

"Go! Rin! I'm sure you already know the plan!" Saber bellowed to Rin while keep focusing on Lancer

"I understand! Be careful!" The Tohsaka Heiress yelled back as she start to run again

"Well, I don't give a damn to them actually. Though I will after that little white haired girl. She was needed..." Lancer said with grin

"Over my dead body, Lancer!" Saber said coldly as she push him awy and deliver downward strike

Lancer block the attack using middle of Gáe Bolg, he redirect the attack before move pommel of his spear to strike Saber side, but the swordwoman do short jump and dodge the strike. She counter with slash aimed to his head but Lancer pull back his body before kick the ground strongly and jump back

Saber who about to after him have to cover her face due to impact from Lancer strength that pummel the ground, making her unable to. She inwardly cursed, now Lancer had his distance! But not just that, Lancer also seems stronger! And also faster!

Lancer send shark-like grin to Saber as he ready his lance, Saber grip her sword with more tight, also ready to strike down her enemy

However, suddenly Archer came down from the sky. He stand on Saber side, Kanshou and Bakuya already on his arms

"Mind if I join?" Archer asked with smirk

"Aren't you supposed to strike Assassin and Lancer reinforcement?" Saber asked back with narrowed eyes

"I can't do much. They too many, even if I delay them it just going to be short time before they reach here. It better if we work together and finish this one with fast..." Archer replied 'We only have short time before Shadow come, I assume it still consume Berserker. Maybe 10 or 15 minutes, Assassin will arrive here shortly, we need to give damage to Lancer as much as we can.' He thought grimly

"If you say so..." Saber accepted the reason, it sound logical

Lancer who hearing that snorted "A bowman who want to become Knight wanna-be? I don't think your presence will affect much!" He sneered

"We won't know until we try, do we?" Archer shot back, smirk still plastered on his face

"I don't know what happen to you Lancer... But you've fallen very, very far. Cutting you down once would have been a great honor. Now, I think it will just be a mercy for warrior like you." Saber said with solemn tone

Lancer who hearing that merely tilted his head to the side "Fallen? Saber… You know who I am. I spent my entire life desiring battle. Glory. And I spent each and every bit of it as someone's damn lapdog. The Hound of Chulann… but oooooh, things are different now! My new Master runs only on instinct. It has no goals, it's just a monster that wants to feed, to hunt and kill the Seven Servants. To face down each one, defeat them, and devour them." Lancer said, his tone growing steadily more excited. "That's all it wants to do, and all it wants me to do. And I can do it however I want, with my so-called Master too mindless to do anything about it but follow me in a frenzy, begging for scraps. I don't have anyone holding me back, Saber. Nobody's leash stopping me from claiming the ultimate battle that I always wanted." Lancer paused as he take breath, before a bloodthirsty grin and malicious gleam appear on his eyes "Fallen? For the first time in my life, I'm free!" He roared in pure joy and bloodlust before he lunged at them, like mad dog who lunged at his prey

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hello everyone! How are you all?! ('V')**

**Sorry for long to update! I'm kinda busy! You see, I celebrate Chinese New Year! Happy Chinese New Year to you all! And Gong Xi Fat Chai for you who also celebrate it! Don't forget to send me the Ang Pao! XD**

**We also got 500+ favorite for this story! Yeaaaah! Give me applause XP**

**Anyway! Hell yeah! We have Shadow who growing more and more dangerous in this chapter!**

**Sakura depression seems drive her more into dangerous position! Will she consumed by Shadow and become one with it?! Or will she saved before that?!**

**Gilgamesh and Naruto come to understanding to each other! I hope you all satisfied with the conversation. There no battle between them, not yet. If they fight, it won't be like when Saber and Archer against Naruto. Instead, their battle will be the end of one of them! So their battle will come as last one!**

**And hell yeah! Lancer Alter! I sure many of you surprise about it right?! Hell yeah you are! I actually already plan this since the beginning! Rather than Saber, it were Lancer who corrupted! Of course his strength increased so high! His status will be posted on next chapter!**

**And what the hell?! Where Naruto?! While everyone busy fighting in crisis situation he gone in this chapter! DX**

**Don't worry! Next chapter he will come. We will see what he find in Ryuudou Temple and his reaction when he got memories from talking with Gilgamesh**

**As for harem, I got PM that stated Illya should enter Naruto harem because Shirou is her brother and Naruto also more match for her personality**

**I don't know about harem. While Shirou harem is absolute, Rin and Sakura. Naruto is another case, Manaka is sure join with him. Rider? Yes, also Rider. Saber, also enter his due to many people want her to enter Naruto's rather than Shirou. Illya is another case, I leave it to you all, give the opinion through review**

**As for Beta Reader, I looking for one! Please PM me if you interested and please don't give false hope. I already meet something like that too many! TT_TT**

**Please Favorite, Follow, Read and Review**

**Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
